Enredos del Destino
by SirenaMisty
Summary: El tiempo no pasa en vano, cambia el entorno, los amigos y las responsabilidades. Era un día como cualquier otro, hasta que un par de personas vuelven a encontrarse tras quince años. Ninguno de los dos ya es igual, ambos cargan una mochila muy pesada de responsabilidades.
1. Prologo

**.**

 **Tras ganar la votación de mi pagina de Facebook, Enredos del Destino será nuevamente publicado.**

 **Este fic que se publico desde Marzo 2016 hasta Septiembre de 2016 consta de 16 capítulos.**

 **Todos los viernes subiré dos capítulos hasta tenerlo completo una vez más.**

 **Eso es todo**

 **Sire~**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación 16 de Marzo de 2016**

 **Resubida: 26 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **Prólogo**

 **.-…-…-…-…-.**

El entusiasta ruido del agua dentro de la piscina, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el estadio, una mujer de cabellos anaranjados tomados en un firme rodete, iba y venía a lo largo de la alberca, lo hizo una vez, dos; a la décima vez, recién se detuvo flotando en su lugar, solo su rostro pálido sobresalía del agua cristalina. Abrió los ojos dejando ver sus brillantes ojos verdes, para acercarse al borde del trampolín donde tenía doblada una toalla blanca, tomó envión desde la orilla para sentarse en él. Secó su rostro, parte de su cabello y se puso de pie.

Los treinta años le habían llegado tan iguales que los veinte, no sé le notaba en lo más absoluto y eso, ella, lo encontraba una ventaja a la hora de estar a cargo de su gimnasio Pokémon. La destreza y la habilidad que tenía en los diecisiete años que llevaba como líder de gimnasio, podían ser ocultos hasta bien entrada la batalla.

Se encaminó hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar insistente mente, no quería responder, hoy era su día libre, su día para ella. Pasó por delante de él cuando se detuvo para su suerte, no obstante, comenzó a sonar su celular… Observó el nombre en el aparato, frunció los labios y tampoco contestó.

Siguió su camino hacia su habitación, una vez adentro, ingresó a bañarse, ignorando una vez más, las recurrentes llamadas de esa persona.

Terminó de bañarse, se vistió con una falda hasta las rodillas azul marina y una blusa blanca con detalles en celeste. Tenía una cita con un hombre que había conocido hace un año, un hombre que la había ayudado más de una vez con las labores del gimnasio. Un hombre que ella no amaba pero que le servía de distracción, para no pensar en nada, por un par de horas.

Estaba por salir del gimnasio cuando una vez más, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, seguramente era él, esa persona que a veces le dolía ver, aunque habían decidido ser amigos. Suspiró al pensar que, si la había llamado más de diez veces, debía ser algo importante.

Dejó su bolso de lado y contestó la llamada.

—Gimnasio Celeste, buenas tardes.

 _«¡Misty al fin te encuentro_!» exclamó un hombre, ese hombre que ella sabía que llamaba.

—Buenas Gary, ¿qué se te ofrece?

 _«Misty, voy a salir de viaje, tengo que estar dos meses en el laboratorio del Profesor Rowan y un mes con la profesora Juniper en una reserva para…»_

—¿Vas a viajar con Cindy? —le preguntó interrumpiéndolo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 _«No, y es por eso que te llamo»_ la preocupación en la voz del nieto del profesor Oak, la incomodó _«te juro que eres la última persona a la que recurrí, intenté dejar a Cindy con alguien, pero nadie puede… Solo me quedas tú.»_

—Sabes que nuestra relación no es mala, si no pésima —le recordó con una mueca.

 _«Lo sé, y no te estaría pidiendo este favor si no fuera realmente necesario, por favor Misty_ » colocó ambas manos frente a él en señal de súplica _«Hazte cargo de Cindy hasta que vuelva, quizás le hace bien compartir más a las dos.»_

Misty estaba dudosa, si nunca había podido congeniar con la niña a sus cinco años, ¿podría ahora que tenía ocho?

 _«¿Misty?»_ seguía insistiendo, por lo que suspiró.

—De acuerdo Gary, mándala. Yo la cuidaré, mientras tú estás fuera.

 _«¡Gracias! Te aviso en cuanto esté sobre el bus a ciudad Celeste. De nuevo, gracias.»_

—De nada —tras cortar la llamada, cayó sobre la silla como si todas sus energías se hubieran agotado. Cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y aspiró profundo antes de suspirar.

 _Ya no podía retractarse._

Se puso de pie una vez más, tomó la cartera y salió del gimnasio. Caminó un par de cuadras hasta que llegó a la plaza de la ciudad, donde un hombre de cabellos rubios y de lentes redondeado la esperaba.

—¡Clemont! —lo llamó, el mencionado rápidamente se puso de pie para recibirla con una pequeña reverencia— ¡Siento demorarme! —se disculpó también ofreciéndole una pequeña reverencia— Recibí una llamada antes de salir y eso me atraso.

—No te preocupes Misty —le dijo con una sonrisa—, no esperé mucho de todas formas, ¿nos vamos? —tras la afirmación de la pelirroja, el hombre se puso en camino hacia una tienda donde iban a comer. En donde platicaban de los experimentos de Clemont, de los retadores de ella. Todo giraba en torno a ellos dos, y las horas se iban pasando muy rápido.

—Y entonces —le comentó Clemont al dejarla en la puerta del gimnasio—, decidí llamar a un amigo para que me ayude con este último proyecto, aparte de ti, él era de único que apoyaba todos mis inventos, aun cuando estos explotaban.

—Vaya —exclamó cubriéndose la boca con los dedos de la mano derecha—, debe ser un amigo muy importante para ti.

—Así es, es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida a parte de mi hermana —la sonrisa sincera en los labios del joven de ojos celestes, hicieron que Misty también sonriera.

—Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo —le dijo moviendo los brazos.

—Lo conocerás, eso ni lo dudes —le tomó las manos a Misty en cuanto los brazos se elevaron en su dirección, y la jaló un poco hacia él para besarle la frente—. Nos estamos viendo Misty —le dijo con una sonrisa y giró para volver hacia su taller.

—Nos vemos Clemont —soltó aun paralizada del movimiento del inventor, llevó la mano derecha a su frente y tras sonreír de lado, giró sobre sus pies para entrar en su gimnasio.

 **.-…-…-…-…-.**

El teléfono sonó varias veces en algún lugar de Kanto, la casa totalmente ordenada y limpia no parecía tener habitantes, sin embargo, al décimo sonido del teléfono, la puerta de entrada se abrió rápidamente. El hombre de cabellos cortos oscuros como la noche, se apresuró a quitarse los zapatos y correr a contestar el teléfono.

—¡Residencia Ketchum! —respondió para luego tomar un poco de aire. Tras él, se asomó un niño de unos diez años de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos celestes, que cargaba en sus manos un par de bolsas blancas y en su hombro a Pikachu. Las dejó en la mesa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto para darle algo de privacidad a la llamada.

 _«¡Hola Ash, tanto tiempo!»_ sonó del otro lado de la línea por lo que el mencionado sonrió muy contento acomodándose el tubo del teléfono con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Clemont! —exclamó— ¿Cómo has estado?

 _«Muy feliz Ash, muy feliz»_ respondió.

—¿Cómo es eso? —sorprendido, se sentó en una banca al lado del teléfono— ¡Cuenta!

 _«¿Recuerdas el proyecto eléctrico en el que estaba trabajando con Surge en ciudad Carmín?»_

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

« _Mientras trabajaba con Surge, él me presentó a una conocida y creo que simpatizamos muy bien»_

—Oh… Clemont hablando de mujeres… Creo que Bonnie estará muy feliz de oír eso.

 _«Aun no le he contado a mi hermana, quiero ver primero que sucede antes de informarlo. Además, ahora estoy trabajando en la nueva central de energía que está cerca de Ciudad Celeste, y necesito de tu ayuda.»_

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti?

 _«Necesito de alguien que me ayude con el proyecto, sé que Pikachu y tú no tendrán problemas en acompañarnos, ¿verdad?»_

—Pues —dudó—, Thiago inicia su viaje Pokémon mañana, esperaba poder acompañarlo y…

« _Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema?»_ lo interrumpió Clemont _«Acompaña a Thiago a ciudad Celeste, y ahí te quedas conmigo a ayudarme con el proyecto, es un buen sueldo que te vendrá bien ahora que él saldrá de viaje, de paso quiero presentarte a esta señorita que me llama mucho la atención.»_

—Ay Clemont, escucharte hablar de mujeres me sorprende mucho —volvió a sonreír—. No me hablabas de mujeres desde esa misteriosa mujer que tanto te gustaba y nunca me dijiste quien era.

 _«Para qué hablar de quien ya no está»_ tras aquella frase desanimada del rubio, Ash miró el teléfono sin comprender el porqué del tono, más sacudió la cabeza para volver a tomar la palabra.

—Conversaré con Thiago, y te aviso.

 _«Gracias Ash, saludos a Thiago.»_

—En tu nombre, hasta luego.

Ash Ketchum, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a las bolsas que había sobre la mesa para acomodarlas, mañana el motor de su vida iniciaría su viaje Pokémon junto con el Bulbasaur que le había dado el Profesor Oak, pese a que tenía un Froakie de manos del profesor Sycamore de donde era originario. En su búsqueda de ser un maestro Pokémon, así como tantas veces lo había soñado él. Aspiró tras guardar los ingredientes para la cena y el último almuerzo de mañana y se dejó caer en la silla junto al teléfono de nuevo. Tomó una pokébola y tras observarla un par de segundos, se levantó hacia la habitación del niño.

—Thiago, voy a entrar — le dijo dando un leve golpe a la puerta.

—Sí, papá —cuando Ash entró a la habitación de su hijo, lo observó con algo de nostalgia mientras éste ordenaba su mochila para su viaje— ¿Qué sucede?

—Venía a entregarte algo de parte de tu madre —le dijo, en ese instante los ojos celestes del joven se iluminaron tanto, que se acercó a su padre dispuesto a recibir el regalo de su mamá— Delphox había tenido un huevo que ya empolló y hemos hablado de que era una buena idea que tú lo conserves. Ella está encantada con la idea, ¿qué te parece?

Al abrir la pokébola que traía en la mano, Ash dejó al descubierto un pequeño zorro amarillo con puntas anaranjadas, éste movió sus ojos hacia todos lados antes de mirar al niño al que acompañaría en su viaje.

—¡Me encanta papá! —dijo tomando al Pokémon zorro entre sus brazos— Ahora tendré tres iniciales conmigo, uno de cada tipo… —se supo de pie y le sonrió— ¡Esto es un buen augurio! ¡Seré el ganador de la liga Kanto y después iré a desafiar la liga Kalos!

Ash solo sonrió con algo de pena en sus ojos y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

—Eres mi hijo, serás el mejor. Por cierto, Clemont me ofreció un trabajo en ciudad Celeste, ¿qué me dices?

—Si crees que es bueno, yo no tengo problema… Algo tendrás que hacer ahora que te quedaras solo y abandonado… porque yo quiero recorrer Kanto solo y el destino así lo quiere, por lo que veo.

—Ah —exclamó con la mano en el pecho fingiendo pena y dolor—, que maravilloso hijo tengo, recalcándole a su padre que se ha de quedar solo… Igual Pikachu me simpatiza más que tú —le dijo corriendo la mirada indignado.

—¡Pero viejito! —Thiago dejó a Fennekin sobre la cama y se acercó a su papá con los brazos abiertos— ¿Abrazo de Teddiursa? —le preguntó con una sonrisa y los ojitos brillantes en señal de disculpa.

—¡Qué sean de Ursaring! —y tras esto, Ash abrazó a su hijo con fuerza— ¡Voy a extrañarte!

—¡Yo también papá! Al menos, iremos hasta ciudad Celeste juntos…

—Si —se separó de él y volvió a sonreír—, hasta ciudad Celeste… —se quedó un rato pensante.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En nada en especial, solo… No, nada… —negó con la mano—. Sigue con tus cosas, iré a preparar la cena.

 **.-…-…-…-…-.**

Al mediodía del día siguiente, un departamento en ciudad Verde cerraba sus puertas por la partida de sus dos habitantes. Él más joven, iba en búsqueda de ser un maestro Pokémon en compañía de Bulbasaur, Fennekin y Froakie quienes creía que lo ayudarían a obtener las ocho preciadas medallas de la región. El otro, un hombre adulto en sus treinta años, viajaba por un posible trabajo y conocer a la chica que su amigo había conocido, esperando también conseguir algo que le entretuviera la mente de las cosas que cargaba en su corazón.

Aspiró profundo y colocó la mano en la mochila que cargaba Thiago.

—¿Listo hijo?

—¡Listo papá! —afirmó y luego elevó su brazo hacia adelante— ¡Ciudad Plateada! Ahí te vamos…

 **.-…-…-…-…-.**

No muy lejos de ahí, en la estación de buses de ciudad Verde, un hombre de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes despedía a una pequeña de ocho años de larga cabellera castaño claro y ojos tan verdes como los del padre, la cual no se veía muy contenta.

—Pero ella es gruñona, no me gusta que me grite —comentó bajando la cabeza—¿No puedo ir contigo?

—No, porque es peligroso —le recordó—. Si no te gusta que te grite, dile, siéntate con ella y conversa, no se han visto por tres años, pudo haber cambiado…

—Eso espero —comentó la niña abrazando a su pequeño Charmander.

—Ya, mete a Charmy a su pokébola junto a Bulby y Squiry porque si lo llevas en brazos puede ser peligroso, ¿estamos?

—Si papá —regresó al Pokémon a su pokébola y lo metió en el bolso rosado que llevaba cruzado— ¡Llámame todos los días por favor! —le suplicó.

—¡Lo haré, ahora sube, adiós!

—¡Adiós papá! —se despidió con su manita enfundada en un guante blanco y subió las escaleras del bus para sentarse en su asiento, tras acomodarse, movió las manos aún más rápido por la ventana a su papá, quien le lanzó un beso en cuanto el bus comenzó a ponerse en marcha.

—No sé si estoy tomando la mejor decisión en dejar que Cindy vaya a ciudad Celeste… Pero, espero de corazón que Misty encuentre esa chispa que se le perdió, hija espero que puedas ayudarla.


	2. I

**.**

 **Primera Publicación: 24 de Marzo de 2016**

 **Resubida: 26 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **I**

 **.-…-…-…-…-.**

Ciudad Plateada se alzaba ante ellos con mucha emoción, la primera medalla que conseguiría Thiago en su meta de convertirse en un maestro Pokémon estaba frente a él. La euforia en todo su ser, la adrenalina burbujeando en sus venas. No importó lo que pensara su papá de él, dio un grito tan fuerte y se lanzó a correr en dirección al gimnasio sin esperarlo.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros, movió en negación su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es tan igualito a mí cuando era chico… —y tras aquella frase, salió a perseguir a su hijo que no tenía ni la menor idea donde se encontraba el gimnasio local.

Caminaron un par de minutos por las calles de ciudad Plateada, hasta que localizaron el gimnasio de la ciudad, la estructura del mismo no había cambiado con el paso de los años, un tanto nostálgico Ash sonrió antes de apoyar la mano derecha en el hombro de su hijo que apretaba nervioso los puños.

—Sin miedo, vamos… —le susurró.

—De acuerdo papá —afirmó con la cabeza adelantando los pasos hacia la puerta de entrada— ¡Soy Thiago y quiero una batalla! —exclamó tras abrir las puertas del recinto de combates. Como era de esperarse, el líder del lugar de cabellos castaños y piel marrón oscura, apareció frente al retador.

—Saludos retador, soy Forrest, líder de este gimnasio —sacó una pokébola del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo miró sonriendo de soslayo—. Supongo que eres del nivel novato y…

—¡Hola Forrest! —el saludo de golpe de Ash, sobresaltó al joven líder de gimnasio.

—¿Ash? —le costó, pero lo reconoció, se acercó y le extendió la mano en buena señal— ¡Tanto tiempo!

—Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, vengo aquí acompañando a mi hijo —Forrest nuevamente se sobre saltó.

—¿Thiago es tu hijo?

—¡Si! —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa abrazando a su hijo quien rápidamente trató de liberarse de los brazos de su padre— ¡No se nota nuestro parecido!

—¡Ya papá! —protestó el niño tratando de que su padre lo soltara sin éxito.

—¿Y cómo ha estado Brock? —le preguntó, luego le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hijo antes de soltarlo.

—Bien, mi hermano está trabajando en el centro Pokémon de ciudad Olivine, le está yendo muy bien.

—Qué bueno… Entonces, ¿empezarán la batalla?

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó Forrest, para luego pararse frente a Thiago— Usaremos dos Pokémon cada uno, ¿te parece?

—Sí —afirmó Thiago pensando en los Pokémon que usaría. En cuanto Forrest se fue hacia su puesto, el niño le susurró a su padre incrédulo de lo que había vivido anteriormente— ¿Es que a ti te conoce todo el mundo?

—Qué decir —exclamó con un poco de egocentrismo en sus palabras—, así es tu padre…

—¡Empecemos la batalla! —dijo Forrest lanzando a su Geodude al campo de batalla— Geodude será tu primer oponente… Veamos que tienes.

«Mamá» pensó para sí mismo Thiago cerrando los ojos, mientras tomaba una pokébola «Si pudieras estar conmigo ahora, si no estuvieras tan lejos… está va por ti» suspiró y abrió los ojos— Fennekin, yo te elijo.

Ash se sentó incomodo en las bancas tras su hijo. Pero era su primera batalla, tenía que dejarlo aprender…

—Ja —Forrest cruzó sus brazos con una media sonrisa—. Aquí tenemos tu primer error de novato —moviendo un poco su cuerpo, observó a Ash— ¿Permites que le dé una pequeña lección? —sonrió nuevamente al tiempo que Thiago observaba a su padre.

—Adelante —Ash sonrió moviendo sus hombros—. Hoy es todo tuyo.

—¿Qué? —Thiago se miró con su Pokémon sin comprender lo que ambos se decían.

—Verás Thiago —Forrest volvió a ponerse en su lugar observando al niño— Los Pokémon tipo fuego como Fennekin —señaló al Pokémon zorro que movía sus orejas feliz en su lugar—, son débiles contra los tipo roca como Geodude —indicó a su Pokémon quien saltaba en su lugar golpeando sus puños—. Si recién comienzan en esto, te aconsejo que pienses un poco más antes de elegir, tener en cuenta que las ventajas y desventajas de un tipo a la hora de la batalla, puede ser fundamental.

—Bueno —Thiago volvió a observar a su Pokémon—, no entiendo de qué me hablas, pero trataré de ganar con este Pokémon —su pequeño Pokémon zorro lanzó unas cuantas brazas de su boca— ¡Arañazo!

—Si así quieres —Forrest se encogió de hombros— ¡Embestida!

Fennekin corría lanzándose con sus garras brillando lista para atacar pero Geodude fue más rápido al repelerlo con su ataque. Forrest levantó su mano al tiempo que Geodude se preparaba para atacar pero fue interrumpido por Thiago.

—¡Ascuas!— su Pokémon acató la orden soltando pequeñas brasas por su boca.

—No tiene caso, Geodude usa lanza rocas —rápidamente el fuego se vio bloqueado por las rocas que caían cerca del Pokémon zorro golpeándola con fuerza.

—¡Fennekin! —Thiago llamó preocupado a su Pokémon, el cual se levantó algo agotada— Bien, ¡Usa deseo!

—Buena elección —Forrest sonrió— Si el deseo se cumple, tu Pokémon recupera su energía.

—Sí, así que ya oíste Fennekin, hay que resistir —Thiago observó a su Pokémon, quien le asintió.

—Lástima que no llegará a usarlo, ¡Desenrollar! —el Pokémon del líder del gimnasio comenzó a girar a gran velocidad.

—Trata de esquivarlo Fennekin.

El Pokémon del retador trataba por todos los medios de esquivar cada ataque pero Geodude no se detenía.

—Acabala.

Y así, ejecutando la orden de su entrenador, el Pokémon tipo roca giró golpeando varias veces a Fennekin dejándola fuera de combate.

—¿Qué Pokémon escogerás ahora? — Forrest cruzó sus brazos mientras su Geodude continuaba girando.

—Lo siento mamá —Thiago observaba la esfera que contenía a su Pokémon debilitado—, de verdad quería ganar con Fennekin por ti —la pequeña mirada de tristeza preocupó un tanto a Ash, que sentado desde su lugar sólo bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza lentamente— ¡Es tu turno! — Thiago rápidamente se reanimó, lanzando una nueva esfera liberando para el combate a un Pokémon rana de color celeste, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y menos teniendo ahora la ventaja de su lado.

—¡Gran elección, muy bien! — Forrest felicitó la elección del chico asintiendo con una sonrisa— Pero no te dejaré ganar, ¡Atácalo Geodude!

El Pokémon roca giraba velozmente con dirección al Pokémon de Thiago.

—¡Destructor Froakie! — El Pokémon rana atacó tratando de golpear a Geodude, pero éste era demasiado rápido— Debemos detenerlo de alguna forma, ¡Sigue intentando!

—No te detengas Geodude.

El Pokémon roca continuó esquivando a Froakie hasta que logró golpearlo con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? — Thiago vio cómo su Pokémon se levantaba sin problemas asintiendo— Hay que hacer que se detenga —se dijo, pensando observó a Froakie, y se detuvo en la espuma que llevaba en su cuello— ¡Lo tengo!

—Atácalo Geodude —Forrest ordenó al tiempo que su Pokémon comenzaba a girar con dirección hacia el de Thiago.

—¡Lánzale tus frubujas! — Thiago saltó en su lugar feliz viendo como la espuma de Froakie comenzaba a surtir efecto, Geodude había quedado pegado al suelo sin poder moverse.

—¡Geodude sal de ahí! — Forrest trataba de alentar a su Pokémon a salir sin resultados.

—¡Burbujas y termínalo! — Thiago le ordenó a su Pokémon atacar, éste obedeció sin titubear dejando a Geodude debilitado — ¡Eso es! —ambos festejaban.

—Bien hecho— Forrest lo felicitó devolviendo a su Pokémon— Pero ahora seré más duro —sonrió tomando otra esfera— ¡Sal Roggenrola!

—¡Burbujas! — Thiago se encontraba emocionado, podía lograrlo.

—No tan rápido —Forrest sonrió— ¡Embestida!

Su Pokémon esquivó sin problemas las burbujas golpeando a Froakie.

—No Froakie —Thiago volvió a verse preocupado— ¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Embestida!

Roggenrola, nuevamente sin mucho esfuerzo, esquivó a Froakie para golpearlo nuevamente.

—¡Usa tus frubujas otra vez!

—No de nuevo, ¡Ataque arena!

El pequeño Pokémon roca mostró gran velocidad al lanzar la arena prohibiendo el ataque de la rana, quien, sin poder ver, se quedó en su lugar tratando de limpiarse la vista.

—¡Tierra viva!

—¡Froakie!

Sin que Froakie pudiera reaccionar, la tierra bajo sus patas comenzó a moverse explotando con gran fuerza, causando que el Pokémon tipo agua saliera volando y cayera contra el suelo delante de su entrenador.

—Froakie —Thiago empezó a sentir un ligero temblor en sus piernas, su Pokémon estaba muy débil para seguir, ¿debía rendirse?

—¡Acabalo con embestida otra vez!

—¡Froakie!

Roggenrola se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Froakie levantando una gran nube de polvo.

—Eso es todo— Forrest sonrió, pero al disiparse la tierra su sonrisa desapareció— Pero, ¿qué?

—¡Froakie! — Thiago se encontraba feliz, su Pokémon le sonreía desde el otro lado del campo.

—Deseo realmente funcionó… —la voz de Ash llamó la atención de ambos chicos— Deseo, se tardó pero debió subir la energía de Froakie.

—¿Deseo? — Thiago observó la esfera donde Fennekin descansaba— Gracias —le dijo abrazando la pokébola— Ahora acabemos Froakie —su Pokémon le sonrió.

—Embestida Roggenrola —Forrest le ordenó rápidamente.

—¡Ataque rápido! — pero Froakie mostró más velocidad al lograr golpear primero — ¡Eso! — Thiago festejó.

—Veo que ahora sí vas en serio, me alegra —Forrest estaba entusiasmado con la batalla— ¡Tierra viva!

—Ah no —Thiago negó sonriendo— ¡Burbujas!

Froakie nuevamente logró demostrar no sólo gran velocidad, sino también una gran fuerza golpeando al Pokémon roca impidiendo que pudiera atacar.

—¡Ataque arena!

—¡Cúbrete y destructor!

Roggenrola lanzó gran cantidad de arena prohibiendo la visión, Forrest iba a ordenar otro ataque cuando una bola de espuma blanca los sorprendió, dentro de ella se encontraba el Pokémon tipo agua que al verse seguro, se liberó de su espuma saltando rápidamente contra el Pokémon roca, golpeándolo con fuerza con su mano mandándolo a volar lejos.

—¡Burbujas al máximo! —ese último ataque ordenado por Thiago fue acatado por su Pokémon que sin problemas lanzó una larga serie de burbujas dejando a Roggenrola fuera de combate— ¡Sí! — Thiago saltó feliz ante la mirada sonriente de su padre— ¡Bien hecho Froakie! —su Pokémon salto a sus brazos tirándolo al suelo entre risas—. Lo logramos, tenemos nuestra primera medalla.

 **.-…-…-…-…-.**

En el centro Pokémon de ciudad Plateada, un bus de turistas se había detenido a descansar y recuperar la salud de sus Pokémon antes de seguir su camino hacia ciudad Celeste. La mayoría de las bancas estaban ocupadas por grupos de gente, salvo por una jovencita de cabellos castaños claros que estaba frente al teléfono hablando con su padre.

—Si papá, el bus retoma su camino a ciudad Celeste en una hora, los choferes están descansando —le informó con su Charmander en el hombro.

 _«No olvides avisarle a Misty que ya estás en ciudad Plateada para que tenga todo listo cuando llegues_ » Gary le sonrió, pero la niña no mostró signos de querer sonreír.

—¿De verdad no puedo ir a tu departamento papá? —le dijo frunciendo los labios— Ahí tengo mi habitación, mis cosas… En el gimnasio voy a estar muy encerrada…

 _«Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas, ve ahí, si no logras congeniar bien con ella otra vez, le dices a Daisy que te lleve al departamento, de seguro ella se ofrece a cuidarte mientras estés ahí.»_

—Está bien papá… pero llámala tú para avisarle, ¿sí?

 _«Llámala tú_ » le insistió Gary una vez más frunciendo levemente las cejas _«Hablamos pasado mañana cuando llegues a ciudad Celeste.»_

—De acuerdo —Cindy estaba enojada, se veía como sus ojos verdes estaban poniéndose azules de solo pensar en hablar con esa mujer. Esa mujer que le daba tanto miedo como un Pokémon fantasma. Aspiró profundo y marcó los números del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste. La figura de la líder de gimnasio no tardó en aparecer.

« _Gimnasio Celeste, buenas tardes…»_ la sonrisa de Misty desapareció cuando observó a la niña _«Cindy…»_

—Misty —dijo la niña automáticamente corriendo la mirada—, estoy en ciudad Plateada, llegaré pasado mañana a ciudad Celeste…

 _«De acuerdo»_ fue la única respuesta de la mujer.

—¿Daisy y Tracey están en la ciudad? —le preguntó, esperanzada de que ellos pudieran ayudarla en esa situación.

 _«Si, están_ » aunque los gestos de Misty eran fríos y toscos, sus manos transpiraban de lo nerviosa que se sentía « _ya les dije que venías, están contentos de verte.»_

—Desde que mi tío Tracey ya no trabaja con mi bis abuelo, ha sido muy aburrido todo —le contó por si le interesaba, pero como suponía, para Misty sus cosas no importaban— Por cierto, mi papá te deposito dinero para que compres mis comidas favoritas y…

 _«Esto no es un restaurante_ » las palabras de Misty hicieron que Cindy se pusiera de pie _«De acuerdo, iré a comprar… ¿algo más?»_

Aquella pregunta hizo que la jovencita sintiera ganas de preguntarle o decirle muchísimas cosas que llevaba atorada en su garganta a pesar de su corta edad, se sentía tan mal por tener que recurrir a una mujer que no la quería, que tomó aire por la nariz y la miró fingiendo una enorme sonrisa.

—No, nada más, Misty. Adiós —cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta —Charmy —se quejó tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que sus ojos querían soltar—, vamos por un poco de aire…

Se levantó del asiento hacia la puerta del centro Pokémon, cuando un joven que entraba a toda prisa con dos pokébolas en las manos, la hizo tropezar y caer al suelo.

—¡Lo siento! —el joven asustado guardó las pokébola en su chaqueta, para extenderle la mano, ésta la rechazó con un revés de la suya.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —se puso de pie sacudiendo su vestido y comprobando que su Charmander estuviera bien, para luego observarlo— No olvidaré tu cara —y tras fruncirle los labios como un Growlithe enojado, salió del lugar dejando al pobre niño demasiado confundido.

—¿Qué pasó con esa niña, Thiago? —le preguntó Ash a su hijo observando como éste miraba por el camino en que la pequeña se iba.

—No sé papá —confundido, miró a su papá para luego sacudir su cabeza— ¡De verdad, mis Pokémon!

Thiago se enfrentó por primera vez tras una batalla Pokémon con una enfermera Joy, la joven de cabellos rosados, lo tranquilizó antes de retirarse con ambas pokébola.

—Todo estará bien —le afirmó Ash con la mano derecha en el hombro de su hijo—, lo hiciste casi bien, tienes que recordar las ventajas y desventajas de los Pokémon a la hora de combatir…

—¿Y tú que Pokémon usaste cuando enfrentaste al hermano de Forrest? —le preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

—¿Yo? —algo nervioso, empezó a buscar como decirle que él había usado a Pikachu, después de su discurso, justo cuando la enfermera regresaba con el mencionado Pokémon.

—Ash, tu Pikachu y el resto de tus Pokémon están listos. Los de Thiago ya casi están en buenas condiciones.

—Genial —con Pikachu una vez más en su hombro, Ash lo acarició y decidió contarle la verdad—, bien hijo, usé a Pikachu.

—¡Pero papá!

—Bueno, cuando era chico era más confiado que tú, creía que si el Pokémon era criado con amor podría vencer al más fuerte de los Pokémon. Y así me mantuve toda mi vida y me mantendré.

—Ya veo —Thiago cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado—, todo es culpa de tus genes…

—Es lo que te tocó —Ash movió los hombros sin importancia, mientras ambos soltaban un par de risas—. Ven busquemos algo para comer.

 **.-…-…-…-…-.**

El recinto de combates de ciudad Celeste estaba a oscuras. Solo una linterna que sostenía la líder local hacia la caja de fusibles, era la única luz que había en el lugar.

—Siento molestarte así Clemont —Misty un tanto acomplejada por la situación se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar izquierdo—, fui a prender la luz de la sala y todo el gimnasio se quedó sin luz.

—No te preocupes Misty —Clemont la miró con una sonrisa, mientras conectaba unos cables a los fusibles para revisarlos—, es mi especialidad después de todo.

—Gracias —volvió a insistir— Mañana llega Cindy… —le contó haciendo que el cable que Clemont estaba a punto de conectar se le cayera a pies de Luxray.

—¿De verdad? —dijo buscando el cable una vez más.

—Sí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Dejársela a Daisy, ella la va a cuidar…

Clemont no dijo más nada, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, cambió el fundido y la luz volvió al recinto.

—¡Listo! —le indicó regresando a Luxray a la pokébola.

—¡Muchas Gracias Clemont! —Misty le tomó ambas manos contenta por tener una vez más energía eléctrica en el gimnasio.

—De nada Misty, pero me debes una cena.

—¡Anotada! —dijo dando un aplauso— Te acompaño a la puerta.

—Gracias.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada del gimnasio, en cuanto se detuvieron, Clemont volteó hacia Misty.

—Misty…

—¿Uh?

—¿Puedo decirte algo? Sin que te molestes —preguntó.

—Dime Clemont…

—Por lo poco que sé, creo que deberías tratar de acercarte a Cindy, ella no tiene la culpa de ser quien es —Misty iba a interrumpirlo pero él la frenó—. Escúchame, mi amigo, el que llega mañana también y voy a presentarte… Es una de las personas que más quiero, es uno de esos amigos que tú sabes que son del alma, pero aun así, él me hizo mucho daño y yo a él. Misty, a veces simplemente es mejor seguir adelante, olvidando todo lo demás… —la pelirroja solo apretó los labios— Daisy me ha contado algunas cosas de ella, y por eso estoy seguro, que más de alguna vez esa niña quiso que no le dijeras nada, que solo la vieras, la abrazaras y le dijeras que no fue su culpa.

—Clemont, yo…

—Solo eso Misty, piénsalo —se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente—. Sabes que yo te estoy apoyando siempre, ¡Ánimo!

En cuanto Misty desapareció de la puerta, Clemont suspiró con pesadez…

—No sé si más daño le hice yo a Ash o él a mí…

 **.-… -…-.**

— _¡Ya Serena! —Clemont observó emocionado a la chica de cabello largo atado en una trenza— ¿Qué es lo que tenías que contarme tan urgente que me iba a poner muy feliz?_

— _¡Te dije que, si había encontrado a Ash una vez, podría hacerlo otra vez!_

— _¿Encontraste a Ash en su viaje? —su sorpresa fue tanta que tuvo que acomodar sus lentes._

— _Sí —con las mejillas sumamente rojas tal cual el chaleco que vestía, tomó las manos de Clemont—, lo conseguí, conseguí que Ash Ketchum me dijera que sí, y lo amarré tan bien a mí que ya no podrá escapar a ningún lado._

— _¿Qué hiciste Serena? —Clemont se soltó del agarre con miedo._

— _¡Clemont, estoy embarazada!_

 **.-… -…-.**

Clemont volvió a suspirar. Eran recuerdos que quería olvidar aunque no podía…

—En fin —sacudió la cabeza—, ya quiero ver cuánto creció ese niño…

 **.-…-…-…-…-.**

Las calles de ciudad Celeste eran muy transitadas desde las primeras horas de la mañana, automóviles, hombres y mujeres dirigiéndose a sus trabajos. Hacía muchos años de que no estaba en ciudad Celeste, quizás la misma cantidad de tiempo que llevaba sin ver a la líder de ese gimnasio. Tracey no hablaba mucho de ella, y tampoco sabía si le hablaba de él. Por ende, eran quince años que ese par de antiguos amigos no se veían a la cara y en algún momento estando en la misma ciudad, podrían encontrarse. Mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de ver si algún rostro familiar se asomaba entre la gente, se encaminó hacia el edificio donde ahora viviría mientras trabajara con Clemont.

Ash Ketchum observó el edificio antes de mirar a su hijo y permitirle el ingreso primero. Subieron hasta el piso diez acompañados de personal del edificio.

—Bien, señor Ketchum —el hombre de traje oscuro le indicó la puerta con un «10-2» marcado en ésta— Como verá, solo se cuenta con dos departamentos por piso.

—Interesante…

—La clave para acceder al departamento tiene que habilitarla, por ahora se abre con esto —le indicó sacando de su bolsillo dos tarjetas magnéticas.

—De acuerdo —Ash tomó las tarjetas y le pasó una a Thiago.

—Avísenos cuando lleguen sus cosas de ciudad Verde, para que habilitemos el paso del camión de mudanza.

—Está bien —Ash afirmó con la cabeza—, ¿eso es todo?

—Así es —y tras una reverencia se retiró dejando a los dos hombres solos.

—¡Veamos que tenemos aquí! —Ash abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pequeño pasillo para dejar sus zapatos, una amplia cocina americana, un living con un sillón de tres cuerpos y dos de uno, junto a una mesita de centro de madera y vidrios, y dos habitaciones— Se ve mejor que en las fotos de internet.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Thiago cayendo sobre el sillón— Creo que mejor no voy a seguir nada con el viaje y me quedare flojeando aquí contigo —en eso un golpe en seco le da de lleno en la cara— ¡Oye! —protestó quitando el cojín.

—¡Yo no vine a flojear y usted va a seguir con el viaje! —lo acusó, pero luego cambió su semblante a burla— ¡Oh, ya veo! Te dio miedo y no te quieres separar de papi, ¿verdad?

—¡Retiro lo dicho! —Thiago rápidamente se puso de pie— Mañana salgo por la medalla de esta ciudad.

—De acuerdo, yo creo que iré a comprar al supermercado, ¿vienes conmigo?

—¡Paso, viejo! —se acomodó en el sillón y sacó de su mochila, una Tablet— Tengo que buscar información de Fennekin, Froakie y Bulbasaur para no pasar la vergüenza que pasé con Forrest.

—Ok, voy solo —se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió. Ingresó la tarjeta magnética y luego le pidió un código de cuatro números. Los ingresó y cerró la puerta— ¡Thiago puse la clave en la puerta, es la misma que teníamos en ciudad Verde!

—¡Ok, pá! —Ash negó con la cabeza, le indicó a Pikachu que cuidara de su hijo y salió del departamento.

Tras pedir indicaciones al conserje del edificio, Ash se encaminó hacia el supermercado de la ciudad con una lista mental preguntándose en qué momento Clemont aparecería para darle más información del trabajo a realizar. Llegó a la tienda y tras tomar un carro empezó a pasearse por los diferentes pasillos hasta que se detuvo en los dulces. Thiago era muy bueno para los dulces, para las galletas y chocolates, se agachó para buscar el chocolate favorito de su hijo dándole un pequeño tirón hacia arriba a los pantalones y buscó hasta que sintió un golpe sobre la espalda que lo botó.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —la voz de una mujer sonó tras el golpe, mientras sobaba su adolorida espalda buscó a la responsable del accidente— De verdad lo siento, estaba tratando de agarrar el pote del betún de chocolate con avellanas que está en esa góndola y… —sus palabras murieron cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ahí había algo conocido. Ambos se conocían de algún lado, las dudas los intrigaron hasta que…

—¡Misty, ¿está bien?! —la voz de una joven, los trajo a la realidad.

—¿Misty? —preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sí —afirmó sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba más que segura que lo conocía pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—¡Soy Ash! —exclamó con una sonrisa señalándose.

—¿Ash? —no lo podía creer. De todas las personas que pensaba que podría encontrarse en el supermercado de su ciudad, él no era una de ellas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, ahora vivo en ciudad Celeste —le informó ladeando la sonrisa.


	3. II

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 31 de Marzo de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **II**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La claridad de la mañana llegó a ciudad Celeste sin una pizca de nubes adornando el cielo, las actividades en el recinto de combates, había iniciado muy temprano. La líder local, ya había acabado de darle desayuno a sus Pokémon, había limpiado los pasillos de los acuarios y ahora se encontraba al teléfono con su hermana mayor, Daisy, quien estaba pasándole la lista de las comidas favoritas de Cindy.

«Siento que es una vergüenza que no conozcas sus gustos» exclamó la rubia con un suspiro.

—¿Puedes darme la lista sin regañarme? —le pidió con una serena sonrisa que claramente no sentía.

«Eso es todo» Daisy volvió a suspirar «Y no te olvides de comprarle un tarro de Betún de chocolate con avellanas, es su favorito y lo que más come cuando está triste.»

—¿No es muy pesado para una niña de ocho años? —Misty alzó la ceja, curiosa de aquel particular gusto de la pequeña.

«Si no la pusieras triste tan seguido, ella no tendría esa adicción a su edad» Daisy estaba a punto de agregar algo pero Misty la interrumpió.

—Ya hermana, eso era todo, te espero, saludos a Tracey —y antes que pudiera refutar algo, la menor de las hermanas sensacionales cortó la llamada suspirando— Eso estuvo cerca.

Observó lo que debía comprar, se puso de pie y salió del lugar con dirección al supermercado de la ciudad, si iba temprano, había menos probabilidad de que estuviera lleno.

Lo que más odiaba era ir al supermercado cuando estaba lleno.

Caminando por las calles de su amada ciudad, elevó los brazos aspirando el aire puro de la mañana, pronto no tendría tiempo ni para respirar con Cindy en la casa, al menos hasta que llegara Daisy a socorrerla.

Tomó un carro y empezó a llenarlo con las cosas que Daisy le había indicado, después de todo, Gary le había depositado una buena manutención para el tiempo que Cindy viviera con ella. Llegó a la parte de dulces y buscó entre las góndolas el frasco del Chocolate con Avellanas, ese del que ella en su tiempo también había sido adicta. Cuando lo vió, se puso de puntas de pie para tomarlo pero aún así no lo alcanzó, se apoyó en el carro para elevarse un poco más, pero éste se corrió haciéndola tropezar y caer sobre un hombre que a su lado tomaba un par de chocolates.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó avergonzada de haber lastimado a alguien— De verdad lo siento, estaba tratando de agarrar el pote del betún de chocolate con avellanas que está en esa góndola y… —sus palabras murieron cuando sus ojos verdes cruzaron la mirada castaña del hombre frente a ella. Eran ojos que ya había visto, de alguien que conocía de algún lado.

—¡Misty, ¿está bien?! —la voz de una joven del supermercado, cortó aquella conexión de miradas, la mencionada miró a la joven y afirmó.

—¿Misty? —preguntó él mientras se ponía de pie, provocando que las mirada de ambos volvieran a conectarse.

—Sí —respondió sin poder dejar de mirarlo, estaba más que segura que lo conocía pero no podía recordar de dónde.

—¡Soy Ash! —exclamó con una sonrisa señalándose. Misty retrocedió un paso sorprendida.

—¿Ash? —no lo podía creer. De todas las personas que pensaba que podría encontrarse en el supermercado de su ciudad, él no era una de ellas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno, ahora vivo en ciudad Celeste —le informó ladeando la sonrisa.

Ash Ketchum estaba frente a ella, una vez más después de años sin verlo, había sido de esos amigos que dejaron una huella muy profunda en su corazón y que desaparecieron de su vida tan de repente como habían llegado. No sabía bien que sentía, pero de algo estaba segura, estaba incómoda.

—¿De verdad? —dijo con la voz algo extraña.

—Sí, un amigo me pidió que lo ayudara, así que por eso estoy aquí.

—Oh ya veo... —lo único que quería era salir de ahí, por lo que tomó su carro y le sonrió— Bueno, gusto verte, tengo que...

—Pero —confundido por la reacción, extendió su brazo hacia la góndola y le pasó el pote de crema de chocolate con avellanas— ¿No necesitabas esto?

—¿Eh? —lo miró, observó el frasco de vidrio en su mano y lo tomó aún más avergonzada— Gracias, ahora sí.

—Es bueno ver que estás bien —le dijo interrumpiéndola— En cuanto tenga un tiempo libre, iré al gimnasio para que nos tomemos un café, ¿te parece?

—Sí, claro —respondió rápidamente—, el gimnasio está siempre abierto... Bueno ya, adiós — tomó su carro con ambas manos y salió del pasillo a pasos acelerados.

Ash solo la observó con una sonrisa más amplia que la que tenía antes.

—También estoy feliz de volver a verte Misty —la vio desaparecer, y volvió a tomar los chocolates para Thiago— bueno, sigamos con las compras.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cerca del mediodía, el autobús que traía a Cindy a la ciudad, hizo su arribo en la terminal de buses, la pelirroja esperaba a la niña un tanto nerviosa, no paraba de mover los dedos de sus manos por lo que Clemont que la acompañó, la tomó de la mano.

—Tranquila —le susurró con una sonrisa, luego la soltó y sacó un pequeño control remoto—, mira lo que le traje —Misty observó como el dispositivo activó un pequeño robot en forma de Floette de color rojo—. ¿Crees que le guste? —preguntó observándola emocionada ante el movimiento del pequeño robot.

—Está genial, Clemont —exclamó cubriéndose los labios con la mano derecha—. Espero que le guste porque si no me lo quedo yo —respondió con una sonrisa tan iluminada que hizo que Clemont se sonrojara ferozmente.

—Qué bueno —dijo corriendo la mirada— Ahora solo hay que esperar que llegue.

Esperaron unos quince minutos, hasta que el bus que traía a la hija de Gary Oak, estacionó en el Andén número cuatro. Misty adelantó unos pasos hacia la puerta donde descendían los pasajeros hasta que la joven de cabellera castaña clara bajó. El choque de sus ojos verdes no se hicieron esperar, ninguna de la dos alcanzó a pronunciar más que un simple hola. Clemont las observó y movió el RoboFloette hacia la niña.

—¡Wow! —exclamó al ver como el robot, soltaba una pequeña cinta con la palabra «Bienvenida»— ¿Es para mí? —preguntó curiosa.

—Así es —afirmó Clemont acercándose, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Cindy y con una sonrisa le extendió la mano—, gusto en conocerte, soy Clemont, amigo de Misty.

—Hola Clemont —saludó observando al hombre y luego a Misty, la cual no mostró ningún signo ante la palabra «Amigo», tras dejar de ver a la pelirroja volvió su atención al rubio—. ¿Puedo usarlo?

—¡Claro! —le entregó el pequeño control remoto— Lo hice para ti, así que disfrútalo.

—¡Gracias Clemont!

—De nada Cindy —le dijo, al momento que se ofreció a ir por la maleta de la chiquilla.

—¿Es solo un amigo? —le preguntó la castaña mirándola de reojo.

—Sí, solo un muy buen amigo por ahora—respondió mirando como el hombre de ojos claros, obtenía la maleta rosada de Cindy—. Un muy buen amigo…

Clemont las acompañó hasta el gimnasio Pokémon y se despidió de ambas para irse a reunir con su amigo que ya había llegado a la ciudad.

—Mañana en la tarde vamos a hacer la reunión con mi amigo —le dijo con una sonrisa—, estoy ansioso porque lo conozcas. Yo sé que te va a caer bien —Misty solo lo miraba hablar tan ilusionado de su amigo.

—Entonces, mañana me mandas un mensaje con la dirección y voy al encuentro de tu querido amigo, ¿te parece? —propuso, y el rubio afirmó.

—Me parece muy bien, hasta mañana Misty, suerte con Cindy.

—Gracias Clemont —agradeció y se despidió con un gesto de la mano, antes de suspirar e ingresar al gimnasio. Cindy Oak. Suspiró otra vez.

Tenía que poner voluntad, con voluntad todo se podría solucionar.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Sin dudas, había sido un día sumamente agotador para Misty, nada de lo que hacía parecía agradarle a la niña, y las cosas que la niña quería Misty las encontraba inaceptable. ¿Es que tenían que ser tan completamente opuestas? ¿No podría ver un punto de equilibrio?

No, la respuesta era simplemente: No.

Por suerte, la salvadora para ambas llegó muy temprano en la mañana al día siguiente. Cindy rápidamente se fue a brazos de Daisy, quien la abrazó con cariño y la llenó de besos. Misty observó la escena con un poco de rabia interna, Cindy era otra niña con Daisy.

La mayor de las hermanas sensacionales estaba trenzando la larga cabellera de la niña hablando de sus Pokémon entre risas, cuando Misty apareció con un pote de cereales a medio comer que Cindy había dejado en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Vas a comerte esto? —le preguntó poniendo el pocillo casi en la cara de la pequeña.

—No quiero más —negó pasándole un cole del pelo a Daisy para que amarrara la trenza.

—¡Ay hermanita! —se quejó Daisy soltándole el pelo a Cindy— ¿Por qué tan amargada? ¿Debería hacerte una cita con Clemont?

—¿Clemont? —Cindy miró a Daisy curiosa de las palabras de ésta, la idea de que él fuera algo más que un amigo no le gustaba.

—Sí —afirmó haciendo una conversación aparte, la rubia ignoró a su hermana y se enfrascó en un debate sobre las cualidades de Clemont que lo hacían un candidato ideal para salir con Misty— Aunque… —calló abruptamente, mirando como la mirada de la líder de gimnasio se perdía en un punto en la nada—, ¿no será que aún estás enamorada de tu ex?

—¡No preguntes esas cosas frente a Cindy! —gruñó Misty yéndose de ahí hecha una furia, maldiciendo en un tono de voz moderado.

—Ella siempre es así —susurró con pena la chica bajando su mirada, por lo que Daisy la abrazó por la espalda.

—Ya mejorará —le dijo cerrando los ojos, como si lo que decía fuera en realidad un deseo—, verás que cuando quieras darte cuenta, ahí estarán las dos juntas entrenando Pokémon.

—Eso me gustaría mucho… —respondió con pena— Mucho…

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando Misty entró al hall del recinto de batallas tratando de calmarse, vio que había un jovencito con un Fennekin observando el lugar, se cruzó de brazos y se acercó cuidadosamente para no ser descubierta.

—¡Fennekin no es un Pokémon para este gimnasio! —su voz hizo que tanto el Pokémon como el niño dieran un brinco en el lugar y voltearan a verla sumamente asustados.

—¡Me asusto! —protestó el niño con la mano en el pecho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó colocando ambas manos en su espalda—, solo te estaba dando un consejo, éste gimnasio se especializa en Pokémon de Agua, tu tipo fuego no tiene opción contra los Pokémon de la líder de gimnasio.

—¡Eso lo veremos! —insistió— Le he enseñado un ataque que hará posible nuestra victoria ante la líder de este lugar —en eso, empezó a mover la cabeza como si buscara a algo o a alguien— Por cierto, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la líder?

—¿A la líder? —Misty soltó una pequeña risa, y adelantó unos pasos hacia el niño— Déjame presentarme, soy Misty y soy la líder de este gimnasio Pokémon, encantada.

—¿Tú eres la líder de gimnasio? —sorprendido, se acercó a ella y le hizo una reverencia— Buenos días, soy Thiago y me gustaría poder competir contra usted por mi segunda medalla.

—Oh —exclamó ante eso—, ¿eres un novato?

—Así es —afirmó mirándola— acabo de iniciar mi viaje hace un par de días atrás.

—Bien, sígueme —lo guió hacia el campo de batalla, Thiago se sorprendió cuando se encontró con una piscina enorme— ¿Aún quieres usar a Fennekin? —le preguntó.

—¡Si! —insistió.

—De acuerdo —tomó una pokébola y dejó salir a un pequeño Pokémon azul con un par de antenas grises a ambos lados de su rostro— Wooper será tu oponente… muéstranos que tiene de especial tu Fennekin.

—¡Ahora Verás! —Fennekin saltó a las plataformas dispuesto a enfrentar a Wooper— ¡Fennekin arañazo!

—Wooper —Misty se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado— En tu lugar— Wooper no se movió y sonriendo, esperó que Fennekin se acercara— ¡Ahora! —el Pokémon de Agua saltó cambiando de plataforma, esquivando el ataque de la zorra.

—¡Rayos! —Fennekin miraba a su entrenador esperando la indicación— ¡Usa nuestro ataque ahora! —el Pokémon de fuego afirmó, iluminando sus ojos en un tono verde. Misty se acomodó mejor esperando el ataque, cuando el nombre la dejó paralizada— ¡Hierba Lazo!

—¿Hierba lazo? —ante la mención del ataque, apareció de la nada un pequeño lazo de color verde que tomó a Wooper de uno de sus pies, para golpearlo causando muy poco daño.

—¿Qué?

—¡Al agua Wooper! —Misty esperó que Wooper entrara a la piscina para mirar a Thiago— Wooper tiene la habilidad absorbe agua, mientras estamos conversando, recupera el mínimo de daño que acabas de hacerle.

—¡Pero es un ataque hierba! Es doblemente efectivo contra un tipo Agua Tierra como Wooper! —estaba sumamente confundido.

—Pero te has olvidado del punto principal del ataque —le explicó Misty elevando su dedo índice—. El daño depende del peso del Pokémon, Wooper pesa casi ocho kilos, es decir, el daño que Hierba Lazo le hace, es el mínimo. ¡Wooper chorro de agua!

La orden fue tan de golpe, que Thiago no alcanzó a terminar de procesar la información cuando tenía a su Fennekin debilitada.

—No otra vez —saltó de las plataformas y fue a buscar a su Pokémon que se estrelló contra la pared tras él—, ¿Por qué no puedo ganar contigo? —protestó con tristeza cayendo de rodillas al suelo— Fennekin, ¿por qué?

—Un tipo fuego es difícil contra un tipo roca o un tipo agua —Misty se acercó a Thiago con Wooper en el hombro—, pero en gimnasios como el de tipo Planta y tipo Veneno, te será de mucha ayuda, así que solo tienes que practicar más —ella le sonrió y Thiago también sonrió, causando la ira de una persona que los observaba desde las gradas.

—Ella está sonriendo con ese niño que me chocó en ciudad Plateada —refunfuñó Cindy acariciando a Charmander.

—¿Y puedo pelear contra usted otra vez? —preguntó Thiago poniéndose de pie.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Misty— Pero debes buscar otro Pokémon.

—Ah, pero si tengo —le contestó con una sonrisa— Tengo a Froakie, Bulbasaur, Pidgey y a Fennekin.

—Si tienes un Bulbasaur, ¿por qué peleaste con Fennekin? —preguntó intrigada.

—Por el valor sentimental que tiene —dijo regresándolo a la pokébola—, es una cría del Delphox que usaba mi mamá cuando era niña—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, tu mamá debe estar contenta de que tengas a una cría de su Pokémon… —dijo con un tanto de cuidado, tenía la sensación de que estaba metiéndose en donde no le correspondía.

—Mi papá dice que sí, pero no sé si ella está o no contenta…

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó— ¡Una madre siempre está feliz si a sus hijos le va bien!

—Mi madre murió cuando yo nací —aquella frase, la dejó paralizada en su lugar. Sí, tenía razón cuando sintió que estaba metiéndose más allá de sus asuntos—, solo pudo estar conmigo una semana… —miró la pokébola de Fennekin— Por eso este Pokémon es muy importante para mí, es como si mi mamá estuviera conmigo si lo uso.

Misty lo miró sin saber qué hacer, se miró con Wooper y después apoyó con algo de miedo la mano en la espalda del niño.

—No estés triste, solo tienes que entrenar más a Fennekin para que sea más poderosa —lo alentó.

—Sí, gracias —Thiago limpió su rostro con el revés de su mano y le sonrió—. Misty…

—¿Dime?

—Mi papá se mudó a la ciudad, así que estaré varios días hasta que pueda derrotarte y me preguntaba si —se movió para quedar frente a ella y juntó las manos en señal de súplica—, podría entrenar aquí con usted hasta que mis Pokémon puedan derrotarla.

—¿Aquí? —algo cohibida por la reacción de Thiago, Misty retrocedió un paso, algo en el aura del niño le recordaba mucho a Ash, y no sabía si era por haberlo visto esa mañana o realmente tenía algún parentesco con el niño— ¡Por favor!

—Ok… —puso sus manos frente a ella—, de acuerdo, puedes venir a entrenar conmigo al gimnasio.

—¿De verdad? —Thiago estaba tan emocionado que se abrazó de Misty, sorprendiéndola no solo a ella, sino también a Cindy, que salió del lugar donde observaba la escena sumamente enfadada, para luego irse de ahí— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —se soltó con una sonrisa aún más amplia— ¡No seré una pérdida de tiempo, se lo prometo!

—Eso espero —Misty se cruzó de brazos sonriendo ladeadamente—, ¿empezamos con tus otros Pokémon?

—¡Si! —se volvieron a poner en posición de batalla mientras ahora Pidgey salía del lado de Thiago.

—Entonces yo enviaré a Chinchou.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Clemont se había reunido en la planta de energía con Ash, para mostrarle las instalaciones y los lugares que él tenía que cuidar junto a Pikachu.

—No es tan complicado —respondió Ash, emocionado con su trabajo.

—No, es simple, eso nos dará tiempo para iniciar con el proyecto en el que necesito que me ayudes, en cuanto te pongas al corriente con todo esto.

—De acuerdo, Clemont —afirmó Ash y Pikachu también desde el hombro del moreno— Daremos lo mejor.

—Ya, volvamos a ciudad Celeste —Clemont acomodó sus gafas sonriendo— Voy a presentarte a la chica con la que me estoy viendo, a ver qué opinas de ella.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó codeándolo de manera cómplice.

—Sí, me gusta —afirmó— Es una mujer con tantas cicatrices que cuando logró que sonrisa o se ría estando conmigo, me siento demasiado bien…

—¡Entonces adelante! —Ash llevó las manos tras él— No tengo mucha experiencia en el asunto, con Serena todo fue raro, rápido y… —sin poder terminar de hablar, bajó la mirada— Thiago, él vino a ocupar todo ese espacio que dejó vacío Serena cuando se marchó.

Clemont miró a Ash en silencio y como un rayo una escena vino a su mente.

—…—…—

— _¿Un año de vida? —preguntó el rubio con un temblor en sus labios— ¿Cómo que te queda un año de vida, Serena?_

— _Bueno, siempre he sido bastante inútil para algunas cosas, supongo que para vivir también lo fui—suspiró con pesadez tratando de no llorar—. Fui a ayudar en mi condición de Reina de Kalos a un grupo de personas, sin tomar las precauciones necesarias y me enfermé… No presté atención a los síntomas y ahora es algo complejo de solucionar._

— _Pero —Clemont no sabía qué hacer, sus manos temblorosas las llevó a los hombros de la mujer de cabellos color miel—, ¿qué haremos? ¿Qué harás?_

— _He decidido salir de viaje, voy a ir a buscar a Ash._

— _¿Vas a contarle sobre tu enfermedad?_

— _No, voy a salir a buscarlo, si ya lo encontré una vez, puedo hacerlo otra vez._

— _¿Y qué harás cuando lo encuentres?_

— _Asegurarme que esté conmigo hasta que muera._

—…—…—

—¿En qué piensas? —la voz de Ash, regresó a Clemont a la realidad.

—En nada en especial… —lo miró y luego acomodó sus lentes— Ash, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime…

—¿Aún te culpas por la muerte de Serena?

—¿De quién más sería la culpa sino? —preguntó bajando el tono de voz, hasta casi parecer susurro— Ella estaba en la plenitud de su vida, y yo ni siquiera le presté la atención que requería incluso cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada.

—Pero estuviste con ella —trató de consolarlo.

—Tarde, si no hubiera dicho que me complicaba ser padre tan pronto, ella no hubiera estado tan decaída durante el embarazo… por eso yo…

Clemont lo observó triste y con mucho pesar… Si tan solo Ash supiera que el cuadro de Serena fue por su enfermedad y no por él… ¿qué pasaría? ¿Por qué el haber perdido el amor de su vida a manos de su mejor amigo, le prohibía a Clemont darle esa tranquilidad a Ash? Lo lamentaba mucho, pero no podía hablar.

—¡Pero tienes a Thiago! —exclamó Clemont tratando de dejar el tema a un lado— Debe estar gigante.

—Oh sí, nada como el padre a su edad, él si es alto —afirmó con una sonrisa.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Misty había acabado de derrotar a todos los Pokémon de Thiago, y movía sus hombros en señal de relajo, estaba contenta, porque el pequeño retador, tenía garras, no las suficientes para derrotarla, pero estaba muy bien encaminado.

—Tengo que salir, así que te acompañaré al centro Pokémon, espérame un rato —le indicó por lo que Thiago, afirmó mientras observaba la pokébola de Bulbasaur; había perdido cuatro de cuatro, pero Misty era muy buena maestra y le había enseñado varios tips de batalla que él siempre pasaba por alto.

—Misty es la mejor —se dijo a si mismo guardando la pokébola.

—Cualquiera puede derrotar tu nivel tan bajo —Thiago se sorprendió y volteo a ver, molesto por el comentario.

—¡Tú! —exclamó al ver a Cindy frente a él— ¡La chica de ciudad Plateada! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí vivo —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Eres familiar de la líder?

—Podría decirse que sí —afirmó—, soy Cindy Oak —extendió su mano hacia el joven.

—¡Thiago Ketchum! —se presentó tomando la mano de la niña— ¿Oak? —la soltó curioso del apellido de la niña— ¿Tienes relación con el profesor Oak?

—¿Conoces a mi bis abuelo?

—¡Wow! —Thiago la rodeó mirándola de arriba abajo, emocionado— La bisnieta del profesor Oak, debe ser fantástico tener un abuelo tan sabio.

—Sí, es el mejor.

—Él me dio a mi Bulbasaur, ¿tienes Pokémon?

—Los tres que mi bis abuelo entrega —dijo con un poco de altanería característica de Gary.

—Increíble —Thiago volvió a extender su mano hacia ella—, voy a estar visitando el gimnasio, llevémonos bien —le pidió. Cindy dudosa, lo miró de reojo antes de tomar la mano.

—Bien, llevémonos bien.

Misty regresó luciendo un vestido lila corto, de mangas cortas acampanadas, se sorprendió al encontrar a Cindy y a Thiago interactuar con los Pokémon de la niña.

—Cindy, voy saliendo —le informó acomodándose con las manos el cabello que traía suelto— Daisy va a quedarse hasta que vuelva, buenas noches —se agachó a darle un beso en la cabeza que dejó a la pequeña paralizada en su lugar— ¡Vamos Thiago!

—De acuerdo, nos vemos Cindy —se despidió pero la niña solo alcanzó a pronunciar un «chao» estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para reaccionar.

Observó como Misty se alejaba con Thiago colocándose una cartera cruzada del mismo tono que su vestido, se veía tan distinta, tan a la Misty que recordaba en sueños que su pequeño corazón se aceleró un poco.

—Quizás mi papá y Daisy tengan razón —dijo sonriendo— y pueda llevarme bien con Misty una vez más.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

—Y entonces éste es el centro Pokémon de la ciudad —le informó Misty dejando a Thiago frente al edificio de salud Pokémon.

—Genial, no está lejos de mi casa —comentó el niño.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó curiosa.

—En el Paradise Cerulean —le indicó hacia la derecha— está a dos cuadras de aquí —el semblante de Misty cambió totalmente ante el nombre del lugar— Supongo que lo conoce.

—Sí —afirmó—, el papá de Cindy tiene un departamento ahí, probablemente seas vecino con Cindy en estos días —le comentó tratando de sonreír.

—¡Genial! —festejó— Ella me cae muy bien —afirmó mientras Misty observaba la hora de su celular— Supongo que tiene que irse.

—Sí, se me está haciendo tarde, pero nos vemos en la semana.

—¡Ahí estaré!

Tras despedirse, Misty caminó las cuadras hacia el restaurante donde Clemont la esperaba para cenar y conocer a su apreciado amigo.

Llegó al lugar y sonrió, era su restaurante favorito de todo ciudad Celeste, incluso de la misma región de Kanto, con todo el ánimo, entró con una sonrisa y un camarero la llevo hacia la mesa, vio a Clemont quien rápidamente levantó la mano para saludarla, y de espaldas se encontraba el amigo de Clemont, ese que tanto quería presentarle, caminó hacia el encuentro y cuando éste volteó a verla. Ambos quedaron paralizados en su lugar.

—Ash —exclamó Misty.

—Misty —Ash sonrió al verla.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Clemont sorprendido, observando como aquellas miradas le respondían la pregunta.


	4. III

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 7 de Abril de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **III**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Tras regresar de la central de Energía de ciudad Celeste, Clemont guió a Ash por las calles de ciudad Celeste, llevaba varios meses viviendo en la ciudad y se la conocía perfectamente gracias a las salidas con Misty, entraron al restaurante y le indicaron al camarero de su reservación.

Cuando fueron acomodados en la mesa, Clemont tomó la palabra.

—Ya quiero que la conozcas, es un tanto complicada de carácter pero cuando llegas a conocerla es encantadora.

—Oh, esa personalidad me recuerda a una amiga de antaño —Ash sonrió al recordar su encuentro con Misty el día anterior— Antes de ir a Kalos, tenía una amiga que era así, me la encontré ayer.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, estaba muy cambiada —comentó Ash mirando hacia la ventana—, aunque como que me vio y salió corriendo, no sé si interpretarlo como que se asustó o no quiere verme ni en pintura —al terminar la frase con una risa, Clemont lo miró— Fui un mal amigo, después de ir a Kalos toda mi vida tomó un rumbo que me impidió seguir la pista de muchos de mis amigos, ya después con lo de Serena y Thiago, menos tiempo para estar recuperando amistades tuve.

—Bueno —Clemont se acomodó el cuello de su camisa—, al menos, algunos amigos quedamos aquí.

—¡Lo sé! —Ash le sonrió— No sé qué hubiera sido de Thiago y de mí, si tu papá, Bonnie y tú, no nos hubieran ayudado… —suspiró— Sobre todo después de todos los problemas que tuve con Grace y mi mamá…

Clemont suspiró al recordar la batalla entre Grace y Delia por la custodia de Thiago que ganó Ash tras demostrar que él podía ser un buen padre para el bebé. Él había sido un pilar fundamental para que Ash pudiera quedarse con su hijo, lo había hecho no solo para ayudarlo como amigo, sino también para limpiarse un poco la culpa que sentía por ver a Ash envuelto con un niño sin madre a los veinte años de edad.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el rubio vio cómo su querida pelirroja entraba al lugar.

—¡Aquí! —la llamó con una sonrisa, la misma que desapareció al ver las reacciones de Misty y Ash al verse— ¿Se conocen? —salió de sus labios, pero la respuesta la pudo ver en los ojos de sus amigos, había una extraña conexión entre ellos.

—Se podría decir que sí —respondió Misty sentándose al lado de Clemont, frente a Ash—, entonces, ¿fuiste compañero de viaje de Ash Ketchum?

—Si —afirmó Clemont sumamente confundido, sobre todo por la forma tan tajante de hablar de Misty, él había aprendido que ese era el método de defensa de la pelirroja. Algo había entre ellos.

—Oh ya veo —comenzó a hacer cálculos con los dedos—, si contamos a tu hermana, entonces —le extendió la mano a Clemont ante la sonrisa y negación de Ash—, eres como el noveno, decimo acompañante de Ash en sus viajes, me presento —Clemont confundido le tomó la mano—: Soy Misty, la primera acompañante de viaje de Ash.

—¿Qué? —exclamó haciendo que los lentes se deslizaran por su nariz.

—Así es Clemont —Ash se cruzó de brazos sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, los apoyó sobre la mesa y extendió su cuerpo hacia delante, señalando a la chica frente a él con el mentón— Misty fue mi primera compañera, con ella inicie mi viaje Pokémon hace muchos años atrás… —se lanzó hacia atrás— Fue mi mejor amiga.

—Amiga que por cierto dejaste botada —le recordó frunciendo el labio como un Growlithe.

—Si supieras todo lo que he pasado en estos años, en vez de estar enojada, llorarías conmigo —aquella frase confundió a la pelirroja que dejó su ataque de lado para disfrutar de la cena con Clemont y Ash. Los primeros minutos fueron algo tensos, pero Clemont quedo más que sorprendido por como hablaba Ash de Misty, como si todo lo que él había tardado en descubrir en un año, Ash lo supiera en solo unos minutos. De nuevo, sintió un extraño sentimiento, ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba y había experimentado cuando Serena vivía, no quería volver a vivir lo mismo, pero parecía que ese era el Karma que tenía que pagar por algo que había hecho en su vida.

—¡Ya puede dejar de hablar de mí, Ketchum! —Misty le hablaba entre dientes, pero Ash parecía disfrutar de aquel reencuentro.

—De acuerdo —sin quitar la sonrisa que lo acompañó toda la velada, aceptó el pedido de Misty—, no hablaré más de nosotros, ¿por qué no me cuentan de ustedes? —les pidió señalándolos con ambas manos— ¿Qué tal la llevan juntos?

Misty y Clemont se miraron y prácticamente al mismo tiempo dijeron.

—No estamos juntos todavía.

—¡Ay que tiernos! —Ash aplaudió al verlos hablar al mismo tiempo— Yo les daría consejos de cómo llevar una buena relación de pareja, si hubiera tenido una relación buena y sana en mi vida. Sin mencionar que quedé viudo antes de casarme —Ash hablaba entre risas, pero ambos sabían que no sentía el mínimo de gracia.

—Ash… —Misty extendió su mano hacia Ash—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —evitó el contacto con la líder de gimnasio y se puso de pie—, creo que mejor los dejaré solos, iré a casa —se levantó y tras una pequeña reverencia, se retiró un tanto torpe del lugar.

—¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó Misty a Clemont, preocupada por la pronta salida.

—Ash estuvo a punto de casarse hace diez años, pero su novia murió el día antes de la ceremonia…

Misty lo observó sumamente sorprendida, para luego ver hacia donde Ash se había retirado.

—Vaya…

—En fin —Clemont suspiró—, ¿pedimos postre?

—Sí, claro —le respondió tratando de calmar la sensación de salir tras Ash que sentía, y siguieron con su cena.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Ash llegó a la puerta de su departamento, la abrió y se apoyó contra ella una vez dentro del mismo, no entendía porque razón, ese día había estado tan sensible con el tema de Serena. Era un tema pesado, un tema que dolía cada vez que volvía a su mente. Era también la carga con la que había tenido que lidiar desde que tenía veinte años.

Suspiró y se armó de ánimos para ir a ver cómo le había ido a Thiago en el gimnasio Pokémon, había visto a Misty y no sé le había ocurrido preguntarle por su hijo. Se acercó a la habitación de éste pero lo encontró durmiendo con Fennekin y Pikachu. Sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Había tenido que ser fuerte por él, por él había tenido que dejar todos sus sueños y metas, pero había valido la pena. Amaba tanto a ese niño que en ese momento no se imaginaba la vida sin él.

—…—…—

 _Ash estaba en una región alejada, entrenando arduamente para enfrentarse a la liga de Campeones después de años de sacrificios y esfuerzo, estaba él solo con sus Pokémon, sin nadie más que lo distrajera o preocupara de más._

 _Había llegado al centro Pokémon de un pequeño pueblo cuando se encontró ahí con Serena, se sorprendió, incluso llegó a preguntarse cómo había llegado ahí, pero estaba tan contento de volver a ver una cara conocida que no le importó en ese momento._

 _Tampoco le importó que ella actuara mucho más cariñosa que de costumbre, que lo tomara del brazo o que incluso lo abrazara, no le vio nada malo, hasta que un día, Serena simplemente lo invitó a una fiesta en la región, una donde todos sus sueños y metas se vieron truncadas._

 _Comidas, música, el seco gusto del alcohol fue aturdiéndolo a tal extremo que cuando se despertó esa mañana, envuelto en las mismas sábanas que su amiga, se sintió morir._

 _Serena, no se comportó mal, ni exigió nada. Simplemente, le deseo suerte y se fue como había llegado al lugar._

 _Él volvió a entrenar, a prepararse para el gran desafío pero Serena volvió al mes, roja de vergüenza y un papel con unos exámenes: Estaba embarazada._

— _¿Embarazada? —preguntó observando los papeles un tanto nervioso— ¿Segura?_

— _¿Segura? —le dijo indignada— ¡Claro que lo estoy!_

— _Serena, yo… —no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo sentirse. Solo tenía diecinueve años y una meta a punto de alcanzar. Solo la miró en silencio, la quería, sí; le gustaba también, no podía decir que no… Pero, ¿la amaba? Eso era algo que aún no era claro en él._

— _Sabes que esto para mí no es fantástico —interpretar el papel de víctima era algo que le salió muy bien—. Soy Reina de la región Kalos! ¿Sabes cómo se verá eso en el lugar?_

— _¿Y qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó— ¿Quieres que deje todo y vaya contigo a Kalos?_

— _No quisiera dado tu condición de aspirante a la liga de Campeones, pero las cosas se dieron así Ash… y no es como que tú siendo padre tengas limitaciones —le indicó— Yo soy la que tiene que limitarse, tú una vez que nazca nuestro hijo podrás seguir con todo lo que planeaste._

 _Y él le había creído, él había creído que una vez que el bebé naciera, iba a poder volver a enfocarse en su sueño, y una vez que lo consiguiera, dedicarse a ella y al niño tranquilamente._

 _Que equivocado estaba._

—…—…—

Ash salió del marco de la puerta, se acercó hacia la cama de Thiago, le acomodó las frazadas, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió.

—No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti, hijo…

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Nuevo día iniciaba en ciudad Celeste, Ash estaba desayunando con Thiago mientras éste le contaba cómo le había ido en el gimnasio Celeste.

—Así que Misty accedió a prepararte como principiante —Ash casi se había atorado con su café cuando escuchó eso de la boca de su hijo.

—¡Si! —le aseguró emocionado— Misty es fabulosa, ayer mismo me enseñó muchas cosas que yo no sabía, y si me quedo más tiempo con ella, estoy seguro que todo será más fácil para mí.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —le dijo pidiéndole que se acercara un poco a él— Misty me asesoró también a mí cuando era un novato…

—¿De verdad? —Thiago se paró de su silla aún más emocionado que antes— Entonces tengo que decirle que soy tu hijo y…

—¡No! —lo detuvo de golpe.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si le dices a Misty que eres mi hijo, capaz que te hace la vida imposible y te entrena mal… Mejor que sea un secreto…

Thiago se miró con Pikachu y luego miró a su papá una vez más.

—¿No te llevas bien con ella?

—¿Yo? —Ash movió su rostro casi ofendido, pinchó una fresa y lo miró de reojo— Ella no se lleva bien conmigo que es distinto.

Thiago sonrió.

—Por cierto papá, ayer conocí también a la bisnieta del profesor Oak —le contó terminando su vaso de leche—, es la niña con la que me choqué en ciudad Plateada.

—¿La hija de Gary? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Debe ser, no sé —hizo un gesto con los hombros— Sé que Misty y Daisy la están cuidando.

—Vaya —Ash se acomodó en la silla para mirar a su hijo—, cuando regresamos a Kanto, el profesor Oak me había contado que Gary se había divorciado hace tres años de su esposa y que tenían una hija, supongo que la mujer no está ni ahí con su hija si Misty la está cuidando.

—Tal vez —Thiago terminó de desayunar y se puso de pie—, gracias por la comida, papá.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó poniéndose de pie el también.

—Sí, Misty me dijo que llegara temprano —se acercó a su padre le dio un abrazo y se fue tras tomar su mochila— ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

—Adiós hijo —Ash sonrió— Nos vemos.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Las clases entre Misty y Thiago fueron mejorando considerablemente, Misty incluso se llevaba bien con Cindy mientras el hijo de Ash estaba en el gimnasio, más cuando se iba todo volvía a la normalidad, la pequeña ya estaba aburrida de la vida en el lugar, quería irse a su departamento y alejarse de Misty lo más pronto posible…

—¿Así que vives en el Paradise Cerulean? —le preguntó Cindy a Thiago mientras tenían un tiempo de descanso con sus Pokémon, ya que Misty estaba en batalla con un retador.

—Sip —afirmó cepillando la cola de Fennekin—, ¿Por?

—Mi papá tiene un departamento en el décimo piso de ese edificio —le comentó sentándose al lado de él.

—¿En el décimo piso? ¡Wow! —Thiago dejó de peinar a su Pokémon para mirarla— ¡Entonces eres mi vecina, nosotros tenemos el otro departamento del piso número diez!

Cindy sonrió para sus adentro, esto era demasiado perfecto para ella. Con la excusa de Thiago podría irse a dormir por las noches al departamento y volver con él al otro día sin necesitar de Misty más que para que le vaya a hacer las compras.

—¿Puedes acompañarme al edificio? —le preguntó moviendo las pestañas como abanicos— ¿Eh?

—Pero, ¿no vives aquí?

—No —se cruzó de brazos enojada—, uno debe vivir donde sea feliz, aquí no soy feliz.

—Ya veo —Thiago volvió a acariciar la cola de su Pokémon—. Mi mamá murió cuando yo era un bebé, fue muy triste y no tengo recuerdos de ella… ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—Mi mamá está por ahí —hizo un gesto con su mano— pero ella no me quiere —dijo bajando la mirada—, al parecer tuve un accidente cuando era pequeña y mi mamá salió lastimada de él… —suspiró— Ella no ha vuelto a ser buena conmigo desde ese entonces…

—Pero…

—Mis papás se divorciaron y yo tuve que irme con mi papá —lo miró con una sonrisa pero se veía que quería llorar—. No soy feliz si mi papá no está conmigo.

—Te entiendo —Thiago puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Cindy—, mi papá lo es todo para mí también… Así que te voy a ayudar —con el puño cerrado frente a él le sonrió— Si quieres ir al departamento de tu papá, yo te ayudo y le decimos a mi papá que nos ayude con el lugar. ¿Te parece?

—¡Thiago! —tomó con ambas manos el puño del chico— ¡Gracias!

—Ya chicos —Misty volvió hacia donde los chicos estaban y los quedó mirando raro por verlos tomados de la mano, ambos se soltaron bastante apenados— ¿Qué pasa?

—Misty —Cindy se puso de pie y la miró decidida—, quiero irme al departamento de mi papá y Thiago va a acompañarme.

—¿Eh?

—Es que Cindy es nuestra compañera de piso —le informó Thiago poniéndose de pie—. Si la deja, yo la acompaño hasta el edificio, luego viene conmigo al otro día.

—No sé —Misty dudosa apoyó el dedo índice en su mentón— Es algo peligroso que esté sola en un edificio.

—Pero mi papá estaría a una puerta de distancia por cualquier cosa —insistió Thiago tratando de convencerla— Mi papá es una persona muy responsable —aseguró golpeándose el pecho.

—Mmm…

—¡Misty por favor! —Cindy juntó ambas manos frente a ella— Ambas estaríamos más cómodas, además que ahí yo tengo todas mis cosas y no es como si nunca me hubiera quedado sola en un departamento… Con mi papá me he quedado sola muchas veces.

—¿Qué? —el espanto en el rostro de Misty era palpable, se tomó la frente tratando de no llamar a Gary en ese mismo momento, suspiró y concedió el deseo de la niña— Esta bien, pero vienes todos los días con Thiago —le dijo y luego miró a Thiago— Y tú vas a tener que cuidarla muy bien.

—¡Sí! —afirmaron los dos.

—Ok, ven Thiago, sigamos con el entrenamiento.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando Misty terminó con el entrenamiento con Thiago ese día, éste ya sabía evitar un ataque y contraatacar rápidamente, haciéndolo aprovechar la velocidad de reacción de Froakie, y Cindy apareció con su maleta lista para irse.

—¿No quieren que los acompañe? —preguntó Misty a ambos, pero Cindy velozmente la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, no nos perderemos —le sonrió— Adiós, buena noches.

—Nos vemos mañana Misty —le dijo Thiago dándole una reverencia antes de salir empujado por Cindy.

—Misty —Daisy no tardó en aparecer tras la líder—, voy a salir a perseguirlos.

—Está bien —afirmó cerrando los ojos—, asegúrate que lleguen bien a casa —giró sobre sus pasos y regresó hacia el campo de batalla donde se dejó caer en el agua y empezó a nadar sin parar.

—Siempre hace eso —se quejó Daisy antes de salir tras los niños.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Thiago llevó a Cindy hacia el edificio donde ambos vivirían ahora, más antes de que ella entrara a su departamento, la invitó al suyo para que conociera a su papá.

Ash estaba haciendo la cena cuando ambos jóvenes entraron al departamento sorprendiendo al moreno.

—¿Hola? —dijo ante la niña alzando su ceja oscura.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la niña con una reverencia—, soy Cindy Oak.

—¡Así que tú eres la hija de Gary! —Ash colocó las manos en su cintura dejando a la niña perpleja— Que bueno que saliste bonita y no sacaste la fealdad de tu papá.

—¿Conoce a mi papá?

—Mi papá conoce a todo el mundo —protestó Thiago haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que pasara hacia el living.

—Gary Oak fue mi rival en mis tiempos de novato, yo también soy de pueblo Paleta.

—Vaya —Cindy se sentó en el sillón observando la cantidad de fotos de Thiago con Ash que había en todos lados.

—Cindy es nuestra vecina papá —le indicó mientras se acercaba al refrigerador por unas bebidas—, va a vivir al frente sola.

—¿Sola?

—Es la historia de mi vida —comentó la niña moviendo los hombros— Mi papá está trabajando en Sinnoh con el profesor Rowan y mi bis abuelo no está en condiciones de cuidarme.

—¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó, al momento que Thiago comenzó a mover las manos para que le prestara atención y luego le hiciera un gesto de silencio— Oh, bueno no tienes que responder.

—Prefiero no responder, si no es muy grosero de mi parte.

—Tranquila —Ash hizo un gesto con su mano— ¿Cenas con nosotros?

—Mi papá es un excelente cocinero —tras el comentario de Thiago, Cindy afirmó.

—Claro, me quedo.

—Genial, es el mejor momento para enseñarle a la hija de mi rival, que tan buen cocinero soy —los gestos exagerados de Ash, sacaron un par de risas en la niña al contrario de Thiago que solo negaba con la cabeza.

—No le hagas caso, lo amo mucho pero está algo loco —le susurró cuando se sentó a su lado dándole una lata de bebida.

—Tu papa es chistoso —le dijo sonriendo— Me agrada.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mucho acontecimientos, Thiago seguía yendo al gimnasio a entrenar y se reía para sus adentros cuando Misty hacía comparaciones de él con Ash sin saber el lazo que los unía y Cindy, lo acompañaba y luego se iba con él. Ash empezó a trabajar con Clemont y en sus tiempos libres, compartía con Thiago y con Cindy, quien prácticamente estaba con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, y solo cruzaba a dormir al departamento de Gary.

Ash llevaba ya dos semanas en ciudad Celeste, cuando Clemont lo citó en una cafetería de la ciudad, llegó como siempre lo más campante, pero el rostro de su amigo no era de los mejores.

—¿Pasó algo? —Clemont levantó la mano para que una camarera trajera un café para Ash.

—Ash, Misty me contó que te ha visto un par de veces en la ciudad y que te has acercado a conversarle —ante aquello Ash alzó ambas cejas, sin querer entender lo que Clemont le decía.

—Vivimos en la misma ciudad, se podría decir que solo intento recuperar a una amiga —dijo como si no fuera nada importante, por lo que Clemont espero que la chica se fuera tras servir el café y se movió un poco hacia delante.

—Ash, voy a hacerte esta pregunta porque no quiero que nos veamos involucrados en un triángulo otra vez —le indicó confundiendo al moreno mucho más.

—¿Triángulo?

—¿Te gusta Misty?

—¿Gustarme? ¿Gustarme en qué sentido? —preguntó aún más confundido que antes.

—Quiero decirle a Misty que sea mi novia —soltó de repente haciendo que Ash se atorara con el café—, estoy planeando un almuerzo romántico para mañana y quería estar seguro.

—Ah, pero claro que no, Misty es solo una amiga, solo eso —dijo sacudiendo la mano en negación.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Por supuesto! —siguió negando con la mano mientras tomaba la taza de café una vez más— Ella solo es una amiga de la infancia, nada más, tranquilo.

—Es bueno saberlo —Clemont sonrió acomodando sus gafas—. Espero me des tu bendición para que me diga que sí.

—Por supuesto…

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Al día siguiente, Ash se despertó de su siesta un tanto fastidiado, después de hablar con Clemont no había podido dormir bien y ahora le dolía la cabeza, fue a la sala por un vaso con agua y una aspirina encontrándose con los niños en el departamento, se acercó a ellos curioso de su presencia en el lugar.

—¿No hay entrenamiento hoy?

—No, Misty al parecer iba a estar ocupada —respondió Thiago mientras sacaba una carta del mazo con el que jugaba con Cindy.

—Ah, supongo que será por el almuerzo con Clemont —comentó ganándose la atención de Cindy inmediatamente.

—¿Misty iba a salir con Clemont?

—Si —afirmó Ash—, Clemont iba a proponerle que fueran novios.

—¿Qué? —rápidamente se puse de pie botando las cartas— ¿Novios?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¡Yo no quiero que Misty tenga novio! —se quejó con un berrinche que sorprendió a ambos muchachos— ¡Ella tiene que estar con mi papá! —protestó y salió tan rápido del departamento que ninguno alcanzó a reaccionar.

—¿Iré tras Cindy? —preguntó Thiago a Ash quien observaba dudoso la puerta.

—No sé porque tengo una mala sensación con esto —le comentó señalándose el pecho.

Thiago se quedó viendo la puerta sin saber qué hacer, se debatía si ir o no ir, mas decidió dejarla sola. Quizás había ido solo al gimnasio Pokémon, el cual no estaba muy lejos del lugar.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Misty llegó al gimnasio luego del almuerzo con Clemont cargando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que el rubio le había regalado, éste estaba un tanto nervioso y Misty tenía claro eso, aunque temía la pregunta que le fuera a realizar.

—Misty, bueno yo —empezó a tartamudear moviendo las manos con nervios, la pelirroja lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada, se veía muy tierno cuando hacia eso—, quería saber si tú quisieras ser mi… —se acomodó los lentes una vez más antes de mirarla y soltar la pregunta de una vez por todas— ¡¿Misty quieres ser mi novia?!

—¡Nunca! —la voz proveniente de Cindy sorprendió a ambos, quienes la buscaron con la mirada inmediatamente.

—Cindy… —susurró Misty tratando de acercarse a ella, pero ésta retrocedió.

—De todas las cosas feas que me han pasado, creo que ésta debe ser la peor —le gritó, Misty observó a Clemont y le pidió que se retirara, éste obedeció sin rechistar, dejando a Misty con Cindy solas.

—Hablemos por favor…

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, mira… es que…

—No, no quiero hablar, estoy demasiado triste por lo que acabo de ver—tomó la pokébola de Charmander y lo llamó, éste no tardó en aparecer frente a ella.

—¡Cindy! —le advirtió Misty.

—¡Cortina de Humo! —el Pokémon atacó a Misty con una espesa cortina negra de humo, y tras regresarlo salió corriendo sin mirar a donde.

—¡Rayos! —protestó Misty, tosiendo por el humo— ¡No otra vez Cindy! —se abrió paso entre el humo soltando el ramo de flores y salió a buscarla por las calles de la ciudad sin éxito.

Decidió ir al departamento por si la encontraba ahí, pero el espacioso departamento de Gary estaba vacío, iba a subir una vez más al ascensor para seguir buscando cuando recordó que Thiago vivía en el departamento de enfrente.

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos y tocó el timbre del departamento 10-2 insistentemente.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —gruñó el propietario.

—¡Hola! Disculpe no vio a… —dijo Misty desesperada pero quedó impactada cuando vio al dueño del lugar—¿Ash? —en eso vio a Thiago tras el mencionado— ¿Thiago?

—Thiago es mi hijo —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pero la sorpresa le duro poco— Como sea, ¿han visto a Cindy, Thiago?

—No, pero recién hable con ella, me dijo algo como que estaba cansada de su mamá —le comentó Thiago.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo casi perdiendo el equilibrio si no fuera por Ash que la tomó a tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ash preocupado.

—Yo voy a ir a buscarla —le comentó Thiago tomando sus pokébolas—, me dijo dónde estaba.

—Qué bueno —suspiró y Ash la ayudó a entrar para que se sentara en el sillón.

—¡Pero esa señora debe ser una bruja! —exclamó Ash tras ayudar a Misty para que se sentara—. Esa niña sufre mucho por culpa de su madre, ¿tú la conoces Misty?

—Si —afirmó bajando la cabeza y movió los brazos con resignación antes de mirar a Ash y a Thiago—, esa bruja… soy yo.


	5. IV

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 14 de Abril de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **IV**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

 _«Aquello tenía que ser una broma»_

Pensaba la pequeña mientras a pasos apurados trataba de llegar a su destino esquivando a la gente que aparecía en su camino. Llegó agitada al gimnasio Pokémon y vio la peor escena de toda su vida. Ella, la mujer que la trajo a la vida, la misma mujer que la rechazaba por un accidente que ella no recordaba, estaba sonriéndole a otro hombre, a otra persona que no era su ex marido, que no era su papá.

Observó la escena hasta que aquel intruso de cabello rubio soltó la pregunta que la hizo explotar:

— ¡¿Misty quieres ser mi novia?!

—¡Nunca! —gritó antes de que su madre pudiera responder.

—Cindy… —susurró Misty tratando de acercársele, pero retrocedió.

—De todas las cosas feas que me han pasado, creo que esta debe ser la peor —le gritó, temblando por el sentimiento de rabia que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Hablemos por favor…

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? —preguntó incrédula, sonando hasta irónica— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, mira… es que…

—No, no quiero hablar, estoy demasiado triste por lo que acabo de ver—tomó la pokébola de Charmander y lo llamó, éste no tardó en aparecer frente a ella.

—¡Cindy! —le advirtió Misty pero la niña la ignoró.

—¡Cortina de Humo! —el Pokémon atacó a Misty con una espesa cortina negra de humo, y tras regresarlo salió corriendo sin mirar a donde.

Cuando ya no sabía dónde estaba, detuvo el andar con pasos lentos, observó a su alrededor, sintiendo la brisa marina, el olor a mar y ahí, en el lugar favorito de su madre en la ciudad, se agachó y empezó a llorar, lloró todo lo que no había llorado desde que había llegado a ciudad Celeste hace dos semanas atrás.

Charmander, Squirtle y Bulbasaur salieron de sus pokébolas para protegerla al verla tan triste, ella solo abrazó a sus Pokémon y soltó aún más lágrimas. En eso Bulbasaur, le hizo percatar de la vibración de su bolso, aun hipando, abrió su bolso y tomó su teléfono. Solo su papá y Thiago lo tenían, y estaba segura que su papá no era. Abrió el dispositivo de llamadas y efectivamente, era Thiago.

 _«¡Cindy, ¿Dónde fuiste? Estamos preocupados con mi papá»_

—Mi mamá me tiene cansada Thiago —le dijo tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas que querían volver a salir—, ¿por qué ella no me quiere? —y tras aquella pregunta volvió a llorar.

 _«Cielos, Cindy, no llores ¿Dónde estás?»_

—En el Cabo Celeste —respondió entre sollozos.

 _«¿Voy por ti?»_

—Por favor…

 _«Le aviso a mi papá y voy, no te muevas de ahí»_

Y sin responder, bajó el teléfono para que sus Pokémon volvieran a abrazarla.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El silencio reinaba en el departamento de Ash, Thiago hacía un par de minutos que había salido a buscar a Cindy, y Misty solo tenía la mirada en la nada sentada en el sillón. Ash la observaba, él que creía ser una persona con problemas, y que Misty lucía como una que no, ¡Qué distinta era la realidad! Se acercó con un té y lo dejó frente a ella sentándose en la mesa de centro.

—Así que esposa de Gary Oak —comentó cruzándose de brazos—. No lo puedo creer.

Misty lo miró de reojo, pero sabía que Ash solo lo hacía para alivianarle el peso que tenía encima. Nadie había podido hacerlo, incluso aunque Clemont sabía que Cindy era su hija, ella no había sido capaz de contarle nada más. Pero ahí estaba Ash junto a ella, una persona que apareció tal cual desapareció, y que ahora iba a saber cosas de su vida que solo ella y su ex marido sabían…

—Dejé de serlo hace tres años —le respondió tomando la taza de té—. Mi depresión tras la pérdida de nuestro segundo hijo, fue demasiado para nuestra relación… todo se quebró.

—¿Segundo hijo? —Ash se puso de pie ante la noticia pero luego volvió a sentarse— Debieron tener un matrimonio bastante bueno con Gary mientras estuvieron casados.

—Fuimos muy felices —admitió con una sonrisa apagada— Gary llegó al gimnasio Pokémon cuando yo tenía unos dieciocho años más o menos, el profesor Rowan lo mandó a investigar sobre el "Origen Acuático de los Pokémon" —contó haciendo comillas con su mano izquierda— y Tracey lo derivó conmigo.

—¿Tracey?

—Si —afirmó—, él le dijo que yo era la mejor opción como compañera de ese proyecto porque el estudio de los Pokémon de agua se transformó en mi pasatiempo después de convertirme en la líder de esta ciudad.

—…—…—

— _¿Gary Oak? —aquella sí que fue una sorpresa para la líder del gimnasio cuando se encontró con el nieto del profesor Oak en el Hall del lugar— ¿Qué haces aquí? —al verlo cargado con bolsas y libros, lo observó de pies a cabeza— ¿Vas a algún lado?_

— _¡Vengo a estudiar contigo! —le dijo con una sonrisa enseñando las bolsas de libros— Tengo un trabajo del Origen Acuático de los Pokémon que hacer, y me dijeron que éste era el sitio indicado._

— _¿Conmigo?_

— _Por supuesto Misty —dejó las bolsas en el suelo y levantó la mano derecha como si hiciera un juramento—, mi amistad rivalizada con Ash ya no está en medio de ambos, así que te prometo que seré un compañero de estudio digno de tu confianza. ¿Qué dices?_

— _¿Qué eres un payaso? —respondió cruzándose de brazos._

— _Auch Misty —se quejó con la mano en su pecho—. Lastimas mi orgullo._

— _Me alegro —volvió a responder pero esta vez con una sonrisa más marcada en su rostro._

— _¿Estudias conmigo? —le pidió una vez más juntando las manos bajo su mejilla derecha y haciéndole ojitos— ¿Por favorcito? —aquello fue demasiado para Misty quien, riéndose a carcajadas, le mostró el camino hacia la sala de su casa._

— _¡Sígueme payaso!_

—…—…—

—Tardamos en terminar ese proyecto, cerca de ocho meses. Ocho meses en donde convivimos, en donde nos reímos, comimos y terminamos viajando a Sinnoh juntos a entregarlo —Misty sonrió de lado al recordar todo eso— Cuando regresamos a Kanto, estábamos tan enamorados el uno del otro que nos casamos antes de cumplir veinte años.

—Casi al mismo tiempo que yo me convertí en padre y Serena me dejaba…

—Así que Thiago es tu hijo y eres padre soltero —comentó Misty bebiendo su té.

—Así fue —Ash apretó sus labios, y luego le dijo—, pero otro día hablamos de mí, ahora tú necesitas desahogarte…

—Gracias —le dijo antes de volver a meterse en la historia—. Pasamos dos años juntos hasta que llegó Cindy a nuestras vidas, te imaginaras que una hija a mí me cambió la vida. Estaba tan feliz, hacíamos todo juntas, la disfrutaba, salíamos, creo que era una madre tan presente, tan activa y tan preocupada que nunca entendí como fue que Cindy a los cuatro años tuvo ese accidente tan horrible frente a mis narices.

—¿Accidente?

—Si —movió la vista hacia abajo y luego la elevó tratando de no llorar por ese recuerdo—, el cabo Celeste es uno de mis lugares favoritos de la ciudad, ahí el atardecer se ve muy bonito. Cuando me enteré que esperaba un segundo hijo, empecé a llevar a Cindy a ese lugar para que no sintiera celos de su nuevo hermanito, solíamos ir casi todo los días, salíamos a caminar, descansábamos ahí comiendo algo rico y luego nos volvíamos al gimnasio a esperar a Gary… Y Mientras fui a botar la basura, Cindy vio a un Wingull posado en una roca en el río…

—…—…—

— _¡Cindy! —gritó la pelirroja al ver como su hija estaba sobre una roca tratando de agarrar al ave acuática que la observaba curiosamente— ¡Quédate quieta! —pero la niña estaba demasiado metida en la idea de atrapar a ese Pokémon que no escuchó a su mamá, tocó la pata del Wingull y éste Pokémon la atacó con su chorro de agua, lanzándola al rio— ¡Cindy! —actuando instintivamente, la pelirroja, saltó al rio por su hija antes de que éste terminara desembocando en el mar. La tomó, y sin poder evitarlo, chocó contra una roca en el agua, sintió un dolor intenso, pero alcanzó a salir del agua con la pequeña antes de perder el conocimiento._

—…—…—

Ash cubrió su boca con ambas manos tras acabar el relato, Misty sin embargo empezó a llorar, como nunca la había visto antes.

—Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital de la ciudad, Gary estaba a mi lado con la mirada al piso, pensé que… —tomó aire— le había pasado algo a Cindy, pero al verlo negar, recordé el golpe en la espalda y no lo resistí. Aquella travesura de mi hija, por poco le cuesta la vida y se llevó consigo a su hermanito… Gary me abrazó llorando por la pérdida de nuestro hijo pero yo no me pude reponer…

Ash se acercó y la abrazó, ahí en su hombro lloró muchísimo.

—No me sentía bien conmigo misma, me culpaba por no haber sido capaz de proteger al hijo que llevaba en mi vientre y mucho menos a la hija que estaba cuidado… —Misty se aferró al cuello de Ash mientras intensificaba su llanto— Soy tan pésima madre que nunca más pude ver a mi hija a los ojos y abrazarla, no pude, nunca más, decirle cuanto la amo y cuanto le agradecía a la vida que no le haya pasado nada a ella. La pobre no puede ni llamarme mamá del miedo que me tiene, ¿Cómo me convertí en esto Ash? ¿Cómo?

—Ya Misty —le dijo acariciándole la espalda— Lo importante es que ya lo has admitido, que ya sabes cuál es tu error con la pequeña y lo que debes remediar.

—Sí, Clemont y Daisy me han dicho —se separó de Ash tratando de calmar sus lágrimas—, que quizás lo único que ella quiere es que la abrace y le diga que no fue su culpa y decirle que en verdad la amo.

—Y unas disculpas por demorarte tanto tiempo en decírselo —le agregó Ash sonriendo, Misty lo miró, y le afirmó— ¡Así me gusta, venga aquí! —le dijo volviéndola a abrazar— No eres una mala madre, no fue algo fácil lo que has vivido, y estoy seguro que tanto Gary como Cindy sufrieron tanto o peor que tú, al verte ahí sin poder hacer nada.

—Gracias Ash —le dijo Misty ya más calmada—, gracias.

—De nada Misty —respondió— Ya sabes, para eso estamos los amigos aunque nos desaparezcamos… —ante aquella mención Misty le dio un puñetazo en la espalda— ¡Auch! —la soltó para quejarse, pero la volvió a abrazar. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero tener a Misty así junto a él lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Thiago estaba sentado con Cindy viendo el atardecer en el cabo Celeste, los Pokémon de la bisnieta del profesor Oak estaban ya en sus pokébolas descansando, Cindy estaba abrazada a sus piernas flexionadas.

—Vino tu mamá a buscarte al departamento cuando iba saliendo —ante aquello Cindy lo miró sorprendida— Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu mamá era Misty —Thiago acomodó sus manos en el pasto y se lanzó un poco hacia atrás—, aunque ahora entiendo porque te veías tan emocionada cuando ella te hacia algún cumplido, o lo celosa que te ponías cuando ella me felicitaba a mí…

—¿En serio ella dijo ser mi mamá? —aun parecía no creerle, por lo que el joven de ojos celestes, la miró fijamente.

—Misty llegó desesperada a mi casa, ahí se quedó conversando con mi papá —volvió a su posición anterior— Tu papá y mi papá fueron rivales, pero mi papá y tu mamá fueron amigos de viaje… ¿sabías eso?

—¿Ash es ese amigo que hizo posible que mis papás se conocieran? —ante la afirmación del chiquillo de Kalos, Cindy sonrió— Vaya, ahora sé porque tu papá me cae tan bien.

—¿Y por qué llegaste a este lugar? —la jovencita de ojos verdes, volvió a abrazarse a sus piernas.

—Aquí es donde la relación con mi mamá se destruyó —suspiró con pesadez— Aquí cuando tenía cuatro años, por querer atrapar a un Wingull, caí al rio y mi mamá en su intento de rescatarme perdió a mi hermanito… Lo recordé todo cuando llegué aquí tras pelear con ella…

—O sea qué, ¿hubieras tenido un hermano menor si no hubieras caído al río? —Cindy afirmó ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas— Bueno, quizás tu hermanito ahora está en algún lugar del cielo —le indicó señalando la primera estrella que se abrió paso en el firmamento— Ahí, en el mismo lugar donde está mi mamá cuidándome todos los días. El dio su vida para que tú vivas, igual que mi mamá hizo conmigo… —al ver que no decía nada, continuó— No estés triste, tienes que vivir bien, para que su sacrificio no sea un desperdicio. ¿Ok? —Cindy lo miró fijamente, y cuando Thiago quiso reaccionar, tenía a la niña abrazada a él— Oye Cindy —exclamó apenado.

—¡Ok Thiago, viviré muy bien por mi hermanito!

—Ya, suéltame y te llevo por un helado —le dijo y automáticamente fue liberado de los brazos de la niña.

—¡Yo quiero! —al verla tan de buen humor, sonrió de lado. Esperaba que así como él había calmado a Cindy, su papá haya hecho lo mismo con Misty.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Con el helado acabado, los niños se encaminaron una vez más al edificio donde vivían, tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso diez, y se encaminaron hacia la puerta del departamento de los hombres Ketchum, entraron un tanto entre risas, por lo que Ash apareció rápidamente en la puerta para silenciarlo a los dos.

—¿Qué pasó papá? —preguntó Thiago quitándose los zapatos, y éste le enseñó el sillón donde Misty estaba durmiendo con Pikachu en su regazo.

—Misty… —susurró Cindy y tras quitarse los zapatos fue a su encuentro.

—Puedes llamarla mamá frente a nosotros —le dijo Ash colocando las manos en su cintura— Estaba pensando en despertarla para que fuera al gimnasio, pero ha llorado tanto que me dio pena.

—¿Mi mamá de verdad lloró? —Cindy miró a Ash y luego terminó por acercarse al sillón donde ésta dormía.

—Mucho —afirmó el moreno con su cabeza—, tanto que tuve que cambiarme de camisa pero sé que ahora van a poder arreglar todos sus problemas…

—¿De verdad Ash?

—Sí, confía en mí —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y ella se va a quedar a dormir ahí? —preguntó Thiago.

—Pensaba llevarla a mi cama, y yo dormir contigo —le respondió acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo pero éste lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

—Thiago podría ir al frente conmigo —propuso Cindy acariciando la mejilla de su mamá — Mi papá tiene muchos libros de Pokémon que podrían interesarle y serle de ayuda ahora que inicie su viaje Pokémon en solitario.

—¿Y qué tal tú? —le preguntó Ash a Cindy atrapando a Thiago con su brazo por esquivarle el abrazo— ¿Esperas poder iniciar pronto tu viaje Pokémon?

—Me falta un año y meses para iniciar mi viaje Pokémon pero… no sé qué quiero hacer todavía —declaró con pesar— Además ya tengo a los tres iniciales de la región así que ni siquiera tengo esos nervios por no saber que Pokémon será mi inicial o si haré la mejor opción, lo único que sé es que no quiero competir en Kanto.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Ash un tanto indignado, liberando a Thiago— ¡Kanto es la mejor!

—Quizás le pasa como a mí —la defendió Thiago— Yo quiero recorrer primero Kanto, y luego ir a mi región a competir.

—¡Podrías llevarme a Kalos contigo! —exclamó emocionada— ¡¿Si?!

—Pobre hijo mío —le susurró entre dientes Ash a Thiago.

—¿Por qué pobre, papá?

—Yo tardé dos años en deshacerme de la madre cuando viajaba conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa.

Thiago no dijo nada, solo frunció los labios y le pidió a Cindy ir al frente por los libros, se despidieron de Ash y lo dejaron solo junto a Misty. Éste se acercó a la pelirroja, despertó a Pikachu antes de tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, la acostó en su cama y sonrió al verla tan tranquila después de lo que había pasado hace unas horas atrás. Le acomodó el flequillo y sin querer rosó su mejilla, aquel contacto actuó en él como una corriente eléctrica que le obligó a alejar los dedos de su rostro.

—Cálmate Ash… —se susurró saliendo de la habitación rápidamente para entrar en la de su hijo—. Cálmate.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Ash casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche, algo le molestaba en el pecho y no lograba entender que era lo que sucedía. Acarició la cabeza del roedor eléctrico que dormía a su lado, y se levantó para preparar desayuno, seguramente los chicos no iban a tardar en volver por comida al departamento.

Escuchó un ruido en la cocina así que más deprisa salió de la habitación de su hijo, encontrándose con Misty que también se había asustado por la forma en que éste había entrado.

—¡Cielos Ash! —gruñó con la mano en el pecho— Vas a darme un infarto.

—Lo siento —dijo cambiando el semblante para acercarse a ésta que al parecer hacia el desayuno— ¿Qué estás preparando?

—Estoy haciendo hot cakes, ¿a Thiago le gustan? —preguntó curiosa, por lo que Ash afirmó yendo hacia el refrigerador por un vaso de jugo— Que bueno, es lo que mejor me sale.

—Pero —Ash volvió hacia la pelirroja y observó la bandeja de hot cakes, los cuales se veían muy oscuros—, ¿no están muy negros para ser Hot Cakes?

—Oye —protestó la pelirroja levantando el batidor y salpicando para todos lados la preparación— Son de chocolate, por eso son oscuros.

—Ah, ya —dijo Ash desesperado viendo el batidor y los lugares donde había saltado el batido— Pero deja de ensuciar…

—¡Si después limpio! —frunció el labio amagando con pegarle y siguió con los hot cakes.

—¿Y te sientes mejor? —preguntó parándose a su lado.

—Sí Ash, gracias —le sonrió y Ash volvió a experimentar esa sensación de nudo en la boca del estómago, incomodo se incorporó poniéndose del otro lado de la cocina americana— ¿A qué hora te vas a trabajar?

—Salgo un par de minutos antes de las nueve —miró el reloj que marcaba las «7:35»— Le doy desayuno a Thiago y después me voy.

—Oh ya veo —comentó Misty siguiendo con su labor pero en si estaba curiosa, desde que se había despertado, una parte de ella quería saber la historia de Ash, porque terminó viudo y con un hijo. Debió ser tan difícil para él.

—¿Por qué me miras como si te diera pena? —le preguntó de golpe, haciendo que la joven se percatara de que veía a Ash fijamente— No te compadezcas de mí, no sin saber mi historia —le dijo, tomando asiento frente a ella.

—¿Y por qué no me la cuentas? —dijo dejando el bowl en el lavabo en cuanto terminó de verter la mezcla en el sartén.

—Quizás hablemos eso cuando Thiago siga su viaje —le dijo con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos—, porque ahora —antes de que terminara de hablar, se sintió el ruido de la puerta al desbloquearse y abrirse. Misty comprendió porque Ash no quería hablar, tanto Thiago como Cindy no tardaron en entrar al departamento.

—¡Si te digo que hay olor a los hot cakes de chocolate que hace Misty! —indicó Cindy hablando con Thiago sin percatarse que ambos padres de éstos los estaban observando.

—¡Pero si mi papá no hace hot cakes, se les queman! —le respondió Thiago cuando se encontró con su papá que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados— Eh… ¡Hola pá!

—¿Cómo que se me queman los hot cakes? —preguntó causando que nervioso, Thiago empezara a mover la cabeza en busca de inspiración para la excusa— ¡No hay más hot cakes de desayuno para ti!

—¡Pero viejito lindo! —Thiago empezó a perseguir a Ash por la cocina y parte de la sala— ¡Pero a veces se te queman un poquito, ¿recuerdas la última vez?!

—Ah no sé, no sé —le dijo Ash negando con la mano derecha— Volviste a herir mi orgullo de padre, no se puede contigo… Eso pasa porque te has estado juntando mucho con Misty —la señaló desde la cocina, haciendo que los niños se dieran cuenta de la presencia femenina.

—¡¿Qué yo qué?! —protestó señalándose.

—¡Míralo, dos semanas contigo y ya está atacándome, a mí —se señaló ofendido, pero claramente tenía una sonrisa en sus labios— a su padre!

Cindy observaba la escena entre miedosa y expectante, ver a su mamá participar entre las bromas de Ash y Thiago como si hubieran convivido toda la vida, le dio un poco de envidia.

—¡Cindy! —la voz de Misty, hizo que la niña mirara a su madre— ¡Ven acá, defiende a tu madre de este par de dos!

—¡No si somos un par de tres! —Ash se le burló sacándole la lengua, como si fuera un niño pequeño causando que Cindy empezara a reír.

—Mamá —la llamó sin darse cuenta poniéndose al lado de Misty, cuando se percató cubrió su boca con la mano, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Eso soy Cindy, ahora —bajó un poco hacia su altura— ¡Protejamos los hot cakes de Ash y de Thiago!

—¡Si! —dijo emocionada.

Ambos bandos comenzaron una guerra entre dichos, que terminó con los cuatro tomando desayuno entre risas, sobre todo después de la imitaciones de Ash sobre Misty y su terror a los Pokémon insectos. Cindy era la que más se reía, Thiago la observaba contento, sentía que él había sido parte de esa enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y esperaba que pudiera llevarse mejor con su mamá, en cuanto el siguiera el viaje por la región.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Misty y Ash terminaron de acomodar el desastre que hicieron mientras los niños jugaban con Pikachu en la sala.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me rio así —afirmó Ash terminando de secar las tazas.

—Yo igual —dijo Misty acomodando las sillas—, sobre todo estar con Cindy de esta forma, me alegró mucho.

—Eso es bueno, entonces —Ash dejó el paño y observó la hora «8:30»—, ¿te encargo a Thiago? Voy a ir a cambiarme para ir a la central Eléctrica.

—Sí, nosotros tres nos vamos luego al gimnasio para seguir entrenando.

—De acuerdo —se fue hacia su habitación, encontrándola totalmente patas para arriba, sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras levantaba las frazadas del suelo y las dejaba sobre la cama una vez más. Se colocó una polera negra, un jean azul y una chaqueta azul con detalles en negro. Salió de su cuarto, se despidió de todos y tras acordar con Misty ir a recoger a los niños en la noche mientras tomaba a Pikachu, se retiró.

—¿Qué es esta extraña atmosfera? —le preguntó Thiago a Cindy, quien observaba a su mamá terminar de guardar la loza.

—No sé, pero tengo la sensación que es la misma atmosfera que había en mi casa cuando mis papás estaban casados.

—¡Ya chicos! —Misty terminó de acomodar y se acercó a los dos— ¿Nos vamos?

—¡Si Misty! —el jovencillo se puso de pie—, déjame ir a ordenar mis cosas a mi habitación.

—Oh, bien —la pelirroja observó a su hija— entonces puedo ir al frente con Cindy un momento, me llamas después.

—De acuerdo —dijo Thiago ayudando a Cindy a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué pasa mamá?

—Quiero hablar contigo —le tomó la mano y la llevó con ella al departamento de al frente.

Ahí estuvieron un par de segundo en silencio, la joven de cabellos castaño claro observaba a su madre expectante de lo que fuera a decirle, lo que no se imaginó nunca fue que se pusiera de rodillas y la abrazara. La estrechó en sus brazos dejando paralizada a la niña en su lugar.

—Lo siento —le susurró empezando a llorar—, lo siento tanto hija mía —acariciándole el pelo, siguió repitiéndole cuanto lo sentía— Lamento tanto todo lo que has vivido estos cuatro años —Cindy trató de aguantar lo más que pudo, pero también empezó a llorar abrazándose con fuerza a la espalda de su mamá— Todo estará bien ahora Cindy, vamos a recuperar ese tiempo perdido, ¿verdad?

—Si Mamá —le dijo entre sollozos—, te quiero mamá…

—Yo te amo hija —se separó de ella tomándola de los brazos—. Perdóname por haber sido tan mala madre…

—Si —afirmó—, claro que te perdono, si tú me perdonas a mí.

—Por supuesto —la volvió a abrazar—, te amo tanto, tanto Cindy.


	6. V

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 14 de Abril de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **V**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El viaje desde ciudad Celeste hacia la Central de Energía había sido en total silencio, Clemont no decía una sola palabra, estaba como metido en sus pensamientos y Ash se preguntaba si era por lo que había pasado el día anterior o bien, si tenía algún problema. Varias veces trató de preguntarle, pero se arrepintió antes de poder soltar palabra. Clemont estaba interesado en Misty, ¿debía decirle que él ya sabía todo?

Acarició la cabeza de Pikachu, optó por quedarse al margen. Ya vería Clemont si quería contarle o no.

Cuando llegaron a destino, Clemont se dignó a dirigirle la palabra de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Hoy empezaremos con la organización el proyecto! —le informó como el mismo ánimo de siempre, Ash sonrió. Al parecer solo eran maquinaciones de él. Volvió a sonreír y afirmó con la cabeza.

— ¡Bien Clemont, manos a la obra!

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Aquella sin dudas era una oficina de investigación, entre pilas de papeles por todos lados, había un hombre de cabellos castaños observando una carpeta mientras bebía una taza de café, la dejó para tomar otra y releerla antes de dejarla sobre la anterior.

—Bien, vamos muy bien —se dijo dándole un sorbo a la taza para dejarla a un lado. Se quitó los lentes que usaba ante tanta lectura y tras cruzar los dedos de ambas manos, extendió los brazos hacia arriba para estirarse. Relajó el cuello y los hombros antes de prestarle atención al Umbreon que dormía a su lado. Lo acarició con una sonrisa, había adelantado mucho de su proyecto de investigación y tras liberar su cabeza de fósiles y ruinas, su hija tardó segundos en ocupar todos sus pensamientos.

La llegada de Cindy, para él, había sido algo maravilloso. Era la extensión de los sentimientos que en algún tiempo lo ataron a una mujer fantástica, una mujer que amó hasta el último minuto en que se lo permitió, antes de que todo se fuera por la borda.

Aunque recordaba la cantidad de veces que Tracey le había insistido para que fuera con ella a estudiar, pese a que él siempre se negaba. ¿Cómo visitar a alguien con quien que apenas habías entablado conversación en todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo auto invitarse a estudiar con alguien que era amiga de tu rival?

Nunca supo cómo se armó de valor para salir hacia ciudad Celeste, ni siquiera supo cómo la enfrentó cargando los libros y sus investigaciones.

Lo que sí recordaba perfectamente fue la sonrisa de Misty al momento de dejarlo participar de su vida, de su sonrisa y de su alegría cuando empezaron a salir, en el momento que le robó ese primer beso, y la energía y el amor que le entregó desde el momento en que se hicieron novios.

Había encontrado en Misty, cosas que nunca había imaginado: Encontró apoyo, complicidad, compañerismo, devoción; la menor de las hermanas sensaciones había demostrado ser una mujer capaz de enfrentar todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, una mujer que podía no solo ser líder de un gimnasio Pokémon, sino una persona muy inteligente a la hora de hablar sobre ellos.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella era la indicada para él, y solo ella.

Tras su matrimonio, la llegada de Cindy fue como la cereza de una torta perfecta en su vida, porque -sin dudas- había saboreado por muchos años el sabor de la felicidad. Hasta que aquel accidente que le costó la vida a su segundo hijo, a ese hijo varón que tanto deseaban tener con Misty, ese pequeño angelito que se sacrificó para que su hermana mayor pudiera vivir por muchos años más, le arrebató toda esa felicidad.

De pronto se encontró con una mujer fría, arisca, una persona que no quería ni siquiera compartir un abrazo con él pese a que antes era lo que más hacían. Una mujer tan encerrada en su depresión que no quería ni que su hija la llamara mamá. Trató de pedir ayuda, de encontrar la manera de salvar a su familia, pero no pudo hacer nada.

La única opción que encontró fue separarse de ella, separarse de esa mujer maravillosa que se había convertido en un ser completamente extraño. Le dolió mucho, incluso lloró tanto que ni él mismo podría creer verse en ese estado. Pero así había sido, porque, aunque la había amado demasiado, su prioridad -en ese momento- era su hija.

Cindy necesitaba salir de ese lugar antes que fuera absorbida por la tristeza y la depresión de su madre.

Tras la separación trató de que Misty volviera a acercarse a Cindy de a poco, en fechas importantes, en celebraciones, pero no había caso. La niña le tenía demasiado miedo y Misty no tenía la paciencia como para conseguir que se llevaran bien.

Había evitado que Misty se quedara con la niña más que un par de horas, pero esta vez, no sabía si fue por corazonada de padre o qué, tenía la fe y la esperanza de que madre e hija pudieran al fin volver a conectarse.

Sonrió y se levantó de la silla esperanzado. Tomó el teléfono y marcó hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, esperando poder hablar con Misty, porque si algo agradecía, es que pese a ser una pareja de divorciados, ambos habían podido conseguir continuar con una relación amistosa, podían conversar y se llevaban muy bien. Cuando ella quería responderle las llamadas…

Esperó porque contestaran y no tardó en aparecer frente a él, la líder del gimnasio con una sonrisa tan radiante que lo dejó aturdido. Por un momento, era como si la Misty de hace cuatro años atrás estuviera frente a él de nuevo.

 _«_ _¡Gary!»_ exclamó moviendo su mano en la pantalla _«¿Cómo estás?»_

—Bi… bien —alcanzó a responder sin poder salir de su asombro— ¿Tú cómo está? ¿Cómo está Cindy?

 _«Yo muy bien y nuestra hija, está jugando con mis Pokémon en la piscina_ » respondió. Misty pudo leer la confusión en el rostro de Gary, sonrió ladeadamente y se acercó a la pantalla « _Si Gary, dije nuestra hija»_ cerró los ojos con una afirmación « _He logrado superar mi trauma, estamos tratando de llevarnos bien.»_

— ¿De verdad? —si antes estaba esperanzado, ahora se sentía iluminado.

« _Sí, ya volvió incluso a llamarme mamá_ » acotó con un movimiento de su dedo índice.

— ¿Qué milagro sucedió ahí? —exclamó.

 _«¿Recuerdas a Clemont, el hombre que conocí el año pasado mientras hacía mis terapias en ciudad Carmín_?» tras una afirmación un tanto molesta de Gary, ésta continuó «Bueno, mi amigo» le dijo, haciendo que el castaño moviera las cejas como si no le creyera mucho _«bueno, ayer se me declaró y...»_

—¡¿Qué?! —había intentado tomárselo bien, pero aquella palabra salió de su boca instantáneamente, para su suerte, la pelirroja solo sonrió ocultando sus manos detrás de ella— Yo, este —carraspeó—, lo siento.

« _No te preocupes_ » quizás no fueran nada actualmente, pero a Misty le seguía gustado esos gestos de él, lo miró un tanto melancólica y continuó con su relato « _lo que sucedió fue que Cindy nos escuchó y se puso como loca así que la salí a perseguir y terminé en el departamento de Thiago, un entrenador principiante y...»_

—Y terminaste encontrándote con Ash —completó cruzándose de brazos.

 _«Sí_ » afirmó extrañada «¿ _cómo lo supiste_?»

—Thiago es hijo de Ash, no es un nombre que se escuche normalmente en esta región, además mi abuelo me comentó antes de salir de viaje, que Ash había regresado y le presentó a su hijo. Creo que mi abuelo le dio un Bulbasaur.

«Si» Misty todavía no salía de su asombro « _Además Ash tiene el departamento vecino al tuyo...»_

—Esto es el colmo —soltó dando un aplauso entre risas—, siempre Ash termina cerca mío...

 _«Bueno, y entonces_ » omitiendo los comentarios de Gary, Misty siguió _«Thiago fue a hablar con Cindy y Ash se quedó hablando conmigo_ » bajó la mirada y frunció los labios pensando un poco en lo que iba a contarle a continuación « _Fue raro Gary, hablar con Ash me sirvió mucho más que los dos años de terapia que estuve haciendo después de que nos separamos.»_

—Ese Ash —protestó y acarició a Umbreon que se le apareció al lado—, ese mocoso tiene esa aura que hace que uno le cuente las cosas, aunque lo odie —Misty Sonrió— Pero, noto que te pasa algo más...

«Es que estaba pensando en que Ash al parecer ha sido padre soltero desde que ha tenido a Thiago y no se le ve acomplejado e incluso se ve tan infantil como siempre» bajó la mirada «En cambio yo…»

—No sé cómo estará Ash ahora, pero debe haber madurado mucho al criar un hijo solo —se señaló— He vivido tres años con Cindy y aunque no tuve que cambiar pañales fue agotador —declaró.

«Lo siento mucho Gary» susurró la líder.

—Descuida, igual lo disfruté—comentó para que se tranquilizara—, y a todo esto, ¿qué le vas a decir a Clemont?

 _«No lo sé»_ se cruzó de brazos muy dudosa « _ahora que estoy en plan de llevarme bien con Cindy, no sé si...»_

—¡Mamá! —la voz de Cindy llamó la atención de ambos, pero más del investigador que sintió una enorme emoción al escuchar esa palabra tan simple pero tan importante— ¡Thiago quiere continuar con la batalla, ¿qué haces?! —en eso miró la pantalla— ¡Papá! —exclamó emocionada, abrazándose a la cintura de Misty— ¡Papá, mira!

—Eso me estaba contando tu mamá, ¿Estás feliz?

« _Mucho papá»_ afirmó « _muy contenta_.»

—Bueno, me alegro, las dejo que tengo que seguir con mi investigación.

 _«Y yo con el entrenamiento_ »—dijo Misty— _«Estamos al habla Gary_...»

 _«Adiós papá_ » se despidió Cindy agitando su mano frente a ella.

—Adiós a ambas —cuando Gary Oak cortó la comunicación se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla con una sonrisa de satisfacción, su corazonada había estado en lo correcto. Misty y Cindy volvían a ser madre e hija después de cuatro años... Se levantó del asiento frente al teléfono y volvió hacia el escritorio donde entre muchos papeles sacó un Post-it de color verde con un número anotado en éste. Tomó su celular y marcó el número, tras ingresarlo, le envió un mensaje.

 _«Oye tú, aléjate de mí exesposa_ » envió, la respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _«Exesposa... que linda palabra :)»_ negó con la cabeza y marcó en responder.

 _«El abuelo me dio tu número, quería agradecerte por lo de Misty y Cindy»_ le envió.

 _«Oh, veo que te enteraste, no te preocupes, ayudar es lo que mejor se me da. Misty está ayudando a Thiago, así que fue como un intercambio de favores.»_ recibió como respuesta.

« _Ya que estás en ciudad Celeste y eres mi vecino de piso, te encargo a Cindy cuando esté en el departamento.»_

 _«Eso ya lo hago, luego te mando los honorarios_.» no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario acompañados de un sticker de un monito blanco con símbolos de pesos en sus ojos.

 _«Voy a seguir trabajando. Chaito.»_

 _«Y no te preocupes Gary, cuidaré a tu hija y mucho más a tu ex. Saluditos :) Ash.»_

Con una carcajada guardó el celular, había cosas que nunca cambiarían entre ellos.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Ash observaba su celular con los labios apretados para no reírse, contestaba y tras enviarle el último mensaje, no aguantó más y soltó la risa que estaba atorada en la garganta.

Clemont que estaba trazando unas líneas en el mapa de red eléctrica en el que estaban trabajando, lo observó curioso de que tenía a su amigo tan risueño.

— ¿Con quién hablas? —le preguntó, aunque más le interesaba saber si era Misty la causante de sus risas.

—Con Gary —respondió guardando su celular—, mi querido y eterno rival —vio a Ash hablar tan poéticamente del mencionado que iba a dejar el tema de lado, cuando le encajó la pieza en la cabeza.

—Por Gary, ¿te refieres a Gary Oak, el exmarido de Misty?

—Si —afirmó, sin mucha importancia, estaba por irse, cuando una frase de Clemont se lo prohibió— ¿Cómo dijiste? —se giró para verlo, incrédulo de su pregunta.

— ¿Tienes que estar tan involucrado con Misty? —repitió.

—Perdóname, pero a Gary lo conozco desde que éramos prácticamente bebés —le informó con un tono de voz que era totalmente desconocido para Clemont—, y Misty ya te lo he dicho, es una amiga, amiga que conozco desde que era un niño partiendo por primera vez en su aventura—insistió—. Discúlpame, pero no puedo hacer que no sean parte de mi vida, para que tú estés cómodo, te dije que no veo a Misty como una mujer, que solo la veo como mi amiga, y ahora como la Ex de un valioso amigo. Y si eso no te es suficiente, lo siento, no puedo hacer más por ti —y se giró—. Mejor voy a ir a ver como los Galvantulas están resistiendo el prototipo del experimento.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El entrenamiento de Thiago había continuado, Fennekin se movía con gran rapidez en el campo de batalla esquivando los chorros de agua de Wooper. Misty sonrió y observó cómo Cindy veía concentradísima la batalla. Miró a Thiago y luego volvió a Cindy. Levantó la mano derecha y Wooper detuvo el ataque.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —dijo sorprendido el niño de cabellos oscuros.

—Cindy... —la líder la llamó con un gesto de su mano para que se acercara, la niña saltó hacia la plataforma y se paró al lado de su madre.

— ¿Sí?

—Saca a Charmander —le pidió y ésta ordenó. En pocos segundos, en el campo de batallas había dos Pokémon de fuego. El joven aspirante a retador de la liga, la observaba curioso de lo que estuviera pasando por su cabeza, ya que su padre le había advertido de sus cambios de personalidades. En eso la vio saltar de la plataforma hacia afuera del campo de batalla— Bien Thiago, vas contra Cindy.

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron ambos niños sumamente sorprendidos.

—He decidido entrenarte también a ti Cindy —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Así cuando salgas de viaje tendrás un buen nivel...

— ¡Gracias Mamá! —dijo emocionada y miró a su Pokémon frente a ella que también lucía contento— ¡Prepárate Thiago, acabaré contigo!

— ¿Acabar conmigo? —los ojos celestes del niño brillaron por el desafío frente a él— ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Verdad que no nos dejaremos Fennekin! —el Pokémon Zorro soltó un poco de fuego por la nariz.

— ¡Nosotros menos, verdad Charmy! —el lagarto de Cindy movió sus brazos en señal de entusiasmo.

—Muy bien, así me gusta —Misty sonrió ante la energía de ambos— ¡Empecemos!

— ¡Si! —afirmaron ambos niños elevando el brazo derecho.

—Entonces, Thiago, recuerda que tú tienes que controlar la velocidad de Fennekin, y tú, hija —observó a la castaña que esperaba ansiosa las palabras de su madre para comenzar— Ten presente que la cola de Charmander es su debilidad expuesta, tienes que atacar siempre evitando que el rival quede a disposición de esa área, ¿Entendieron? —tras una nueva afirmación, Misty sonrió— ¡Entonces, es hora de la batalla!

—¡Charmy usa ascuas! —el pequeño Pokémon lagarto de color naranja preparaba su ataque saltando en su lugar.

—¡Esquívalo Fennekin! —el Pokémon de Thiago saltó lejos esquivando el ataque fuego de Charmander— Bien, ¡Ahora usa hierba lazo!

—¡Ja! —Cindy movió su cabello— Conocemos eso, ¡Salta a la otra plataforma! — Charmander de un rápido movimiento saltó hacía la otra plataforma antes que las hierbas salieran del suelo enredándose entre ellas para desaparecer.

—¡Muy bien ambos! —Misty aplaudió feliz— Sus formas de esquivar los ataques son muy buenas —ambos chicos sonrieron agradeciendo—. Ahora continúen.

— ¡Fennekin arañazo! —la velocidad del Pokémon zorro pareció sorprender por un momento a la niña.

—Deja que se acerque —pero la sonrisa que se dibujó de golpe en el rostro de Cindy dejó a la expectativa no solo a su mamá, sino también a Thiago, quien no esperaba lo que venía a continuación — ¡Puño trueno!

— ¿Qué? —Thiago de verdad había sido impresionado al igual que Misty, quien no podía creer que su hija pudiera ordenar un ataque así tan rápido. Charmander con más velocidad que Fennekin se había movido hacía un lado mientras su puño brillaba cubierto por una luz amarilla que golpeó al Pokémon zorro mandándolo a volar fuera del área de combate, quedando debilitado.

— ¡Sí! — Cindy saltó feliz en la plataforma siendo imitada por su Pokémon, el cual se acercó para saltar a su lado— Sabía que el pasar tanto tiempo sola en casa leyendo los libros de papá, me ayudaría a aprender más sobre los Pokémon.

—Ay Arceus… —Misty negó moviendo su cabeza con la mano derecha en la frente, pero eso sí, con una enorme sonrisa—. Resulta que saliste tan cerebrito como tu bisabuelo y como tu papá, hija.

Thiago regresó a su Pokémon a la Pokébola y admitió que había subestimado a Cindy.

—Creo que si te dejaré viajar conmigo —declaró confundiendo a Misty, pues Cindy aún más emocionada saltó por las plataformas para llegar junto a Thiago—. Serás de gran ayuda...

— ¿Perdón? —Misty definitivamente no entendía nada.

—Ah —Cindy se movió para observar a su madre—, es que Thiago va a viajar por Kalos luego de participar en Kanto —le informó— Yo le dije que no quería competir aquí, que quería recorrer una región que no conocía así que...

—No creo que a tu padre le guste —comentó Misty elevando la mirada al techo del gimnasio, pero Cindy no estaba ni ahí, con esa victoria había conseguido tener un compañero a la hora de que saliera de casa en un año más y nada más le importaba.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La tarde iba cayendo en la central de energías, Ash iba con Pikachu en su hombro derecho y las manos en los bolsillos cuando vio que Clemont se retiraba sin siquiera despedirse, ¿estaría enojado por lo que le dijo?

Adelantó unos pasos rápidamente, y se puso a su nivel, cuando lo vio, Clemont solo se sorprendió un poco y quitó la vista de su celular.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó para luego fruncir los labios.

—Estoy preocupado por Misty, ayer tuvo una pelea fea con Cindy —le comentó.

—Ahh —Ash acarició a Pikachu—, verdad que ayer Misty discutió con su hija —ante la palabra «hija», Clemont detuvo su andar, Ash adelantó un par de pasos antes de detenerse a mirarlo— ¿Qué?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Thiago se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Cindy —le comentó moviendo ambos hombros—, Misty llegó a mi casa por Thiago, así que estuvimos conversando, ahora ya son amigas las dos —le informó con una sonrisa cerrando los ojos. No sabía porque razón la cara de desencajado de su amigo, le agradó. Así que acomodó la mochila que traía en su hombro izquierdo y se puso en camino una vez más— Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Ash subió al transporte que lo acercaba a ciudad Celeste, se apoyó cruzado de brazos y con la mirada seria contra el asiento, sus pensamientos no estaban muy bien. _¿Por qué se sentía así?_

El mismo le había dicho a Clemont que Misty no era más que una amiga para él, él mismo lo había reafirmado, ¿ _por qué parecía disfrutar cuando él sabía algo más que Clemont? ¿Por qué estaba brotando en él ese aspecto competitivo?_ Cerró los ojos acomodándose mejor en el asiento. No quería pensar en nada, las mujeres no tenían cabida en su vida. No. No después de que Serena había fallecido tras involucrarse con él. Apretó los ojos aún más fastidiado con sus pensamientos.

Solo esperaba llegar a casa, abrazar a su hijo y luego echarse a dormir hasta un nuevo día.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La pelirroja de ojos verdes, había salido del gimnasio Pokémon por un par de minutos para despedir a su hermana mayor. Daisy estaba muy feliz de salir del gimnasio una vez más, tras ver como Misty estaba conversando, abrazando o incluso tomando en brazos a su hija como tiempo atrás. La alegría -sin dudas- había regresado a la mirada de la líder de la ciudad. Misty era nuevamente ella.

—Entonces, ahí te dejé todo anotado por cualquier cosa —le indicó. Lo que le gusta, lo que no, los cambio en algunas comidas que ha sufrido y todo eso —llevó la mano derecha a su mejilla—. Yo no sé qué hubiera sido de ustedes si la niña no tuviera una tía tan magnifica como yo…

—Ya… —susurró Misty poniendo sus ojos en blanco— Santa Daisy —le hizo una reverencia—, gracias por la paciencia concedida durante este tiempo.

—De nada, de nada —dijo moviendo su mano, para luego reírse—. Ya hermanita —se acercó a la menor del cuarteto y la abrazó—, no sé qué tanto tenga que ver que Ash haya vuelto, pero ahora que estás bien con Cindy, trata de ser feliz… —deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Misty de forma rápida— ¡Solo tienes treinta, estás en la plenitud de tu vida! No te quedes atorada… Si no es Clemont, puede ser Ash, si no regresa con Gary, que mal no la pasaban y tanto que te aguantó el pobre…

—¡Daisy! —avergonzada, se separó de ella de golpe— ¡Por todos los cielos! —la rubia solo se rio ante la cara de su hermana.

—Ya feíta, nos vemos pronto y para cosas buenas ojalá.

—Ojalá —susurró— Nos vemos Daisy.

Tras despedirse de su hermana, regresó hacia el interior del gimnasio Pokémon donde había mucho alboroto. Se apuró a entrar hacia el estadio, y ahí se encontró con Thiago y Cindy, entre jugando, entre compitiendo, con Froakie y Squirtle, pero ambos corrían por todo el lugar mandando ataques de sus compañeros acuáticos.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?! —gritó, pero, aunque ambos la observaron algo espantados, poco y nada les duró el miedo, rápidamente siguieron atacándose. Ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer— Cielos… —llevó ambas manos a la sien y se la masajeó—, paciencia Misty, paciencia —bajó las manos, las apretó y gritó— ¡¿Pueden dejar de hacer esto?!

En ese momento, Squirtle lanzó un chorro de agua, que Froakie contraatacó con burbujas, ambos ataques hicieron que el chorro de agua se desviara hacía Misty.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Cindy aterrada.

—¡Misty! —Thiago cerró los ojos temerosos de la escena.

Pero segundos antes de que el ataque tocara a Misty, algo la tomó de la cintura y la hizo correr de un giro del trayecto del agua que se azotó contra la pared. Misty abrió los ojos, y se encontró con una sonrisa familiar y unos ojos cafés que la miraban un tanto preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó mirándola fijamente, solo alcanzó a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras éste la volvía a poner de pie. Estuvieron un par de segundos ahí, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que la voz de los niños los trajo a la realidad.

—¡Papá! —Thiago corrió al encuentro con su padre, pero se detuvo de golpe y con miedo ante la mirada de enojo del hombre. El niño solo colocó la mano en su nuca apenado. Cindy estaba en las mismas, con un tanto de miedo, se acercó a su mamá que aún no había dejado de mirar a Ash.

—¡Mamá! —susurró, Misty parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver a su hija— ¿estás bien?

—Si —afirmó y luego la observó—, si Ash no hubiera llegado a tiempo, no estaría bien —la regañó. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó para luego tomarla en brazos— Gracias Ash —le dijo con Cindy abrazada a su cuello—, estaría estampada contra la pared si no hubieras llegado a tiempo.

—Ya lo creo —dijo apretando los labios mientras veía a su hijo en señal de negación—, me disculpo en nombre de mi hijo —tomó la cabeza de Thiago e hizo que le diera una pequeña reverencia al igual que él.

—No te fijes, Cindy también estaba participando —respondió chocando sutilmente su cabeza con la de la pequeña que se escondía en su cuello— ¿Vienes por Thiago? Cindy se va a quedar conmigo esta noche en el gimnasio.

—Ah ok—soltó a su hijo y le sonrió—, vamos a irnos entonces, ve por tu mochila Thiago.

Éste fue hacia su mochila que estaba muy cerca de ahí, Ash y Misty mientras tanto solo se observaban, con una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos lograba descifrar.

—¿Nos vamos papá? —dijo Thiago colocándose la mochila.

—Sí —afirmó y tras despedirse de ambas mujeres salió del lugar con Thiago.

Una vez fuera Thiago se le colgó en el brazo a Ash con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta la mamá de Cindy?

—¿Ehh? —Ash chasqueó la lengua negando con la cabeza— ¿estás loco?

—Papá mentiroso —Thiago lo miró de arriba para abajo y siguió camino dejándolo atrás.

—¡Oye que no! —le dijo colocando las manos en su cintura— ¡Estás muy equivocado!

—A mí no me parecía eso —el joven de cabellos negros como la noche, elevó las manos hacia la altura de los hombros— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar tonteras? —le pidió— Yo a tu edad, solo veía Pokémon, respiraba Pokémon y vivía por los Pokémon.

—¡Si! —el niño empezó a caminar mirando hacia atrás para observar a su padre que parecía enojarse en cualquier momento— Pero al lado de ella…

Ash aspiró profundo y suspiró.

—Thiago, ella está "saliendo" —le indicó con los dedos como comillas— con tu tío Clemont.

—¿Qué? —se detuvo de golpe mirando a su papá— ¿De verdad?

—Lo comenté ayer, por eso Cindy se enojó, ¿no recuerdas?

—No presté atención, creo que estaba más preocupado por la reacción de Cindy —le dijo tomando de la mano a su papá— ¡Ánimo!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó moviendo la mano tomada y mirándolo curiosamente.

—No importa que decisión tomes con tu vida papá, yo siempre te apoyaré si eso te hace feliz.

—¡Ay que hijo más lindo tengo! —exclamó abrazando a su hijo— ¡Ven, llevemos tus Pokémon al centro Pokémon, recojamos a Pikachu y comamos fuera, yo invito!

—¡Genial!

Thiago se adelantó y Ash lo observó preocupado. No quería que las palabras de su hijo sobre Misty fueran ciertas, pero, tras observarse las manos, recordó esa especie de corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió cuando Misty estuvo en sus brazos. No sabía si era por estar todo el día trabajando full con Pikachu o qué demonios…

Lo que sí sabía es que debía ser cuidadoso. Muy cuidadoso.


	7. VI

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 21 de Abril de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **VI**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La puerta se abrió iluminando de forma tenue el interior del departamento mostrando la sombra de un hombre que se quitó la mochila que cargaba en su espalda lanzándola sobre el sillón de mala gana, caminó por el lugar a oscuras tras cerrar la puerta. Llegó a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, sacó una lata de cerveza, lo cerró y se fue hacia su habitación. Se dejó caer sentado a la cama y abrió la bebida alejándola de él.

Suspiró y bebió un sorbo.

Aquel día había sido una pesadilla para él, sobre todo por las contestaciones que había conseguido de parte de Ash. Él no era así, Ash tampoco.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

¿Tenían que seguir teniendo ese imán para conectarse siempre respecto a una sola mujer?

Él había sufrido mucho por Serena, la había amado como nunca pensó amar a una mujer, la acompañó y la apoyó en todo momento, momentos en que Ash no estaba, en momentos que Ash la dejaba de lado por su meta. Nunca pudo soportar que, de la noche a la mañana, Serena llegara contándole de su enfermedad y menos después, que llegara con un hijo de Ash.

La llegada de Thiago para Clemont fue horrible, fue ver como la mujer que quería, era feliz con otro, a la vez que su vida se iba a apagando lentamente. Siendo el amigo fiel que la acompañó a cada revisión, porque Ash no debía enterarse de su enfermedad, tuvo que ser el amigo que la cubría, el amigo que estaba ahí en los lugares en que Ash no podía estar.

Incluso llegó un momento en que la odió tanto como la amó. Fue cuando le dijo que se iba a casar con Ash luego de que Thiago naciera. El rubio no podía aceptar que siguiera pensando en vivir una vida normal cuando no le quedaba tiempo, se enrabió tanto al ver como a ella no le importaba dejar a su hijo recién nacido ni a un pobre hombre que no buscaba ser padre con semejante responsabilidad, que se lo gritó todo en la cara y fue la última vez que la vio con vida.

Luego de eso, ella murió al otro día.

La culpa y el arrepentimiento hicieron que le diera todo su apoyo a Ash, sobre todo cuando él se enfrentó a la realidad que ahora tenía:

 _Él no sabía cambiar pañales._

 _Él no sabía preparar un biberón._

 _Él no sabía que el bebé necesitaba muchas cosas._

Vio a Ash derrumbarse muchas veces, lo vio otras veces echado en el piso con las manos en la cabeza mientras Thiago lloraba sin parar. Y fue cuando Bonnie y su papá decidieron ayudarlo a cuidar al pequeño que Grace, la madre de Serena, intentó obtener la custodia de su nieto, al ver la irresponsabilidad del oriundo de Pueblo Paleta.

La guerra que se armó entre Grace y Delia por Thiago, no ayudó a Ash en lo absoluto, pero si algo caracterizaba al moreno era su terquedad y actitud para enfrentar todos los desafíos que se le ponían enfrente y lo consiguió.

Se convirtió en tan buen padre que ninguna pudo volver a comentar algo en contra de él.

Por ese lado, Clemont se sentía un tanto menos miserable.

Cuando Ash se instaló en ciudad Lumiose con Thiago definitivamente, Clemont decidió salir de la región para olvidar todo lo que sentía al ver los ojos celestes del pequeño tan iguales a los de Serena.

Viajó por varias regiones donde vivió varios años hasta que llegó a Kanto.

El Teniente Surge, lo había invitado a una experiencia eléctrica que no iba a olvidar.

Había oído muchas veces de las virtudes eléctricas de ciudad Kanto, una región que de ser la más anticuada del mundo, esa que parecía perdida en el tiempo, pasó a ser la capital de las energías renovables y capital de la electricidad en cooperación con los Pokémon.

Una tarde mientras revisaba uno de sus experimentos, Surge lo invitó al gimnasio Pokémon, no tenía muchas ganas pero la insistencia del hombre mayor, le ganó por cansancio.

Cuando llegó ahí, se encontró con una chica un tanto desalineada, la joven que jugaba con un Chinchou vestía de buzo y un poleron plomo, su cabello pelirrojo estaba atado con un rodete sostenido por un lápiz y sus ojos verdes se veían apagados.

Sintió en ese momento, que esa joven tenía tanto o más dolor que él encima.

Poco a poco, la fue conociendo ya que entrenaba con Chinchou en el gimnasio. Supo que era la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste y que estaba en Ciudad Carmin por un tratamiento contra la depresión.

Era una mujer amable y aunque tenía un carácter bastante especial, él no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella.

Una tarde, salieron a caminar y llegaron a la playa de ciudad Carmin, ahí frente al mar, ella le contó que era divorciada y que tenía una hija que estaba cumpliendo siete años ese día.

Notó una tristeza muy grande en su mirada, en esos ojos que parecían el hermoso mar en un día de verano.

—Todo dolor es pasajero —le había dicho a la mujer que lo miró confundida—, todo lo malo pasa también —adelantó un paso hacia la arena y volteó a verla con una sonrisa— Ten fe que todos tus problemas se solucionaran, porque todos tienen solución mientras estás viva.

Ella sonrió y el corazón de Clemont se aceleró.

Ella tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Pasaron varias semanas donde ellos se hicieron amigos, ella empezó a sonreír más y a demostrar más su aspecto.

Fue cuando ella llegó frente a él vistiendo una blusa amarilla con un short de mezclilla y su cabello atado en una coleta en alto que terminó por confirmarlo.

Se había enamorado de ella.

Pero la ilusión le duró poco, ella lo había citado para despedirse. Había terminado su tratamiento y debía volver a su hogar.

Él no lo dudo mucho, con ayuda de Surge, consiguió trabajo en la central de energía de la región que quedaba al éste de ciudad Celeste. Tenía que estar cerca de ella.

Ella no se le podía escapar como Serena.

Con el trabajo conseguido, se mudó a ciudad Celeste y había estado en todo momento para ella, ayudándola a retomar el control del gimnasio, invitándola a salir y cosas que hacen las parejas. Aunque nunca hubo un término entre ellos especifico aparte del de amigos.

Y cuando al fin decide jugársela con todo, no solo llega la hija que -de pronto- parece odiarlo, sino también regresa Ash a su vida y a la de Misty…

En ese momento se maldecía por haberlo invitado a participar de su proyecto.

Pero, ¿qué iba a saber él, que ambos se conocían? ¿Qué iba a saber él, esa conexión rara que ellos parecen tener?

Porque si algo había descubierto ese día, era que ahí había algo inconcluso que ni ellos sabían o tenían asimilado.

Se acabó la bebida y se lanzó hacia atrás.

Si no quería perder otra vez, tenía que empezar a moverse rápido. Porque Ash sin hacer nada, había conseguido más que él en todo ese tiempo.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

En cuanto llegó el sábado, Clemont se preparó mentalmente para ir a enfrentar a Misty y a Cindy, había oído de Ash que ambas estaban viviendo solas en el gimnasio Pokémon y tenía que aprovechar.

Llegó con un ramo de flores para la madre y un estuche de chocolates para la hija. Misty lo recibió bien, no tanto así Cindy, que con una sonrisa un tanto apagada tomó los chocolates y agradeció antes de irse a su habitación.

—¿No le caigo bien? —le preguntó a Misty mientras ella le servía una taza de café.

—No es eso —Misty le acercó la taza antes de servirse ella—, es que aún tiene la ilusión de que me reconcilie con su padre —corrió la silla y se sentó frente a Clemont— y con respecto a ello…

Clemont se la veía venir, los gestos, el titubeo, iba a rechazar su proposición.

—Misty —la detuvo—, yo sé que ahora debes querer estar más tiempo con Cindy y que ser mamá es tu prioridad, pero —la miró decidido— ¿no la pasamos bien juntos? ¿Por qué no me dejas intentar que Cindy me tome un poquito de confianza para que al menos me permita acercarme a ti? —la pelirroja dudó, pero él no le iba a dar oportunidad— ¡Anda! ¡Salgamos, disfrutemos y pasémosla bien como siempre pero ahora incluyamos a Cindy! ¿Qué me dices?

—De acuerdo —respondió soltando el aire por la nariz, Clemont la había convencido— Intentémoslo, pero no te garantizo nada.

—¡Gracias Misty!

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Ash salió de su habitación extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba, había aprovechado el sábado para revisar un par de asuntos con los Pokémon eléctricos de la central de energía. Cuando Thiago tenía tres años y entró a su primera clase de jardín infantil, estudió sobre la relación de los Pokémon con el entorno humano, como aquellos seres maravillosos habían tenido que irse adaptando al mundo actual. Había sido un alumno ejemplo y su título lo consiguió con tal reconocimiento que nunca le faltaban consultorías, y era lo que había venido a realizar en el proyecto de Clemont.

Tras servirse un café, observó a su hijo pegado al teléfono recostado en el sillón, por el rostro serio algo estaba pasando, se quedó por ahí mirándolo hasta que se sentó de golpe para luego ponerse de pie.

—¿Van a salir? —preguntó por lo que Ash se fue acercando lentamente a Thiago— ¿Y tú quieres? Me imagino… —con su mano libre se rascó la nuca— ¿Qué podríamos hacer? Oh, ok… hasta entonces… —cortó la llamada y volvió a caer sentado en el sillón.

—¿Qué sucede hijo?

—Cindy va a participar de la cita de Clemont y de Misty de hoy —le contestó y automáticamente Ash estaba sentado en la mesa de centro frente a él.

—¿Sabes dónde es? —preguntó y Thiago afirmó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensantes hasta que el chico de ojos celestes miró a su papá.

—¿Viejito, y si salimos a dar una vuelta? —le sugirió ampliando su sonrisa ladeada. Ash lo vio y sonrió también.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? —le preguntó cómplice.

—¡Quiero ir a la feria de la plaza central! —pidió.

—De acuerdo —Ash se golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado—, soy un padre tan complaciente que te voy a cumplir tu deseo.

—¡Gracias papá!

Ambos tomaron una chaqueta y tras colocarse los zapatos salieron al centro de la ciudad, pasearon como si nada por la feria, hasta que escucharon la voz de Cindy tras ellos, la pequeña de cabellos castaños claros se acercó a Thiago con una enorme sonrisa, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo el chiquillo le guiñó el ojo derecho con una sonrisa.

—Vaya —exclamó Ash colocando las manos en sus bolsillos—, ¿paseando? —le preguntó a Misty y a Clemont que, tras mirarse, un tanto incomodos, afirmaron— Nosotros también, Thiago quería salir a tomar un helado…

—¡Yo Quiero también! —pidió Cindy parándose delante de Ash— ¿Puedes incluirme, Ash?

—Yo puedo comprártelo Cindy —le dijo Clemont adelantando un paso. Pero la niña puso sus manos frente a ella en señal de cruz.

—¡Mi papá compra esas copas gigantes! —exageró Thiago moviendo los brazos— ¡Comes hasta que ya no puedes más!

—¡Anda Ash! —insistió una vez más la castaña por lo que Ash con una sonrisa miró a la madre esperando objeción, al no encontrarla se llevó a los dos niños a comprar helado.

—Oye Misty —exclamó el moreno deteniéndose en su andar, giró y observó a la pelirroja— ¿Por qué no vienes y te compro uno de chocolate con almendras?

—¡Ya! —dijo, pero se detuvo apenas dio un paso, miró a Clemont y se arrepintió— No, mejor no, vayan ustedes…

—Ve —le dijo Clemont moviendo los hombros como si no fuera importante, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ash y la mantuvieron hasta que el hombre de ojos café le sonrió amistosamente. Misty le hizo una reverencia corta y adelantó rápido los pasos que la separaban de Ash.

—¡Espérame Ketchum! —gruñó la mujer.

—¡Pues apresúrate ex-Oak!

Clemont los vio hacerse gestos y reírse al momento que Misty lo alcanzó y caminaron tras sus respectivos hijos.

Suspiró y se giró. No estaba para aguantar cosas así en ese momento, quizás solo confiar en que Ash realmente solo la viera como amiga, como tanto le había afirmado.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

—No doy más —exclamó con ambas manos sobre su estómago, Thiago. El menor había comido hasta reventar frente al gesto reprobatorio de Cindy, que si bien estaba como si nada había comido más que su compañero.

—Eso te pasa por glotón —le respondió frunciendo el labio superior—, el helado se disfruta para poder comer mucho —le explicó acabando con la crema que quedaba en la copa.

—Te contestaría —dijo Thiago levantando el brazo derecho pero lo bajó rápidamente—, si tuviera fuerzas.

Ash y Misty observaban a los pequeños aún comiendo el resto de su copa helada.

—¡Que lastima que Clemont se haya regresado y no nos acompañara! —se lamentó Ash mirando a la pelirroja, aunque su hijo movió los ojos en señal de que no le creía nada.

—Después del desplante que le hizo —Misty observó a su hija raspar la crema y helado que quedaba en el fondo de la copa— cierta señorita como no.

—Lo siento —dijo terminando de comer, para luego limpiarse la boca y las manos—, algo en Clemont no me gusta, se nota que no es mala persona pero sus intenciones no me gustan.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Ash señalándose.

—Tú me caes bien —afirmó—, aunque no sé tus intenciones todavía —tanto Misty como Thiago empezaron a reírse al unísono, causando que Ash mirara a su hijo con el cejo fruncido y luego desviara los ojos hacia Misty.

—¡Si es broma! —le dijo Misty golpeándole el hombro repetida veces— ¡Tranquilo!

—Claro —afirmó Cindy acercándose a Ash—, aunque si sigue comprándome estas copas —le dijo casi en secreto, como si fuera complicidad—, no veré sus intenciones…

—¿Qué tanto se hablan en secreto ustedes dos? —preguntó Misty tratando de saber que se traían, pero ambos se separaron con una sonrisa.

—¡Nada mamá! —dijo mirándose con el hombre a su lado— ¿Verdad Ash?

—Verdad Cindy —le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Ok —dijo no muy confiada, pero miró a Thiago antes de volver a ver a su antiguo amigo— Por cierto Ash, ya tenemos fecha para la revancha de Thiago.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Si papá! —Thiago se recuperó un poco rápidamente— ¡El próximo sábado tendré al fin mi medalla cascada en una batalla doble!

—¡Quizás! —le corrigió la pelirroja.

—¡No! —negó Thiago con su cabeza— Fui entrenado por la mejor, no puedo fallar.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El transcurso de la semana fue relativamente tranquilo, mientras que Clemont solo le hablaba a Ash de lo justo y necesario, y todo con respecto al proyecto en común. El rubio empezó a tener más contacto telefónico con Misty y conversaban de todo y nada hasta que la conversación mencionaba a alguno de los Ketchum y automáticamente la comunicación se terminaba. Thiago y Cindy seguían su entrenamiento a la espera del apreciado día.

Aquel día donde conseguiría una nueva medalla y podría retomar su viaje, esta vez solo.

Ese sábado, Thiago se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, los nervios poco y nada lo habían dejado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Estaba tan ansioso como el día en que su papá le informó que dejarían la región Kalos para visitar por primera vez la región Kanto. Esa región que vio crecer a su papá.

El moreno de ojos cafés, esperaba a su hijo con la mesa llena de ricos bocadillos para que desayunara y fuera a enfrentar el lugar con todas las energías, al igual que Froakie y Bulbasaur, los dos Pokémon que usaría para enfrentar a su maestra y mentora. Ash estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda que le había dado Misty a su hijo, puesto que el cambio en la actitud al enfrentar una batalla y la visión del mundo Pokémon había cambiado bastante, y para el lado más acertado.

Con los estómagos llenos, Thiago regresó a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas Pokébolas y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste con su papá.

En el edificio rodeado de agua y cristales, fueron recibidos por la hija de la líder de gimnasio. Cindy que llevaba su larga cabellera atada en un moño alto, estaba muy emocionada por la batalla del día.

—¡¿Y dónde está tu mamá? —preguntó Ash por lo que Cindy guiñándoles el ojo, les pidió que la acompañara.

Ahí en el campo de batalla, la pelirroja estaba vistiendo su equipo de desafío compuesto por un top azul, cubierto por una chaqueta corta y una calza a la rodilla azul marino, sin dudas aquel conjunto dejó a Ash paralizado en su lugar.

—¡Bienvenido Thiago! —exclamó la líder levantando su brazo derecho, aquel movimiento hizo que su cabellera anaranjada amarrada en una cola alta se moviera al compás de su cuerpo.

—Papá cierra la boca —le dijo Thiago aguantándose la risa. Ash corrió la mirada de Misty hacia su hijo y le sonrió de manera irónica— ¡Gracias Misty! —Thiago adelantó unos pasos y saltó hacia la plataforma contraria a la de Misty— ¡Ha llegado el día!

—Así es —la líder dio dos aplausos a su lado derecho y dos Pokémon emergieron de la piscina. Ellos eran Spheal, el Pokémon foca bebé y Ducklett, el Pokémon pato que empezó a nadar rápidamente por enfrente de su entrenadora.

—¿Cuáles son esos Pokémon? —Thiago consultó en su Pokédex sorprendido, no eran Pokémon que hubiera visto antes.

—¿No pensaste que íbamos a luchar con los Pokémon que entrenaste? —cuando el joven dejó su dispositivo de información y observó a la mujer frente a él, ésta negaba con el dedo índice— Pues estabas equivocado… ¡Esta es tu verdadera prueba Thiago! —con el mismo dedo lo señaló— ¿Estás listo?

—¡No me esperaba esto, pero —tomó dos pokébolas— estoy listo para lo que venga! —y frente a él dejó libre a Froakie y Bulbasaur.

—Entonces —Misty sonrió— ¡Comienza!

—¡Froakie ataque rápido a Ducklett, Bulbasaur usa dulce aroma! —rápidamente los Pokémon de Thiago atacaron a sus oponentes, el Pokémon rana había podido golpear a Ducklett sin problemas al tiempo que, tanto el Pokémon pato como el Pokémon foca, se veían golpeados por el polvo color rosa de Bulbasaur— Si, eso bajara su evasión.

—¡Ducklett usa acua aro, Spheal entra al agua! —ambos Pokémon de la líder obedecieron sin rodeos, Spheal se había sumergido dentro de la piscina mientras Ducklett se rodeaba de un brilloso aro de agua— Comencemos.

—Oh, eso será malo para Thiago —comentó Ash, haciendo que Cindy quien estaba junto a él en las gradas, lo mirara confundida— Solo mira…

—¡Froakie busca a Spheal y usa tu destructor! —el Pokémon rana rápidamente había saltado al agua buscando al Pokémon foca.

—¡Golpe cuerpo! —ante el movimiento del brazo de Misty, solo se pudo ver como la pequeña rana salía volando para caer con fuerza contra la plataforma.

—¡No! —Thiago lo observaba preocupado— ¡Bulbasaur látigo cepa a Ducklett ahora!

—¡Esquívalo! — Ducklett no tardó en tomar vuelo esquivando el ataque— ¡Ataque ala! —a toda velocidad el Pokémon pato golpeó a Bulbasaur dejándolo un tanto débil mostrando como recuperaba energía gracias al aro de agua que lo envolvía sorprendiendo al niño.

—Eso es… —exclamó Cindy sorprendida.

—El efecto del Acua Aro —indicó Ash cruzándose de brazos— ¡Tú puedes Thiago! —exclamó.

—Ay no —Thiago observaba a sus Pokémon que, aunque se veían cansados, seguían de pie— Si Ducklett se recupera será difícil vencerlo, ¡Froakie al agua de nuevo y usa rayo burbuja! —su Pokémon le asintió entrando nuevamente al agua— ¡Bulbasaur usa derribo! —Bulbasaur igual acató la orden corriendo sobre las plataformas.

—No servirá —Misty negaba preocupando a Thiago— ¡Bola de hielo Spheal, Ducklett doble equipo!

Ducklett fue el primero en contrarrestar el ataque de Bulbasaur al crear varias copias y confundirlo mientras volvía a recuperar energías, Thiago se sorprendió al ver como su Pokémon hierba se preocupaba al no poder dar con la copia real de su oponente, mientras Froakie salía del agua solo moviendo su brazo izquierdo dolorido tras recibir el ataque de Spheal.

—¡Ataque ala! —el Pokémon pato golpeó de nueva cuenta con sus alas a Bulbasaur logrando que caiga cerca de su compañero sumamente herido.

—¡Arriba Bulbasaur! —Thiago se encontraba preocupado, ninguno de sus ataques parecía funcionar— Froakie está bien, ese ataque no debe ser muy fuerte —el Pokémon hierba habían logrado levantarse un tanto cansado mientras su Pokémon rana lo observaba de reojo sonriendo— Sigamos —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Spheal usa otra vez tu bola de hielo! —el Pokémon foca rápidamente salió del agua posicionándose en su lugar soltando una bola de hielo un tanto más grande que golpeó a ambos oponentes dejándolos sumamente aturdidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Thiago observaba a sus Pokémon aún más preocupado— Ese ataque no debería ser así.

—Verás Thiago —la voz de Misty logró llamar su atención— El ataque de bola de hielo aumenta en potencia conforme van pasando los turnos de ataque, cuantos más turnos más fuerte se vuelve, provocando que el golpe sea más efectivo y así puede confundir con eficacia al oponente —la sonrisa de la líder se amplió al ver como Thiago no sabía qué hacer, mientras observaba a sus Pokémon golpeados, pero ella había tomado la decisión de presionarlo para que así se volviera más fuerte— ¡Ahora terminemos con esto, Spheal bola de hielo una vez más! —el Pokémon redondo había comenzado a preparar su ataque acumulando hielo frente a su boca.

—¡Bulbasaur, Froakie! —Thiago los llamaba presionando sus manos y ojos con fuerza— ¡Reaccionen por favor! —les suplicó al ver que el ataque se demoraba en cargar— ¡Por favor!

—¡Ahora! — Spheal estaba a punto de soltar su ataque cuando el brillo que comenzó a cubrir a los Pokémon del chico llamó la atención de Misty— ¿Podría ser qué? —tanto ella como Thiago observaban expectantes.

—¡Están evolucionando! —Cindy emocionada se había puesto de pie.

—¡Increíble! —Thiago sonrió feliz, delante de él podía ver a sus dos nuevos Pokémon— ¡Frogadier e Ivysaur! —ambos giraron a ver a su entrenador felices.

—¡Muy bien Thiago! —Cindy gritó desde las gradas— ¡Acaba con mi mamá!

—¡De acuerdo! —le dijo haciendo el gesto de Ok con los dedos y miró a la líder frente a él.

—¡Gracias hija! —protestó Misty con las manos en la cintura— Muy bien Thiago, eso ha sido impresionante —sonrió poniéndose en alerta una vez más— pero eso no es suficiente, ¡Spheal prepara otra bola de hielo, Ducklett rayo burbuja! —ambos Pokémon combinaron su ataque lanzándolo a gran velocidad contra las nuevas evoluciones de Thiago.

—Bien aprendieron nuevos ataques, ¡Veamos qué tan fuertes son! —el chico esperó hasta que el Pokémon de Misty terminara de juntar el hielo frente a él y movió su mano derecha hecha puño hacía adelante— ¡Vamos amigos, hasta el final! —tras la frase, sus dos Pokémon no solo esquivaron el ataque de Spheal y Ducklett, destruyendo la enorme bola de hielo con ayuda de destructor y látigo cepa, sino que también golpearon con fuerza a ambos combinando las hojas navaja de Ivysaur y el Hidropulso de Frogadier dejando a los Pokémon de Misty fuera de combate con mucha rapidez— ¡Eso es, así se hace!— Thiago festejó esperando que ambos Pokémon llegaran a él para abrazarlos con fuerza entre risas.

—Ok, yo perdí —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, regresó a ambos Pokémon a sus pokébolas y les susurró—. Para ser su primera batalla, Spheal, Ducklett fueron muy fuertes ambos, los felicito, ahora entrenaremos más.

Salieron de las plataformas y antes de que Ash pudiera abrazar a su hijo, Cindy de un salto se le colgó del cuello.

—¡Eso fue fantástico! —le dijo emocionada, omitiendo totalmente el feroz sonrojo que se le creó al joven de ojos celestes— ¡Me ha encantado verte pelear!

—Este… Cindy —trató de que lo soltara pero la chica no parecía tener ninguna intención.

—¡Cindy! —pidió Misty, bajando a la niña del cuello de Thiago— ¡Compórtate! —la niña frunció los labios— Discúlpala Thiago, tiene un tanto de impulsividad que no sé de donde la sacó —se disculpó apenada.

—No te preocupes Misty —Ash movió la mano antes de cruzar el brazo por los hombros de su hijo—, ese es el poder que tenemos los Ketchum…

—Ya, ok —la pelirroja ignoró las palabras del moreno, y miró a los niños— ¿Qué tal si pedimos unas pizzas para celebrar? —ambos exclamaron con emoción, pero la cara de Thiago cambió rápidamente— ¿Qué pasa?

—Misty, ¿no sé está olvidando de algo? —la líder de gimnasio movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de pensar que se estaba olvidando.

—¡Oh verdad! —dijo golpeando su palma derecha con el puño izquierdo— ¡La medalla!

—¡Pero Mamá! —exclamó Cindy sin poder creer que su madre se olvidara de algo tan importante— ¡Es que todo esto era por la medalla!

—Entiéndela Cindy —Ash soltó a Thiago para apoyar la mano en la espalda de la niña y agacharse un poco para susurrarle— la edad… pasa la cuenta —Misty no dijo nada, solo lo miró de reojo mientras buscaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta la prenda de Thiago.

—Bien Thiago —acomodó la medalla Cascada entre sus dedos y se la entregó—, la medalla de este gimnasio es hecha a mano por quien te la está entregando —aquella información sorprendió tanto a Ash como a Thiago—, es un trabajo exhausto fabricarlas, darle forma al metal, pintarlas y barnizarlas para que se vean así de hermosas, es por eso que las defiendo muy bien. Hoy tú te la has ganado, con esfuerzo y dedicación… ¡Felicidades!

El chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos celeste tomó la medalla sumamente emocionado.

—¡Gracias Misty! —la miró con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Cuidaré muy bien de ella, y haré que te sientas orgulloso de cada medalla que vaya ganando!

—¿No debería hacerme orgulloso a mí? —preguntó Ash señalándose.

—Pero ella ha sido mi maestra —le respondió con un leve tono de burla.

Misty y Cindy solo se miraron entre ellas, y tomadas de la mano dejaron a los dos Ketchum conversar entre ellos.

—Iremos a pedir las pizzas —informó Misty antes de salir hacia el hall de entrada con una enorme sonrisa.


	8. VII

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 5 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **VII**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La segunda medalla que había ganado brillaba en el estuche en forma de pokébola, sonrió deslizando las yemas de sus dedos derechos por la medalla en forma de gota. Vencer a Misty había sido toda una aventura provechosa y encantadora.

Aquel mes que compartió con ella entrenando había aprendido más que solo técnicas de batalla, había aprendido a amar a sus Pokémon, a verlos más como lo que son, compañeros de la vida y sin dudas, lo que más había valorado de ella, fue la forma tan amable y cariñosa con la que lo había tratado, casi como trataba a Cindy actualmente, como si él fuera uno más de su familia.

Admiraba a aquella mujer de cabellos anaranjados, y había disfrutado mucho de su compañía

Dejó el estuche en el bolsillo de su mochila y terminó de acomodarla antes de cerrar el cierre. Mañana partiría del lado de su papá, mañana él tomaría el rumbo de su vida dejando a su papá por primera vez en diez años. Se sentía un poco triste, un tanto melancólico pero lo que más le daba pena era dejarlo solo. Y no porque sentía que Ash no podía estar solo, más bien temía que su padre terminara solo.

A veces se sentía el causante de que su padre estuviera en ese estado, que no tuviera tiempo para salir o para conocer gente nueva. Y esperaba que ahora que iba a dejar el nido, pudiera volver a enfocarse un poco en él.

De todas formas, tenía una extraña corazonada con respecto a la mujer que antes había estado en sus pensamientos. La atmosfera que había entre ellos dos era tan cálida, que en cuanto se reunían los cuatro parecían una familia.

Sonrió de lado. Su papá necesitaba una buena mujer, y Misty sin dudas era su favorita y a pesar que a Cindy no le gustara la idea de que su madre tuviera pareja… solo tenía que convencerla.

Se acostó sobre la cama y observó un rato el techo blanco antes de tomar su móvil y activar el chat que tenía la cara de Cindy, pensó que quería decirle moviendo los labios y luego le envió.

 _«Estás durmiendo_ »

« _Sí, contesto sonámbula_ » la respuesta de la chica lo hizo reír, y se sentó contra el respaldo para contestar.

« _Oh, hola Cindy Sonámbula, quería pedirle un favor a la Cindy normal, ¿crees poder decírselo?»_

 _«…Payaso…»_ la respuesta de la joven Oak hizo que volviera a reírse.

« _Ya en serio, Cindy necesito que hablemos mañana antes de irme, ¿vendrán a desayunar?»_

 _«¿Vendrán? ¿Te refieres a mi mamá y a mí?»_

 _«Sí, quiero despedirme de ella antes de irme también.»_

 _«¡Oye que es mi madre!»_ podría percibir la ira de Cindy en aquellas palabras, sonrió aún más.

 _«¿Vienen?»_

« _Ok… le diré a MI mamá que vayamos a despedirte_ » negó ante el Mi tan pronunciado y respondió una vez más antes de dejar el celular a un lado.

Mañana empezaría a recorrer los lugares que conoció su papá a su edad.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El sol había empezado a esclarecer el cielo de ciudad Celeste cuando Ash salió del baño secándose el cabello, rebeldes gotas se filtraban por la toalla recorriéndole parte del cuello, se sentó en la cama con una mueca. Thiago lo abandonaría esa mañana, su hijo, su apreciado muchacho iba a volar del nido de una vez por todas y no sabía cómo sentirse. Bajó la toalla y mirando un punto en la nada sonrió de lado. La imagen de su madre le vino a la mente rápidamente, preguntándose qué sería de ella… ¿Alguna vez le perdonaría por no dejar que se haga cargo de su hijo?

Suspiró esperando que sí. Realmente extrañaba mucho a su madre y se le habían acabado las excusas para negársela a Thiago sobre todo ahora que estaban en Kanto.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? Definitivamente era su madre y la terquedad la característica que había heredado de ella. Ella no había aceptado la negativa a su ofrecimiento. Él había optado por esforzarse con las personas que lo apoyaban con su paternidad.

Él no quería dejar a su hijo abandonado. No, porque era suyo.

Sacudió la cabeza, secándose el cuello para ir a vestirse, tenía que preparar una buena comida para su hijo.

Estaba terminando de prenderse los botones de la camisa azul que llevaba puesta, cuando el timbre del departamento sonó. Alzó la ceja confundido, él realmente no esperaba visitas.

Salió de su habitación para abrir la puerta, cuando -como un rayo- vio pasar a su hijo a atender a los invitados. Caminó tras él al momento que éste abrió la puerta dejando ver a Misty y a Cindy que con una sonrisa respondieron al bienvenidas que su niño había exclamado. Ahí le quedó claro, él las había invitado.

—¡Misty! —Thiago le dio el paso para que entrara— Mi papá está ahí dentro, yo tengo algo que arreglar con Cindy —y antes que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, Thiago tomó de la mano a Cindy y se quedaron fuera del departamento.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó está observando la puerta confundida, en sus manos traía una caja blanca.

—¿Qué trajiste de rico? —la voz de Ash la hizo moverse para observarlo.

—Algo para ti —le dijo extendiendo las manos y al ver la emoción del rostro del moreno completó, corriendo el paquete a un lado de ella—, obviamente no.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cindy ingresó al departamento de su padre sumamente confundida, se quitó los botines color marfil y su chaleco del mismo tono antes de sentarse en el sillón negro de la sala. Thiago se sentó frente a ella, en el sillón de un cuerpo.

—Habla Ketchum —le pidió acomodando el cuello blanco de su vestido rosa pálido—, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

—Necesito que cuides a mi papá en mi ausencia —Cindy dejó de acomodarse el puño del vestido y lo miró sorprendida— Sí, ese es el favor que tengo que pedirte.

—No entiendo

—Mi papá no ha estado solo desde que entrenaba para participar en la Liga de Campeones hace más de once años —se lanzó un poco hacia delante apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus piernas, Cindy vio la preocupación en sus ojos celestes—. Dice que está bien, que no tendrá problemas o incluso que ahora va a poder hacer todo lo que no pudo en estos años pero no sé, tengo la sensación de que no es así.

—¿No crees que eso sea verdad?

—Créeme —le pidió Thiago—, conozco muy bien a ese hombre, es más sentimental de lo que tú piensas.

—Bueno —la chica se reacomodó en el sillón—, tú lo conoces mejor.

—Por eso es que necesito que por favor, aunque sea una vez a la semana velo, o comparte algo con él, ¿por favor?

—Ash me cae bien —colocó su dedo índice en el labio inferior—, no creo que sea muy difícil que compartamos algo de vez en cuando.

—¡Gracias Cindy! —Thiago se movió hasta sentarse al lado de la joven y tomarle de las manos— ¡Eso es muy significante para mí! —le dijo provocando un leve tono en las mejillas de la niña— ¡Te prometo que vendré de vez en cuando —le soltó las manos y continuó—, tengo que mostrarles mis nuevas medallas a Misty! —tras aquella frase, Cindy parpadeó varias veces antes de mirarlo de reojo.

—¡Qué es mi mamá! —le recordó.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriéndole.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Al frente las cosas no estaban de mejor ánimo, Misty había abierto la caja dejando a relucir el brillante pastel de chocolate que tenía la leyenda «Buena Suerte en Tu Aventura» Ash estaba emocionado por el detalle, pero más le emocionaba el probar un trozo de aquel manjar, pero la pelirroja se paró frente al pastel y lo defendió extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¡Ash Ketchum, compórtate como un hombre! —le pidió, pero se lamentó al siguiente segundo, el color marrón de los ojos del moreno frente a ella, pasaron de uno brilloso a uno oscuro y sus labios hicieron una sonrisa ladeada.

—No creo que sea buena idea que me empiece a comportar como un hombre en este momento —le susurró y aunque internamente estaba que se odiaba por aquello, no había podido resistir esa cercanía.

—Ash… —susurró nerviosa, pero el hombre rápidamente retrocedió. La puerta de entrada había sonado, y los niños no tardaron en entrar, encontrando al par separado y mirando para distintos lados. Sin darse cuento de nada, Thiago fue directamente hacia el pastel.

—¡Muchas Gracias Misty! —dijo al leer el cartel en él.

—Me alegro que te guste —dijo, aun un tanto incomoda mirando de reojo a Ash que estaba ahora con Pikachu y parecía enojado, al menos eso parecía indicar el ceño fruncido de éste. _¿Será por lo que hizo o por la interrumpida_? Como sea, no quería averiguarlo. Sacudió su cabeza y empezó a preparar desayuno junto con los dos niños.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, compartiendo el pastel con una taza de chocolate caliente. Los menores estaban conversando de los diferentes Pokémon que Thiago podría conocer en la región y éste le contaba a Cindy de los Pokémon de Kalos.

Misty los observaba mientras comía pastel sumamente metida en la diversidad de Pokémon de Agua que comentaba Thiago, Ash observaba a los niños pero más veía a la mujer sentada junto a él. ¿ _Qué demonios le había pasado hace rato? ¿De verdad estuvo a punto de besar a Misty? ¿Él? ¡Por todos los cielos!_ Movió la cabeza y terminó de comer su pastel.

—¿Y tú Ash? —preguntó Misty al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos— ¿hoy no trabajas?

—No, me tomé esta semana completa en el trabajo —le indicó cortando un trozo de pastel con el tenedor—. Como solo soy consultor del proyecto de Clemont, no necesito ir todo el tiempo al menos que sea necesario —alzó el tenedor— Me pagan el mes completo así solo vaya dos días y quería pasar los últimos días de mi hijo en casa con él —y tras eso se llenó la boca con el pastel.

—¿De verdad? —Misty realmente no podía creerlo, así que dejó al padre por el hijo— ¿No está exagerando?

—No Misty —negó Thiago mirando a su papá— Mi papá es muy bueno en su trabajo, si vieras la cantidad de trabajo que tenía en Kalos —le indicó elevando su dedo índice derecho— Mi papá es muy respetado allá, por eso su abanico de referencias, trabajos y recomendaciones es muy amplio.

—No puedo creer que estemos hablando del mismo Ash —exclamó mirándolo, el mencionado no dijo nada, solo le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo. Misty lo decidió en ese momento, tenía que saber más sobre la vida de Ash, de ese periodo de su vida en el que perdieron contacto. Además, era lo justo, él sabía todo de ella.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la hora de la despedida al límite de la ciudad, ahí donde solo había árboles, pasto y dos senderos. Thiago adelantó tres pasos y giró para quedar frente de Ash, de Misty y de Cindy quien había tomado la mano de su madre.

—Bueno, gracias por venir hasta aquí a despedirme —dijo Thiago con una enorme sonrisa—, papá cuídate mucho, y tú cuídalo, Pikachu —le pidió, y el moreno con su Pokémon afirmaron, ambos podían ver esas lágrimas queriendo escaparse de los ojos del padre. El niño miró a Cindy y le sonrió con complicidad— Cindy, mi encargo por favor.

—¡Por supuesto! —se soltó de su mamá para colocar la mano en su frente como orden de soldado captada.

—Y Misty —la pelirroja lo miró parpadeando, Thiago adelantó los pasos que lo separaban y tras pedirle disculpas a Cindy, la abrazó— ¿eh?

—¡Thiago! —gruñó Cindy.

—Muchas Gracias por todo Misty —le dijo dejándola un tanto paralizada en el lugar— ¡Gracias por tu esfuerzo y dedicación, siempre serás una mentora y una inspiración para mí! —se separó de ella y le dio una reverencia— Muchas Gracias y cuídense los tres —volteó hacia el camino y lanzó la pokébola de Fennekin para que lo acompañara a su lado el resto de la travesía.

Pikachu lo despedía moviendo su mano, y Ash no tardó en soltar las lágrimas que tenía acumulada en sus ojos alzando la mano en alto.

—¡Adiós Thiago, disfruta tus aventuras Pokémon!

Misty lo observó y sonrió. Luego miró a su pequeña que miraba a Ash expectante, pronto ella misma estaría viviendo esa escena en cuanto su pequeña hija decidiera salir en búsqueda de aventuras.

Cindy se soltó de Misty y se acercó a Ash con una sonrisa.

—¡No se preocupe Ash! —exclamó sacando de su bolsillo unos pañuelos desechables para entregárselos— ¡A Thiago le ira muy bien! ¡Ya lo verá, confié en lo que le digo!

Ante aquel gesto, el hombre de cabellos oscuros se agachó un poco hacia la pequeña tomando los pañuelos.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —le preguntó y la jovencita, hizo gala de todos sus dones Oak, se acomodó en su lugar y comentó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Palabra de Oak!

Tras eso, Ash se paró en su lugar riéndose, secó su mirada y volvió a mirar a la niña.

—Gracias Cindy —le dijo— Gracias.

—Bueno —Misty tomó la mano de su hija— Nosotras nos vamos al gimnasio, que tengas buen día.

—Muy buenos días para ustedes también —dijo Ash antes de perder su mirada una vez más en el camino donde su hijo se alejaba conversando con Fennekin.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El silencio de un departamento vacío era el diario vivir de Ash desde el momento en que su hijo dejó ciudad Celeste para enfrentarse a la aventura Pokémon, debía asumirlo, su hijo había creído y ahora era un entrenador más del mundo.

La depresión por la partida de su hijo le duró solo un día, al otro día tras bañarse y desayunar se volvió a incorporar a la Central Eléctrica con otra mirada hacia su vida. ¡Ahora tenía que avanzar!

Como el trabajo de Clemont iba bastante bien, Ash comenzó a recorrer la Central Eléctrica y anotando los detalles que le veía al lugar, así como el cansancio o el estrés que podría ver en varios Electrode. Con sus listas de ideas, se acercó al gerente del lugar y tras acomodar un par de cosas de la lista, la pusieron en marcha inmediatamente.

En solo una semana el nivel de producción de energía de la Central Eléctrica había mejorado su producción en un ciento por ciento. Ash estaba feliz, después de todo, no era uno de los mejores en su área por nada.

Y con respecto a Clemont, seguía tratándolo como si nada, pero no había puesto ni siquiera el más mínimo interés en tratar de reparar la amistad con el rubio; la partida de Thiago le había hecho repasar por varias cosas y percatarse de otras… Sobre todo esa actitud distante que Clemont había tenido desde que regresó a Kalos tras saber que Serena estaba embarazada.

Recordó sus caras, sus gestos. La ayuda que le dio casi sin mirarlo a la cara y como decidió salir de la región en cuanto él y su hijo se instalaron en ciudad Lumiose.

Tener tiempo libre, le había hecho detenerse a pensar en muchas cosas de ese tiempo de las que no se había percatado, pero si lo pensaba bien, si Clemont tenía algo en su contra o algo por el estilo no iba a averiguarlo en ese momento. Solo quería que el proyecto que ambos manejaban sobre Innovación Pokémon fuera un éxito, y tal vez, después de eso, cuando no perdiera nada por saber que tenía su amigo en contra, le preguntaría la razón.

Porque las actitudes del inventor durante esa semana lo habían llegado a un punto de rabia, que no sabía que iba a hacer para seguir tolerándolo.

Fue por eso que cuando llegó el día domingo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Cindy y Misty se habían mudado al departamento de Gary. Cindy y Misty ahora eran sus vecinas.

La joven hija del investigador Pokémon Gary Oak, había tardado una semana en convencer a su mamá de que ocuparan el departamento de Paradise Cerulean para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Misty estaba bastante reacia a salir del gimnasio, de dejar el lugar y tener que caminar todos los días de ida y vuelta.

Pero una vez que aflojó, se dio cuenta que estar relajada del gimnasio, de verlo como su trabajo solamente, le permitía compartir el desayuno con su hija, el almuerzo, luego ir a entrenar un par de horas al gimnasio sumamente energizada y luego volver para cenar para acabar el día.

Sí, su hija había tenido una buena idea.

Aunque ella no sabía que aquel pedido iba con una doble intención, puesto que viviendo en ese departamento era más factible cumplir su promesa con Thiago. Ella cumpliría su encargo de cuidar a Ash al menos hasta que viera que el hombre de pueblo Paleta realmente estuviera bien.

La segunda noche que cenaron en el departamento, Cindy insistió de invitar a comer al vecino de enfrente para darle la noticia que ahora serían vecinos permanentes. Si bien, Misty estaba un tanto dudosa, no terminó por responder cuando la niña de cabellos castaños estaba tocándole la puerta a Ash, quien sorprendido por la noticia, observó a ambas mujeres de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

Quizás su mente estaría más relajada si convivía un poco con otro ser de su misma especie.

Durante ese tiempo, el moreno empezó a analizar a Cindy, a veces era tan Gary y a la vez tan Misty, la niña era un perfecto complemento entre dos personas muy importantes para él, y el solo verla, le hacía frenar todos los extraños pensamientos que estaba sintiendo por la madre de la menor. Esos pensamientos que tenía que esfumar de su mente.

Cuando habló con Thiago, el joven estaba en ciudad Carmin y había derrotado a Surge gracias a Fennekin. Ash veía el brillo en los ojos del niño que vio crecer con una sonrisa ladeada, no podía negarlo, había hecho un buen trabajo con él.

—¿Y Cindy te ha visitado? —la pregunta del niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos para observar a su hijo quien parecía haber cometido algo indebido.

—¿Thiago? —le preguntó alzando la ceja derecha, el jovencito sacudió su cabellera oscura y tras fruncir los labios por un par de segundos, respondió.

—Es que le pedí a Cindy que te acompañara un poco ahora que ibas a estar solo —bajó la mirada—. Estaba preocupado porque la Dedenne no me ha llamado para saber si lo estaba cumpliendo o no.

—¿Dedenne? —repitió confundido.

—Cuando estaba en el gimnasio frente al Raichu de Surge, recordé lo revoltoso y escurridizo que es el Dedenne de la tía Bonnie —le sonrió— Y Cindy vino a mi mente en ese momento —Ash solo negó con la cabeza— Y bueno, eso…

—Cindy se mudó con Misty al departamento del frente —ante aquello Thiago se emocionó—, llevan casi dos semanas viviendo en el edificio, y nos hemos visto un par de veces, estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo.

—Ah, pero me alegro que al menos tengas personas para hablar y que éstas te respondan en tu idioma—ante el comentario de Thiago, Ash pudo leer el entrelineas, frunciendo el ceño—. Ok, ok… Ya, el centro Pokémon va a cerrar, así que tengo que irme a dormir, buenas noches papá.

—Buenas noches hijo.

Tras dejar el teléfono en su lugar, se levantó hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, tomó una lata de refresco y se acercó al sillón para sentarse frente a la televisión, ver una pelicula un sábado en la noche debería ser una buena idea, ¿no?

Estaba haciendo zapping por los canales de películas cuando el timbre lo obligó a detenerse en un canal, dejó el control sobre la mesa de centro junto a la lata y se acercó a la puerta, cuando la abrió se sorprendió de ver a la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos frente a él. Tragó grueso tras percatarse del aire tímido que rodeaba a su amiga, quien ocultaba los brazos tras ella.

—Hola Misty —la saludó, corriéndose de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

—Hola Ash —respondió al saludo, entrando al lugar, para luego voltear a verlo—, ¿Y Pikachu?

—En el centro Pokémon —le informó, observándola— hoy le tocaba su chequeo general.

—Oh, ya veo… ¿cenaste?

—No —negó cerrando los ojos—, pensaba tirarme al sillón a ver una pelicula y luego ver si comía algo— Misty frunció el ceño— ¿Qué?

—He notado que desde que Thiago se ha ido has estado comiendo pésimo —lo regañó— Sé que da algo de flojera cocinar para uno, pero tienes que comer bien.

—Ya —Ash puso los ojos en blanco. La líder de gimnasio dio muchas vueltas por la sala ante la mirada curiosa del dueño del lugar, sabía que ella iba a algo pero no se animaba a decirlo— ¿Qué sucede Misty?

—¿Eh? Pues —se sentó en el sillón, sin mirar al moreno—, quería invitarte a cenar con nosotras —le dijo.

—Ah, ya veo —Ash se acercó y se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón de un cuerpo cruzándose de brazos— ¿Cindy te lo pidió?

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo.

—Thiago me contó, él y ella tramaron algo para que yo no me sienta solo —le contó, por la sorpresa en el rostro de su vieja amiga, ella no sabía nada— Así que no te preocupes Misty —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Voy a estar bien, no necesito que ninguna de las dos se preocupe por mí, de verdad.

—¿Y qué? —dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie— Vine a invitarte porque yo quise, no porque Cindy me lo encargó —le confesó—. Es sábado en la noche, hice una riquísima lasaña y me dije, le diré a Ash que venga a comer con nosotras y ¿tú te atreves a rechazarme?

—Yo… —Ash podía sentir el odio de ésta en su mirada, lo sabía, si tuviera rayos en sus ojos verdes, él ya estaría fulminado.

Ahí se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la televisión encendida ocupó todo el ambiente.

 _«Oye idiota! ¿Crees que vine hasta aquí buscándote sólo porque estaba preocupada por ti?»_

 _«¿Que no fue sólo por eso?»_

 _«Siempre supe que eras un idiota, pero ahora me doy cuenta que hasta un Slowpoke es más listo y vivo que tú»_ Misty escuchó tanta rabia en la voz de esa mujer, que desvió la mirada de su amigo para observar la pantalla _«¡Vine por una cosa, pero tú realmente haces que me enfade tan rápido!»_

 _«¡Te enfadas porque te gusta, si tanto te molesto deberías irte, ésta es mi casa!»_

 _«¿Y qué si no quiero irme, vas a obligarme o algo?»_

 _«¡Hare algo mejor!»_

Acto siguiente las mejillas de la pelirroja se encendieron. Corrió la mirada avergonzada de la televisión donde los protagonistas tras besarse habían empezado sin tapujos a quitarse la ropa con desesperación.

Ash incomodo con la situación, rápidamente, se acercó al control remoto y apagó la televisión.

—Ok, vamos —le dijo adelantándose. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo siguió hacia el otro departamento.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando Misty abrió la puerta de su departamento, su hija apareció bastante enojada con su madre por haberse ido sin avisar, pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio al moreno tras ella.

—Fui a invitar a Ash —le indicó—. Pero él no se dejó convencer fácilmente.

—Ah —fue lo único que pudo decir. Observó a ambos adultos extrañada, ¿por qué sentía que algo les pasaba a esos dos? El ruido de su estómago la desconcentró. Primero comería y luego investigaría.

Ya sentados en la mesa, ambos disfrutaron de la comida que Misty había preparado, que para sorpresa de Ash, estaba todo más que delicioso. Con su plato vacío se quedó observándola conversar con Cindy, no había podido evitar pensar en aquella escena en el televisor. ¿ _Por qué por unas fracciones de segundos, la idea de ese hombre no se le hacía tan descabellada de realizar? ¿Por qué casi se lanza sobre ella, y terminó por optar ir contra el control remoto para apagar la fuente de ideas turbias?_ Frunció los labios, viéndola detenidamente. La Misty que recordaba de sus viajes ahora tenía la cara más alargada pero de todas formas no había perdido sus bonitas facciones y aunque su cuerpo estaba más estilizado por sus treinta años, él ahora era mucho más alto que ella. Sonrió mientras ella y Cindy se reía. _¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin volver a escuchar su risa?_

En eso se tensó en su lugar, y se puso de pie instantáneamente.

—¿Ash? —preguntó Misty cortando la risa de golpe al ver a su amigo.

—¡Voy por el postre! —mintió rápidamente para salir de ese departamento. Las mujeres que quedaron ahí, solo se observaron confundidas. Porque era más que evidente que aquello no era verdad.

—Ash está muy raro —comentó Misty cruzándose de brazos.

—Quizás la ausencia de Thiago le está haciendo mal —comentó la niña un tanto preocupada—. Lastima, yo quería postre…

El apuro gobernó todo el cuerpo de Ash, que sin esperar que llegara el ascensor, decidió bajar los diez pisos por las escaleras. Rápidamente se hizo con uno, dos, tres pisos hasta que llegó al hall de entrada del edificio y salió hacia la ciudad.

Podía sentir el frio que hacía en las noches en aquella ciudad costera en las mejillas, pero poco y nada le importó. Avanzó por las calles hasta que llegó a un edificio de cuatro pisos, apretó los labios y subió las escaleras para llegar al piso número cuatro.

Tocó y tocó el timbre, impacientando al habitante del lugar que echando un par de maldiciones abrió la puerta. Cuando el rubio observó al moreno desesperado frente a él, se preocupó.

—¿Qué sucede Ash? —preguntó Clemont corriéndose de la puerta para que éste entrara, pero Ash negó con la cabeza, quedándose en el pasillo— Dime entonces…

—Perdóname —susurró bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños—, Clemont perdóname.

—¿Por qué? —aunque soltó aquella pregunta, temía conocer la respuesta de la misma.

—Sé que te dije que no significaba nada —elevó su mirada para hacerle frente— que solo éramos amigos de la infancia, pero no te estaba mintiendo a ti, me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo, me estaba engañando. Negándome a aceptar que aquellos sentimientos que habían quedado en algún rincón de mi corazón por quince años, ahora decidieron hacer su aparición con más fuerza que nunca.

—¿Y? —fue todo lo que Clemont pudo decirle.

—Y entonces —continuó Ash, volvió a apretar los puños y a bajar la mirada antes de volver a enfrentarlo—, no voy a detener lo que siento más tiempo—confesó— Dejaré que todo fluya, y si el destino es el que quiere que Misty esté conmigo —el tono ante aquella palabra irritó al rubio—, lo aceptaré gustoso, espero que lo comprendas Clemont—se giró para irse pero la voz de Clemont lo detuvo.

—Entonces, tendré que empezar a rezar por ella —Ash lo veía un tanto confundido—, digo, Serena murió tras enroscarse contigo, me imagino que, si a Misty se le ocurre hacer lo mismo, ¡Oh cielos! —tras acomodar sus lentes, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta— Realmente voy a tener que rezar mucho para que Cindy no pierda a su mamá en tus manos como Thiago.

Ash apretó los puños, tenía muchas ganas de estrellarlo contra el rostro de esa persona, que él había considerado un ser muy valioso en su vida.

—Te desconozco Clemont —le dijo entre dientes—. En estos dos meses, la idea que tenía de ti como persona se ha desmoronado totalmente.

—Échale la culpa al destino —se acomodó los lentes con una sonrisa—, quien ha estado entretenido enredándonos en las mismas situaciones. Y sí me disculpas, iré a prender una vela e iniciar mis oraciones por el alma de Misty —y tras eso, cerró la puerta dejando a Ash sumamente petrificado en su lugar.

Había olvidado por un momento todo lo que la muerte de Serena había significado para él y su disque amigo se lo había recordado de la manera más cruel.

¿Sería que Misty también correría la misma suerte de Serena si ellos se involucraran? ¿Debía pelear por lo que sentía en ese momento o no?

El venir a decirle la verdad a Clemont había sido un grave error… Aspiró profundo regresando a su departamento para caer sobre su cama y dormir hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiera...

Quizás se disculparía con Misty y Cindy otro día.


	9. VIII

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 12 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **VIII**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

No le importaba la hora que era, ni quien golpeaba la puerta de su departamento.

Su hijo no estaba, por lo cual, no necesitaba levantarse de esa cama tan cómoda. Se acomodó mejor entre las frazadas que lo cubrían y decidió perderse una vez más en los maravillosos sueños que tenía, donde aún era un poderoso y legendario entrenador Pokémon. ¡Grandes tiempos aquellos!

De pronto, los brillantes ojos celestes de Serena inundaron sus sueños, y la sonrisa femenina lo incomodó. Abrió los ojos mirando el techo y llevó el antebrazo a su frente. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de su hijo, pronto sería además el aniversario del fallecimiento de lo más cercano a novia que había tenido en toda su vida.

Suspiró.

Ahora que Thiago no estaba, sentía que su vida era una basura.

Dio vuelta la almohada y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, total, era domingo y ni Pikachu estaba en la casa para hacerle compañía.

Pero había olvidado algo…

El golpeteo de la puerta aún no se había detenido. Puso sus ojos en blanco y tomó el teléfono que tenía a su lado y se quedó observando la foto de él con su hijo sin percatarse de la hora hasta que al volver a tocar el botón para encender la pantalla vio el quizás de aquel golpeteo.

Eran las «17:50» _¿Tanto había dormido? ¿Y a quién le importaba_? Se volvió a acomodar y cerró los ojos.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Fuera del departamento, madre e hija observaban la puerta un tanto preocupada. Ash se había ido durante la cena y no habían sabido nada más de él. Sino fuera porque las cámaras de seguridad lo habían visto regresar cerca de la una de la madrugada, ambas hubieran salido a buscarlos por las calles.

Misty había empezado a insistir con el timbre, la pelirroja ya sentía el dedo acalambrado de tanto tocar. Resopló moviendo su flequillo con el aire y se apoyó contra la puerta de brazos cruzados.

—¡Ya mamá! —dijo Cindy saliendo de la casa con su teléfono— Thiago me mandó el número de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó ésta observando a su hija— ¿No le habrás dicho, no?

—No mamá, le dije que lo quería por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar —le explicó.

—¿Y te creyó? —Misty estaba muy sorprendida, más cuando su hija simplemente afirmó— Definitivamente es su hijo… —declaró antes de tomar el móvil de Cindy para digitar el código del departamento de Ash.

Tras eso la puerta se destrabó y se abrió.

—Espérame aquí —le dijo a Cindy e ingresó — ¡Ash! —llamó la mujer de ojos verdes, adentrándose en el departamento— ¿Ash? ¿Ash estás aquí?

—Aquí estoy —su voz sonaba pastosa por el largo letargo que había experimentado, las mejillas de la pelirroja se ruborizaron al verlo en aquella pose tan relajada, tenía la mano derecha perdida entre sus cabellos oscuros, la camisa con varios botones desprendidos y estaba descalzo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación— ¿Qué sucede Misty? —preguntó, sin percatarse del escaneo que su amiga le estaba realizando.

—¿Uh?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ash moviendo las palmas de las manos delante de él— ¿Por qué entraste a mi departamento y —señaló la puerta— por qué no parabas de tocar el timbre?

—Es que estaba, digo estábamos —corrigió— preocupadas con Cindy, te fuiste tan de golpe y nunca más volviste —Misty se acercó a él como investigándolo— ¿Fuiste a tomar?

—No Misty —negó rotundamente— yo no bebo bebidas alcohólicas. —le informó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Ni una copita?

—No —volvió a negar con la cabeza—, algún día sabrás por qué no —completó para luego percatarse del look tan arreglado de la mujer frente a él.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —le preguntó y Ash la señaló. Misty llevaba una blusa celeste de vuelos y una falda tubo hasta las rodillas, color blanca.

—Parece que vas a salir —le recordó, por lo que la chica al ver la hora se espantó.

—¡Rayos! —maldijo viendo el reloj que llevaba de su muñeca izquierda— Debía verme con Clemont hace una hora.

—¿Vas con Cindy? —le preguntó, pero la chica negó.

—Ella no quiere ir.

—¿Me la dejas? —le preguntó señalándose— Dame cinco minutos que me lavo la cara y yo te la cuido.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —le afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —Misty salió del departamento y Cindy esperaba por respuestas— Ash está bien, al parecer solo estaba cansado, me dijo que te va a cuidar… ¿quieres quedarte?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó feliz de la vida.

—Entonces, pórtate bien, ¿ya? —le pidió.

—Adelante mamá —insistió la menor—, yo me quedo con Ash.

El mencionado no tardó en abrir la puerta, con una sonrisa y luciendo una camisa cuadrille roja y azul, Misty se sorprendió de que se haya cambiado tan rápido, pero era padre soltero después de todo.

—¡¿Lista para divertirte sin la amargada de tu madre?! —le preguntó guiñándole el ojo, Misty solo lo miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada, recordando su atraso a la cita, se fue corriendo hacia el ascensor despidiéndose de su hija.

—¡Divirtámonos Ash! —le dijo la chica entrando a la casa con él.

—¡Bien! —Ash dio un aplauso cerrando la puerta tras ellos— ¿Hay algo que siempre quisiste hacer y tus papás nunca te dejaron? —la niña rápidamente apretó los labios y sus ojos verdes detonaron la maldad latente tan característica de Misty— Esa cara de Misty que tienes a veces me da tanto miedo como ella—le dijo—. Ya, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¡Palomitas, televisión y estar todo el día en piyamas! —Ash sonrió ante la pose de victoria que tenía la chica.

—Ok —dijo sonriendo enseñándole la puerta de salida— ve a tu casa por tu piyama y mientras, prepararé las palomitas.

Ash fue hacia la cocina en cuanto Cindy salió del departamento. Quizás cuidar a Cindy le quitaría un poco los pensamientos idiotas que había tenido durante el día. Abrió la alacena y tras sacar una bolsa para hacer palomitas de maíz, observó que también había de papas fritas y Shuffle, y si no mal recordaba, había un pote de dos litros de helado. Sonrió. Iban a tener una tarde bien glotona y esperaba que su pequeña compañera lo resistiera sin enfermarse. No quería cargar con la madre luego de eso.

La jovencita tras amarrarse su cabellera en dos grandes trenzas y vestirse con un piyama de dos piezas, chaqueta rosa y pantalón rosado adornado ambos con pequeños Luvdisc, regresó a la casa de Ash, sorprendiéndose con el panorama que encontró.

El moreno había corrido la mesa de centro y había puesto muchas almohadas en el suelo, entre ellas había dos fuentes con palomitas, una con papas fritas, otra con Shuffle y había dos copas con helados de tres sabores y obleas encima. Oh sí, sentía que se había sacado la lotería en ese momento.

—No sé si te guste —le dijo ignorando totalmente la cara de maravilla de la niña—, es lo que solía hacer con Thiago, si quieres que cambie al…

—¡No! —lo interrumpió la niña y dejó al hombre con las palabras en su boca— Así está perfecto… muy perfecto —se abrió paso entre las almohadas y se sentó frente a la copa de helado— ¿Qué pelicula vamos a ver?

—Es su día señorita —dijo Ash sentándose a su lado pasándole el control remoto, Cindy observó el control con algo de duda, el hombre solo lo movió para que lo tomara—. Estoy acostumbrado a perder Cindy, así que tómalo.

Con el entusiasmo recuperado, tomó el control y prendió la televisión. Siempre había querido hacer todo eso pero nunca había podido. Realmente Thiago era muy afortunado.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

En un restaurante de ciudad Celeste, Misty se había reunido con Clemont, ambos ya habían terminado de comer e iban por el postre. El rubio le contaba a Misty sobre los avances de su proyecto.

—Y por eso ha sido magnifico —exclamó con sus manos—, el proyecto va sobre ruedas —tras concluir, Misty soltó una pequeña risa. Clemont solía hablarle de sus proyectos, pero con éste se daba demasiado crédito por todo, y sabía que Ash lo estaba ayudando también.

—¿Y si todo es tan magnífico para qué necesitabas a Ash? —le preguntó, la sonrisa que tenía Clemont desapareció totalmente, Misty temía haber preguntado algo indebido, pero se suponía que eran amigos. Los mejores, según palabras del mismo Clemont.

—Ash es el consultor —respondió cortando un pedazo de su pastel con la cuchara—. El proyecto necesitaba contar con la visión de un especialista en la relación de los Pokémon con el cambio que se le realiza a su hábitat natural para favorecer al hombre —le explicó—. Ash hace ese tipo de trabajos, y también consultoría de cómo mejorar el hábitat de los Pokémon dentro de recintos.

—¿O sea qué podría decirle a Ash que me ayude con las consultorías que me han pedido que realice en el gimnasio? —dijo para sí misma tomando helado de su copa.

—Ash es el mejor en ese campo —reconoció Clemont con una mueca antes de volverse hacia su postre.

—Ojalá pueda ayudarlo dándole trabajo, está tan raro —ante la frase de la pelirroja, el rubio se detuvo a observarla. ¿Será que le habría dicho algo?

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, ayer estaba cenando con nosotras y de pronto se fue, y hoy durmió todo el día —se cruzó de brazos pensante— Debe extrañar mucho a Thiago.

Tras la conclusión de Misty, Clemont se relajó, si pensaba eso, era porque Ash no había ido a soltarle nada sobre sus recientes sentimientos por ella. Así que mirándola por sobre sus gafas, sonrió de lado.

—Quizás es por la culpa que siente por Serena —le dijo, haciendo que Misty lo mirara confundida—. En un mes es el cumpleaños de Thiago, días después Serena falleció. Quizás la culpa y el remordimiento le están haciendo pasar un mal rato.

—¿Culpa? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha un poco.

—Serena murió tras involucrarse con él —le indicó elevando su dedo índice— ¿Crees que se sentiría como si nada pasara después de que Grace, la madre de Serena, lo acusara de que él mató a su hija?

—¿Qué? —Misty se lanzó hacia atrás sorprendida, el Ash que ella conocía no era así. En eso su celular sonó, al ver el número del mensaje vio que era su hija. Cindy le había enviado una fotografía de ella con Ash disfrutando una pelicula rodeado de palomitas por todos lados, sonrió de soslayo tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Ash no podía ser ese tipo de persona que le estaba describiendo Clemont en ese mismo instante.

—¿Es Cindy? —interrogó elevando su tacita de café.

—Sí —afirmó para dejar el celular al lado, aún no había podido entender lo que Clemont le había dicho. ¡Ash no podía vivir como un asesino!

—Ash debe estar pasándola bien con ella, debe tener el síndrome del nido vacío —comentó con una carcajada muy mal fingida—. En fin, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah —ignorando todo lo demás, retomó su historia principal— Así que el proyecto debería estar acabado en dos meses más y…

Clemont hablaba, y hablaba pero Misty ya no estaba escuchando. Sus pensamientos habían volado hasta el departamento donde vivía su antiguo amigo.

—¿Entonces vamos a ver una pelicula? —le preguntó Clemont tras llamar al mesero para cancelar la cuenta, aún pensante ella afirmó. Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de volver a casa.

Ahora más que antes quería saber que había vivido Ash todo ese periodo.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo de ciudad Celeste, tras la pelicula, Clemont llevó a Misty a caminar cerca de la costanera de la ciudad. Sabía que a Misty le gustaba mucho el sentir el olor a mar, el sonido de las olas al romper. Él estaba poniendo su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de evitar que ella se le fuera como Serena...

—Quiero ir a casa —le dijo Misty deteniendo el paso, Clemont también detuvo su caminar para observarla, sonrió de lado y tras tomarle la mano causando que la mujer se sonrojara un poco, la guio hacia la ciudad una vez más.

En frente del edificio, Misty logró soltarse del amarre de Clemont, y nerviosa, lo despidió con la mano.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba? —le preguntó, pero la negativa estaba clara en el rostro de la pelirroja—. Ok, nos vemos —le dijo dando un saludo con la mano mientras ella giraba para ingresar al Paradise Cerulean. Tras eso, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió a su casa.

Misty tomó el ascensor y tras marcar el número diez, sintió sus manos acaloradas, las apretó junto con su cartera blanca. ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquila? ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupada y tan adolorida al saber que el chico que ella conocía, ese que le había enseñado a ver la vida de una formas más alegre, vivía señalado como un asesino?

Ash podría tener muchos defectos, pero ella estaba segura que no era un asesino, no, aunque hayan pasado quince años sin verlo, él no podía ser así.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, Misty se apresuró hacia la puerta del departamento de Ash, tocó timbre y esperó. Iba a saludarlo pero se encontró con un Ash que le hacía señal con el dedo para que hiciera silencio.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró.

—Cindy se quedó dormida —le explicó dejándola pasar. Misty observó el departamento sorprendida que Ash lo tuviera totalmente patas para arriba, había almohadas por todos lados, plumas por doquier, y ni hablar de las palomitas que crujían bajo los pies de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —preguntó al ver a su hija recostada en el sillón, cubierta por una manta azul.

—Yo solo cumplí los caprichos de Cindy —se defendió Ash con un movimiento de su mano— Ya después limpio todo —le informó con una sonrisa.

—¿Me ayudas a llevarla al departamento? —le pidió sin mirarlo. Ash se movió para tomar a la niña en brazos y ella rápidamente se acomodó contra el pecho del moreno.

—Abre la puerta por favor —le pidió, por lo que Misty se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y luego abrir la de su departamento. Ahí, Misty lo guió hasta la habitación de la niña y tras dejarla acostada salieron hacia la sala— Ya —dijo moviendo los hombros—, me retiro…

—Espera —lo detuvo Misty, ambos se miraron sin saber que decir o que hablar. Ash notó dudas, muchas preguntas en sus ojos verdes por lo que tras negar con la cabeza, le hizo un gesto con ella hacia la puerta.

—Ven, ayúdame a limpiar el departamento y responderé tu cuestionario —sorprendida al ser descubierta, la líder de gimnasio no dijo nada, solo lo siguió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Ash ingresó a su departamento y dejó la puerta abierta mientras empezaba a recoger los almohadones que estaban en el suelo para dejarlos sobre el sillón tras sacudirlos.

—Ash —susurró la voz a sus espaldas y él se irguió en su lugar, cerró los ojos antes de voltear. No tenía escapatoria esta vez, Misty iba a saber todo lo que había pasado todo ese tiempo, entonces ahí entendería que lo mejor era que se alejara de él. Que se alejara de él antes de que su enamoramiento empeorara…

—Misty —le dijo tras voltear, la vio entre miedosa e intrigada—, la historia que te voy a contar no es como un cuento de hadas, es lo más cercano a una historia extraña que te deja con sabor a la peor pesadilla de tu vida —le indicó— ¿Aun así quieres oírla? —la pelirroja movió su cabeza un poco, se había cohibido un poco por sus palabras, pero afirmó decida a escucharlo— Entonces siéntate —le señaló la silla de la mesa de la cocina—, porque es para largo.

Misty obedeció y Ash puso a calentar agua antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nosotros hablamos? —le preguntó Ash a Misty, ella pensó un poco y recordó.

—La última vez fue cuando volviste de Unova —le dijo aún pensante—. El profesor Oak te dijo que Tracey estaba conmigo en el gimnasio y nos llamaste antes de partir a Kalos.

—Kalos —susurró Ash con pesar—, aquella región no sé si fue mi bendición o mi maldición —Misty solo inclinó la cabeza un poco, no entendía a lo que su amigo iba— Cuando terminé de recorrer esa región, entré a otra como es normal en mí. Me fue tan bien es tan última que me dieron un pase para competir en la liga de campeones cuando quisiera. Fue por eso que decidí perderme cerca de dos años en unas islas a entrenar solo con mis Pokémon. Tu sabes, a mí lo de estar solo no se me va bien, pero estaba tan mentalizado que no me importaba no tener con quien conversar.

—Entonces…

—Un día, decidí parar en un pueblo en unas conjunto de islas y me encontré con Serena ahí —le contó…

—…—…—

— _¡Ash! —la joven de cabellos claros se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Estaba muy sorprendido, pero igual respondió al abrazo antes de soltarla._

— _¿Qué haces aquí Serena? —le preguntó y toda la emoción de la reina de Kalos desapareció._

— _Palermo me envió por un encargo como reina de mi región —le informó apenada._

— _Oh ya veo… —se iba a despedir para ir con la enfermera Joy pero Serena lo detuvo— ¿eh?_

— _Quédate conmigo —le suplicó tomándole la mano con firmeza—. Por favor._

 _Se quedó viendo a su amiga un tanto confundido, pero decidió aceptar, después de todo, era bueno tener con quien entretenerse un poco para salir de la presión de su entrenamiento._

— _¡Hay una feria muy variada en la isla! Va a ver una fiesta incluso—le informó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras lo llevaba de un lado para el otro tomándolo de la mano. No recordaba que Serena fuera tan cariñosa con él, más bien siempre había sido un tanto tímida. Aspiró y se dejó llevar por ella._

 _Hasta que tras sentarse en una barra, le pusieron frente a ellos, dos tragos largos de distintos sabores. Sabían dulces y a la vez tan abrasadores que Ash nunca se dio cuenta de la cantidad que había tomado, lo que si sabía era que su compañera se veía más linda que de costumbre, incluso hasta le gustaba como lo miraba. La tomó del rostro y cuando Serena pensó que la iba a besar, él movió sus labios hacia su mejilla. Enfadada por aquello, la chica de ojos celestes lo tomó del rostro y ella si lo besó._

—…—…—

El sonido del agua del hervidor lo sacó de la historia, Ash hizo una mueca recordando aquello y se puso de pie.

—No recuerdo más nada de aquel día —le indicó mientras preparaba dos tazas—. Me desperté enredado en las mismas sábanas que Serena, y yo quería morirme.

—¿Por eso es que no bebes? —le preguntó apoyando los codos en la mesa para sostenerse la cabeza con las manos.

—Mi único contacto con los tragos me borró totalmente la pelicula de aquella noche —le dijo otra vez haciendo una mueca mientras dejaba en la mesa, una bandeja con dos tazas, la tetera y el azucarero.

—¿Y Serena no te dijo nada?

—No —negó, volviéndose a sentar—, fue extraño. Yo me sentía morir, pero ella estaba muy tranquila. Como si lo que había pasado entre nosotros no hubiera sido importante.

—Qué extraño —dijo Misty saliendo de su posición para tomar la taza de té— Yo hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo —indicó y Ash sonrió.

—Tú me hubieras matado —afirmó y la pelirroja aunque lo miró de reojo sonrió.

—Probablemente.

—Entonces —Ash tomó su taza y se quedó observando el agua de color marrón claro—, me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien como siempre y sin más se fue… Yo volví a preocuparme de las batallas hasta que apareció al mes con unos exámenes.

—¿Así fue como…? —de lo atónita que estaba no pudo completar la oración.

—Si Misty, mi hijo es el resultado de una noche extraña y no producto del amor, como tu hija —el tono de Ash fue amargo, Misty lo distinguió muy bien—. Según Thiago, fuimos una pareja muy feliz hasta que Serena murió por un problema post parto —apretó los ojos— Cuando en realidad, Serena y yo solo peleábamos cuando nos veíamos.

—¿No te llevabas bien con ella?

—¡Nos llevábamos excelente! —exclamó mirando a Misty para luego bajar la mirada después— En cuanto me dijo de su embarazo cambió totalmente, quería que dejara todo por ella, que luego de que el bebé naciera podía hacer lo que quisiera. No sé, pensé que si le pedía que se casara conmigo y criábamos a nuestro hijo juntos iba a cambiar algo pero no. Serena no me dejaba ir a los controles médicos del embarazo, me tenía que conformar con fotos o audios que Clemont me pasaba —recordó con un poco de rabia en sus palabras— Oh sí, porque Clemont si acompañaba a Serena a sus controles, él actuaba como padre de Thiago más que yo… Y encima no tenía derecho a quejarme. Si no fuera porque somos tan parecidos, podría dudar de mi paternidad —comentó un tanto irónico.

—Espera, ¿Clemont?

—Sí, Clemont —repitió mirándola— Clemont era algo así como el mejor amigo de Serena, ella hacia todo con él, a mí me tenía ahí como el adorno. Y cuando ella quería ser atenta o cariñosa conmigo, todo era muy superficial. Me gustaba, sí, Serena me gustaba mucho, pero —tomó un sorbo de té y luego negó—. Pero nunca pude amarla, primero porque no estábamos en sincronía, y segundo, el tiempo fue corto.

Misty se sentía pésimo en ese momento. Quería decirle a Ash que se detuviera, pero una parte de ella, necesitaba saber todo, así que no dijo nada. Espero que Ash siguiera con su relato bebiendo el té que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Cómo amas a una mujer que está esperando un hijo tuyo, pero no te deja participar en nada? —preguntó a la nada— Mientras yo hacía todo para nuestra boda, ella pasaba por ahí, o encerrada, yo casi ni la veía… Y cuando Thiago nació —acunó los brazos frente a él—, y lo tuve entre mis brazos, todo lo que había sentido, no sé, no me importó. Me sentía mal, odiaba mi situación, sí, pero tenía un hijo que necesitaba que fuera lo mejor por él. Esos fueron mis primeros pensamientos al ver a Thiago pero… los olvidé rápidamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Serena murió a los tres días —le contó volviendo a bajar la mirada—, nunca supe a ciencia cierta que fue, Clemont me dijo que los médicos le habían dicho que no resistió el embarazo. Que el embarazo le había consumido la vida —Misty lo vio apretar los ojos y los puños al mismo tiempo— ¡Grace, llegó a mí y me dijo que yo había matado a su hija, que si ella no se hubiera metido conmigo, que si ella no se hubiera cruzado conmigo, ella estaría viva! Y que un asesino como yo no podía cuidar de un bebé… —miró un punto en la nada— Creo que por eso me costó mucho cuidar a Thiago en un inicio… me sentía el peor ser humano del mundo.

—Ash —susurró Misty poniéndose de pie para sentarse al lado de Ash y abrazarlo pese a la resistencia de éste— No es tu culpa…

—¿Y de quién entonces? —le preguntó con la voz tomada—, ¿Quién fue el culpable?

—Nadie —Misty tomando a Ash del rostro, insistió— Nadie es el culpable, ni tú ni Thiago ni Serena, el destino así lo quiso —el moreno tenía sus ojos cerrados—. Tú no eres un asesino Ash, no puedes vivir con eso, piensa que la misión de Serena en esta vida, era darte a ese precioso hijo que tuvieron.

—¿De verdad no crees que sea un asesino, Misty? —le preguntó dignándose a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que lo veían melancólicos— ¿No lo soy verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a abrazarlo.

—Espero que tengas razón, porque tengo miedo de que algo te pase si te quedas cerca mío —le confesó aferrándose a la espalda de la mujer, ésta estaba sorprendida por aquellas palabras, pero pensando en el tema que hablaban, lo tomó para el lado de la amistad que ellos tenían.

—No te preocupes Ash —le dio una palmada en la espalda—, no me pasará nada. Misty estará aquí acompañándote como en los viejos tiempos.


	10. IX

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 19 de Mayo de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **IX**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El sonido de una pequeña mesa al correrse inundó el ambiente del departamento. Misty sacudió sus manos antes de ponerlas en su cintura, observó orgullosa que toda la sala del departamento de Ash estuviera tal cual estaba acostumbrada a verla: brillante y limpia. Volteó hacia el dueño del lugar que con la mirada perdida en la nada terminaba de acomodar los almohadones en los sillones, frunció el ceño y los labios. Le había costado mucho asimilar todo lo que Ash le había contado y por eso se había puesto a limpiar para poder concentrarse bien, aunque esperaba que sus palabras lo hubieran ayudado un poco, estaba claro que su viejo amigo tenía mucho dolor en su interior y ella sentía que podía ayudarlo.

Se acercó a él y lo golpeó con su cuerpo.

—¡Oye! —protestó el moreno manteniendo el equilibrio— ¿Por qué haces eso?

—Te ves desanimado —le dio un palmazo en la espalda que lo lanzó hacia adelante— ¡Ánimo Ash! —el hombre se golpeaba el pecho para calmar la tos que la pelirroja le causó.

—¿Vas a irte ya? —le preguntó al ver que la sala estaba completamente acomodada.

—Sí, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano —le indicó— ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? —Ash la miró confundido y luego desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, no había más que un par de pasos hasta ella, suspiró y se acercó con Misty hasta la entrada, ahí, en cuanto la abrió, la pelirroja se elevó un poco con sus pies y tomó el rostro de Ash, éste se puso rojo de la vergüenza cuando junto sus frentes— No lo olvides —le dijo— tú eres Ash Ketchum, no eres ni un cobarde, ni un perdedor ni mucho menos un asesino. Grábatelo en la cabeza —la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Misty dejó a Ash al borde del desequilibrio. Ella lo soltó y se despidió con un gesto de su mano. Y él quedó ahí, sosteniéndose de la puerta para no caer producto de las exaltadas palpitaciones de su corazón.

Comprobando que estaba más enamorado de su amiga de lo que había admitido, ingresó a su departamento como pudo y se dirigió a su habitación donde cayó sobre la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo blanco de ésta, sonrió.

Un día que había empezado horrible había terminado sin dudas de una excelente manera.

…

Aquella mañana se despertó con más energías que nunca, a pesar de no estar Thiago en la casa, se sentía tranquilo.

Entró a bañarse y tras darse una ducha relajante, salió de éste para vestirse. La sonrisa no se le iba por nada en el mundo. Fue mientras abrochaba el botón del puño derecho que recordó porque estaba en ese estado.

La causa tenía un nombre y una personalidad bastante acogedora ahora que se había convertido en madre: Misty

No pudo evitar recordar como la pelirroja antes de irse a su departamento, lo había tomado del rostro, había juntado ambas frentes y con una sonrisa le había dicho las palabras que esperaba de la gente que lo rodeó durante esos once años.

 _«_ _Tú eres Ash Ketchum, no eres ni un cobarde, ni un perdedor ni mucho menos un asesino. Grábatelo en la cabeza.»_

Sonrió mientras abotonaba el otro puño.

Quería empezar a creerlo, quería empezar a reinventarse, a volver a ser el Ash que luchaba por sus metas e ideales, siempre hacia adelante, siempre con la frente en alto.

Salió hacia la sala y mientras calentaba agua, se sentó en la mesa con su portátil, entró a internet y revisó su página de internet. Como consultor Pokémon, tenía varias solicitudes de consultorías en la región y teniendo trabajo, podía terminar con lo de la central de energía cuanto antes. Creía que dejar de tener contacto con Clemont, por un tiempo, le haría un bien a ambos.

Se preparó para ir a trabajar, y cuando salió del departamento se encontró con sus vecinas que también salían del suyo.

—Buenos días —saludó a ambas mujeres.

—Buenos días Ash —lo saludó Cindy con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo Misty, sin mirarlo directamente— ¿Vas a trabajar? —le preguntó caminando hacia el ascensor.

—En realidad —comentó tocando el botón para llamar al ascensor—, voy camino a renunciar.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —afirmó—. Mi trabajo con Clemont está a punto de terminar, voy a tratar de dejar mis últimos informes y detalles, y daré mi trabajo con él por terminado.

—Pero, pensé que aún le quedaban cosas por hacer —cuando Misty lo miró vio algo raro en el moreno, si bien no podía distinguir qué, sabía que por el brillo que tenía en sus ojos cafés era algo bueno.

—¿Y qué harás si no trabajas? —preguntó Cindy tomándole la mano de su mamá al entrar al ascensor.

—Podría cobrarle a tu papá por cuidarte —bromeó. Misty lo miró de reojo y recordó lo de su asesoría.

—Oye, ¿y haces consultorías a gimnasios Pokémon?

Ash la miró extrañado por un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Sí —afirmó—, no he trabajado en gimnasios Pokémon, pero si estoy facultado para realizar análisis de gimnasios Pokémon, ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Ah —dijo la pelirroja cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas hacia el hall de entrada—, entonces luego pasa por el gimnasio —le pidió— Quizás tenga un trabajo para ti en el lugar.

Y tras esas palabras, se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. Cindy se despidió con una sonrisa de él, dejándolo ahí parado, sintiéndose extraño. ¿Misty le estaba ofreciendo trabajo? ¿A él?

Sí que eran unos días locos aquellos. Salió del edificio y observó el cielo con una sonrisa, tenía que ir a buscar a su amigo amarillo antes de ponerse en camino al trabajo.

…

Cuando llegó a la central de Energía, Clemont estaba trabajando en un robot, Ash lo miró con una mueca, en otro tiempo se emocionaría mucho por aquel invento, pero ahora solo se acercó a él guardando su emoción dentro.

—Clemont —lo llamó parándose al lado de donde él estaba sentado.

—Ash —dijo sin mirarlo, terminó de ajustar un tornillo y se movió hacia la derecha para tomar una carpeta—, esto es lo que tengo para ti, para esta semana.

—Con respecto a eso —Ash tomó la carpeta y la ojeó rápidamente—, ¿en cuánto tiempo crees que pueda liberarnos de esto? —ante la pregunta, Clemont se dignó a verlo sorprendido—. El ambiente entre nosotros no es el mejor, y la verdad no quiero seguir trabajando en esto —movió la mano frente a él—, es desagradable.

—Tres semanas —le dijo antes de volver a dedicarse a su robot—, en tres semanas necesito tu firma para que me entreguen las patentes del proyecto —le informó—. En tres semanas, puedes irte.

—No dije que me iba —respondió aun mirando la carpeta—, solo ya no quiero trabajar contigo —y sin esperar respuesta de Clemont se fue hacia la pequeña oficina que tenía para trabajar en aquella carpeta.

El rubio de lentes quedó ahí, apretando la llave inglesa en su mano derecha con rabia, ¿por qué habían tenido que llegar a ese punto? Sacudió la cabeza y siguió trabajando en el robot.

…

La semana pasó lenta y aburrida para Ash, la carpeta que Clemont le había encomendado no tardó más de tres días en corregirla y pasarla a limpio por lo que el resto de la semana se la pasó más re agendando citas de consultorías para cuando se acabara el tiempo junto a Clemont en la central, que trabajando.

Cuando el día sábado llegó nuevamente, el toqueteo insistente del timbre lo hizo dejar la comodidad del sillón para atender a alguna de sus vecinas, solo ellas tocaban así.

Tras abrir la puerta se encontró con Cindy que con una sonrisa lo esperaba.

—¡Ash! —exclamó al verlo— Mi mamá quiere saber si puedes ir hoy con nosotras al gimnasio Pokémon para que veas los acuarios, es el sector que le pidieron reacomodar por la incorporación de nuevos Pokémon.

—Pues —se rascó la barbilla pensante—, la verdad aparte de estar echado en el sillón no tengo nada más productivo que hacer. ¿A qué hora?

—Oh —soltó Cindy ante la afirmación del moreno, por lo que tras pensarlo un poco le respondió— Nosotras nos vamos al gimnasio en una hora más, ¿te parece ir con nosotras?

—De acuerdo —afirmó y la niña rápidamente cruzó los pasos que separaban ambas puertas e ingresó al departamento de su padre, moviendo las manos en señal de despedida. Ash se quedó mirando la puerta con el «10-1» y sonrió de lado.

 _¿Realmente iba a trabajar para Misty_? Eso era algo que nunca se había imaginado. Ingresó al departamento y se cambió el buzo que llevaba puesto por un jean azul oscuro y una camisa azul de pequeñas líneas verticales en tono celeste. Echó su portátil en su mochila, un par de cuadernos y siguió viendo la televisión en espera de sus vecinas.

…

Las instalaciones del gimnasio Pokémon de ciudad Celeste había cambiado muchísimo en los años que habían pasado, se notaba que contaban con la última tecnología en todo el lugar. Misty guio a Ash hacia el área de los acuarios, aquellas vitrinas que enseñaban sus Pokémon era el área que Misty quería renovar.

—Verás Ash —le dijo Misty—. Desde que fue actualizado todo este lugar, he conseguido seis Pokémon nuevos, por lo que no sé si deberíamos hacer una extensión o bien, tratar de buscar una nueva forma de exhibir a los Pokémon en el acuario.

Ash observó todo el lugar, tomando fotos con una pequeña cámara que tenía en sus manos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicieron remodelación en los acuarios? —le preguntó. Vio que Misty se detenía y se apoyaba contra la escalera que usaba para darle de comer a los Pokémon.

—Pues Gary hizo un cambio grande en los acuarios antes de que nos divorciáramos —le informó cruzándose de brazos—, en sus intentos de reconciliación, pensó que iba a poder ayudarme esto, pero no lo logró —se lamentó.

—Misty —Ash bajó la cámara y se la quedó mirando—, ¿lamentas haberte separado de Gary? —apretó los labios cuando ella le regresó la mirada— ¿Aún lo amas?

—Pues —llevó la mano derecha a su cuello inquieta—, ¿quién no lamenta una separación? —respondió y negó con la cabeza— Amé mucho a Gary, no te voy a decir que no, pero actualmente solo lo veo como un amigo querido, no sé —movió los hombros antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos—. No creo que sea posible una reconciliación entre nosotros, lo hice sufrir mucho, no podría estar otra vez a su lado sabiendo eso —bajó la mirada pensante— Estoy en un punto donde deseo de corazón que Gary encuentre una persona que lo sepa cuidar y valorar más que yo, porque se lo merece.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó, pero luego se quiso morder la lengua por su atrevimiento.

—¿Yo qué? —le devolvió la pregunta arqueando la ceja derecha.

—No sé, digo, por algo sales con Clemont —dijo algo dubitativo causando una sonrisa ladeada en Misty— ¿Piensas reanudar tu vida sentimental?

—Sí y no —respondió haciendo que Ash se acercara sin darse cuenta un paso hacia ella confundido—. No salgo con Clemont con otras intenciones más que la de amigos, él lo sabe muy bien.

—Oh —exclamó Ash simplemente observando los ojos verdes de su amiga que empezaron a atraerlo como imanes.

—Y sí —afirmó mirándolo fijamente—, no estoy cerrada al amor en esta etapa de mi vida Ash, soy joven, tengo treinta años y toda una vida por vivir aún, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó moviéndose un poco hacia adelante.

—Sí lo creo —susurró ahí, casi al borde del roce de sus labios. Pero cuando la pelirroja empezó a cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar, la voz de su hija los hizo separarse de golpe.

—¡Ash! —la niña bajó las escaleras hacia los acuarios gritando el nombre del hombre que sonrió de lado moviendo los hombros resignado.

—¿Qué Cindy? —preguntó, cuando la niña llegó hasta ellos, observó a su madre que staba perdida entre sus pensamientos, como si estuviera regañándose internamente pero Ash movió la mano frente los ojos verdes de Cindy para que siguiera hablando.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! —exclamó mostrándole su teléfono— ¡Mira! —le pidió, Ash observó que la pequeña estaba teniendo una conversación con su hijo— ¡Thiago me dijo que iba a volver para su cumpleaños! —le informó a Ash.

—Sí —Ash sonrió cruzándose de brazos— Thiago está de cumpleaños en tres sábados más —tras sus palabras Cindy se emocionó— Estará aquí entonces creo que en dos semanas más o menos, siempre planificamos los cumpleaños juntos.

—¿Y sí yo te ayudo a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa? —preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños dando aplausos consecutivos. La emoción era latente y eso a él le conmovió.

—¿Quieres ayudarme, de verdad?

—¡Si! —indicó Cindy elevando su dedo índice— Thiago es mi primer amigo y una persona que me ayudó mucho —colocó las manos tras ella y sonrió—. Le estoy muy agradecida por todo.

En eso, la niña volvió a prestarle atención a su mamá que aún parecía perdida en alguna dimensión alterna, observó que tenía las mejillas un tanto coloradas y luego desvió la mirada hacia Ash, él la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a su amigo, antes de despedirse de ambos y regresar a donde estaba.

La respuesta de Thiago no tardó en llegar

« _Te lo dije, estaba seguro que a mi papá le gusta tu mamá, pero no lo odies por eso_.»

Cindy se frenó en la escalera y observó como Ash revisaba las fotos que había tomado desde su cámara mientras Misty ahora miraba el agua de los acuarios.

 _«No odio a tu papá por eso. Sabes que él me agrada, pero…_ » volvió a mirarlos una vez más y ahora ambos hablaban como si nada extraño hubiera pasado entre ellos.

 _«¿Pero?»_ fue el mensaje que recibió en el chat.

« _Nada Thiago, quiero que mi mamá sea feliz_ »

Guardó el móvil, salió hacia el hall de entrada y luego se fue a sentar a las gradas del gimnasio, tomó una vez más su celular y marcó el teléfono de su padre.

« _Cindy, hija»_ la voz de su papá le hizo juntar lágrimas en sus ojos sin saber por qué.

—Hola papá —saludó tratando de estar bien, pero Gary era su padre después de todo.

 _«¿Por qué siento que quieres llorar, está todo bien? ¿No peleaste con Misty otra vez?»_

—No, con mi mamá estamos de maravillas —sonrió soltando sin querer las lágrimas que recorrieron su mejilla—, es que papá no sé bien como sentirme con lo que acabo de ver…

«¿ _Qué pasó? Me estás asustando hija_ » la voz de Gary empezó a sonar preocupada.

—¿Está bien que mi mamá quiera ser feliz con otra persona que no seas tú? —le preguntó.

 _«¿Cómo?»_

—¿Qué si mi mamá, puede estar con otra persona que no seas tú, papá? ¿Está bien eso?

 _«Cindy, ya hablamos de esto, ambos te amamos mucho a ti, pero el amor entre nosotros ya no existe, solo somos buenos amigos y como buenos amigos solo podemos desearle lo mejor a la otra persona pero, ¿por qué la pregunta_?»

—A mí mamá le gusta alguien, aunque me parece que ella no lo sabe o no quiere admitirlo aún —respondió haciendo una mueca.

 _«¿Por qué lo dices?»_

—Es que cuando está con él, ella brilla de una manera muy parecida a cuando estábamos todos juntos…

 _«¿Tú mamá está saliendo con Clemont?»_

—No, es otra persona —dudó en decirle quien era—, pero es una persona que me cae muy bien, es cariñoso conmigo y me trata como trata a su hijo y…

« _Supongo que ya sé a quién te refieres_ » ante aquello la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Por qué?

 _«Ellos se conocen de pequeños, incluso podría decirte que quizás hasta ambos fueron el primer amor del otro»_ Cindy se quedó en silencio sin saber que responder _«Hija mía, usted el año que viene saldrá a la aventura Pokémon, no solo me dejaras a mí solo, sino que a tu mamá también, ¿no crees que ella merece tener alguien al lado que la haga feliz mientras tú estás en Kalos con Thiago por ahí?»_

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó sintiendo una mezcla entre sorpresa y nervios.

« _Tengo mis fuentes_ » declaró el castaño acompañado de una risa.

—¿Qué hago?…

 _«No sé Cindy, eso tienes que verlo tú misma, yo como padre solo puedo asegurarte que tu mamá no te va a amar más o menos solo porque exista alguien más, ¿de acuerdo?»_

—Está bien papá, te quiero —le dijo a modo de despedida.

 _«Yo también hija, ánimo. Estamos conversando.»_

Cindy apagó el celular y se quedó mirando hacia la piscina. Ella sería feliz si ve a su mamá feliz, eso era seguro. Se puso de pie, se secó el rostro y se dirigió una vez más hacia los acuarios.

Si Ash iba a tener algo con su madre, primero ella comprobaría que fuera el indicado.

…

Mientras tanto en la región Unova, Gary bajó el celular con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. Abrió el chat que mantenía con Ash y repasó el último mensaje que éste le había enviado durante la semana.

 _«Perdóname Gary, te juro que lo intenté pero no pude evitarlo. Solo espero que no lo tomes a mal.»_

¿Por qué sabía que algo así iba a pasar de todas formas?

Suspiró moviendo los brazos y se acercó a su escritorio a acomodar sus carpetas. Quizás su querida amiga Misty necesitaba un empujoncito para animarse a vivir la vida una vez más ahora que había recuperado a su hija. Sonrió de lado, quizás adelantaría su regreso a casa un poco.

…

Cuando Cindy llegó a los acuarios, vio a su madre observar la pantalla del computador que Ash le enseñaba mientras le explicaba moviendo la mano izquierda las ideas que habían venido a su mente, ella parecía muy metida en la explicación porque solo afirmaba con la cabeza.

Se armó de valor y volvió hacia ellos, quienes al instante cortaron su conversación para observarla.

—¿Sucede algo, hija? —le preguntó Misty— ¿Tienes hambre?

—No —negó y miró a Ash— ¿Ash conoces la maratón de ciudad Celeste?

—¿Eh? —el moreno cerró su notebook y lo abrazó mientras miraba el rostro de la pequeña, tenía una chispa de que estaba planeando una maldad. En esos meses, había aprendido a leerla muy fácilmente.

—La maratón de ciudad Celeste —le explicó Misty—, es una carrera que se hace rodeando la ciudad para el aniversario de ésta, en dos semanas.

—Es una carrera muy entretenida —agregó Cindy—, corren de a cuatro personas a la vez, además de correr hay obstáculos, y otras cosas en el medio.

—¿Ya, y? —Ash movió la mano derecha esperando el origen de todo, aunque ya se lo veía venir.

—¡¿Participaras?! —le preguntó, y se cruzó de brazos— Ya le envié a Clemont la propuesta y aceptó —mintió, pero ante eso, el sentido competitivo de Ash se encendió totalmente. Había logrado su objetivo.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó con el puño derecho frente a ella— ¡Verás que soy muy ágil!

—Eso lo veremos —dijo la niña quien tras sonreír, se acercó a su madre para que la levantara en brazos.

—¿No estás muy grandecita para esto? —protestó Misty al tomarla en brazos.

—No —negó ella—, que esté por cumplir nueve no significa que sea grande, aún soy pequeña —Misty puso los ojos en blanco mientras Ash se reía de la situación.

—¿También estás por cumplir años? —le preguntó Ash.

—Sí, pero en dos meses —informó antes de volver a aferrarse a su mamá en un abrazo.

—Oh, bueno —ante la escena, Ash tomó su mochila y echó el portátil dentro—. Creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito, iré a trabajar desde casa y luego te estoy informando.

—Pero —dijo la pelirroja confundida, pero Ash solo se despidió y se fue— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Es que —dijo Cindy apretando los dientes—, el ambiente está raro en el gimnasio…

Misty la miró sin comprender nada de lo que su hija dijo, mas aprovechando que estaba en brazos, la abrazó con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haremos hoy tú y yo? —le preguntó, pero solo escuchó la risa de su hija— ¿Qué?

—¿Puedes llamar a Clemont? —le dijo bajándose de los brazos de su mamá, quien la miró alzando la ceja derecha— ¿Qué? Solo quiero avisarle de la competencia…

—¡Cindy! —exclamó Misty colocando ambas manos en su cintura, pero su pequeña hija había salido de los acuarios a pasos rápidos.

…

Ash Ketchum estaba intranquilo, durante los días posteriores al casi beso que se iban a dar con Misty en los acuarios del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, podía sentir la mirada inquisidora de la hija de ésta en todos lados. En el gimnasio, los pasillos del edificio, incluso cuando ésta lo invitaba a comer con ellas. Cindy algo se sospechaba ¿sería que estaba siendo muy obvio?

Ya iba a gastar el suelo del departamento de tanto pasearse pensando en que hacer, aunque la niña no había tenido cambios con él, aquellos ojos que se tornaban por momentos verdeazulados lo inquietaban.

Se sobresaltó cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, se acercó a la puerta casi con miedo, sabía quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Después de todo, los ruidos por los festejos de ciudad Celeste se oían hasta en ese lugar.

Ya en la puerta, la abrió antes de sentarse en el escalón para colocarse las zapatillas deportivas que usaría ese día.

—¡Hola Ash! —Cindy saludó elevando la mano derecha con una sonrisa.

—Hola Cindy —dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba de acomodarse los cordones de su calzado— ¿Cuánto falta para la carrera?

—Pues, como mi mamá es la líder del gimnasio, conseguí que tú fueras de los primeros en correr —vio los dientes blancos brillantes de la niña y recordó muy bien al padre de ella. Lo sabía, algo tenían los Oak en contra de él, en algún momento de sus vidas.

—Ya —soltó bajando la mirada hacia el otro pie.

—No te preocupes Ash —ante el aplauso, la volvió a observar— Te prometo que mañana voy a volver a ser la angelical Cindy que conoces…

—¿Qué? —el moreno torció la sonrisa— ¿Ahora no lo eres?

—¡No! —respondió orgullosamente y lo señaló— ¡Yo sé que te gusta mi mamá! —al confesarle eso, Ash se paró de golpe— ¡Por eso te estoy probando! —colocó las manos en su cintura con el cejo fruncido— Si hoy lo haces bien, volveremos a hablar Ash —y tras agitar su mano frente a ella en señal de despedida corrió hacia el ascensor. El hombre la siguió con la mirada fuera del departamento hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron con la jovencita en su interior.

No estaba equivocado, Cindy lo tenía acorralado.

…

Ciudad Celeste estaba cubierta de bonitos adornos por todos lados, la música y la algarabía llenaban las calles de ésta. Ash caminó con Pikachu en su hombro observando todo, hace tiempo que no veía una fiesta en su región, estaba emocionado.

Cuando llegó al lugar señalado para la carrera, le entregaron el número uno. Sonrió por suerte y se dirigió a su posición mientras movía su cuello y estiraba sus brazos, ahí se encontró con Clemont, el rubio tenía unos extraños anteojos enganchados en la nuca, pensó que quizás eso evitaría que se le cayeran durante la corrida, la pinta del inventor no era tampoco la más normal. Una camiseta sin mangas blanca donde lucia el brazalete con el número cuatro y unos pantalones de buzo celeste. Él al contrario se había producido para aquel evento, tenía una camiseta de mangas cortas con cierre en el cuello y pantalones deportivos al cuerpo, todo de microfibra ideal para todo tipo de deportes extremos, estaba listo para lo que le viniera enfrente.

Fueron colocados en cuatro lugares cubiertos por una cinta de color celeste, todos se veían confundidos.

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! —el alcalde de la ciudad, pidió la palabra subiendo a un pequeño podio— ¡Estamos empezando la carrera de obstáculos de nuestra querida ciudad Celeste! Los primeros cuatro competidores ya están listos para salir y antes deberán responder está simple pregunta.

Ante aquellos, los cuatro corredores miraron al alcalde aún más confundidos.

—Solo podrán iniciar la carrera, los corredores que frente a ellos coloquen la respuesta correcta a la pregunta que realizaré, solo así se le quitará esa cinta que tienen en frente —tras la indicación del hombre regordete, tomó una tarjeta y leyó con voz clara: _Mi primo Enrique tenía diecisiete Miltank, se le escaparon todos menos ocho, ¿cuántos Miltank le quedan a mi primo?_

Antes de que Ash pueda pestañear, la cinta que bloqueaba el paso de Clemont se cortó dejando que el rubio se adelantara al pasos lentos debido a que nadie salía todavía.

Cindy observaba a Ash comiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar derecho, no entendía como no podía responder algo tan fácil, algo que hasta ella ya sabía la respuesta.

—Ash es así de lento —comentó Misty moviendo los hombros—, tranquila.

—¿Puede repetirme la pregunta? —interrogó Ash elevando su mano derecha, el alcalde afirmó y tras repetírsela se golpeó la frente con la palma por idiota, enseguida su listón celeste se cortó y partió hacía la carrera y a ganarle a Clemont.

El primer trayecto fue de tres kilómetros en llano, cosa que no fue mucho problema, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alcanzó a Clemont y lo rebasó. El primer obstáculo fue una serie de neumáticos colocados en doble fila, los cuales ágilmente fue saltando al igual que su Pikachu quien estaba tan entusiasmado como él. Como tercer trayecto otra vez fueron unos dos kilómetros planos hasta llegar a una red en un campo lodoso. Se detuvo al ver el barro y sonrió con el roedor, quienes se agacharon sin problema y se deslizaron por el barro hasta terminar con la red. A eso, le siguió cruzar uno de los ríos que rodeaba la ciudad con unas lianas. Ash ladeó la sonrisa en cuanto se colgó de la soga y cruzó sin sufrimiento aquel río. Una vez completado todo eso, lo esperaba una mujer con varias botellas de agua, para que recuperaran aliento antes de iniciar el camino hacia la llegada. Se echó agua en la cabeza y en la de su Pokémon y tras tomar un gran sorbo de líquido, le hizo una reverencia a la encargada retomando su lugar en la carrera. _¡Iba a ganar! ¡Porque él era Ash Ketchum!_

Misty veía emocionada como la cámara que seguía a Ash iba a la delantera, aunque de vez en cuando calmaba sus emociones al ver como la pequeña a su lado movía los brazos para todos lados exigiéndole al moreno ganar sin titubear. Frunció los labios, Cindy estaba muy misteriosa con esa carrera y esperaba que pronto le contara que tanto planeaba con Ash y con Clemont.

Volvió a mirar la cámara y se quedó ahí mirando la imagen de Ash que parecía disfrutar de aquello en compañía de Pikachu sumamente embobada.

Cuando el moreno de cabellos oscuros se alzó con la línea de Meta, varias personas se acercaron a felicitarlo, incluido el alcalde. Cindy se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre para entregarle una toalla a Ash con una sonrisa y una mirada sincera, éste la observó sorprendido de la imagen que la niña le entregaba, tomó la toalla y agradeció el gesto. Cindy sin dudas volvía a ser la angelical que tanto comentó anteriormente.

—¡Buena carrera Ash! —festejó Misty llegando a él moviendo sus manos empuñadas frente a ella— ¡Fue increíble verte hacer todas esas pruebas tan fácilmente y recordé que…!

—¿Qué soy el mejor? —la interrumpió.

—No —negó con la cabeza tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos—, recordé que eres muy Mankey para todo.

—¡Oye! —gruñó indignado, pero ella solo se rio. Cindy los observó en silencio.

 _Aunque no fuera su papá, Ash no estaba tan mal_.

Luego de recorrer un poco los distintos puestos de comida y ver que todos los inscriptos a la carrera terminara el desafío, le entregaron a Ash un medallón de vidrio por haber obtenido el menor tiempo de toda la carrera. Cindy y Misty estaban felices aplaudiendo la hazaña de Ash, pero a la pelirroja le parecía extraño que Clemont no estuviera por ningún lado. Esperaba que no se haya sentido mal, y se hubiera ido sin avisar.

Hacia la noche, Ash entró a su departamento tras despedirse de sus vecinas y se apoyó contra la puerta. Hace tiempo que no hacía tanto ejercicio y las piernas le latían de una forma desesperante.

Se quitó las prendas y se metió a la ducha, se dejó empapar por el agua caliente que fue atenuando la reacción de sus músculos hasta que totalmente relajado, salió del agua, se cambió por un cómodo piyama y cayó como saco de papas a la cama.

Confiando en que todo su esfuerzo había servido para algo, se quedó dormido.

…

Cuando se alzó un nuevo día en ciudad Celeste, aún se podía ver en ella, los restos de una fiesta anual, poca gente se había levantado para ir a sus trabajos, mientras otras, como Ash Ketchum disfrutaban de la paz del hogar.

Estaba sentado frente al televisor observando una batalla de la Elite Cuatro cuando el timbre sonó. Se levantó con una sonrisa pensando encontrar a alguna de sus vecinas tras la puerta, pero cuando la abrió, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció ante aquellos ojos celestes tan parecidos a los de su hijo. No se movió de la puerta, porque aquella persona no era bienvenida en su casa

—Hola Ash —lo saludó.

—Grace —fue lo único que pronunció.


	11. X

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 2 de Junio de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **X**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La puerta de unos de los departamentos del piso diez de Paradise Cerulean se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellera naranja que salía apresurada hablando, bastante molesta, por teléfono, mientras hacía malabares para poder colocarse el chaleco sin botar la cartera o el celular.

—¡Por todos los cielos Gary! —protestó apretando el celular entre su oreja derecha y el hombro mientras se prendía los botones camino al ascensor— ¿Para qué te la llevaste? ¿Para regresármela a las dos semanas? —acomodó su bolso en el hombro izquierdo y tomó el celular en su mano antes de tocar el botón para llamar al elevador— Obvio que Cindy iba a adaptarse a mí, es mi hija. Ya ok, mándala, yo la recibo con gusto y le preparamos la fiesta acá…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, vio frente a ella una ilusión, porque no podía ser él, ¿verdad? Él se había desaparecido por un mes, él la había dejado sin siquiera despedirse… Él no podía estar frente ella así, con una camisa blanca con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, pantalón de traje azul marino, la chaqueta de éste, sostenida sobre el hombro derecho y una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios.

Retrocedió un paso nerviosa cortando la llamada y trastabilló por los zapatos de tacón alto.

No cayó.

Aquella ilusión se había movido con rapidez y la había sostenido en sus brazos para evitar que se golpeada, ahí mirándose fijamente, viendo su propio reflejo en los ojos café de aquel hombre, supo que no era una ilusión. Era él… había vuelto…

—Ash —susurró sintiendo ganas de llorar en ese preciso momento.

—Hola Misty —la puso de pie y la soltó para tomar su chaqueta que estaba en el suelo, luego la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa—, tiempo sin verte.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Aquel día posterior a la celebración de ciudad Celeste, Misty no trató de contactarse con Ash, pensando en lo cansado que podía estar por la actividad física, simplemente lo dejó estar y convenció a su hija de que no lo buscara.

Ambas siguieron su rutina diaria, Misty en el gimnasio y Cindy planificando las cosas que haría para el cumpleaños de Thiago, fecha que se acercaba conforme los días pasaban, días en que el moreno de cabellos oscuros parecía ausente.

Las dudas y la preocupación empezaron a afectar a la mujer de cabellos anaranjados. ¿Podría haberle pasado algo?

Con aquella duda en su mente, dejó el gimnasio y se encaminó al edificio otra vez, pero no ingresó, fue hacia el sector de conserjería.

—Disculpe, ¿ha sabido algo del residente del departamento 10-2? —preguntó. El hombre de entrada edad, rascó un poco su cabellera grisácea tratando de recordar.

—Ah, sí, una mujer vino a visitarlo —ante eso Misty se cruzó de brazos, un tanto enojada.

—¿Una mujer?

—Sí, una mujer muy bonita —sonrió de lado—, al rato el señor Ketchum bajó enojado a reclamarme por dejarla subir y tras eso se fue del edificio.

—¿Se fue? —exclamó sorprendida— ¿Con la mujer?

—Ella lo salió a perseguir suplicándole —se acomodó en la silla—. No se me hacía que el señor fuera de los que van tras mayores…

Ante aquel comentario, Misty lo miró furiosa, apretando los puños varias veces, salió del lugar hacia el gimnasio de nuevo, necesitaba nadar, necesitaba desesperadamente nadar.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando el cumpleaños de Thiago llegó, ambas se dieron literalmente por vencidas, tanto Misty en tratar de localizar a Ash, como Cindy de conseguir que el cumpleañero le contestara el celular, el cual estaba fuera del área de cobertura. ¿ _Será que ambos habían salido de la región?_

Lo que fuera, estaban tan metidas en sus propios pensamientos, que no sintieron la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, y con él, la entrada de un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

—¡He llegado! —ni siquiera su voz, sacó a las mujeres de su ensimismamiento, dejó la maleta y colocó los brazos— Hola Gary, hola papá —el hombre empezó un monologo con él mismo logrando al fin, conseguir algo de atención—, que bueno que has regresado.

—¡Hola papá! —saludó desganada Cindy con la mano y luego siguió observando su celular, Misty se levantó de su asiento tras el mostrador del hall del gimnasio y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Gary —le dijo— ¿qué tal el viaje?

—Más emocionante que este recibimiento, seguramente —respondió el investigador con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Payaso —soltó la pelirroja frunciendo el labio como un Growlithe.

—A su servicio —Gary hizo una reverencia moviendo ambas manos que sacó una carcajada en Misty. Él sonrió ante aquella escena, y luego buscó a su hija que seguía metida en su celular— ¿Aló? ¿Cindy?

—¿Eh? —la niña pestañó un par de veces y tras guardar por fin el dispositivo de comunicación volvió hacia su padre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es el cumpleaños de Thiago —dijo de mala gana, haciendo que su padre la alzara en brazos para contarle—, he intentado todo el día comunicarme con él, pero no responde —se cruzó de brazos sumamente enfadada—. Después no diga que no lo saludé, encima que me hacen prepararle una fiesta y después los dos se desaparecen.

—¿Cómo? —Gary miró a su hija y luego a Misty quien luego de poner los ojos en blanco movió los hombros y tras resoplar le contó lo que había pasado— ¿Se fueron?

—Se los tragó la tierra —continuó Cindy indignada.

—El portero del edificio dijo que vino una mujer llamada Grace a buscarlo y luego de eso no volvió más…

—¿Grace? —Gary cambió totalmente el rostro ante aquel nombre ganándose la atención completa de ambas mujeres— ¿Para qué habrá venido la madre de Serena?

—¿La madre de Serena? —preguntó Misty, y Gary afirmó.

—He oído su nombre por la mamá de Ash, cuando íbamos con Cindy a los campos de mi abuelo —le comentó— Varias veces la nombró, hablando pestes de la señora por cómo era con Ash.

Misty no dijo nada, se vio sumergida en sus pensamientos, la mujer que había ido a visitar a Ash era aquella que lo había acusado de asesino, esa persona que había generado ese peso invisible sobre los hombros de Ash. _¿Qué había sucedido_? Las dudas ahora eran más que antes… _¿Qué había pasado en aquella visita?_ _¿Qué hizo que Ash desapareciera de la noche a la mañana sin poder saber nada de él o del mismo Thiago?_

Mientras la líder de gimnasio se sumergía más y más en sus pensamientos, las miradas verdes de Gary y de Cindy estaban sobre ella.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu mamá? —le preguntó Gary a su hija, ella sonrió antes de soltar algo que trajo a Misty a la realidad.

—¡Deja de inventar cosas! —exclamó Misty.

—¿Qué inventé mamá? —preguntó moviendo hombros y alzando las manos hacia la altura de éstos— ¿Acaso no has estado insoportable desde que Ash se fue por qué te gusta?

Misty la miró con enojo, tomó sus cosas y se perdió puertas adentro del gimnasio Pokémon.

—Mi mamá no quiere aceptarlo —Cindy observó a su padre dudosa—, ¿por qué será?

—No sé —Gary miró hacia la puerta por donde Misty se fue—, creo que me quedaré unos días para ver si puedo ayudarla.

—¡Sí! —festejó la pequeña abrazándose de su papá— ¡Te extrañe mucho papá!

—Yo más —afirmó respondiéndole al abrazo.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Con Gary Oak de regreso en Ciudad Celeste, Misty optó por volver al gimnasio Pokémon para que su exmarido pudiera habitar su departamento. Aun así, ambos compartieron con su hija como si fueran aún una familia unida, aunque fuera una familia unida solamente por el amor que ambos sentían por su hija. Reían, compartían y más de una vez, Cindy les recalcó las cosas que había podido hacer gracias a la aparición de Ash y Thiago. Y cuando ambos nombres salían a colación, la pelirroja solo dejaba de sonreír. Gary la observó día tras día, hasta que una noche, antes de que ella se fuera hacia el gimnasio y una vez que Cindy estuviera ya dormida, la invitó a una taza de café que tomaron en el balcón del departamento mirando la noche estrellada y lo hermosa que lucía la ciudad a esa hora.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Misty observando el vapor escapar de su taza de café.

—Voy a llevarme a Cindy de nuevo conmigo a ciudad Verde —le informó bebiendo de su taza mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó mirándolo espantada.

—Te dije que necesitaba que la cuidarás solo por tres meses —le recordó— Tres meses que ya han pasado —tras ver que no había respuesta la observó, ella lo miraba con los ojos a punto de soltar miles de lágrimas, Misty corrió rápidamente la mirada. Gary sonrió para sus adentros, le alegraba ver que aquel sentido de madre había revivido en ella.

—Ya veo… —soltó sin decir ninguna otra palabra, sin siquiera ser capaz de negarle a Gary la entrega de su hija.

—Estaba pensando en proponerte un trato —dijo volviendo a beber de su café—, pero te ves tan desinteresada en separarte de Cindy que….

—¿Estás loco o el cambio de horario te afectó las neuronas? —le gritó furiosa. Lejos de asustarte, Gary amplió la sonrisa— ¿No me ves afectada por qué te vas a llevar a mi hija, ahora que podemos convivir tranquilas después de tantos años? —ante la carcajada que soltó el castaño Misty, dudó solo un instante de tirarle la taza encima con líquido y todo— ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Solo pensaba en lo triste y desanimada que te oías cuando te llamé hace más de tres meses para decirte que cuidaras a nuestra hija, y como estás ahora.

—No es chistoso Oak —gruñó la líder de gimnasio.

—Lo sé —respondió acomodándose nuevamente contra la barandilla del balcón—. Estaba pensando tener conmigo a Cindy hasta que cumpla los nueve, tenerla conmigo este mes que falta para que cumpla años y luego entregártela a ti, hasta que inicie su viaje Pokémon. ¿Qué me dices?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —afirmó con la cabeza una vez más—, aquí en ciudad Celeste también dan el curso básico que tiene que tomar antes de obtener su licencia Pokémon —la miró cerrando los ojos—. Voy a iniciar los trámites para que ella pueda vivir contigo hasta ese entonces…

—Gary, pero… —la idea le encantaba, la emocionaba incluso, pero eso significaba que él quedaría solo.

—La profesora Juniper me está ofreciendo trabajar en su reserva Pokémon —le contó—, hasta ahora lo había rechazado por Cindy, para no llevármela tan lejos de ti, pero luego de visitar la reserva este mes, quedé encantado.

—¿Vas a irte a vivir a Unova? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿De verdad?

—Probablemente —le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica—, por una temporada larga. Quiero hacer esto ahora que puedo, antes de que tenga que tomar posición del laboratorio de mi abuelo.

—¡Pero si el profesor está mejor que todos nosotros juntos! —exclamó, y Gary sonrió de lado.

—Eso parece, pero los años no pasan en vano —le respondió. Misty se paró al lado de Gary y tras acomodarse en la barandilla del balcón, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño.

—Pero ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando —le pidió casi susurrando.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró apoyando también su cabeza sobre la de Misty—, pero tú tienes que hacerme un favor.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sacando su cabeza de aquella posición.

—Si te gusta el menso de Ash, eres correspondida, así que —tras aquella frase, la pelirroja se separó de él bruscamente— no te detengas por mí o por Cindy…

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Ash se disculpó conmigo por eso —le confesó terminándose la taza de café.

—Ah, pero es que —Misty hizo una mueca con sus labios— mis sentimientos no me dan seguridad Gary… —el investigador observó como las manos de ésta se aferraban con fuerza a la taza— Ash es una persona que aparece y desaparece a su antojo… —bajó su cabeza hasta pegarla a la taza— Solo me confunde… Estúpido Ketchum.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —dijo Gary tras unos segundos de silencio— Estúpido Ketchum…

Misty lo miró y ambos empezaron a reír. Gary tomó la taza de Misty, y dejó la suya y la de ella en el suelo antes de abrazarla.

—Ánimo mi sirenita favorita —le susurró.

—Gracias, mi payaso favorito —respondió acomodándose contra el pecho de Gary—. Voy a extrañarte mucho.

—Yo también, pero si necesitas que le venga a pegar a Ash por estúpido alguna vez, no dudes en avisarme…

—De acuerdo —respondió entre risas. El castaño le dio un sonoro beso en la cabeza antes de terminar el abrazo con Misty.

Quizás el sentimiento de amor ya no existiera entre ellos, pero el cariño especial que sentían por el otro, por ese alguien que marcó sus vidas de una forma muy bella, nunca se iría.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando Misty llegó al gimnasio Pokémon esa noche no pudo evitar sentirse melancólica, caminó con los hombros caídos hacia su habitación y antes de dejarse caer en su cama, tomó un álbum que tenía en una repisa sobre su escritorio.

Le sacudió la tierra y observó el nombre de su hija en él.

Al abrir la primera hoja encontró la primera ecografía que le habían hecho, el día que habían confirmado que serían padres. Aún recordaba la emoción que había sentido, el sentimiento de que no podría ser más feliz, que su corazón rebalsará por la alegría contenida. Siguió avanzando por las hojas del álbum encontrándose con todo tipo de situaciones con Gary a lo largo que fue creciendo su embarazo, hasta que las fotos con Cindy comenzaron. Cuando terminó de revisarlo, se encontró con las fotos de su segundo embarazo y las lágrimas que tenía acumulada en sus ojos por fin se soltaron, abrazó el álbum y se acomodó en su cama antes de cerrar los ojos.

La vida seguía, y tenía que animarse a empezar un nuevo álbum y poner todo de sí misma para que este nuevo álbum fuera igual de feliz que el que tenía en sus manos.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

No había dudas, Cindy se iría con su papá, las maletas junto a ellos así lo demostraban. Misty los observaba una y otra vez, aquella escena ya la había vivido hace unos años atrás. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora estaba en todos sus sentidos y separarse de su hija le estaba doliendo mucho.

—Entonces —Gary tomó la palabra—, nos vemos para el cumpleaños de Cindy, para que te la traigas a ciudad Celeste definitivamente.

—¿Será en pueblo Paleta? —le preguntó.

—Sí, quiero que lo pasemos con el abuelo, además que Daisy y Tracey están allá —le recordó.

—De acuerdo —afirmó y se acercó a su hija colocando la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la pequeña que estaba a duras penas aguantándose las lágrimas— Cindy —se agachó frente a ella—, solo son un par de semanas…

—Mamá… —le quitó la mano que tenía en su cabeza y la abrazó fuerte—, te extrañaré muchísimo mamá…

—Yo también pequeña —afirmó abrazándola—. Mucho, mucho pero luego estaremos mucho tiempo juntas —se separó de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas— ¡Anda, ve con papá!

—Está bien…

Gary tomó las dos maletas y se las dio al auxiliar del bus antes de tomar la mano de Cindy para subir al transporte que los llevaría a ciudad Verde. Por la ventana se fueron despidiendo de la líder hasta que éste tomó marcha hacia su destino.

Misty bajó la mano y se la apoyó en el pecho. _¿Qué haría ahora que volvía a estar sola después de ese tiempo acompañada?_

Bajó la mano convertida en un puño y miró frente a ella decidida. No se dejaría morir, solo eran un par de semanas y volvería a estar con su hija, ahora solo debía volver a concentrarse en ella y su gimnasio para no pensar en nada más.

Aunque tenía esa mentalidad, en cuanto llegó al piso número diez del Paradise Cerulean se quedó mirando la puerta de su desaparecido vecino. Frunció los labios y con los puños apretados se acercó a la puerta, movió sus dedos hacia el panel de entrada y cerró el puño una vez más. ¿Estaría mal si ella entraba? Se arrepintió e ingresó a su departamento. Se apoyó contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados, pero a los segundos siguientes, salió de su departamento, se acercó al de Ash, colocó el código y la puerta se abrió. El panorama que encontró, la dejó perpleja.

Los fragmentos de una taza rota pegoteada por lo que parecía ser café seco en el suelo, una silla botada y dos bollos de papel entre medio de ese desastre. Incluso entrando más al departamento vio que los sillones tenían los cojines botados _¿Qué había sucedido ahí? ¿Qué le había dicho Grace a Ash para que su departamento se viera como si alguien hubiera descargado toda su ira en él?_

Volvió sobre sus pasos, cuidando de no pisar los pedazos de taza, se agachó hasta los bollos de papel, el que estaba teñido por el café era un sobre que iba a nombre de Ash, tomó el otro bollo y lo extendió lo más que pudo, se encontró con una carta de una letra que no conocía.

" _Mi querido y amado Ash: Es probable que cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya esté muerta…"_

Detuvo su lectura abruptamente, aquella frase al inicio del papel solo indicaban una cosa. Esa carta era de Serena para Ash. ¿ _Acaso había venido a eso Grace? ¿A entregar una carta póstuma de Serena?_ Volvió a extender la hoja para seguir leyendo:

" _Lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho vivir, no le tomé el peso a mi enfermedad, te hice de lado en muchas ocasiones importantes porque no quería que me vieras morir lentamente y no fue hasta que Clemont me gritó esta mañana por hacer esto, que lo comprendí. Debí decirte desde el primer momento en que te fui a buscar de que estaba enferma, debí decirte que iba a morir desde antes de que tomaras esos tragos conmigo que produjeron algo maravilloso que no esperaba, pero que realmente amo..."_

Detuvo una vez más la lectura y cayó al suelo sentada, apretó los ojos al sentir un ardor en la palma derecha, se había hecho un tajo con los fragmentos. Se supo de pie y dejando la carta ahí salió del departamento a curar su herida.

Su mente había quedado en silencio, mientras buscaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios solo miraba la nada, se curó y tras colocarse un parche, su alma regresó a su cuerpo con una gran exhalación. _¿Qué fue eso que leyó? ¿Acaso Serena siempre estuvo enferma? ¿Sería posible que Clemont supiera que Serena murió por una enfermedad y no por culpa de Ash y aun así atacara a su amigo? ¿Con qué clase de monstruo había estado compartiendo sus penas ese último tiempo? ¿Quién era Clemont en realidad?_

Aspiró profundamente, y tras tomar la aspiradora, volvió hacia el departamento de Ash, tomó la carta de Serena y la colocó sobre la mesa junto con los trozos grandes de la taza, aspiró los fragmentos pequeños antes de que alguien se lastimara. Cuando terminó, buscó un paño para limpiar el suelo, y luego ordenó los cojines. Salvo por la tierra en algunos sectores por la falta de uso, la casa lucía bien. Volvió a mirar la carta de Serena y esta vez la terminó por leer completa.

Cuando la terminó, la guardó en el sobre y la dejó en el cajón de la mesa de noche de Ash. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y luego salió del departamento apoyándose contra la puerta del pasillo.

Su cabeza estaba a mil por horas, observó el ascensor, y se acercó a él para salir del lugar.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Caminó por la ciudad a pasos apresurados, observando la hora en su reloj pulsera. Si los cálculos no le fallaban el bus proveniente de la central eléctrica debería estar por llegar a la estación de ciudad Celeste.

Cuando Clemont bajó del transporte, ambos se sorprendieron, él porque no la esperaba, ella por el notorio golpe que tenía en el labio. Sin quitar sus ojos celestes de los verde de la líder de gimnasio se acercó a ella.

—Tomémonos un café —le dijo siguiendo de largo, Misty frunció los labios, pero giró sobre sus pies para seguirlo hasta la cafetería donde solían juntarse cuando eran buenos amigos. Tras dar su orden a la dependiente, Clemont soltó el aire por la boca antes de comenzar a hablar— ¿Ash te contó? —preguntó, aunque se sorprendió al ver la negación de la pelirroja.

—¿Ash te golpeó? —Clemont corrió rápidamente la mirada dándole la respuesta a Misty— Vaya, debe haber estado sumamente enfadado para haberte ido a golpear.

—Nunca lo vi venir —confesó cuando la chica de la cafetería les trajo los dos Latte con pastel de chocolate—. No era el Ash que yo conocía, me dio realmente miedo.

—Ash no es una persona que suena enojarse mucho —dijo apretando los labios mientras revolvía su Latte—, creo que yo —sonrió de lado— debo ser la persona que más veces lo vio enojado…

—Cuando me encontré con Grace en el evento del ciudad Celeste no me imaginé que iba a terminar todo así —se lamentó bebiendo de su café.

—¿Tú también viste a la mamá de Serena?

—Sí —Clemont cerró los ojos afirmando con la cabeza—, yo le di la dirección del departamento de Ash —aspiró y soltó el aire pesadamente—. Me dijo que tenía que hablar con él sobre Thiago y su cumpleaños, nunca me imaginé que viniera realmente a confesarle lo de Serena.

—Entonces, es verdad —se lamentó la pelirroja bajando la mirada—. Sabías que Serena se iba a morir y aun así… —Clemont observó como el puño de la líder iba cerrándose.

—Estaba enamorado de Serena —le confesó—. Ella lo sabía —elevó su mirada hacia el techo de la cafetería— y siempre abusó de que no pudiera decirle que no.

—Pero, ¿Qué culpa tiene Serena de lo mal amigo que fuiste con Ash? —aquella pregunta golpeó a Clemont— ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que Ash vivía con la culpa de haber llevado a Serena a la muerte? ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo en esta misma cafetería que Ash era una persona muy importante para ti? ¿Cuál de tus yo es el real? —preguntó un tanto desesperada— ¿El que ve a Ash como un amigo apreciado o el que ve a Ash como un enemigo en el amor? —Clemont se quedó callado, no supo que responder— ¿No puedes responder? —partió un pedazo de pastel con el tenedor y lo pinchó con un tanto de rabia que hizo que la mesita se tambaleara— Ya veo…

—Es que, Misty… —trató de argumentar algo pero el enojo que percibió desde la mirada de ésta lo acalló de inmediato.

—Realmente creí que querías ayudarlo cuando me dijiste que ibas a invitarlo a ciudad Celeste, recuerdo las maravillas que hablas de tu amigo… Pero ahora —volvió a cortar de mala forma otro trozo de pastel—, pienso que en realidad te gustaba verlo así, miserable y más cuando quedó solo porque Thiago se fue.

—Tampoco es tan así —trató de defenderse pero Misty solo lo miró.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó moviendo el mentón como si lo estuviera señalando— Realmente, en este momento no quiero volver a verte Clemont —le confesó—. Realmente me agradabas, me caías bien y la pasábamos increíble, pero… —miró por la ventana y luego volvió a mirarlo— ahora que lo pienso, ¿todo lo que me dijiste de Ash, fue para que me pusiera en su contra?

—No en contra —confesó—, más bien para que no te acercas tanto a él.

—¿Debería —soltó el tenedor empuñando la mano— emparejarte el golpe con otro?

—Misty —Clemont se apegó contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Puede que no haya visto a Ash hace años, Clemont, pero parece que lo conozco más yo que tú que si estuviste esos años —declaró terminándose el Latte— Cuando leí la carta de Serena —le contó— y vi que tú sabías todo, no lo podía creer —bajó la mirada y sonrió—. El hombre que me ayudó a completar mis terapias, la persona que me consoló y que consideraba una persona valiosa, era realmente una persona tan mal intencionada… que al parecer vio en mí, la forma de liberarse de todos los fantasmas que cargaba encima…. Me sentí decepcionada, Clemont, yo no soy Serena, y no lo voy a ser nunca.

—¡Nunca te vi como Serena! —le aclaró rápidamente— Y yo no quería ser así con Ash —susurró—, yo realmente quería reanudar nuestra amistad, quería que él volviera a ser esa persona importante para mí, pero —apretó ambos puños— ¿por qué el destino sigue jugando con nosotros así? ¿Por qué primero Serena que no veía a nadie más que no sea él, y ahora tú —la miró—, de quien me enamoré, parece suceder lo mismo? ¿Por qué nuestra vida es tan enredada? ¿Por qué tuvo que venir a decirme que si así valoraba su amistad, entonces no le importaba sacrificarla si a cambio de eso te conseguía a ti?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando me golpeó esa fueron sus palabras, me dijo que si para mí, él era esa clase de amigos que disfrutan verlo sufrir, entonces estaría encantado de sacrificarla para jugársela por ti —terminó apretando los labios. Misty fue sorprendida por aquellas palabras y se quedó mirando la nada. Clemont terminó rápidamente su torta y a duras penas se bebió el Latte—. Misty —se levantó y le hizo una reverencia—, lamento mucho que hayas quedado metida en todo este desastre, no era esa mi intención. Sino deseas verme más, será ese el precio que tendré que pagar por haber intentado jugar contigo. Por favor, vive bien.

Misty quedó tan abatida por aquellas palabras que no se dio ni cuenta que Clemont la había dejado sola. Regresó en sí, cuando la joven que trabajaba en la cafetería fue a retirar las tazas y los platos. Se despidió de la mesera y salió del lugar confundida.

 _¿Ash iba a jugársela por ella? ¿Ash había dicho eso?_

Entonces recordó lo que Gary le había dicho

 _«Ash se disculpó conmigo »_

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, qué era lo que Ash planeaba en realidad?

Caminó hasta que llegó al cabo Celeste, ahí mirando el cielo totalmente estrellado susurró:

—¿Dónde estás idiota?

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Con algo de dificultad, los días siguientes fueron tomando el ritmo habitual para Misty. Sin Cindy a su alrededor tenía más tiempo del que hubiera imaginado. Tratando de no pensar en nada, se concentró de nuevo en las batallas del gimnasio, en ella, en el nado que tanto la relajaba.

Estaba todo sumamente tranquilo, habían pasado dos semanas cuando Gary la llamó para decirle que Cindy estaba más que insoportable en querer volver a ciudad Celeste, y para colmo, frente a ella, aquel hombre que había desaparecido, había regresado.


	12. XI

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 10 de Junio de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **XI**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Llega ese momento que tanto esperas durante años, te sientes al fin bien contigo mismo, con tu vida, con tu entorno. Crees que eres capaz de tomar el valor suficiente para darte una segunda oportunidad en la vida, para jugártela por amor una vez más.

Sientes que tienes el mundo en una mano, pero no todo puede ser perfecto.

Cuando Ash Ketchum abrió la puerta esa mañana, la mujer que apareció frente a él trajo consigo una invisible mochila pesada que cayó sobre sus hombros en cuanto ella pronunció su nombre.

—¿No me invitas a pasar? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ante el ceño fruncido del moreno— Realmente es importante a lo que vengo —le informó pasando al departamento pese a que Ash le bloqueaba el paso.

—Puede por favor decir lo que tenga que decir, e irse —le pidió soltando la puerta que se cerró tras él.

—Creo que lo que vengo a darte es para más de un minuto, ¿puedes ofrecerle aunque sea un café a tu suegra? —Grace actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fuera la misma mujer que él conoció casi al mismo tiempo que a Serena, pero el solo hecho de verla, le recordaba cada uno de sus insultos, cada una de sus palabras hirientes y cuanto quiso quitarle a Thiago.

Ash se acercó a la cafetera, sirvió dos tazas, le entregó una sin ofrecerle asiento y él se quedó de pie frente a ella.

—Van a ser ya once años de la muerte de mi hija y… —comentó bajando la mirada— fui a limpiar el cubico donde están las cenizas de Serena —le comentó, Ash solo se cruzó de brazos sosteniendo con cuidado su taza de café— Cuando cambie la foto del portarretratos que Serena tenía junto a ella en el hospital, encontré éste sobre con tu nombre —buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó.

—¿Para mí? —descruzó los brazos y tomó el sobre dejando a un lado su taza de café, lo abrió y con la misma mano que sostenía el sobre, extendió el papel que encontró ahí. Tomó una vez más la taza para beber un sorbo, pero a la primera línea, la loza se patinó de su mano cayendo sobre el suelo.

Grace quedó quieta observando como los gestos de Ash se iban transformando, ella sabía el contenido de esa carta, fue por eso que había decidido viajar a Kanto a entregársela a Ash.

" _Mi querido y amado Ash: Es probable que cuando estés leyendo esto yo ya esté muerta. Lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho vivir este último tiempo, no le tomé el peso a mi enfermedad, te hice de lado en muchas ocasiones importantes porque no quería que me vieras morir lentamente y no fue hasta que Clemont me gritó esta mañana por hacer esto, que lo comprendí. Debí decirte desde el primer momento en que te fui a buscar de que estaba enferma, debí decirte que iba a morir desde antes de que tomaras esos tragos conmigo que produjeron algo maravilloso que no esperaba pero que realmente amo con todo mi corazón. Thiago es, sin dudas, el mejor legado que puedo dejar en mi vida, porque él no pudo tener un papá más maravilloso del que tiene._

 _Yo sé que será difícil, pero sé también que puedes hacerlo. Confió plenamente en que serás un buen padre para nuestro hijo, que sabrás educarlo, aconsejarlo y criarlo de la mejor manera._

 _Siento mucho además, dejarte con los preparativos de la boda a medias, realmente quería casarme contigo, vivir como tu esposa, a tu lado, criando a nuestro hijo era mi sueño más anhelado._

 _Te dejo esta carta con el único fin de que puedas liberarte de la carga que puede producirte mi muerte. Nunca te sientas culpable por ella, nunca sientas que eres el responsable de todo porque no es así… La única culpable aquí soy yo, que quiso vivir la vida que no podía en un corto tiempo._

 _No puedo pedirte que no me odies, pero ama a nuestro hijo. Cuídalo, abrázalo, bésalo y apóyalo sin importar nada, es lo único que espero después de todo lo que te he hecho vivir estos meses._

 _Te amo Ash, siempre te amé y siempre te amaré aún más allá de la muerte…_

 _Espero de corazón, que en algún lado haya una persona que pueda darte todo ese amor que yo ya no podré darte._

 _Hasta siempre._

 _Serena. "_

Ash bajó la carta y mirando la taza hecha añicos fue apretando ambos papeles en su puño izquierdo hasta hacerlas un bollo.

—Voy por un paño —dijo Grace adelantándose.

—¡Quédese quieta! —le gritó Ash, la mujer se asustó tanto que terminó botando una silla— ¿Usted sabía esto? —le enseñó la carta y luego botó ambos papeles al suelo con rabia— ¿Lo sabía?

—No Ash, no hasta ahora —le negó con la cabeza—, Serena se sentía mal, si, lo había notado pero siempre me dijo que era por culpa del embarazo —se defendió moviendo las manos frente a ella, como si estuviera tratando de calmar un Pyroar, se acercó a la cocina y dejó su taza ahí— Serena nunca me dijo nada.

—¿Y así se dice su madre? —exclamó el moreno sumamente enceguecido por el coraje, por la rabia que burbujeaba en la boca de su estómago.

—Era mi hija, tenía creer en ella —le dijo.

—¡Usted siempre iba a la contraria con Serena, ¿y aun así no se dio cuenta que realmente estaba enferma?! —Ash adelantó unos pasos hacia los sillones tratando de controlar su enojo, pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte para él— ¿Y Clemont? —pensó de golpe— Según —señaló los bollos de papel— eso, él lo sabía todo… Sabía que Serena estaba muriendo y pese a eso, me echó la culpa, me trató de asesino… y… —Ash tomó los cojines de su sillón y ahogó un grito en ellos. Sin pensarlo dos segundos, soltó los cojines, tomó la mochila que tenía al lado de la puerta y salió del departamento.

—¡Ash! —Grace trató de seguirlo pero cuando salió hacia los ascensores Ash ya había tomado uno— ¡Rayos! —maldijo la mujer golpeando el botón para que el elevador llegara rápido. Una vez que subió marcó el botón de la planta baja mordiéndose el dedo izquierdo. ¡No podía permitir que Ash hiciera una locura!

Ash llegó al Hall de entrada y fue hasta donde estaba el conserje, se apoyó en el mesón y lo miró enojado.

—¿Qué clase de seguridad tienen en este edificio? —le gruñó haciendo que el hombre de edad, se asustara en su lugar— ¿Cómo dejan subir a alguien sin consultármelo? ¿Cómo permiten que suba cualquier individuo hasta mi piso? ¿Eh? ¡Debería demandarlos!

—¡Ash! —la voz de Grace cortó su sermón al pobre conserje que no entendía que sucedía. Ash miró una vez más al hombre y salió sin hacer caso a los gritos suplicantes de la mujer.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Agradeció que aquella mujer que lo llamaba no supiera andar por la ciudad, no tardó más de un par de vueltas raras por las cuadras hacia la terminal en perder a Grace, tenía una sola meta en ese momento, y era enfrentar a quien creía que era una persona de confianza.

Subió al bus que lo llevaría a la central y apoyó la cabeza contra el frio vidrio intentando calmarse, cerró los ojos y esperó, porque realmente lo esperaba, que Clemont tuviera una buena explicación para eso.

Llegó a la Central de Energía de la región Kanto, entró gracias a que aún poseía su credencial y no tardó en encontrar a Clemont acomodando unas piezas en su robot.

—¡Clemont! —le gritó mientras se acercaba con los puños apretados, aguantándose las ganas de caerle a golpes.

—Hola Ash, ¿vienes a firmar? —cuando lo saludó como si nada, y le entregó una carpeta blanca, Ash ni siquiera lo pensó cuando su puño derecho se azotó contra el rostro de Clemont.

—¿A firmar? —exclamó Ash moviendo el hombro del brazo derecho— ¡Vine a hablar contigo, pero creo que mi puño fue más rápido!

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre, se tocó el labio.

—Así que soy un asesino, ¿eh? —vociferó causando que varios empleados se detuvieran a observarlos— Así que maté a Serena y ahora puedo matar a Misty, ¿eh?

Clemont solo cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Ash, soltando una risa mientras ladeaba su sonrisa.

—Así que es solo eso —dijo.

—¿Solo eso? —indignado, Ash se acercó a él y lo tomó desde el overol para ponerlo de pie— ¿Solo eso? ¿La muerte de Serena para ti es solo eso? ¿Acusarme de haberla conducido a la muerte, es solo eso? —lo sacudió un poco— ¡¿La vida de todos nosotros, para ti es un solo eso?!

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? —le preguntó mirándolo— ¿Qué te mentí? ¿Qué te engañé? ¿Qué encubrí la enfermedad de Serena porque la amaba?

—¿Qué? —impresionado por aquella confesión, lo soltó retrocediendo— Entonces…

—Serena era la mujer que yo amaba —confesó acomodándose el overol—, aunque siempre supe que ella te idolatraba, no pude evitar enamorarme… Pero, ¿Quién no se enamoraba de ella? Bueno —lo señaló—, supongo que tú nomás y eso fue lo que más rabia me dio. ¡Ella daba todo por ti y tú nunca la tuviste en cuenta! ¡Me dio coraje que apareciera embarazada de ti! ¡Me dio rabia saber que ella seria madre de un hijo tuyo! ¡Los odie a ambos por hacerme el mensajero de su inestable relación! ¡Y la odie más a ella por pedirme que la ayudara a que no te enteraras!

—Clemont…

—¡Cuando vi a Grace atacándote, tratándote de asesino, traté de explicarles las cosas, pero una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no lo hiciera —negó moviendo con rabia su cabeza— ¡Me sentí culpable más de una vez, fue por eso que te ayudé con Thiago, pero no podía soportar verlo!

—¡No te metas con mi hijo! —gruñó el moreno.

—¡Él tiene los ojos de su madre! —protestó— ¡Cada vez que veía a Thiago era como ver a Serena, por eso me fui de Kalos! ¡Quería escapar del fantasma de Serena! Estaba feliz de haber conocido a Misty, ella era tan genial —dijo mirando un punto fijo en la nada— Me hizo olvidar muchas veces de Serena, tanto que estuve dispuesto a intentar volver a llevar la fiesta en paz contigo.

—¿Cómo puede ser que me odiaras de esa forma y nunca me di cuenta?

—¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de algo, eh, Ash? —le preguntó sarcásticamente.

—¿Y tú realmente alguna vez amaste a Serena o realmente solo estabas obsesionado? —le dijo en la misma tonada sarcástica— Digo, ¿si tanto la amabas porque le hiciste caso a todos sus berrinches? ¿Por qué recién explotar el día anterior a que muriera?

—¡Yo sé lo que sentía!

—No —negó Ash—, estoy seguro que no lo sabes, y estoy también seguro de que es lo mismo que pasa con Misty, te entusiasmaste, pensaste que podrías olvidar a Serena y te obsesionaste otra vez, por eso te enojó que nos conociéramos, por eso te enojó que ella se pusiera de mi lado.

—¡Tú volviste a arruinar nuestra amistad por ella!

—¿Amistad? —Ash se señaló y luego señaló a Clemont— Creo que aquí el único que consideraba amigo al otro era yo —se volvió a señalar— Y la verdad, no creo que me duela sacrificar esto, si consigo el amor de Misty —le confesó.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —se acercó a la carpeta blanca, la firmó y se la tiró a los pies—, si para ti no fui un buen amigo, incluso hasta llegaste a odiarme —movió los hombros con indiferencia— ¿para qué preocuparme de ti? Mejor me concentró en ir por Misty… en jugármela por ella en vez de perder tiempo contigo.

Y tras esas palabras se fue de la central eléctrica, aunque no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que rápidamente fue perdiendo la fuerza en las piernas y cayó al suelo golpeándolo con ambos puños. _¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de esa forma? ¿Por qué la realidad que se ocultaba de sus ojos era aún peor de la que ya vivía?_

Aspiró profundo antes de volver a ponerse de pie, tomó su celular y buscó el teléfono de su hijo.

—¡Thiago, soy yo, ¿en dónde estás?

 _«Hola papá, estoy en ciudad Lavanda»_

—Espérame en el centro Pokémon, estoy cerca, me demoraré un par de horas en llegar.

Y tras la afirmación de su hijo, se dirigió hasta la zona de buses para tomar uno que lo llevara a ciudad Lavanda.

Cuando consiguió transporte, se subió, se acomodó en su asiento y tras cruzarse de brazos cerró los ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarse, tenía que mantener la calma para que su hijo no sintiera el remolino de emociones que lo albergaban.

Aspiró profundamente y soltó el aire por la misma nariz.

Tenía que ser fuerte por Thiago, él no tenía por qué ser partícipe de esa locura efectuada antes de que él naciera ni debía enterarse.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

En el centro Pokémon de ciudad Lavanda el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes iba y venía en la sala de espera del recinto asistencial, quizás Ash trató de no demostrarlo, pero él conocía a su padre, lo conocía muy bien y algo no estaba bien con él.

Cuando el hombre de treinta años ingresó al centro Pokémon con una sonrisa exclamando por su hijo, Thiago detuvo su andar y se acercó a su padre.

—¡Hijo! —cuando Thiago estuvo a su alcance lo abrazó— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, ya tengo cinco medallas y… —se soltó de su padre para mirarlo— ¿y tú como has estado?

—Muy bien —respondió moviendo los brazos como si enseñara sus músculos.

—Papá —Thiago lo miró seriamente, y la sonrisa de Ash desapareció— ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a la tía Bonnie y de paso visitamos a tu mamá para tu cumpleaños? —le preguntó. El entrenador Pokémon observó al hombre frente a él, tenía un deje de tristeza en sus ojos. Apretó los labios antes de retroceder un paso.

—¿Qué sucede papá? —dijo— ¿Te duele algo?

—Pues —Ash corrió la mirada tratando de no derramar lágrimas frente a su hijo—, digamos que papá está pasando un momento difícil…

Thiago adelantó los pasos hasta su papá y lo abrazó…

—Está bien papá, puedo suspender un rato mi búsqueda de medallas, vamos a Kalos.

—Gracias —dijo Ash agachándose para poder abrazar mejor a su hijo—, gracias hijo.

Aquella noche ambos durmieron en el centro Pokémon, y temprano en la mañana se pusieron en marcha hacia el aeropuerto de Kanto camino a Ciudad Lumiose en la región de Kalos.

Cuando bajaron del avión, una joven de larga cabellera rubia atada en una gran trenza, agitaba su mano en alto. Ash sonrió al verla y Thiago corrió feliz hacia ella.

—¡Tía Bonnie! —exclamó Thiago en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de la mujer.

—¡Pero mira que grande te has puesto señor entrenador! —dijo la mujer tomándolo de las manos.

—¿Qué tal el gimnasio? —preguntó Ash con las manos en su cintura acercándose a ambos.

—Ni me digas —negó con la cabeza varias veces pero luego sonrió—, me encanta ser la líder de ciudad Lumiose —perdida en su mundo de flores eléctricas, padre e hijo se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno, pero tenemos hambre… —declaró Ash.

—¡Lo imaginé! —Bonnie tomó la mano de Thiago y se enganchó al brazo derecho de Ash— Mi papá tiene la mesa llena de cosas ricas esperando por ustedes en casa… ¡Vamos!

Los días en ciudad Lumiose para Ash fueron bastante gratificantes, siempre era agradable compartir con Meyer y Bonnie, sobre todo porque actuaban como una tía y un abuelo con su hijo. Se había sentado en las gradas del gimnasio eléctrico mientras observaba como Thiago luchaba con Braixen contra el Ampharos de Meyer cuando Bonnie se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada pero Ash sabía que quería preguntar muchas cosas.

—Suéltalo —le dijo y la chica sonrió colocando los codos sobre sus rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos para mirarlo.

—¿Viste a mi hermano?

—Sí, lo vi… —cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Mi hermano aún sigue raro, Ash?

—Ya sé lo tiene raro a tu hermano… —dijo cruzándose de brazos y se lanzó un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué tiene mal a Clemont?

—Thiago —respondió.

—¿Thiago?

—Sí —afirmó suspirando—, Clemont estaba enamorado de Serena, él sabía que Serena estaba enferma y…. —ante eso, las manos de Bonnie se movieron haciendo que su cabeza se mueva de golpe.

—¡Espera! —Bonnie estaba sorprendida por aquella información— ¿Serena estaba enferma? ¿Y mi hermano lo sabía? —Ash apretó los labios y afirmó con la cabeza— Wow —exclamó mirando hacia el campo de batalla donde Braixen atacaba a Ampharos—, no lo puedo creer de él.

—Estoy confundido Bonnie —Ash llevó las palmas de ambas manos a sus ojos—, el Clemont que fui a visitar a Kanto era un completo desconocido. Discutimos horrible un montón de veces y la última vez que nos vimos —bajó las manos y se las quedó viendo, y con una mueca de pena terminó su frase—, lo golpeé.

—¿Lo golpeaste? —se puso de pie causando que los competidores se detuvieran, la joven de ojos celestes agitó sus manos frente a ella para que los otros siguieran con lo suyo— ¡Ash, ¿Cómo pudiste?!

—Me estuvo tratando de asesino, Bonnie —le dijo—, asesino, sabiendo que Serena no murió por mi culpa.

—¡Cielos! ¿Qué le pasó a Clemont? —se lamentó.

—No lo sé, y créeme… —aspiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire por la nariz de golpe—, haber vivido esto con él, me tiene mal, se siente pésimo…

—¡Este hermano mío! —protestó la rubia chocando puños— ¡Cuando lo vea, me va a escuchar! —miró a Ash y le sonrió— No estés mal, yo sé que en algún momento Clemont se dará cuenta que ésta mal y todo volverá a ser como antes, cuando Serena estaba viva y los cuatro éramos compañeros de viaje…

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Estoy segura! —afirmó para luego abrazar al moreno— ¡Ya verás que sí Ash, ya verás!

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Los días siguientes de su visita a ciudad Lumiose, Thiago aprovechó para ir a visitar los Pokémon de su madre que estaban en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, jugó con ellos y les presentó a sus nuevos amigos. El grupo estaba feliz y el entrenador no paraba de reír, y con solo eso, Ash ya podía sentirse un poco en paz.

Cuando el cumpleaños número once de Thiago llegó, Bonnie y Meyer le hicieron una pequeña fiesta para ellos cuatro, y tras cortar el pastel y llegando la noche, Ash y Thiago se vistieron de negro y fueron al cementerio de la ciudad, a terminar el día frente a Serena.

El cubículo de cristal que encerraba la urna con las cenizas de Serena estaba totalmente limpio, y aun lado de éste, la foto de una sonriente mujer de cabellos miel los observaba.

Thiago adelantó unos pasos para pegar sobre el cristal un pequeño ramo de flores. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, éstos estaban completamente empañados de lágrimas.

—Mamá… —susurró— ¡Mira! —sacó de su bolsillo su Pokédex y se la enseñó al portarretrato— ¡Al fin soy un entrenador Pokémon en busca de medallas! Estás orgullosa de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó soltando las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos rodeándoles las mejillas— Mamá… el Fennekin que tuvo tu Delphox evolucionó ya a Braixen… ¡Si lo hubieras visto pelear contra el teniente Surge y contra Erika! Se lució de una manera fantástica… Se nota que es hijo de tu Pokémon… Es fantástico… —exclamó sonriendo.

Ash simplemente lo observó conversar con su madre, en su mente y en su corazón un remolino de sentimientos luchaban contra él, quería permanecer fuerte pero no podía si veía a su hijo de esa forma, avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó rodeándolo con el brazo derecho.

—¡Papá! —exclamó apoyándose contra él— ¿Verdad qué mamá está orgullosa de mí y en lo que me convertí?

—Por supuesto —le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo abrazó con más fuerza—, ambos estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo… y lo estaremos siempre.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Thiago siguió entrenando con Meyer para ir tras sus tres medallas faltantes en cuanto llegara a Kanto una vez más, las medallas Tierra, Volcán y Alma aún esperaban por él. Ash mientras tanto parecía muy perdido entre sus pensamientos y Bonnie lo observaba bastante triste, sin saber en qué poder ayudarle. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y corrió hacia el interior del gimnasio para usar el teléfono.

Cuando el día del aniversario del fallecimiento de Serena llegó, Grace pidió permiso para llevase a Thiago a pueblo Vaniville para hacerle el ritual anual para que su alma descansara otro año en paz, Ash no estaba muy contento con aquello, aún tenía mucha aprensión contra la señora, pero era la abuela de Thiago y no podía hacer nada contra ello. Tras dar permiso, aprovechó aquella ocasión para ir él solo a enfrentar a Serena hasta su lugar de descanso. A decirle todo eso que apretaba su pecho, aquello que no podía ni decir ni reclamar cerca de su hijo.

Cuando se detuvo frente al lugar donde estaban los restos de la madre de su hijo, apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que éstos se pusieron rojos.

—¿Por qué Serena? —dijo, bajando la mirada— ¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de confiar en mí, si tanto me amabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a morir? —volvió a mirar la urna— Había tantas cosas que pudimos haber hecho. Pudimos haber compartido más, pude haber sido participe del embarazo de Thiago, acompañarte y no haber peleado contigo tanto como lo hicimos… Es que… ¿Qué clase de amor tenías por mí? ¿Eh? Interrumpiste mi vida, truncaste mis sueños y anhelos por un hijo del cual me dejaste toda la responsabilidad a mí… Amo a Thiago, no concibo mi vida sin él pero… ¿por qué hacernos esto a los dos? ¿Por qué tuviste que jugar con nuestras vidas si ibas a dejarnos así? —se acercó un poco más y golpeó con su puño el borde del cubículo haciendo temblar un poco el vidrio que lo protegía— Encuentro injusto que te hayas ido, dejándome con tantas preguntas y sin ninguna respuesta… —volvió a golpear el vidrio una vez más, soltando las lágrimas que habían formado un nudo en su garganta— Y lo peor es que aunque sienta rabia, no puedo odiar… —trató inútilmente de secar sus mejillas con el revés de su mano derecha—, ¿Cómo odiarte si eres la madre de mi hijo? No quiero tener ningún tipo de mal pensamiento con respecto a ti cuando Thiago me pregunte cosas, no quiero hablar ni desde el rencor ni desde el odio… Por eso he decidido que a partir de ahora —volvió a secarse el rostro esta vez con éxito— voy a vivir mi vida como se me plazca, sin remordimientos, sin ataduras y sin miedos —retrocedió un paso e hizo una reverencia— Puedes descansar en paz Serena, porque no gastaré mis fuerzas en odiarte, sino en vivir por mí y por nuestro hijo.

Giró en su lugar, y salió de ahí con la mirada baja hasta que chocó con una persona botándole el ramo de flores que traía en las manos.

—Yo lo siento —se disculpó, agachándose para recoger las flores pero cuando volvió a pararse con éstas en la mano, la otra persona solamente lo abrazó— ¿Eh?

—Ash… —susurró, en eso Ash se dio cuenta que ella conocía a la persona con la que se encontraba, se percató de la presencia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Mamá? —dijo cuándo ésta cortó el abrazo y pudieron verse a los ojos, aquel café claro tan igual al suyo, brilló por el encuentro— ¡Mamá! —exclamó volviéndola a abrazar soltando infinitas lágrimas.

—¡Hijo mío! —abrazándolo sonrió un tanto melancólica— ¡Te extrañe tanto, hijo mío!


	13. XII

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 16 de Junio de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **XII**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

De pronto, todo se alineó en la vida de Ash, sus culpas habían sido liberadas y la mujer que más había extrañado todos esos años estaba de nuevo frente a él, con esa sonrisa tan cálida que solo ella podía ofrecerle.

Aunque Ash planeaba volver a Kanto tras la ceremonia del aniversario de Serena, que su madre estuviera ahí, lo detuvo un tiempo más. Quería convivir con ella, y que Thiago al fin tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a su abuela paterna.

Tras disculparse con Bonnie y Meyer, Ash decidió ir con su familia a la casa donde solía vivir cuando residía en la región en cuanto Thiago regresó de pueblo Vaniville, una semana después de la muerte de Serena. La casa de dos pisos que le había servido a Ash de consulta para sus trabajos, contaba con un primer piso como sala y oficina y en el segundo piso tenía dos habitaciones, la cocina y un baño amplio. Delia estaba bastante sorprendido de todo lo que había conseguido su hijo por cuenta propia y le costaba procesar todo lo que le había contado esos días. Tenía un hijo que había sido padre joven, pero que, aun así, era un profesional y le iba muy bien con su trabajo. Estaba orgullosa y a la vez un poco decepcionada de ella misma por no creer en él.

—La casa está un poco polvorienta —comentó Ash quitando una sábana blanca que cubría el sillón del living en el segundo piso—. No hemos estado aquí desde que nos fuimos a ciudad Verde hace cinco meses.

—No te preocupes —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, dándole un par de golpes de la mano al cojín antes de sentarse. Thiago solamente la observaba en silencio, era una persona importante en su vida que acababa de conocer y tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Ash quien con una sonrisa de lado y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, le habló a los dos.

—Bueno, voy a ir por algo para preparar la cena —les informó, Delia se puso de pie rápidamente pero su hijo la detuvo— No mamá, tranquila, tú, tranquila —le pidió.

—Pero…

—¡Oye! —dijo Ash con la sonrisa aún más grande— Nos hemos reunido los tres por primera vez en diez años, déjame al menos demostrarte que tan buen cocinero me he vuelto —alardeó.

—Está bien —afirmó la señora, Ash acarició la cabeza de su hijo y salió de la casa.

En cuanto Ash salió de la casa, Delia observó a su nieto, se puso de pie y tras acomodar todo el sillón, le pidió que se sentara junto a ella. Bastante tímido, el jovencito de ojos celestes se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Responderé todo lo que quieras preguntar… —le informó afirmando con la cabeza—. Supongo que tienes muchas dudas y yo tengo muchas respuestas —ante la sonrisa de su abuela, Thiago se relajó y dejó salir cada una de las preguntas que cruzaban su cabeza. Y Delia respondió a todo lo que podía, siempre cuidando sus palabras, sabía que algunas cosas él no debía saber.

Cuando Ash regresó con las bolsas para preparar algo de comer, encontró a los dos miembros de su familia riéndose como si hubieran convivido toda su vida. Sonrió de lado emocionado por aquella imagen frente a él.

—¡Papá! —Thiago se acercó a la cocina mientras su papá pelaba un par de verduras apoyándose en la encimera— ¿Sabes dónde está mi celular? No lo he visto desde que salimos de ciudad Lavanda.

—Creo que están en mi mochila, yo también me he desconectado totalmente de todo —comentó recordando que su celular debería tener la batería muerta al igual que el dispositivo móvil de su hijo.

Tras revisar la mochila de su papá, se encontró con su dispositivo de comunicación, lo prendió y efectivamente estaba sin carga. Conectó ambos celulares a la corriente y volvió con Delia a seguir hablando de las aventuras que Ash había vivido cuando era chico. El joven aspirante a la liga Pokémon estaba más que feliz oyendo cada una de las vivencias de su padre cuando tenía su edad.

Cuando la comida estuvo servida en la mesa, dejaron la conversación para comer, Delia que no acababa de terminar de sorprenderse con su hijo, descubrió también, su nuevo talento culinario, porque aquellos platillos frente a ella estaban deliciosos.

—Por cierto —Ash dejó sus palillos a un lado un momento y miró a su madre—, cuando Thiago nació me habías dicho que Gary se había casado, pero nunca me dijiste que con Misty —le reclamó y la mujer de cabellos castaños se sorprendió al ver que su hijo supiera eso.

—Pues no lo encontré tan importante en medio de toda la disputa por… —en eso se quedó callada mirando a Thiago, éste la observó sin comprender y tras sonreírle volvió a mirar a Ash—, digo, como estabas con lo de la muerte de Serena, no sabía cómo decirte eso.

—Ya veo…

—¿Conociste a Cindy? —le preguntó— Es una niña encantadora y súper tierna, me encanta cuando nos juntamos a veces en el laboratorio del profesor, siempre es muy amable y atenta conmigo —ante aquello el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos celestes se atoró con el arroz— ¿Estás bien Thiago? —Ash le pasó un vaso de agua, y éste bebió para pasar la comida.

—Sí la conocimos —respondió Ash con una sonrisa—, nosotros ayudamos a que Misty se llevara bien con Cindy de nuevo.

—Vaya —Delia aplaudió encantada—, me alegro… la pobre de Misty sufrió tanto con la muerte de su segundo hijo… —se lamentó— Yo quise ayudarla muchas veces, pero creí que estaba de más, ya que ni siquiera yo podía con mi propia gente —ante la mirada de su madre, Ash decidió dejar el tema estancado ahí mismo.

Tras terminar de comer, Delia ayudó a su hijo a levantar la loza sucia y a lavarla, Thiago mientras tanto se fue a su habitación a descansar un poco.

—¿Y dónde piensas quedarte ahora? —le preguntó Delia entregándole un plato para que secara.

—Voy a vivir en ciudad Celeste —le informó dejando el plato seco en el estante—, de hecho estoy rentando un departamento ahí, con opción de compra.

—¿En ciudad Celeste? —Delia casi deja caer el plato de la sorpresa, pero Ash lo agarró a tiempo.

—Sí, en ciudad Celeste —le repitió y con una sonrisa observó una fotografía de él y Thiago que tenía pegada en la puerta del refrigerador— He decidido rehacer mi vida en mi región, y cerca de la persona que amo.

El tercer y último plato que Delia tenía en sus manos también resbaló, y Ash volvió a atajarlo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó un tartamudeando, cerró la llave del agua y secó las manos en el delantal que llevaba anudado en su cintura— ¿Amas? ¿Estás enamorado? ¿En pareja? ¿De quién?

Ash observó a su madre y se apoyó contra la encimera.

—Mi regreso a Kanto, me trajo de regreso a una persona muy importante de mi vida, una simple amiga que ahora se ha convertido en la persona que amo —se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado—. No estoy en pareja, pero espero estarlo si ella me acepta.

—Espera… —la mujer cerró los ojos tratando de entender a su hijo—, esa chica es…

—¡Papá! —Thiago salió de su habitación corriendo al encuentro de éste, asustando a ambos adultos— ¡La Dedenne se volvió loca! —exclamó mostrándole su celular— ¡Tengo más de cien mensajes y cincuenta llamadas perdidas! —el espanto se reflejó en ambos hombres— ¡Dice que me preparó una fiesta de cumpleaños y yo no aparecí!

—Oh cielos —Ash llevó la palma de su mano a la frente—, se me olvidó totalmente, Cindy debe estar furiosa conmigo también.

—La Dedenne me va a matar cuando me vea —se lamentó Thiago observando los mensajes.

—¿Dedenne? —preguntó Delia que los observaba sin entender.

—Así le dijo a Cindy Oak —respondió Thiago con una sonrisa pero luego la borró leyendo los mensajes— Oh… —exclamó de pronto observando su celular—, Cindy volvió a ciudad Verde con su papá.

—¿Qué? —Ash rápidamente le quitó el celular y observó el último mensaje que Cindy le había enviado.

 _«Voy a vivir con mi papá hasta que cumpla los nueve años, si decides aparecer… Estaré en ciudad Verde por un tiempo.»_

Ash le regresó el móvil a su hijo y fue por el suyo, al prenderlo, éste no mostraba señal de llamadas perdidas, lo observó con una mueca pero no tardaron en llegar mensajes, uno tras otro.

Como eran de esperarse, eran notificaciones de llamadas perdidas de Misty, el último mensaje tenía fecha al día del cumpleaños de Thiago. Suspiró cuando un nuevo mensaje llegó, pero éste era a nombre de Gary.

 _«¿Por esto me pediste disculpas? ¿Para hacerla sufrir? Deja de ser cobarde y da la cara… o te buscaré y lo lamentaras»_

Confundido observó la fecha de envió, tenía la misma fecha del último mensaje de Cindy. Cayó sentado en el sillón sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. Misty había quedado sola, y él estaba tan lejos.

—Es Misty, ¿verdad? —preguntó Delia acercándose, éste la miró y tras bajar la mirada una vez más, afirmó— Vaya…

—¡Necesito volver a Kanto! —dijo poniéndose de pie, observó a Thiago que lucía de la misma manera que él. La madre de Ash observó la determinación en ambos muchachos.

—¿Y sabes qué vas a hacer cuando regreses? —le preguntó.

—Quiero estar con ella…

—Ash —apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo—, escúchame. Si realmente quieres eso, haz las cosas bien, piensa cada paso que vas a dar —insistió—. Ambos tienen historias con mucho peso detrás, no puedes actuar sin pensar las cosas.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Ash— Sabes que no se me da bien eso de pensar —se cruzó de brazos y cayó sentado en el sillón una vez más.

—Tú no, papá —dijo Thiago acercándosele—, pero yo sí —y miró a su padre con una enorme sonrisa— Dame un par de días antes de volver a Kanto, y verás cómo te ayudo un poco —y luego de decir eso, se fue a su habitación en donde se encerró con su dispositivo de comunicación y una gran sonrisa.

Delia y Ash se miraron pero ambos no dijeron nada.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Los días posteriores, Thiago estuvo muy extraño, incluso solo lo veían para comer o por si algo pasaba. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en el teléfono al cual solía sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo.

Delia, observando a su nieto, pidió permiso a éste para ingresar a su habitación, Thiago dejó el móvil a un lado y le sonrió a su abuela que miraba con curiosidad toda su habitación. Tan llena de objetos en detalles de Pokémon, desde el papel mural hasta la alfombra que pisaba. Miró la habitación un tanto con nostalgia una vez más. Su hijo realmente había sabido ser un excelente padre.

—Thiago —Delia se sentó a su lado, el joven la miró sabiendo a lo que iba la señora.

—Abuela, me llevó muy bien con Misty —respondió a la pregunta que la mujer de cabellos castaños no alcanzó a realizar—. Ella ha sido mi mentora, y es una mujer que admiro incluso más que a mi tía Bonnie —le confesó.

—¿Y qué piensas de…?

—Mi papá siempre está sonriendo cuando Misty está con él —bajó la mirada y se observó ambas manos—, él siempre ha estado para mí para lo que necesité. Ha sido un excelente padre, pero siempre he sentido que se ha quedado solo por tener que cuidarme… —volvió a ver a Delia— y ahora que inicie mi viaje Pokémon, que haya encontrado una persona así, como ella, me deja tranquilo mientras yo estoy buscando mis medallas para participar en la liga.

La señora de ojos castaños estaba sorprendida de la madurez de su nieto, se acercó más a él y lo abrazó.

—Gracias por estar en la vida de mi hijo —le agradeció y Thiago sonrió.

—Tengo el mejor papá del mundo, así que yo también estoy agradecido con él.

Con todos los preparativos completos, Ash, Delia y Thiago estaban terminando de organizar sus cosas para regresar a Kanto, cuando una llamada urgente de Bonnie, hizo que Ash corriera prácticamente hasta la torre Prisma donde se encontraba el gimnasio local.

Cuando llegó al lugar, en primer lugar, se sorprendió que un enfadado Pikachu esperara por él.

—¿Qué haces aquí Pikachu? —exclamó y el roedor eléctrico no tardó en electrocutarlo mientras le reclamaba moviendo sus brazos— Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó el hombre de cabellos oscuros.

—Cuando fui al centro Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste —la voz tras él lo dejó paralizado en su lugar—, la enfermera Joy me dijo que Pikachu llevaba días ahí y que no había encontrado forma de poder enviártelo a Ciudad Lumiose —le informó, Ash tomó a Pikachu en brazos y volteó lentamente para encontrarse con Clemont—. Así que yo lo traje.

—¿Cuándo volviste?

—Llegué ayer, el proyecto ya terminó aunque faltó tu firma —comentó con una mueca—. Además, Misty ya sé enteró de todo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó retrocediendo un paso.

—Comentó algo de una carta de Serena y… —Ash volvió a retroceder otro paso cuando Clemont tomó aire—, dijo que no quería volver a verme.

—Así que entró a mi departamento —se dijo para sí mismo frunciendo el ceño, pero luego miró de reojo a Clemont.

—Estuve pensando en todo esto Ash y yo pues… —cuando el moreno observó como el rubio se acercaba a él volvió a retroceder otro par de pasos pero quedó bastante perplejo al ver como Clemont efectuaba una reverencia en ángulo recto—. Quiero pedirte perdón de corazón por todo lo que he hecho durante estos últimos doce años. He sido una mala persona, un mal amigo pero aun así por favor ruego porque olvides todo eso…

Clemont no pudo terminar de hablar ante la risa que contagió a Ash, el rubio lo observó y lo tomó como un buen presagio, extendió su mano hacia éste esperando poder entrelazarla con la de él, pero el padre de Thiago cesó de golpe su algarabía y golpeó la mano de Clemont con el revés de su mano derecha.

—Si quieres mi perdón, hagamos las cosas bien —le dijo y paró a Pikachu en sus manos—. Tengamos una batalla Pokémon —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Clemont también sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza.

Para la preparación de la batalla llegaron todos, tanto Meyer como Bonnie, junto a Delia y Thiago, éste último estaba entusiasmado con ver a su papá competir después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Alguna vez viste a tu papá competir? —le preguntó Delia a Thiago.

—Hace mucho tiempo, aún estoy esperando por el día que me deje desafiarlo —respondió observando el campo de batalla—. Espero que sea dentro de poco…

—¡Bien! —Bonnie se puso en medio del campo de batalla, con toda la energía que la caracterizaba— ¡Esto será una batalla uno a uno sin límite de tiempo! —Indicó levantando su brazo derecho en alto y luego señaló a Ash— Del lado derecho tenemos a Ash con Pikachu y —con el brazo izquierdo señaló a su hermano— del lado izquierdo tenemos al antiguo líder de este gimnasio, Clemont usando a Luxray… ¡Comiencen! —exclamó muy emocionada.

—¡Luxray usa campo eléctrico!

La primera orden por parte del rubio hizo sonreír a Ash, siendo Pikachu igualmente de tipo eléctrico estaba muy emocionado en saber que planeaba su oponente.

—Nuestros ataques aumentarán en potencia —Ash rascaba su nariz cerrando sus ojos— Siento que esto será emocionante.

—Siendo ambos Pokémon eléctricos —mientras Clemont hablaba se podía ver como pequeñas chispas salían del campo— Quise que la batalla sea más emocionante.

—Entonces —Ash movió su brazo derecho hacia adelante— ¡Pikachu usa ataque rápido!

—¡Rapidez!

Pikachu corría a toda velocidad cuando Luxray se movió de un salto lanzando montones de estrellas que se dirigían hacia éste, quien las esquivó aun corriendo para quedar ambos Pokémon enfrentados en lados opuestos.

—Nada mal —Ash sonreía.

—Lo mismo digo —Clemont lo imitaba.

—¡Luxray, Colmillo Trueno!

—¡Electro bola!

—¡Carga salvaje!

—¡Trueno!

Luxray había comenzado corriendo hacía Pikachu con sus colmillos brillando en un tono amarillento al tiempo que una bola eléctrica se acercaba a él chocando para formar una espesa nube de humo negro, la misma no duró mucho tiempo ya que el Pokémon león eléctrico apareció rodeado de una capa eléctrica que cubría su cuerpo por completo. Estaba casi llegando al encuentro de Pikachu cuando éste saltó liberando un potente rayo que chocó contra Luxray deteniendo su ataque al instante para quedar nuevamente enfrentados, aunque ésta vez delante de su respectivo entrenador.

—Bueno —Ash volvió a sonreír—. Movamos un poco esto.

—Opino igual —Clemont miró a Luxray— ¡Usa de nuevo carga salvaje!

—¡Ataque rápido!

Ambos Pokémon corrían a toda velocidad uno contra otro, Clemont sonreía al ver el inminente choque que de seguro dañaría un poco a Pikachu pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró al ver la reacción de Pikachu que justo al último minuto saltaba colocándose sobre Luxray.

—¡Trueno! —el ataque de Pikachu golpeó de lleno a Luxray dejándolo un instante acostado sobre el suelo del campo algo confundido— Bien hecho Pikachu —ambos enseñaban sus pulgares.

—Bien jugado Ash —Clemont miró a su Pokémon—. Terminemos esto, ganemos ¿Ya?—Luxray le asintió.

—Me gusta su actitud, pero no ganará —el moreno movió su brazo dándole a entender a Pikachu que usara su ataque rápido— ¡Sigamos!

—¡Colmillo trueno! —Clemont volvió a sonreír al ver como ambos Pokémon chocaban provocando una explosión—. Seguro eso ayudó a debilitarlo un poco —presionó sus puños emocionado hasta que la nube de polvo se disipó— Pero, ¿qué?—su sorpresa fue acompañada de preocupación al ver como su Pokémon se tambaleaba al tiempo que su cuerpo soltaba unas pequeñas chispas, estaba paralizado.

—Aunque sea eléctrico —la voz de Ash llamó su atención—. Al usar carga salvaje dejaste que se fuera debilitando y eso lo dejó a merced de la habilidad de Pikachu.

—Demonios —sus dientes se encontraban presionados con fuerza al haberse dejado en poder de la habilidad de Pikachu.

—¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Luxray trata de usar rapidez! —Clemont rogaba porqué su Pokémon pudiera moverse. Su satisfacción fue enorme al ver como saltaba dejando libre varias estrellas— Bien — suspiró con la mano en su pecho.

—Yo no me relajaría tan pronto —la media sonrisa de su oponente lo desconcertó aunque no esperaba lo que vendría a continuación— ¡Cola de hierro! —la velocidad de Pikachu sorprendió a todos que veían como no solo esquivaba las estrellas golpeándolas con su cola, sino que se las devolvía golpeando con fuerza a Luxray.

—¡Colmillo trueno! —el nerviosismo en la voz de Clemont no pasó desapercibido para Ash.

—¡Trueno! —el ataque de Pikachu chocó con el de Luxray volviendo a formar una espesa nube de humo negro como al inicio de la batalla— Ya casi Pikachu —su Pokémon sonreía soltando chispas de sus mejillas.

—¡Voltio cruel!

—¡Jaque Mate Clemont! —el movimiento del brazo izquierdo de Ash desconcertó nuevamente a Clemont logrando que su nerviosismo crezca aún más— ¡Electro bola! —el ataque de Pikachu había golpeado con fuerza a Luxray logrando que se detuviera aún más débil mostrando su parálisis, la cual logró mantenerlo quieto— ¡Termínalo con cola de hierro!

Sin darle tiempo de reacción al rubio, Pikachu se acercó a gran velocidad pintando su cola de un color plateado brilloso, al estar completamente cerca de Luxray de un giro rápido golpeó al Pokémon con fuerza lanzándolo contra la pared que se encontraba tras Clemont dejándolo fuera de combate en el acto.

—¡Y Luxray no puede continuar! —declaró Bonnie señalando con su brazo hacía Ash— ¡El ganador de la batalla es Ash y Pikachu! —no podía ocultar su emoción con una enorme sonrisa, pese a ver a su hermano botado de rodillas en el campo de batalla regresando a Luxray. Iba a adelantar un paso hacia él cuando vio como Ash se movía rápido por el campo hasta llegar al rubio, decidió quedarse atenta a la escena.

—Ash —susurró Clemont cuando observó las zapatillas del moreno frente a él.

—Levántate idiota —le dijo extendiéndole la mano. Clemont lo miró confundido pero tomó la mano para levantarte.

—Perdí —susurró.

—Lo sé —Ash soltó su mano, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios que mostraba su dentadura perfecta—, pensé que estaba algo oxidado pero veo que no, ganamos.

—Ash —susurró el rubio observándolo.

—No debería perdonarte nada de lo que has hecho, no fuiste un buen amigo, pero luego de ir a hablar con Serena —dijo moviendo los ojos hacia el techo del gimnasio—, decidí que no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie me arrastre a sentimientos que no quiero en mi vida. No quiero odiarla a ella, y no podría por el hermoso hijo que tuvimos, y la verdad tampoco quiero estar mal contigo —ante el asombro de Clemont, Ash extendió el puño derecho frente a él, éste sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquel gesto, el hombre de ojos celestes afirmó antes de levantar su puño para chocarlo con el de Ash, ambos se miraron sonriendo.

—¡Chicos! —Bonnie se acercó a ellos y se unió al choque de puños—. Estoy segura que si Serena estuviera aquí con nosotros estaría feliz de ver este momento —sonrió.

—No volvamos a pelear por una mujer Clemont —le pidió Ash con la mirada seria—. Voy a cumplir treinta y un años, ya necesitamos madurar.

—De acuerdo —afirmó.

—¿Y por mí no pueden pelear? —preguntó Bonnie apegándose al brazo de Ash y llevando su otra mano a su mejilla, donde observó a ambos emocionada—. Digo, sabes que he criado a Thiago contigo, Ash —le hizo ojitos tiernos—, podría ser su madre si no hay problema de tu parte.

El moreno la miró un tanto nervioso, y Clemont con la palma de la mano en la frente separó a su hermana de Ash.

—Ni en broma Bonnie —le recriminó, logrando que la rubia de larga trenza le sacara la lengua enojada—. Además, Ash tiene alguien que lo espera en Kanto —ante aquello el moreno de ojos café lo miró sorprendido—, lo último que supe de ella, era que estaba de un humor bastante exaltado desde que se quedó sola.

Ash solo sonrió, él conocía aquel humor tan afable que tenía su vieja amiga. Thiago, Delia y Meyer se acercaron a los tres, y cuando el moreno observó cómo Clemont conversaba con Thiago sin problemas sobre la batalla recién acabada, sonrió aún más grande.

Al fin, todo el ciclo en Kalos había terminado, y de la mejor manera posible.

Ahora con la libertad de sus dos pies, y sin un peso extra en su mochila, volvería a Kanto, volvería por ella y lucharía para conseguir estar a su lado.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando el avión que los regresaba a la región Kanto aterrizó en las pistas del aeropuerto de la región, el sol apenas abría paso entre la oscuridad de la noche, Ash aspiró profundo antes de descender, ahora ya no había más vuelta atrás, está vez iría por Misty y la conseguiría.

Tras tomar desayuno en una cafetería del aeropuerto, Thiago tomó la mano de su abuela para dirigirse con ella hasta ciudad Verde.

—Entonces, voy por la Dedenne, consigo mi medalla Tierra y regreso a ciudad Celeste —le informó el joven a su padre, éste afirmó con la cabeza.

—Cuida de mamá también —le pidió en el momento que Pikachu saltaba a su hombro derecho.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Nos estamos viendo hijo —dijo Delia también con una sonrisa en sus labios—, no perdamos contacto.

—Claro que no —afirmó golpeándose el pecho con el puño derecho—, ahora que lo he recuperado, no lo haré otra vez.

—Eso espero —dijo la mujer con ojos lúgubres, que asustaron a su hijo por un par de segundos, cambiando por una enorme sonrisa— Adiós Ash, y suerte.

—¡Que te vaya bien papá! —exclamó Thiago elevando su brazo mientras se despedía.

—Adiós a ambos —tras despedirse, observó a su Pokémon quien tras bajarse de su hombro le permitió a su entrenador desabotonarse los dos primeros botones de su camisa y quitarse la chaqueta azul, era hora de volver a ciudad Celeste y hablar con Misty.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando llegó a ciudad Celeste no perdió tiempo, se dirigió al edificio Paradise Cerulean, e ingresó, sorprendió al Conserje cuando lo saludó y pese a la reacción de espanto del anciano por su repentina aparición, Ash siguió hasta el ascensor. Estaba nervioso, Pikachu lo podía sentir aún desde el suelo donde miraba a su compañero.

—Todo estará bien —se decía, pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el décimo piso no pudo evitar formar una enorme sonrisa en sus labios: Misty estaba frente a él.

No sabía si iba a algún lado tan pulcramente vestida, pero podía ver el shock emocional que le estaba provocando, adelantó un paso y ella retrocedió, causando que ésta se tropezara, Ash la logró sostener justo a tiempo lanzando su chaqueta al suelo, ahí se quedaron un par de segundos mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba tras ellos.

—Ash —susurró sintiendo ganas de llorar en ese preciso momento.

—Hola Misty —la puso de pie y la soltó para tomar su chaqueta que estaba en el suelo, luego la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa—, tiempo sin verte.

Y sin esperárselo, la chica tomó su cartera y de un solo golpe lo botó al suelo— ¡Oye! —protestó, pero sus siguientes protestas se quedaron entre sus labios cuando la mujer se derrumbó frente a él, con evidentes lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así idiota? —le reclamó— ¿Qué no pensaste que podría preocuparme por ti? ¿Eh? —cuando al fin se dedicó a mirarlo, aquellos ojos verdeazulados estaban de un intenso azul oscuro, cerró los ojos y tras suspirar se atrevió a acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos para traerla contra él.

—Lo siento, realmente lo siento —le susurró ante la mirada de pena de su Pokémon amarillo—, estoy tan acostumbrado a ir y venir sin que nadie me espere que…

—Por eso eres un idiota —resaltó Misty separándose de él para secarse el rostro con el revés de su mano—, el más grande de los idiotas, Ash Ketchum.


	14. XIII

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 25 de Junio de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **XIII**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Toda su vida se había preguntado qué pasaba por la cabeza de su padre, muchas, quizás millones de veces quiso saber porque su padre era como era. Pero, aun así, siempre se mantuvo callado, siempre lo observó esforzarse en cada cosa que hacía, siempre lo observó tratar de darle lo mejor como si de eso se tratara toda la vida. Aquel hombre le enseñó desde muy pequeño que todo lo que uno se propone lo puede conseguir, que, si uno toma la vida entre sus dos manos, lucha por ella, se enfrenta a lo que venga con la frente en alto, todo tenía una recompensa.

Pese a eso, podía ver que su padre no era una persona feliz.

No es que él sintiera que su padre no lo quisiera, porque ese padre amoroso que tenía era increíble, sin embargo, por ratos, podía verlo divagar en sus pensamientos con la mirada en el piso, observando la nada o a veces mirando una foto de ambos pensativo.

Thiago no entendía bien sus orígenes, había tantos vacíos como Pokémon en el mundo, y aunque no quería indagar en eso, esperaba algún día que su padre tuviera esa sonrisa con la que lo saludaba, lo aconsejaba o simplemente conversaban de la vida, todo el tiempo.

Lo había creído casi imposible, sobre todo al momento de iniciar su viaje Pokémon, pero como si un rayo de luz hubiera entrado a sus vidas, encontró a su padre de pronto, así de la nada, como si fuera una persona diferente, sonriendo a diario, perdido en sus pensamientos riéndose, y ese brillo que tanto adoraba ver en su padre, estaba a diario, todo el tiempo en sus ojos cafés.

Era bastante listo para su edad, no tardó en darse cuenta que aquella persona que había causado ese efecto en su solitario padre había sido Misty, la mujer que sin saber su parentesco se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en el inicio de su viaje, así como había hecho con Ash años atrás.

Dicen que las vueltas del destino a veces son bastantes enredosas, pero él creía otra cosa. Él creía que los adultos solo se enredaban para evitar lo inevitable.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama observando el techo blanco que tenía pintado con pequeños Swablu con la mirada seria reflejada en sus ojos celestes.

La semana que había pasado con su abuela en el pueblo de su madre, lo había hecho vivir un lado de su historia que no conocía, como el amor devoto que su madre había profetizado por su padre, lo importante que había sido para ella enterarse de que lo esperaba y la tristeza que le provocaba el saber que lo dejaba solo, sin su ala protectora. Por el otro lado, conoció a su otra abuela, una mujer que al conocerla pudo entender muchas cosas de su padre, eran iguales. No solo se parecían en aquellos ojos cafés sino también en la amabilidad, en la terquedad y sobre todo en la forma de ser para con él.

Convivir con sus abuelas a sus once años de edad, le había cambiado un poco la perspectiva que tenía de su vida. Ahora amaba aún más a su padre, a aquel hombre que dejó sus sueños a un lado por él, aquel hombre que siempre sonreía para él y rara vez lucía enfadado. Ese hombre que le enseñó a caminar, a montar bicicleta y a nunca rendirse. Ese hombre que orgullosamente él llamaba "papá"

Y por él, por ese hombre, es que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que fuera feliz.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de la profundidad de sus pensamientos. Aspiró hondo hasta de tomar y leer el mensaje que le habían enviado.

Sabía de quien era y al leer la respuesta de su cómplice una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 _«Cuenta conmigo… pero deja de llamarme Dedenne»_

 _«Nunca»_ respondió sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 _«De acuerdo, entonces si yo soy Dedenne, tú eres Psyduck»_

 _«¿Psyduck?»_

 _«Es el Pokémon que más dolor de cabeza le da a mi madre, así que…»_

 _«Ah… chistosilla.»_

 _«Obvio, no lo olvides soy una Oak.»_

Estaba todo decidido, y ahora que contaba con el apoyo de Cindy, iba a hacer todo lo posible porque su papá encontrara la felicidad al lado de esa mujer que quería y él admiraba tanto.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Tras varios días de conversación y de ver como lograban encargarse de sus padres, Thiago llegó a la conclusión que era necesario ya verse cara a cara con Cindy, usaría como excusa la medalla Tierra del gimnasio de esa ciudad, para ir por ella. Y esperaba que ésta, hubiera fastidiado lo suficiente a su padre con querer volver a ciudad Celeste para que la dejara marchar sin problemas.

Una vez en Kanto, no perdió tiempo con su abuela en ponerse en marcha hacia esa ciudad, esperando que su padre no lo echara a perder antes de iniciar con el plan.

Tras tomar un transporte que lo llevara a la ciudad, Thiago se encontró en aquella ciudad donde vivió un mes, antes de que la vida de ambos cambiara totalmente. Recordando hacia donde se encontraba el centro Pokémon se pusieron en camino. Delia no conversaba mucho, pero no por eso él se sentía incómodo, al contrario, se sentía aún más seguro de los pasos que iba a dar porque ella estaba de su parte.

Cuando entraron al centro Pokémon, la muchacha de ojos verdes y larga cabellera café no tardó en aparecer ante Thiago, quien se quedó sorprendida de verlo acompañada de Delia, aunque no tanto como el joven cuando ésta saltó a abrazar a la mujer.

—¡Oye, es mi abuela! —protestó.

—¿Y? —le sacó la lengua ante la risa nerviosa de Delia.

—Esta escena es como un deja vú —exclamó una voz masculina que Delia reconoció sonriendo de lado.

—Hola Gary —lo saludó cerrando los ojos.

—Hola Señora Delia —respondió el investigador con ambas manos en el bolsillo.

—Thiago —Cindy saltó un paso hacia atrás para tomar con ambas manos el brazo derecho de Gary—, él es Gary Oak, es mi papá.

—Señor Gary —Thiago le hizo una pequeña reverencia sorprendiendo al adulto—, mi padre me ha hablado de usted…

—Imagino que nada bueno —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Al contrario —el niño de ojos celestes observó al hombre con entusiasmo—, ha hablado de la amistad que ustedes tenían bajo el manto de la rivalidad, de como usted, al igual que Misty lo bajaban de su nube voladora a tierra firme de un solo golpe.

La sonrisa de Gary se fue ampliando ante los gestos infantiles, llevo su mano izquierda a la cabeza de éste y sacudió con ésta, los cabellos del joven.

—Se nota que eres hijo de Ash —fue su única respuesta. Thiago se corrió para dejar caer la mano de Gary mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—Señor Gary —Thiago volvió a hacerle una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar frente a la sorpresa de éste y de Delia, el antebrazo de Cindy para atraerla hacia él—, tomaré prestada a su hija por un momento, volvemos en cuanto tenga mi medalla.

Y sin darle tiempo a dar una mini reverencia de disculpas por parte de la castaña, salieron del centro Pokémon.

—Estos Ketchum se quieren quedar con todas mis mujeres —protestó cruzándose de brazo, Delia lo observó preocupada, pero pudo notar la sonrisa de satisfacción en labios de aquel hombre que había visto crecer.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, mientras estaba ahí, sentada en el piso del pasillo del edificio donde ambos vivían, con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de él. No se había querido mover, pensando que cuando abriera los ojos, él no estaría ahí, que desaparecería como las ilusiones que había tenido esos días.

—Misty —su nombre en aquella voz la hizo regresar y abrir los ojos, esta vez no parecía ser una ilusión, ella podía sentir su calor, los latidos de su corazón—, no me iré… te lo juro —le susurró colocando la mano en el hombro derecho de la chica, haciendo que la mujer se separara de golpe de él.

—¡Ir! —espantada retrocedió y se puso de pie tomando su cartera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Tengo una reunión! —acomodando su cartera, tocó el botón del ascensor, Ash se quedó estático mirándola, mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo para acomodarse el delineador de ojos.

Ash se puso de pie, con Pikachu en sus brazos, simplemente observándola.

—No te iras a desaparecer de nuevo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó cuándo la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

—No —afirmó negándole con la cabeza—, me quedaré.

—Ok —con una sonrisa entró al elevador y las puertas se cerraron, dejando al pobre hombre un tanto confundido, aspiró y resopló profundamente volviendo a levantar su saco por segunda vez en el día cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse— ¡Oye Ash! —éste la miró confundido—, tengo una reunión con miembros de la liga regional, me desocuparé tipo tres de la tarde —le sonrió— ¿Nos juntamos a las cuatro en la cafetería de la otra vez? ¿Dónde compramos las copas heladas?

—Ya —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, cuando la pelirroja volvió a desaparecer tras las puertas plateadas del ascensor. Se miró perplejo con su roedor eléctrico— ¿Acaso iba a tener una cita con Misty? —parpadeó un par de veces comprendiendo aquello y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios tomando camino hacia su departamento, cuando entró, todo estaba en perfecto orden, ni siquiera había polvo como si hubiera dejado la casa ayer, y no hace un mes. Torció la sonrisa hacia la derecha— Que Misty sepa la contraseña de mi casa tiene sus ventajas.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Delia observaba como el hombre frente a ella, miraba hacia el exterior de la cafetería en la que estaban, lo había visto crecer a la par de su hijo, aunque siempre se había refugiado bajo el manto de un ser totalmente egocéntrico, ella sabía que solo era un niño buscando la admiración y la aprobación de sus pares al estar completamente solo, después de todo, el haber sido criado por un hombre que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo estudiando o trabajando, le facilitó conseguir ese conocimiento para su fachada.

Ash la tenía a ella, por lo que era más libre, más aventurero y un tanto más inocente, pero él no. Gary había tenido que aprender lo dura que era la vida de pequeño, y quizás le había tocado una vida incluso un tanto peor que la de su hijo.

Mientras que Ash había aprendido a amar a un hijo no deseado, Gary había aprendido a vivir con el luto de un hijo muerto antes de nacer, la crianza de una niña no querida por su madre y con su propio divorcio. Y ahora… los caminos de ambos hombres se reunían de una forma bastante curiosa como caprichosa.

—Gary —decidió romper el silencio, el investigador regresó a sí mismo y la observó con una sonrisa—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —dijo revolviendo su taza de café.

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto? —le dijo con una mueca, Gary hubiera querido hacerse el desentendido, pero la comprendió totalmente.

—No puedo decir que es algo fácil y encantador de la vida —le confesó perdiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia afuera, hacia la calle donde transitaban algunos vehículos—. Pero, siendo completamente sincero, me alegra que sea Ash quien esté con Misty ahora —cuando la mirada verde del hombre se cruzó con la mujer, pudo ver que no mentía—. Conozco a Ash, y conozco a Misty —continuó—, y sé que ambos están en buenas manos. De algún modo, me tranquiliza incluso que sea Ash, no sé bien cómo explicar lo que siento, es más como un remolino de sentimientos encontrados, pero es Ash —movió los hombros—, él logró en nada de tiempo que volviera a reconocer a su hija, él consiguió mucho de ella en poco tiempo… —cerró los ojos antes de beber un poco de café—, Cindy no para de hablar maravillas de él. ¿Cómo podría sentirme mal o molesto con ello?

—Era tu familia —susurró Delia frunciendo los labios.

—Cindy lo es —afirmó—y ella nunca dejará de ser mi hija. Ella es la demostración viviente que el tiempo que viví con Misty, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, fue perfecto. No terminó como esperábamos, pero no podemos lamentarnos por eso. Quiero mucho a Misty, y sé que, aunque hubiéramos intentado volver, no hubiera sido posible. Misty es una persona que no podría estar conmigo sabiendo cuánto daño me hizo tras la muerte de nuestro hijo. Las cosas nunca volverían a hacer las mismas, así que nunca nos engañamos. Preferimos seguir en estado de amigos, por el bien de Cindy.

—Entiendo…

—Es por eso que cuando Cindy me contó lo que planearon con Thiago —soltó provocando que Delia se sobresaltara—, decidí que iba a dejarlos —sonrió de forma ladeada—. Incluso llamé a Misty antes de que ustedes llegaran para decirle que Cindy ya no quería vivir conmigo, que se quería regresar, y por lo que escuché, Ash ya estaba frente a ella en ese momento.

—Ash —susurró la mujer.

—Sé que está preocupada por mí, Delia —Gary colocó la mano en la mesa y la movió para que ésta la tomara, y lo hizo—, se lo agradezco mucho —le dijo colocando la otra mano sobre la de la mujer—. Ha sido de mucha ayuda cuando me quedé solo con Cindy, sus consejos me ayudaron a ser un buen padre cuando me quedé a la deriva y me alegra saber que, pese a no ser mi madre, más de una ocasión se comportó como una.

—Gary…

—Condenado Ash —protestó soltando a Delia para cruzarse de brazo—, la suerte que tiene —la risa que acompañó al castaño tranquilizó a Delia.

—Podemos decir que todos terminaremos siendo parte de una gran familia, como ninguno de los dos tuvo…

—Sí, es una buena forma de verlo, espero poder tratar a Thiago como Ash ha tratado con Cindy —terminó su taza de café y volvió a mirar a la señora frente a él—. Ahí regresaron los niños —dijo cuando vio por la ventana como un emocionado Thiago venía con algo en las manos mientras Cindy iba con las manos empuñadas en el mismo estado de ánimo.

—¡Abuela! —Thiago entró corriendo y se paró frente a Delia enseñándole la medalla con forma de hoja con dos matices de verde— ¡Ya tengo seis medallas!

—¡La batalla fue genial! —exclamó Cindy aun con sus puños cerrados frente a ellos— Los Pokémon de Thiago barrieron con la líder del gimnasio, apenas perdió un Pokémon de los cuatro que usaron…

—Vaya —Gary se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa—, te veo muy emocionada Cindy.

—¡Es que las batallas de Thiago que he visto, han sido tan geniales papá, no veo la hora de tener yo mis propias aventuras y batallas de gimnasio! —el castaño de ojos verdes se quedó en silencio viendo a su hija hasta que soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué pasa papá?

—Nada, solo pensaba que ustedes crecen muy rápido… —se levantó— ¿Vamos a casa? Supongo que deben estar hambrientos.

—¡Si! —afirmaron al unísono. Gary simplemente los observó a ambos, sin dudas, se complementaban bien.

—De acuerdo —se acercó a Thiago y con una sonrisa apoyó la mano en el hombro del niño—, me gustaría conocerte más Thiago —le dijo—, después de todo te llevaras a mi hija a Kalos en un año más, quiero saber si estará en buenas manos —ambos menores se observaron, sus rostros se tiñeron rápidamente de color Carmin.

—¡Papá! —gritó furiosa la castaña mirando a su padre como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza en el cuello.

—Yo lo decía en el buen sentido —se disculpó apoyando la mano derecha en su pecho—, ahora si ustedes se traen otra cosa por ahí, no quiero saberlo.

Abochornados ante la risa de ambos adultos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se encaminaron hasta el departamento de Gary en la ciudad.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Quizás simplemente había exagerado en la hora, pensó Ash cuando llegó media hora antes al lugar donde se reuniría con Misty. Había ya tomado un café, se había leído la carta de la cafetería miles de veces y había revisado su móvil tantas veces que ya no tenía notificación nueva, ni ninguna actualización que realizar. Suspiró pesadamente mientras su pierna derecha había adquirido un tic _. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¡Por todos los cielos!_ ¡Era un hombre a punto de cumplir treinta y un años, no un niño de quince años!

Aunque la madurez de su edad, se cayó al piso cuando vio entrar a la pelirroja al lugar, se había quitado el abrigo con el que la había visto en la mañana, mostrando la blusa beige y la falda tubo negra que llevaba puesta. Cuando se vieron, automáticamente se sonrieron.

—¿Esperaste mucho tiempo? —le preguntó observando que su reloj marcaba siete minutos pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde.

—No —negó—, llegué hace poquito.

Cuando llamaron a la camarera para tomar su pedido, ésta le sonrió a Ash.

—¿Al fin va a pedir algo más que café? —aquel comentario hizo que Misty lo mirara curiosa, y Ash corriera rápidamente la mirada a la carta fingiendo no saber lo que se encontraba ahí dentro.

—Quiero un mocka con pastel de fresa —pidió.

—Yo quiero un Latte con torta panqueque de naranja —le dijo Misty sin observar la carta, ya que sabía muy bien los productos del lugar. En cuanto la chica se fue, no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Cuándo llegaste realmente?

—Hace media hora —respondió bajando la mirada. Misty no dijo nada, pero la sonrisa en sus labios lo decía todo.

—Entonces, ¿en dónde te has metido Ash? —le preguntó directamente, para que volviera a mirarla, tenía que sentir que la observaba para caer en la cuenta que era realmente él, el que estaba frente a ella.

—Estuve en Kalos —le confesó—, fui a cerrar todos los círculos que tenía abiertos, con Grace, con Serena y con Clemont.

—¿Con Clemont? —dijo sorprendida.

—Clemont fue a ciudad Lumiose, ésta en Kalos ahora —le comentó—, ambos tuvimos una conversación y decidimos resolver nuestras diferencias como hombres adultos que somos.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, ¿tuvieron una batalla Pokémon?

—Por supuesto —respondió animado. Detuvieron su conversación cuando la camarera dejó sus órdenes, luego despedirse, Ash siguió— Clemont me contó que encontraste la carta de Serena, así que supongo que saber el porqué del cierre con Grace y Serena.

—Lo siento —se disculpó rodeando con sus manos, la taza con el Latte—, traté de no violar la privacidad de tu casa, pero cuando Cindy se fue con Gary, no pude evitarlo… lo siento.

—Descuida —Ash acercó la cuchara al pastel—, después de todo, tu charla con Clemont sirvió para que pudiéramos cerrar ese mal círculo que se había formado entre nosotros.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sorprendida, y Ash le sonrió.

—Sí, muchas gracias por eso.

—De nada Ash, después de todo tú también me ayudaste con respecto a Cindy y…

—Y ahora que he regresado, Misty, quiero ser honesto contigo —aquella interrupción tomó a la pelirroja de improviso—, si yo estoy hoy aquí, es por ti —le confesó, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas pero lo había hecho—. Estoy aquí porque te quiero, quiero estar contigo y quiero ser capaz de demostrarte que puedo estarlo por el resto de nuestras vidas…

—Ash —susurró la líder de gimnasio perpleja.

—No pido que respondas de inmediato —le dijo para que se calmara—, quiero ganarme tu respuesta, quiero que te sientas segura. Así que no haré nada que tú no quieras, obviamente, menos en lo de quererte, porque eso sí que no voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Y ahí se quedaron los dos mirándose por un largo rato, sin decir nada más, todo había sido dicho y la respuesta estaba en ella ahora.

Cambiaron de tema, tras un par de minutos sobre cosas banales y sin sentidos hasta que regresaron a los departamentos. Ahí se quedaron observándose otra vez por un par de minutos en silencio antes de entrar a sus hogares.

—Adiós Misty —le dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

—Adiós Ash —respondió y luego de cerrar la puerta tras ella, cayó de rodillas en el suelo con el corazón latiendo a mil.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Thiago y Cindy regresaban en siete días, una semana en la que Ash se había decidido a empezar con el pie derecho con Misty. Aunque el sol recién empezaba a asomarse en ciudad Celeste, ya estaba levantado, bañado y se encontraba preparando el desayuno, aunque claro, no solo para él.

Observó como el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana y con una gran sonrisa envió un mensaje a la mujer que vivía enfrente.

Misty aún estaba en la cama, acostada mirando el techo, pronto su alarma sonaría para iniciar la rutina matutina antes de ir al gimnasio Pokémon, pero estaba muy perdida entre sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Ash se habían quedado con fuerza en su mente.

 _«Si yo estoy hoy aquí, es por ti»_

Sacudió su cabeza mientras tomaba el celular para apagar la alarma que empezó a sonar, cuando notó que tenía un mensaje.

 _«Muy buenos días Misty, ¡No hay nada mejor para iniciar un buen día, que un rico desayuno! Ya tengo todo listo, solo faltas tú. Te espero. Ash»_

Tuvo que leer el mensaje más de diez veces para caer en la cuenta que era real. Dejó caer el brazo que sostenía el móvil frente a ella con una sonrisa. _Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar_.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Los siguientes días habían pasado un tanto parecido, Ash la despertaba con un mensaje, la invitaba a tomar desayuno con él, y en la tarde, cuando ella regresaba del gimnasio, la invitaba a cenar. Todo iba bien, ambos la pasaban increíble juntos, reían, conversaban, todo parecía perfecto hasta que el día previo a que los hijos de ambos volvieran, Misty decidió romper esa pequeña rutina que se había creado en ambos y lo citó en el cabo Celeste.

Ash llegó ahí un tanto preocupado por el tono de voz de Misty, y más por el extraño pedido que le había hecho.

Llevar con él, un pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

Ash sin comprender mucho, se acercó al punto de encuentro con el ramo de lirios y rosas blancas. Cuando llegó, la pelirroja estaba vestida con un traje de dos piezas negro y una mirada melancólica en sus ojos verdes, el moreno se quedó paralizado en su lugar cuando entendió porque estaba ahí.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la partida de mi hijo —respondió a la pregunta no hecha—, una semana antes del cumpleaños de Cindy, en este mismo lugar todos mis sueños se hicieron añicos por mi torpeza.

—Misty… —susurró acercándose a ella lentamente.

—Un día como hoy, yo… deje de ser la Misty de antes… yo…

Ash dejó caer las flores al suelo y se acercó lo suficiente para ser capaz de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tranquila Misty, no llores.

—Ash… —se separó de él, secándose el rostro con el revés de su mano—, ¿estás seguro que me quieres a mí?

—Lo estoy.

—¡Soy una mujer divorciada! —exclamó como si aquello fuera un gran pecado.

—Se podría decir que yo soy viudo —respondió moviendo los hombros sin mayor importancia.

—¡Tengo una hija!

—Y no te olvides que también tengo un hijo —continuó sin entender porque la mujer parecía buscar una excusa. ¿ _Es que acaso ella no lo quería a él?_

 _No._

 _Él estaba seguro de que ella le correspondía._

 _¿Qué sería entonces?_

—¿Qué pasa si te das cuenta que no soy lo que esperabas y…? —aburrido de la situación Ash la detuvo un grito.

—¡Basta! —con aquella palabra, la pelirroja dejó de hablar para observarlo— ¿Cuántas excusas más te vas a inventar para no aceptar lo obvio? ¿Qué más inventarás para negar lo que sentimos?

—Tengo miedo —confesó entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su pecho—, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, ya fallé una vez… y aunque dije que estaba abierta al amor, no sé si soportaría una segunda vez…

—¿Y por qué habríamos de fallar? —la cuestionó retrocediendo un par de pasos— ¿Crees que yo no tengo el mismo temor? ¡Yo también muero de miedo porque pueda algo salir mal, pero no por eso no lo intento! Ambos tenemos que ser capaces de dejar atrás lo que nos pasó y tratar de ser felices una vez más, no es un pecado, es simplemente una nueva oportunidad que nos da la vida —Misty se quedó callada, simplemente observándolo en silencio—, ¿por qué desaprovecharla? ¿Por qué no intentar ver que sale de esto que sentimos dentro? ¡Yo quiero intentarlo!

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ash estaba a punto de flaquear, cuando Misty volvió a hablar apretando ambos puños.

—¡Si quieres intentarlo, entonces, ¿qué esperas?! —le dijo la mujer desafiante, cuando Ash la miró, pudo ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos verdes— Demuéstrame que todavía existe una oportunidad para nosotros, la posibilidad de vivir una vida feliz juntos.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ash acortó la distancia, colocó su mano derecha en la espalda de la líder y la atrajo hacia él, y con la mano izquierda en el rostro de ésta, la besó.

La besó como ansiaba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.


	15. XIV

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 11 de Agosto de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **XIV**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cindy Oak era una jovencita que, a pesar de recién estar por cumplir nueve años, era mucho más despierta y observadora que cualquier niño a su edad.

Siempre había sido una pequeña consentida, amada por ambos padres, pero todo ese esquema que ella adoraba, cambió de la noche a la mañana con el accidente de su mamá.

Nadie pudo jamás, llegar a entender el dolor que fue para ella ver a esa mujer que tanto amaba, que tanto quería, convertida en una extraña, en una mujer que no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, de abrazarla ni decirle cuanto la amaba.

Por un par de años, sintió como si no tuviera madre y aunque su padre estaba con ella dándole todo lo que podía para que estuviera bien, Misty le hacía falta. Tenía a sus tíos cerca, Daisy la acompañaba en cosas esenciales, pero no era su madre.

Quizás eso y el hecho de quedar sola la mayor parte del tiempo en el departamento de su padre en ciudad Verde causó, que toda la inocencia de una niña pequeña se le quedara olvidada en un rincón de su mente y le dio paso a la dureza y el caparazón que usaba para ocultar lo que sentía en realidad.

 _Ella no se iba a dejar avasallar por la indiferencia de su progenitora, ella iba a enfrentarla._

Aquel había sido el primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando se encontró camino a ciudad Celeste por primera vez, después de años sin pisar su ciudad natal.

Y aunque más de una vez había flaqueado, la presencia de Thiago, para ella había sido más significativo de lo que el joven podría imaginar. Porque él había estado con ella en cada momento en que lo necesito, y le había dado las fuerzas para poder romper esa pared invisible que la separaba de su madre.

Fue por eso que -quizás- cuando éste la llamó después de estar desaparecido un mes, lo había escuchado y había aceptado participar en su plan para que sus padres tomaran la voluntad de hacerle caso a sus sentimientos, sin reclamarle más que lo básico por su desaparición.

Y ahora que había vuelto a ser la hija de Misty Waterflower, no le quedaba duda de que su madre estaba enamorada de Ash Ketchum, y aunque en el fondo de su alma le dolía ver que sus padres no podían volver a estar juntos, le alegraba saber que era Ash, esa persona que estaría con su madre.

Se observó una vez más en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación atándose el pelo en alto cuando tras dos golpes a la puerta abierta vio asomarse a Thiago con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Tu papá dice que ya vamos a salir a tomar el bus —le informó.

—De acuerdo —terminó con su moño rosado y se colocó un chaleco sin mangas a juego con su listón y tras tomar la mochila salió junto a Thiago a reunirse con su padre y la abuela de Thiago para partir a la terminal que los llevaría a ciudad Celeste y ayudar a darle el empujón que les faltaba a aquellos dos.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Si había una palabra para definir como la pelirroja se sentía -en ese momento- podría ser: Indecisa.

Había esperado casi un mes porque Ash volviera, había sufrido en silencio su ausencia y ahora que estaba con ella, no lograba encontrar el impulso para avanzar. Lo veía poner tanto esfuerzo en todo lo que hacía que estaba empezando a sentirse mal, por él y por ella misma.

 _¿Por qué le era tan difícil tomar la decisión de iniciar una nueva etapa de su vida? ¿Tanto era su miedo a volver a fallar?_

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró con pesar.

Ese día - _sin dudas_ \- no era el más indicado para pensar en un futuro, el aniversario de la muerte de su segundo hijo la tenía con la piel sensible, ni siquiera había sido capaz de concentrarse en la batalla que tuvo frente a un retador.

Volvió a suspirar y se dejó caer en la piscina donde nadó un par de vueltas mientras lograba aclarar su mente, sus pensamientos.

Cuando salió del agua totalmente empapada, observó cómo su celular titilaba en una luz verde proveniente del chat, tomó una toalla y tras secarse, agarró el dispositivo. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios: Era Ash.

 _«¡Buenas tardes! ¿Algo que quieras en especial cenar hoy?»_

Apretó los labios con rabia, por ser tan insegura en ese momento de su vida. ¡Ella era Misty, por todos los cielos!

Apretó para responder y envió un mensaje de voz.

 _«Yo invito la cena hoy, quiero pasar a un lugar antes, ¿podemos vernos en el Cabo Celeste a las siete? Si es posible lleva un pequeño ramo de flores blancas»_

La respuesta del hombre no tardó en llegar.

 _«A las siete, entonces, ahí nos vemos.»_

Tras leer la respuesta, aun envuelta en la toalla, se encaminó hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La pelirroja vistiendo una falda tubo hasta las rodillas y un blazer negro, llegó unos minutos antes de las siete de la tarde al lugar de encuentro. Ahí se quedó observando el mar y como el sol poco a poco iba reflejándose en el agua. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió unos pasos tras de ella, no tuvo que voltear. Sabía perfectamente quien era.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la partida de mi hijo —respondió antes de que Ash pudiera preguntarle algo—, una semana antes del cumpleaños de Cindy, en este mismo lugar todos mis sueños se hicieron añicos por mi torpeza.

—Misty… —susurró acercándose a ella lentamente.

—Un día como hoy, yo —bajó la mirada apretando los ojos para no llorar—, dejé de ser la Misty de antes… yo… —pero las lágrimas fueron más fuertes que ella.

Los pasos que los separaban, Ash los recorrió tan rápido que, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la abrazó con fuerza, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila Misty, no llores —le susurró.

—Ash… —se separó de él, secándose el rostro con el revés de su mano—, ¿estás seguro que me quieres a mí?

—Lo estoy.

—¡Soy una mujer divorciada! —exclamó como si aquello fuera un gran pecado.

—Se podría decir que yo soy viudo —respondió moviendo los hombros sin mayor importancia.

—¡Tengo una hija!

—Y no te olvides que también tengo un hijo —ante la respuesta de Ash, Misty suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa si te das cuenta que no soy lo que esperabas y…? —bajó una vez más la mirada.

—¡Basta! —con aquella palabra, la pelirroja dejó de hablar para observarlo— ¿Cuántas excusas más te vas a inventar para no aceptar lo obvio? ¿Qué más inventarás para negar lo que sentimos?

—Tengo miedo —confesó entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su pecho—, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, ya fallé una vez… y aunque dije que estaba abierta al amor, no sé si soportaría una segunda vez —exclamó negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué habríamos de fallar? —la cuestionó retrocediendo un par de pasos— ¿Crees que yo no tengo el mismo temor? ¡Yo también muero de miedo porque algo pueda salir mal, pero no por eso, no lo intento! Ambos tenemos que ser capaces de dejar atrás lo que nos pasó y tratar de ser felices una vez más, no es un pecado, es simplemente una nueva oportunidad que nos da la vida —Misty se quedó callada, simplemente observándolo en silencio—, ¿por qué desaprovecharla? ¿Por qué no intentar ver que sale de esto que sentimos dentro? ¡Yo quiero intentarlo!

Misty lo miró fijamente. Ash estaba ahí frente a ella dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera y la determinación que vio en sus ojos, removió algo dentro de ella.

¿Qué sería? ¿Acaso era la adrenalina por una aventura nueva? ¿La parte osada de su personalidad que había estado dormida por años? Esa parte de su alma que yacía dormida pareció despertar de su letargo y sintiéndose por un par de segundos dispuesta a todo soltó con los puños apretados.

—¡Si quieres intentarlo, entonces, ¿qué esperas?! —le dijo— Demuéstrame que todavía existe una oportunidad para nosotros, la posibilidad de vivir una vida feliz.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ash acortó la mínima distancia, colocando su mano derecha en la espalda de la líder, la atrajo hacia él, y con la mano izquierda en el rostro de ésta, la besó.

Misty no reaccionó de inmediato, pero éste soltó aire por la nariz aliviado cuando empezó a responderle, elevando sus manos hacia los hombros masculinos y las dejó ahí hasta que, gracias a ellas, se fue separando del moreno.

—Ash —susurró.

—Dime —musitó aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te molestaría ir a paso lento? —le preguntó apoyado su frente contra la del hombre. Éste abrió los ojos para observarla fijamente.

—Misty —una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios y con ambas manos le acarició las mejillas—, para mí, está sería la primera relación que empiezo consciente, estando en todos mis sentidos así que —movió los dedos pulgares por los pómulos de la pelirroja—, deseo disfrutar de cada paso por mínimo que sea.

—¿Crees poder aguantarlo?

—Por supuesto —la soltó para abrazarla—, que sientas lo mismo que yo en este momento, para mí ya es haber avanzado un paso gigantesco, el resto, hagámoslo sin prisa. Tenemos el tiempo del mundo.

Misty se aferró a la espalda de Ash sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Ambos habían cambiado mucho en ese tiempo, habían vivido y sufrido, y aún pese a todo eso, parecían que sus personalidades seguían acoplándose. Como antes y como sería siempre.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El cielo amaneció cubierto de nubes amenazantes de lluvia ese día en ciudad Celeste, aun así, Ash y Misty estaban esperando porque arribara a la terminal de buses, el transporte que traía una vez más a sus hijos a la ciudad.

Misty sonrió emocionada cuando observó como el vehículo con el número señalado por Gary entraba al lugar. Ash no dijo nada, solo la observó y ladeó la sonrisa.

Cuando Cindy y Thiago bajaron del bus de transporte, Ash abrió los brazos para abrazar a su retoño, pero éste paso de largo, dirigiéndose hacia la pelirroja que sorprendida, fue abordada por el niño de cabellos oscuros enseñándole la medalla en forma de hoja del gimnasio Verde.

—¡Misty, miré! —exclamó Thiago con una enorme sonrisa— Ya solo me faltan dos medallas…

Antes que Misty o Ash pudieran decir algo, la jovencita de cabellos castaños atados en un moño alto, se puso entre su madre y su amigo.

—¡Thiago Ketchum! —protestó mientras el mencionado miraba a Misty con una sonrisa, y ésta se la regresaba— Compórtate…

—Ya —el chiquillo de ojos celestes, desvió su mirada encontrándose con la de su padre que lo miraba con la ceja derecha arqueada—. Oh, hola papá —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola —respondió. Tras cruzarse de brazos, ignoró también a su hijo para saludar a Cindy, la hija de Misty, de un salto se abrazó al moreno sorprendiéndolo.

—¡Ash! —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Al fin apareció!

—Lo siento —se disculpó con la mano en la nuca—, tuve muchas cosas que hacer.

—Eso me contó Thiago —Cindy colocó sus manos en su espalda y miró a su amigo—, que tuvieron muchas cosas que arreglar en ciudad Lumiose.

—Así es… —Ash miró la hora en su celular y se incomodó—. Thiago, tengo que hacer una consultoría ahora, ¿vienes conmigo?

—Nah —negó el joven tomándole de la mano a Misty—, quiero ir con Misty al gimnasio.

Ambos adultos se miraron, pero la pelirroja ladeó la sonrisa.

—Mira que hoy es día de limpieza y los haré trapear todo el gimnasio —lejos de espantarse, el chico de ojos celestes sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

—No me importa, hace tiempo que no la veo, y mi papá no puede negarse—le dio un pequeño tirón a la mano derecha de la líder para que se moviera—. ¡Vamos!

—Ok —Misty observó a Ash y ambos se hicieron un gesto con los hombros.

—Bueno, nos vemos entonces en el departamento en la tarde, hijo —se despidió de éste un tanto confundido. Luego se despidió de Cindy tomándole la mano.

—¡Nos vemos Ash! —saludó la niña antes de salir a perseguir a su madre y reclamarle a Thiago por acapararla.

Ash observó la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción, los niños se llevaban muy bien entre ellos, y su hijo parecía estar muy apegado a Misty. Esto tenía que ser algo bueno, ¿no? Pensó antes de girar sobre sus pies y subir a un taxi que lo llevara hacia el lugar en el que tenía que trabajar.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La lluvia estaba cayendo con fuerza sobre ciudad Celeste, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y los truenos se hacían oír con fuerza retumbando las ventanas del departamento en el décimo piso del Paradise Cerulean. Ash observaba el reloj de la pared con una toalla en mano, según le había informado Misty, Thiago hacia salido del gimnasio antes de que se pusiera a llover.

Cuando la puerta se desbloqueó y se abrió, el moreno se acercó a su hijo para entregarle la toalla, éste la tomó con una sonrisa y le agradeció a su padre.

—¿Qué tal la tarde? —le preguntó Ash moviéndose de la entrada para que Thiago entrara.

—Genial papá, Misty barrió el suelo conmigo otra vez —Ash se sorprendió de lo emocionado que respondió, pese a haber perdido.

—¿Y eso es para estar feliz?

—Por supuesto —afirmó regresándole la toalla a su papá—. Fue bueno, porque, aunque estoy a dos medallas de terminar el viaje para entrar a la liga, me recordó que no debo confiarme ya que siempre hay alguien más fuerte que uno ahí afuera.

—Vaya —exclamó el moreno mirando a su hijo—, ojalá hubiera sido yo así de maduro a tu edad.

—Lo mismo me dijo Misty —respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —protestó, pero el niño solo se rio de la reacción infantil de su padre.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti con ella, papá? —le preguntó.

—He avanzado, lento pero seguro —ante la respuesta el joven sonrió una vez más.

—Qué bueno, porque yo ya eché a funcionar el plan que hicimos con Cindy —le informó mientras se quitaba el chaleco verde que llevaba puesto.

—¿Eso qué llevas tiempo escondiéndome? —Ash lo siguió por la casa, tratando de obtener respuestas de su retoño— ¿Y qué harán?

—Nada típico —le explicó—, no vamos a obligarlos a estar juntos, ni esas cosas como oh, casualmente nos hemos reunido —Thiago giró para observar a su padre y negó con la cabeza—. Esas cosas ya las hicimos para quitar al tío Clemont del camino, ahora necesitamos algo más inteligente.

—¿Inteligente?

—Sí —afirmó—, he conversado con Cindy y el señor Gary estos días y me han dicho muchas cosas sobre Misty para que yo pudiera ir a hablar con ella.

—Espera —Ash movió la mano derecha confundido— ¿Dijiste hablar con ella?

—Si papá —asentó con la cabeza—, hoy fui al gimnasio, tuve una batalla con ella y luego conversamos.

—Thiago…

—Misty es una gran mujer, papá, me gusta que sea tu pareja y quería que lo supiera —y tras decirle eso, se encerró en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La mujer pelirroja, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste observaba por los ventanales del gimnasio como la lluvia afectaba todo el lugar con las manos en la espalda. Nunca se hubiera imaginado la escena que vivió hace un par de horas atrás, donde tras derrotar al Venusaur de Thiago con Gyarados, éste y Cindy se le acercaron de forma seria a conversar con ella.

Era una mujer de treinta años, una mujer se supone que madura y fuerte, pero en ese momento se sintió una pequeña niña de diez años a punto de salir a su viaje Pokémon por primera vez.

 **.—…—.**

— _Mamá, tenemos que hablar contigo —le dijo Cindy colocando sus manos entrelazadas en la mesa. Misty alzó la ceja derecha mientras dejaba ambas tazas de chocolate caliente frente a los niños._

— _¿De qué, si es posible saber? —preguntó tomando asiento frente a los niños._

— _¡Sabemos que estás saliendo con el papá de Thiago! —la acusó Cindy, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar— ¡Y no lo niegues!_

— _Cindy —gruñó Thiago por lo bajo, haciendo que la joven de cabellos castaños se cruzara de brazos enojada._

— _Recién empezamos ayer, Cindy —le informó Misty mirando su taza de manera melancólica—, aún no sé qué puede pasar mañana._

— _¿Cómo? —la hija de la líder se puso de pie— ¿Recién ayer y ya estás dudando, mamá?_

— _¡Cindy! —volvió a pedir Thiago, logrando que la niña volviera a su pose de molesta._

— _Hija, no es algo fácil para mí, ¿De acuerdo? —la mirada verde de Misty chocó con la de su pequeña—. Si me apoyas, no me hagas la situación más difícil._

— _Ok —dijo moviendo las manos despreocupadamente para luego tomar de su taza y levantarse—, te dejaré conversar con Thiago —y sin más se fue._

 _Misty la observó con una mueca preocupada, pero Thiago extendió su mano y tomó la de ésta para que lo mirara._

— _Tranquila Misty, yo le pedí a Cindy que me dejara hablar a solas con usted, solo que no se quería ir._

— _Oh._

— _Verá —Thiago movió la mano y con ambas, tomó su taza de chocolate para observarla por un par de segundos—, en este tiempo que he estado viajando solo por Kanto, me encontré varias sorpresas en el camino, mi papá es bastante conocidos por la gente de la región, encontré personas que me trataban con mucho cariño por el solo hecho de ser un Ketchum. Fue curioso y nunca me imaginé que mi papá tuviera esa especie de popularidad en algún lado. Mi papá siempre ha estado solo, y muchas veces sentía que por mi culpa estaba así. Que yo le impedí —apretó la taza entre sus manos, buscando el valor para hablar con ella—, a mi papá ser feliz de alguna forma._

— _Thiago —susurró Misty._

— _Pero cuando llegamos a esta región, y sobre todo cuando la encontramos a usted, mi papá parecía otra persona, estaba más alegre, sonreía más y me gusto el papá que descubrí gracias a usted —sonrió de lado—. No es que no me gustaba el otro, pero como le dije, aunque no lo demostraba, yo sabía que algo le faltaba. No sé bien que ha pasado entre ustedes en el pasado más de lo que me han contado, pero sé que fueron muy buenos amigos cuando eran chicos, la gente que he conocido me lo ha confirmado. Ambos son recordados con sonrisas por personas que solo vieron con suerte una vez en sus vidas, y hoy, aquí están otra vez juntos —Thiago levantó la mirada para observar a la mujer frente a él—. Desde que la conocí, antes incluso de saber quién era usted en la vida de mi papá, por un par de segundos me había gustado la idea de tener a una mujer así de mamá._

 _Misty apretó los labios sin saber que decirle._

— _Cuando volví a Kalos, y conversé con mi abuela materna sobre mi mamá, ella me dijo que mi madre había amado mucho a mi papá, y que, en sus últimos días, ella había deseado que mi papá fuera feliz y yo —apoyó su mano derecha en el pecho—, estoy seguro que ella, también está contenta de que mi papá se dé una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz con alguien como usted._

— _Thiago —volvió a repetir sorprendida de aquellas palabras._

— _Créame que estoy mucho más feliz y tranquilo ahora que mi papá estará con usted mientras yo salgo de viaje que antes._

 _Sin más, Misty se levantó de su asiento y le abrió los brazos para que Thiago le diera un abrazo._

— _Gracias —le dijo._

— _Mi papá puede ser un poco infantil, pero es una persona maravillosa._

— _Lo sé Thiago —afirmó cerrando los ojos—, sé muy bien la clase de persona que es tu papá —se separó del niño con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos verdes tenían claro rastro de lágrimas que se perdieron en sus mejillas— Así que no te preocupes, me siento honrada que me veas como una figura materna pese a todos mis errores._

 _Thiago la volvió a abrazar y ella le respondió._

 **.—…—.**

—¿Mamá? —Cindy la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando la abrazó— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza—, solo pensaba que es triste que algunas personas no puedan llegar a disfrutar de los maravillosos hijos que tienen…

—¿Eh?

—Nada hija —le acarició la cabeza y le sonrió— ¿Qué quieres que prepare para comer?

—¡Quiero comer tarta! —pidió la niña, mientras su madre iba con ella hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Thiago había decidido esperar hasta que Cindy cumpliera los nueve años para reiniciar su viaje Pokémon por las medallas que le faltaban, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo estaba en el gimnasio Celeste entrenando o conviviendo con las dos mujeres del lugar.

Esa tarde estaba muy animada, mientras que junto con Frogadier jugaban waterpolo contra Cindy y Squirtle. La piscina estaba con el agua tan revuelta que la líder de gimnasio había tenido que retirar a sus Pokémon del agua para que pudieran jugar tranquilamente. Pero no estaba molesta o enojada, le gustaba el ambiente a vida que tenía el gimnasio esos últimos días.

Cuando Ash llegó de trabajar esa tarde, se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ésta frunció los hombros sumamente sonrojada por aquel acto del hombre junto a ella.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó con las manos tras ella mientras entraban hacia el estadio donde los niños jugaban.

—Muy bien —Ash acarició la cabeza de Pikachu que estaba sobre su hombro—la consultoría terminó en un éxito, así que puedo volver a trabajar con los arreglos del gimnasio, si aún te interesa —le propuso por lo que la pelirroja lo miró de reojo.

—Deberías hacerme un descuento por la tardanza —le dijo.

—Ok —afirmó haciendo el mismo gesto con los dedos—, creo que podría hacértelo gratis para compensar —agregó sonriéndole.

—Eso me gusto más —respondió con una sonrisa y cuando llegaron a la piscina, vieron como ambos chicos parecían matarse con sus Pokémon dentro de la piscina—. Están jugando con la pelota —le indicó, al ver como el moreno perdía el color de su rostro ante la escena—. Están seguros, Thiago es muy buen nadador, y Cindy nada desde que nació.

—Pero el gimnasio no parece que esté en buenas condiciones —musitó.

—¡Relájate! —Misty se quitó sus ballerinas blancas y salpicó con agua a Ash— ¡Es solo agua!

—Misty —dijo mirándola seriamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desafiante con las manos tomadas tras ella, mientras con el pie derecho volvía a levantar un poco del agua, que rebalsaba de la piscina, en contra del hombre.

—¡Basta! —gruñó.

—Basta, ¿qué? —con una sonrisa más amplia volvió a patear doblemente el agua para que el pantalón y parte de la camisa blanca de Ash quedaran bastante mojada.

—¡Oye! —Ash también le dio una patada al agua, por lo que la mujer empezó un contraataque sin control, causando que los niños dejaran de jugar entre ellos para observar a ambos adultos responsables, jugar de aquella manera infantil.

—Apuesto a que tu mamá gana —le dijo Thiago a Cindy.

—Bien, yo le voy a tu papá —le tomó la mano y se sentó en el borde de la piscina a ver como Ash y Misty se mojaban entre ellos, solo faltaba que la líder tomara en cualquier momento una pokébola y ordenará una Hidrobomba contra su compañero, cuando el hombre de cabellos oscuros, se acercó a ella y la elevó sobre su hombro derecho— ¡Bien, Gane!

—Ah —protestó Thiago dándole un golpe al agua.

—¡Ash, déjame! —protestó la mujer golpeándole la espalda.

—¿Dentro de la piscina?

—¡No seas idiota! —exclamó aumentando los golpes en la espalda masculina.

—¡Oye! —la bajó de golpe, tomándola por la cintura— ¡Sin insulto!

—¡¿Y qué si quiero hacerlo?! —interrogó con prepotencia, ahí estaban con sus rostros a milímetros de encontrarse cuando una voz retumbó en el lugar.

—¡Hola Familia! —todos giraron su mirada hacia la persona de cabellos castaños que estaba parada en la puerta de entrada al estadio con una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba la escena frente a él.

Ash, por puro acto reflejo, quitó las manos de la cintura de Misty, al momento que la jovencita pasó corriendo manteniendo el equilibrio hasta los brazos de su padre.

La tensión y el aire incomodó invadió todo el estadio, mientras los adultos se miraban entre ellos. Gary Oak acababa de llegar al lugar.


	16. XV

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 1 de Septiembre de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **XV**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La vida había sido bastante dura para Gary Oak desde el momento en el que, Misty había perdido el embarazo de su segundo hijo. Fue cuando su esposa despertó con el brillo de su mirada apagado, que supo que su vida ya no iba a volver a ser tan maravillosa como lo había sido desde que llegó al gimnasio Celeste con unas bolsas de libros esperando que ella fuera su compañera de estudio.

La Misty que se había divertido con él investigando, la Misty malhumorada, pero a la vez cariñosa, la mujer que lo había hecho enamorarse por primera vez en su vida. La madre de su hija, había desaparecido.

Y ahora, después de un par de años parecía que había vuelto a despertar, esa Misty que él había conocido estaba otra vez frente a él, pero lamentablemente su sonrisa ya no le pertenecía, sus gestos ya no lo miraban a él y no era él con quien ella estaba jugando tan infantilmente en el borde de la piscina del gimnasio Celeste.

Le dolió, no podía decir que no. Odio por un par de segundo al moreno de cabellos oscuros que ocupaba ahora su lugar, pero cerró sus ojos y tomó aire para tratar de fingir con su mejor sonrisa que nada de eso le afectaba. Porque no podía hacerle eso a ella, no ahora que había regresado a la vida como tanto esperaba y, ante todo, él era Gary Oak, no podía dejar al descubierto cuanto le afectaba.

—¡Hola Familia! —exclamó levando su mano derecha, todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, pudo notar como el ambiente se puso tenso, y como Ash con vergüenza lo observaba soltando a Misty— ¿Qué no me van a saludar?

—¡Papá! —la chica de cabellos castaños, salió del agua y fue corriendo hacia su padre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos pese a que ésta estaba completamente empapada.

—Hola cariño —le dijo dándole un beso en su fría cabeza— ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

—¡Si! —afirmó separándose de él.

—Qué bueno —se sacudió un poco la ropa que se vio empapada por el abrazo de su hija, y se acercó a los adultos— Buenas…

—Hola Gary —saludó Ash.

—Hola —fue lo que Misty dijo avergonzada, mientras tomaba dos toallas que estaban sobre un banco y le pasaba una a Ash y la otra la usaba ella— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Pues recién —le informó con una sonrisa.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Un silencio incomodo reinaba en la cocina del gimnasio Celeste, mientras Cindy y Thiago arreglaban el desastre de agua que había quedado en el estadio, Misty junto a Gary y Ash estaban tomándose un café mientras se daban miradas fortuitas entre los tres.

El primero que decidió cortar la tensión del lugar, fue el investigador Pokémon que, con una tos fingida, rompió el silencio mirando a su antiguo rival.

—Años sin verte, Ash —dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que el mencionado se incorporara en la silla.

—Demasiados —respondió.

—¿Y cómo están ambos? —preguntó entrelazando los dedos de sus manos antes de apoyar los codos en la mesa, sonrió cuando vio a su exmujer atorarse con el café y Ash auxiliándola rápidamente— Parece que bien…

—¡Gary! —protestó Misty mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Relájate Misty, yo ya lo tengo asumido!

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ash mirándolo confundido.

—Que ustedes son pareja —respondió separando las manos y moviéndolas para señalarlos a ambos—, entiendo que estamos en una situación un tanto rara, pero estoy viendo por la niña que está en el estadio y —miró a Ash— por tu hijo también, tengo que admitirlo que me cayó mejor que el padre.

—Gracias —farfulló Ash, apretando los dientes.

—Cindy está contenta contigo, Ash, me ha pasado hablando maravillas de tu persona—bebió un poco de su café antes de continuar—. Así que estoy tranquilo, si te preocupaba que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —el moreno observó a su antiguo rival, aunque la seguridad estaba claramente en cada una de las palabras que el investigador estaba pronunciando, él sabía que algo había detrás. Miró de reojo a Misty, ¿Estaría demostrando su faceta arrogante por ella? De pronto, se sintió mal de la posición que tenía entre ellos dos. Se puso de pie, y se disculpó con ambos— Tengo trabajo mañana, así que discúlpenme, me retiro. —dijo sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

—¿No comeremos juntos?

—Que sea otro día —dijo con una mueca que se suponía era sonrisa ladeada.

—Bueno —respondió. En cuanto el hombre salió de la cocina, ésta observó a su exmarido de reojo.

—¿Qué? —dijo moviendo los hombros fingiendo no entender el malhumor de la pelirroja.

—Vamos Gary, nos conocemos —le dijo apoyando el codo en la mesa para sostenerse la cabeza con el puño—, lo espantaste al pobre.

—¿Yo? —preguntó con la mano derecha en el pecho e imitándola apoyó el codo izquierdo en la mesa para sostenerse la cabeza con el puño— Me ofendes…

—Gary…

—¿Cómo les va?

—Pues —comentó frunciendo los labios—, bien, hemos decidido ir a paso lento.

—Ah que bien, porque si se la ponías fácil me iba a enojar contigo —le dijo entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la líder de gimnasio alzando la ceja derecha.

—Porque a mí no me la pusiste fácil, me costó mucho sacarte el sí…

—Ah —cambió de postura y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa—, lo que pasa es que tú no eras Ash —le dijo con una tonada que al hombre frente a ella le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

—Misty…

—Ay Gary —negó con la cabeza poniéndose de pie para recoger las tazas—, tranquilo… Estoy haciéndote caso, estoy dándome una segunda oportunidad, pero tranquila… Ojalá tú puedas pronto encontrar a alguien —y tras eso, le dio la espalda para lavar la loza.

—Ojalá —ahora con los dos codos apoyados en la mesa, la observó— aparezca pronto… —tras suspirar dio un aplauso que sobre saltó a la mujer frente a él, ésta volteó hacia él indignada, pero Gary con su mejor sonrisa, volvió a hablar— ¡Ahora hablemos de los nueve años de nuestra pequeña hija!

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Con los preparativos del cumpleaños de Cindy, Ash desapareció del campo de visión de la líder de gimnasio y solo se comunicaba con ella por mensajes de texto, ya que encontraba desubicado de su parte meterse en algo que les pertenecía a ellos, mientras que Thiago si se paseaba por el gimnasio Pokémon para acompañar a su amiga y conversar de las aventuras que estaba teniendo.

Gary observó a Misty un par de veces mientras sonreía, se reía o simplemente fruncía el ceño frente a la pantalla de su celular, «Sí, _Misty había regresado»_ , se dijo para sí mismo, mientras volvía a concentrarse en la decoración del gimnasio con una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Cuando el cumpleaños de Cindy llegó, el lugar estaba repleto de gente que conocía tanto a la madre como al padre de la cumpleañera, había también varios niños con los que Cindy había compartidos sus años de escolaridad básica, pero no estaba muy interesada en ellos, más bien prefirió buscar a Thiago y a su padre, apenas entraron por la puerta del gimnasio Celeste.

—¡Cindy! —Ash exclamó hacia la niña que vistiendo un vestido enlazado en la espalda color rosado, se acercó emocionada hasta el hombre que se agachó frente a ella— ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños! —para sorpresa de la jovencita, Ash le enseñó una pokébola desactivada.

—¿Qué es?

—Pues —el hombre de ojos castaños, observó a su hijo que se paró a su lado con una enorme sonrisa—, qué Thiago te diga…

—Es un Dedenne —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —gritó, pero enseguida se vio cohibida por todas las miradas de sus invitados, sonrió nerviosa y tras mirar con odio a Thiago, le sonrió a Ash— ¿Usted lo consiguió?

—Me hicieron el favor de conseguirme uno —le dijo también sonriéndole, mientras Cindy activaba la pokébola dejando salir al roedor eléctrico característico de Kalos.

—Oh… es muy bonito —exclamó al verlo en sus manos, el Pokémon movía su cabeza observándola con curiosidad— Hola Bonito —le dijo, y luego con su mano derecha le dio una caricia en la cabeza—. Oh, es un Pokémon adorable, aunque su hijo lo use como insulto —frunció los labios ante la movida de hombros que realizó el chico de ojos celestes con una sonrisa divertida—. Luego nos presentamos bien, ¿de acuerdo, Dedenne? —tras hablarle al Pokémon, lo regresó a su pokébola para darle un abrazo a Ash— Gracias Ash, muchas gracias por el regalo.

—Fue un regalo de ambos —le dijo abrazándola también— ¡qué bueno que te agrade!

Gary Oak se acercó a su exmujer con los brazos cruzados, observando la escena entre Cindy y Ash frente a él. Había oído que Cindy se llevaba bien con él, pero nunca imaginó que a ese término donde ambos se miraban y se reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Estoy sorprendido —soltó, haciendo que Misty dejara de mirar la escena para verlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nuestra hija es bastante especial, no le gusta relacionarse mucho con las otras personas —comentó—, pero veo como es con Ash y con Thiago y no deja de asombrarme, no puedo evitarlo.

—Bueno, hay personas que nacen con el carisma para llegar a los corazones de las personas más hurañas —declaró la pelirroja cerrados los ojos.

—¿Hablas por experiencia propia? —replicó divertido. Pero no recibió palabra alguna, solo una mirada intimidante de parte de la mujer.

Aquel cumpleaños, sirvió también como parte del reencuentro, tanto Tracey como Brock no tardaron en abrazar a su amigo perdido después de tanto tiempo sin tener noticias de él.

—No lo puedo creer —Brock no podía dejar de observar al joven que Ash tenía tomado por los hombros, Thiago observaba a ambos hombres frente a él bastante cohibido— ¿De verdad es tu hijo?

—Así es —sonrió apretando un poco los hombros de su hijo—, Thiago, saluda a mis amigos de antaño, él es Tracey, observador Pokémon y actual cuñado de Misty —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Es tío de Cindy? —le preguntó, por lo que Tracey afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Así es, también soy su padrino —le informó—. Conocí a tu padre y a Misty cuando ellos tenían tu edad.

—Vaya… —Thiago estaba emocionado de poder conocer a más personas que habían tenido relación con su padre de forma tan cercana.

—Y él es Brock, actual doctor Pokémon —continuó Ash— y una de las personas más importantes durante mis primeros años como entrenador Pokémon.

—Ay, Ash no te pongas cursi —dijo el moreno de cabellos castaños con una enorme sonrisa agachándose hacia el niño—. Hola Thiago, gusto conocerte, y dime —se acercó a él ladeando la sonrisa— ¿Ya tienes novia?

—¿Novia? —preguntó rojo de la vergüenza, mientras Ash con las manos cubriéndole las orejas a su hijo, lo movía lejos de Brock.

—¡Solo tiene Once! —le reclamó frunciendo el ceño. Brock lejos de ofenderse o algo, le dio una palmeada en la espalda a Ash, orgulloso.

—Me sorprende verte como padre, pero te ves tan bien —exclamó contento.

—Gracias.

—Voy con Cindy —Thiago se disculpó y salió casi corriendo de aquel grupo.

—Lo has criado muy bien —Tracey miró al niño llegar con Cindy, quien conversaba con un par de niñas, que parecían estar aburriéndola— Y tú te ves tan distinto…

—Misty también cambio —agregó Brock, viendo hacia donde la pelirroja conversaba con una mujer—, la última vez que la vi estaba desanimada. Me daba una pena verla tan triste.

—Bueno, la pérdida de un hijo debe ser demasiado dolorosa —Tracey se cruzó de brazos y los tres quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que Ash soltó algo que hizo que tanto el observador como el doctor se miraran un par de veces y luego al consultor Pokémon que sonría con la mirada fija en Misty, ésta al sentirse observada, le regresó la sonrisa antes de seguir conversando con su invitada.

—Lo que les dije, estamos en pareja —los miró a ambos que parecían haber perdido no solo el habla, sino también el color de sus rostros—. Estoy saliendo con Misty.

—¿De verdad? —preguntaron los dos.

—Así se han dado las cosas desde que regrese a Kanto —les informó, con la clara alegría que aquello le provocaba, reflejada en la voz.

—Increíble —soltó Brock sin salir de su asombro.

—Genial —Tracey fue ahora el que le palmeó la espalda, también contento con aquello—. ¡Cuídala!

—Con mi vida —afirmó.

Tras conversar de otras cosas sobre sus vidas, Ash se acercó a saludar al profesor Oak y ahí se quedó conversando mientras el cumpleaños iba pasando, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de la torta y de los deseos por parte de Cindy. Observó a todos antes de soplar la enorme vela con el número nueve que adornaba su pastel en forma de Poliwag, agradeciéndole a todos los presentes por haber asistido.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Aquellos días de incomodidad parecían estar por acabar para Ash, cuando Misty le informó que Gary partiría al día siguiente hacia la región Unova y no sabía cuándo iba a regresar. Por un lado, se sentía un tanto en paz, pero por el otro lado no dejaba de incomodarle el hecho de que no iba a ser la única vez en que iba a vivir una situación así con el exmarido de su actual pareja, no solo por quien era para ella, sino por lo que era para él también. Después de todo, Gary Oak además de ser su rival de la infancia, fue lo más cercano a un hermano que había tenido toda su vida, antes de iniciar su viaje Pokémon.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza colgando hacia atrás. Definitivamente, tener relaciones tranquilas no era algo que él pudiera conseguir con facilidad.

—Papá —movió la cabeza en busca de la voz de su hijo que traía su mochila colgando del hombro izquierdo.

—¿Vas a salir? —le preguntó acomodándose bien en el sillón.

—Voy a entrenar con Misty, Cindy me dijo que espere un poco para reiniciar mi viaje, no sé qué está tramando la Dedenne, pero me sirve para practicar mientras.

—De acuerdo, que te vaya bien —le dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano, para luego volver a su posición despatarrada en el sillón.

—Papá… —tras el sonido que hizo el moreno con los ojos cerrados, Thiago torció el gesto antes de hablar—, ¿te preocupa el papá de Cindy? —ante la pregunta, Ash se sentó de golpe como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Te he notado raro desde que Gary está aquí, ¿sucedió algo, ya no estás con Misty?

—Nada de eso, Thiago —le respondió negándole con la cabeza—. Aún sigo saliendo con Misty, solo que quise darles su espacio mientras Gary se despedía de ambas, se va a vivir a Unova.

—Ah… —el joven de cabellos oscuros se acercó a su papá y tras colocar la mano derecha al lado de su boca le susurró—, pero no deberías preocuparte, yo sé que a Misty le gustas mucho.

—¡Thiago! —dijo avergonzado, pero el retoño de Ash solo se rio de éste.

—Nos vemos, papá —y aún riéndose de su pobre padre, salió del departamento dejándolo completamente solo.

—Este hijo mío —suspiró volviéndose a acomodar en el sillón, observó el reloj pulsera de su mano izquierda y tras ver que aún le quedaban dos horas para ir a buscar a Pikachu al centro Pokémon antes de salir hacia su reunión en ciudad Carmin, decidió que iba a descansar un poco, pero no le duró mucho la tranquilidad, ya que el sonido del timbre lo hizo mirar confundido la puerta — _¿Se le habrá quedado algo a Thiago?_ —Dudó por un par de segundos, pero su hijo conocía la clave de ingreso, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, tras abrirla se quedó sorprendido ante la persona que estaba frente a él.

—Buenos días Ash —el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estaba parado frente a él con una sonrisa, y una bolsa en su mano derecha que levantó al ver que Ash no respondía— Me comentaron que no tomas así que, traje café y dos pedazos de pastel, ¿Puedo pasar?

Aun un tanto confundido el moreno se movió de la puerta para que el investigador Pokémon pasara al interior de su departamento— Bonito departamento —comentó dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa americana de la cocina.

—Si —respondió volviendo en si—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Gary?

—Oh, al fin reaccionas —sonrió y sacó los vasos de café y la cajita que encerraba los pasteles—. Quería tomar una taza de café con mi viejo amigo de la infancia antes de irme a Unova, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

Ash miró a Gary seriamente, cuando éste le regresó la mirada, supo en ese momento que había mucho más que solo una reunión de viejos conocidos. Gary necesitaba hablar con él, y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo, él tenía que dejarle en claro que haría todo lo posible para que Misty y Cindy fuera felices mientras estuviera en sus manos hacerlo.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, enfrentados, cada uno con un vaso de café y el trozo de torta, aunque ninguno había tocado sus cosas aún.

—Bien Ash —Gary rodeó su vaso con ambas manos antes de iniciar la conversación—, voy a ser directo contigo, porque después de todo, tú lo has sido conmigo desde el inicio —éste solo afirmó ante aquel comentario—. Verás —tras aquella palabra se quedó callado, no era propio de él quedarse sin palabras, y menos ante Ash, pero ahora la situación era distinta, ahora no hablaba de ellos, hablaba de alguien más.

—Gary —Ash bajó la mirada a su vaso de café y viendo aquel líquido oscuro, junto el valor para hablar—, te prometo que mientras esté en mis manos, haré todo lo posible para que tanto Misty como Cindy estén bien —afirmó mirándolo—. No dejaré que nada les suceda ni a ellas ni a mi hijo, cuidaré a los tres con mi vida.

Gary sonrió de lado antes de mirar a su eterno rival.

—Eso es un poco codicioso de tu parte, Ash.

—Pero no imposible —contestó con una enorme sonrisa, ante aquel gesto el investigador no pudo evitar reírse de éste.

—No has cambiado en nada, ¿eh, Ash? —preguntó.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A como eres… Por favor Ash —aspiró profundamente antes de continuar—, cuídalas mucho, no te imaginas el dolor que es para mí, separarme de ellas en este momento donde ambas están al fin conviviendo como madre e hija, no te imaginas cuanto anhelé, cuando deseé el día en que pudiera ver a esa Misty de la que me enamoré hace doce años otra vez.

Ash se quedó observando a Gary un par de segundos, pudo ver la pena y un poco de rabia en sus palabras, entonces lo comprendió.

—¿Aún la amas? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? —trató de hacerse el desentendido acomodándose en la silla— Yo…

—Gary —insistió.

—Yo —soltó el aire por la nariz resignado y afirmó con la cabeza—, supongo que tengo que ser sincero al menos contigo. Sí, la sigo amando como el primer día.

—Por qué entonces…. —de pronto, el moreno no entendía nada entre aquella pareja.

—Porque ella ya no me ama —respondió moviendo los hombros con resignación—. Sé que todo lo que hemos pasado con Misty el último tiempo, hizo que el amor que ella sentía por mí, se redujera a simple cariño, a amistad… pero yo nunca pude dejar de amarla.

—Vaya…

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —Gary se cruzó de brazos—. Tú mejor que nadie puede entender como me siento, o me vas a negar que Misty fue lo más cercano a un primer amor que has tenido en tu vida —las palabras del investigador lo tomaron tan desprevenido que no pudo evitar ponerse rojo por la vergüenza—. Misty es una mujer inolvidable, me costara arrancarla de mi corazón, pero tengo la fe que en algún lugar de Unova encuentre alguien, que al menos me haga olvidarla.

—Gary…

—No te he dicho esto para que te sientas incomodo ni nada por el estilo Ash —se excusó rápidamente—, solo que sentía que debía ser sincero contigo. Misty cree que ya lo superé, que para mí es tema del pasado, que ni siquiera me duele verla contigo, pero no es así. Esto me está matando y creo que por eso también tomé la decisión de irme a Unova, necesito poner distancia entre los tres, al menos por un tiempo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ash haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

—No te preocupes —le dijo agitando las manos frente a él—, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, Misty es una chica estupenda, y no era difícil suponer que en algún momento despertaría y volvería a reiniciar su vida… —terminó su café de golpe antes de terminar su frase—. Ash —lo miró fijamente—, aunque yo no pueda estar con Misty como me gustaría, de verdad, te lo digo de corazón, me alegra que seas tú quien esté con ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí Ash, porque la conozco a ella, y te conozco a ti… —apretó los labios y afirmó con la cabeza—. Sé que serán felices, por favor cuídala para que no te pase lo que a mí… Ella se merece una vida feliz.

—¿Y tú?

—No te preocupes por mí —movió la mirada hacia una foto de Ash con Thiago que estaba pegada en el refrigerador—, estaré bien, entre tanto trabajo que haré en la reserva, no tendré tiempo para lamentarme —el moreno lo observó—. Y que Thiago cuide de Cindy cuando se vayan a Kalos —le recalcó.

—Ni lo dudes, la haré que la cuide como si se tratara de su hermana —ante aquella frase Ash se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Gary—. Que inicies una nueva vida agradable.

El nieto del profesor Oak se puso de pie, le tomó la mano de Ash, pero le dio un jalón y le dio un abrazo con palmeada en la espalda.

—Si no cuidas a Misty te mataré, lo sabes —le susurró entre dientes aumentando la fuerza de las palmeadas.

—¡Qué te vaya bien en Unova! —respondió Ash apretando también los dientes mientras le devolvía las palmeadas fuertes en la espalda al investigador.

Cuando se soltaron, se quedaron mirando fijamente. Verde contra Café, castaño contra morocho, mas como siempre, terminaron en una sonrisa.

—Es hora de que me vaya —le dijo Gary señalándole el trozo de torta que ninguno de los dos probó—. Dáselo a Thiago —le pidió antes de acercarse a la puerta, se detuvo y volteó hacia el dueño de casa, haciéndole detener los pasos—. Mañana me voy temprano, me gustaría que fueran con tu hijo a despedirme.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —afirmó—, estoy seguro que Cindy necesitará la mano amiga de Thiago con ella…

Ash con solo mirarlo pudo saber a qué se refería, la semana que había compartido Thiago con Grace había sido un infierno para él por mantenerse lejos de su hijo… Gary que había criado solo a Cindy, debería estar pasando por los mismos sentimientos. No era lo mismo soltarlos a la vida, que saber que no podías verlo por otros asuntos.

—No te preocupes, ahí estaremos.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Temprano en la mañana, todos estaban reunidos en el puerto de ciudad Carmin habilitado para el despegue de Hidroaviones hacia la región Unova.

—Bien, familia —Gary dejó la maleta en el avión antes de dirigirse las personas que lo fueron a despedir—Ash, ve a ver al abuelo de vez en cuando, sabes que le gusta hablar contigo.

—Claro.

—Misty, cuídate —y miró a Ash una vez más—, sean felices

—Tú también cuídate, por favor —le pidió Misty con ambas manos en su pecho. Éste sonrió y asentó con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a su hija que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ay, no me digas que mi hija está llorando… —comentó ladeando la sonrisa.

—¡No estoy llorando! —protestó la jovencita aguantándose el llanto.

—Pórtate bien, y hazle caso a tu madre, ¿ok?

—Si papá —ella se abrazó a su padre con fuerza—. Voy a extrañarte mucho, por favor llámame siempre.

—Por supuesto —se separó de ella con la mano derecha apoyada en los cabellos castaños de la niña—. Thiago… —éste lo miró—, gracias por ser su amigo.

—Ah, no es nada —sonrió—, me gusta serlo.

—Qué bueno —se irguió en su posición y tras darle un nuevo vistazo a los cuatro movió la mano frente a éñ—. Adiós.

Y una vez que el investigador subió al hidroavión, éste no tardó en despegar. Cindy no aguantó más las lágrimas y se ocultó contra el hombro derecho de Thiago, éste solo le dio una pequeña palmeada en la espalda.

—Todo estará bien, Cindy, ya lo verás.

Misty miró a su hija y luego a Ash, sin saber que decir o hacer. Pero Ash conocía la solución perfecta para esa tristeza que rodeaba a la pequeña.

—¿Qué les parece si los invito a comer un tazón gigante de helado, con galletas, chocolate y frutas de todos los tipos?

—¡Cindy, helado! —insistió Thiago tratando de que se separa de su hombro.

Ésta miró a Thiago, luego a Ash, y enjuagándose las lágrimas con el revés de sus manos se acercó al moreno.

—¡Pero que sea gigante! —le pidió antes de adelantarse y ser seguida por Thiago.

Ash desvió a la mirada hacia la mujer de cabellos anaranjados que tenía a su lado y ésta le sonrió. Luego, le tomó la mano, entrelazando sus dedos para seguir a sus hijos.


	17. XVI

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 15 de Septiembre de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **XVI**

 **Final**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El estadio del gimnasio Celeste estaba completamente vacío, solo estaba la jovencita de cabellos castaños sentada en las gradas, observando -desde ellas- la magnitud del recinto de combates de su madre. Con una mueca en sus labios, miró la hora en el teléfono celular que ocultaba entre sus manos.

Suspiró.

Si Ash no se había equivocado con los cálculos, su padre debería estar por llegar a la región Unova. Quería asegurarse de que llegó bien, por lo que se había aislado para prepararse. No quería que su madre la viera tan afectada y que, Ash y Thiago se vieran decepcionados por sus intentos fallidos por reanimarla.

Ya había estado separada de Gary en otras ocasiones, pero nunca por tanto tiempo, que su padre se fuera tan lejos a vivir, era un cambio muy significante para ella. Estaba triste. Y aunque recuperar a su madre había sido algo muy bello para ella, el investigador era su padre, quien la crió, quien la acompañó y el que la cuidó cada vez que estuvo enferma.

Suspiró una vez más.

Extrañaba mucho a su papá y esperaba poder sentirse mejor con el pasar de los días.

El teléfono en sus manos comenzó a vibrar producto de la alarma que había colocado. Tras apagarla, marcó el número telefónico de su padre y esperó con impaciencia que le contestara.

 _«Wow, mi hija es adivina_ »

Cuando la voz del castaño sonó del otro lado, Cindy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Ash me dijo que era probable que, a esta hora, ya estuvieras es Pueblo Arcilla —respondió tratando de que no se le notara el nudo atorado en la garganta.

 _«Pues sí, el avión aterrizó hace pocos minutos, estoy esperando mi maleta en este momento»_

—Qué bueno…

 _«¿Cindy?»_

—¿Papá?

 _«¿Estás bien?»_

—Sí —afirmó y la voz le sonó claramente entrecortada.

 _«Qué bueno que estás bien, casi pienso que estás llorando, ¿alguien te hizo algo?»_

—No papá, estoy solo un poco triste… —hizo una pausa— Papá —Cindy dudó en lo que decirle al hombre que le había dado la vida, pero necesitaba su aprobación para poder ir con Misty—, ¿Qué piensas de que salga a recorrer el mundo con mis Pokémon un poquito antes de que tenga diez?

 _«¿Quieres acompañar a Thiago por las medallas que le faltan?»_ Aún con la tristeza que sentía, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Su papá la conocía tan bien.

—Sí, estoy aburrida en ciudad Celeste, no es tan entretenida como ciudad Verde donde podía visitar a mis padrinos o al abuelo… —suspiró—. Quiero recorrer un poco de mi región antes de partir a Kalos tras mi examen. Thiago tiene que ir a Isla Canela… ¡Me encanta esa ciudad! ¿Puedo ir?

« _Pues no sé, Cindy, solo tienes nueve… y…»_

—¡Anda sí! —sus labios se fruncieron— ¡Anda, así tengo la cabeza ocupada y no te extraño!

La niña sabía cómo tocar el corazón de su padre para que éste se derritiera en sus manos. Sonrió cuando su padre suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

 _«Si tu mamá te deja, ok, tienes mi permiso también.»_

—¡Gracias papá, te amo! —dijo emocionada— ¡Ojalá te vaya súper bien en el trabajo, tienes que mandarme muchas fotos!

La risa del investigador no tardó en sonar.

 _«Claro que sí pequeña. Cindy, llegaron por mí, hablamos luego, ¿ya? Ahí me cuentas como te fue con tu madre»_

—Ya papá —afirmó con la cabeza—, cuídate.

 _«¡Tú más si sales de viaje! Chao hija»_

Cuando bajó el teléfono para apagarlo, volvió a suspirar moviendo los hombros con resignación. Su padre estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, su madre estaba disfrutando de la vida una vez más, porque la veía sonreír a diario gracias a Ash, Thiago estaba ya listo para salir otra vez y ahora ella, si encontraba la aprobación de su madre, también tendría algo que hacer.

Miró su teléfono celular, y se asustó un poco cuando la imagen de Thiago apareció en la pantalla; la estaba llamando por teléfono. Movió su dedo hacia el lado derecho cortando la llamada, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar con alguien y que notara que había llorado. Pensó ignorarlo cuando un mensaje apareció en pantalla.

 _«Aunque no me quieras contestar sé que estuviste llorando»_

—¿Qué rayos? —dijo observando para todos lados, y ahí lo vio. El joven de cabellos negros y ojos color cielo la veía con los brazos cruzados a pocos pasos de ella. Los adelantó y tras eso, le entregó un pañuelo verde que traía en su bolsillo.

—No llores, te ves más fea, Dedenne —le dijo con una sonrisa. Cindy solo lo observó de reojo mientras se secaba las mejillas húmedas por culpa de aquellas odiosas lágrimas—. Vine a buscarte para que planeemos que le vamos a decir a nuestros papás.

—De acuerdo —afirmó regresándole el pañuelo—, vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Thiago la miró con una sonrisa y también afirmó con la cabeza.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La profesora Juniper, mujer encargada de los principiantes en la lejana región Unova, esperaba con las manos dentro de su bata blanca por el investigador que se acercó a ella mientras guardaba su teléfono celular.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí Gary —le dijo con una sonrisa—, la reserva Pokémon será un éxito con tu ayuda.

—Sin dudas —respondió también con una sonrisa.

—Verás, le dijo mientras se dirigían al auto que los llevaría hasta el lugar—, he contratado a una asistente, es muy buena e inteligente, me ha ayudado a diseñar muchas cosas dentro de la reserva, pero eso sí, tiene una personalidad un tanto brava, aunque creo que harán buenas migas.

—¿Cuándo la conoceré?

—Regresa mañana, ha tenido que organizar unas cosas con mi papá, pero no creo que tarde demasiado, él regresa en la tarde.

—Entonces —dijo mientras subía su maleta al automóvil—, estaré solo por el momento ahí.

—Así es —afirmó—, será bueno para que te pongas en clima con tranquilidad.

Tras eso, no conversaron de trabajo, más cosas banales sobre el viaje y esas cosas. Cuando llegaron a la reserva, la profesora no descendió, solo volteó hacia el investigador.

—Tengo cosas que hacer en el laboratorio, así que estamos reencontrándonos en la noche para cenar, ya mi padre debe estar en casa para esa hora, ¿te parece?

—Claro —asentó con la cabeza. Siempre era un placer para él, conversar con Cedric Juniper, el investigador sabía tanto de leyendas como de fósiles Pokémon que lo dejaba maravillado cada vez que conversaban.

Bajó del automóvil con su maleta en mano despidiéndose de la profesora quien a través de la ventana, movió la mano derecha en señal de despido.

Cuando Aurea Juniper se alejó del lugar, Gary giró sobre sus pies para observar el lugar que sería su hogar de ahora en más. Soltó el aire por la nariz, y cuando iba a adelantar un paso hacia la puerta, un grito retumbó en todo el lugar.

El investigador apuró sus pasos ante el grito, la profesora Juniper le había dicho que no había nadie en la reserva Pokémon, pero aquellos gritos la contradecían.

Cuando llegó al lugar, observó a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña mirar con pavor una puerta doble de metal, por el sonido que, hacia aquella puerta cerrada, algo estaba encerrado ahí dentro.

Se acercó a abrirla, pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo justo cuando iba a jalar la manilla.

—¡Por favor, no! —le suplicó, pero fue tarde, Gary movió la manilla y ésta se abrió dejando en libertad al Archen que salió de su encierro a perseguir a la mujer, quien presa del pavor, volvió a huir del ave prehistórica.

El nieto del Profesor Oak la veía un tanto confundido, ¿quién era esa mujer?

Tras dejar su maleta, tomó una pokébola y llamó a su Alakazam, el Pokémon Psíquico, utilizó su confusión para paralizar al Pokémon y atraerlo hacia sí, para abrazarlo. Archen pareció reconocerlo porque inmediatamente se dejó consentir por el hombre.

—¡Te dije que no abrieras la puerta! — protestó una vez más la mujer acercándose, mientras acomodaba su cabello.

—Me dijeron que no había nadie aquí —miró al Pokémon en sus brazos—. Y creo que se dice gracias...

—¿Gracias? —la mujer frunció los labios observándolo detenidamente— Estoy en tratamiento para vencer mi Ornitofobia, ¿sabes? y si no hubieras abierto esa puerta, no tendrías que haberme salvado. —Gary solo la miró de reojo—. A todo esto, quien eres tú, traté de terminar mis asuntos tempranos para venir a esperar a quien se hará cargo de esta reserva —colocó las manos en su cintura—. Seré su asistente.

El investigador torció el gesto formando una sonrisa de soslayo.

—Oh, vaya, soy Gary Oak, y parece que seré tu jefe.

—Vaya —la mujer lejos de intimidarse, recorrió al castaño de pies a cabezas—, lo que los años han hecho contigo, Gary —éste se confundió, aquella mujer lo conocía— ¿Por qué esa cara? Todo el mundo que viene de pueblo Paleta sabe quién eres —dijo con un movimiento de su mano derecha—. Déjame presentarme —le extendió la mano derecha—, soy Azul, soy de la generación que salió después de ti de pueblo Paleta. Llevémonos bien, ¿sí? —Gary confundido iba a tomarle la mano cuando Archen volvió a agitarse.

—¿Le has hecho algo al Pokémon? —protestó Gary tratando de volver a calmarlo.

—No que yo recuerde —dijo pensativa— Archeops estaba con él, mientras yo a la distancia trataba de limpiar su recinto.

—¿Tienes ornitofobia? —le preguntó tras lograr que Archen cesara sus ganas de atacar a la joven frente a él.

—Sí, tuve un problema con un Pokémon volador cuando era niña, desde ese momento he tratado de volver a hacerme amiga de ellos, a veces lo logro, pero cuando se agitan mucho —en eso, Azul se movió y Gary notó algo en su cabello, se acercó a ella alejando con el brazo izquierdo a Archen y con la mano derecha tomó parte del cabello de la mujer de ojos azules que parecía un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía del investigador.

—Ya encontré el problema —dijo, logrando que Azul volviera al planeta tierra y dejara de andar por las nubes con el miedo que eso le generaba. Observó la mano del castaño y se encontró que tenía en el cabello una flor de baya en el cabello. Y no cualquiera, sino la favorita de Archen.

—Por esto me estaba atacando —el Pokémon en brazos de Gary movió las alas afirmando la teoría—, vaya, me siento tonta.

—No te preocupes —Gary sonrió dejando al Pokémon en el suelo para estrecharle, ahora sí, la mano a su asistente—, lograste que un Pokémon que no puede volar lo hiciese sin necesidad de evolucionar —pese la confusión de Azul, tomó la mano de Gary—. La profesora me dijo que tu especialidad es la evolución Pokémon y te interesa en particular, la de los fósiles —ella afirmó aun tomándole la mano a su jefe—. Perfecto, trabajemos juntos a partir de ahora, Azul.

—Sí.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Si bien la decisión ya estaba tomada para ella, necesitaba de la aprobación de la pelirroja para llevar a cabo su plan. Ella quería salir, ella quería acompañar a Thiago en el resto de su viaje, quería acompañarlo en la liga y ver si realmente serían capaces de viajar juntos los dos en una región tan lejana de su madre y de su padre.

Apretó los labios y observó a su madre quien cruzada de brazos movió sutilmente la cabeza hacia la derecha esperando entender que le pasaba a la niña frente a ella. A su lado, Ash estaba en la misma posición, pero mirando a su hijo con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda.

Ambos niños se veían algo cohibido ante sus padres, pero Thiago no dejaba de susurrarle cosas a la niña que, tras mirarlo de reojo, adelantó un paso.

—Mamá, quiero acompañar a Thiago el resto de su viaje hasta la liga —dijo decidida apretando los puños. La seriedad de sus ojos verdes, hicieron que Misty hiciera una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Y? —le preguntó esperando más argumento de Cindy.

—Quiero ver si puedo convivir fuera de casa con Thiago —informó.

—O si yo te soporto —susurró el chico de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

—O si me convierto en una asesina antes de iniciar mi viaje Pokémon —gruñó mirando al hijo de Ash de reojo. Quien lejos de asustarse, solo amplió más la sonrisa.

—Entonces —Misty movió la mano derecha frente a ella—, déjame comprender esto, estás pidiéndome permiso para salir con Thiago por las medallas que le faltan, y acompañarlo en la liga. Quieres ver como se llevan, antes de ir a Kalos el año entrante.

—Así es —Cindy confirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza—. Cuando regrese del viaje, iniciaré el curso para tener mi licencia Pokémon y poder ir a Kalos.

—Ya veo —la líder de gimnasio se miró con Ash antes de volver la mirada a su hija—. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si tenemos una batalla Pokémon y si me ganas te dejo ir?

—¿De verdad? —Cindy parecía encantada con la idea. Misty afirmó.

—Ahhh —se quejó Thiago cruzándose de brazos—, ¿Por qué Cindy puede enfrentar a su mamá y yo no a mí papá?

—Bueno —el moreno de ojos café puso la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su pareja y sonrió de lado—, si quieren podemos hacer una batalla dos contra dos, ¿qué dices Misty?

—Pues —miró a Ash con una enorme sonrisa y luego a los niños que parecían más que ilusionados con aquella batalla—, bien, tengamos mañana una batalla doble en equipo.

—¡Bien! —festejó Thiago con un movimiento de su brazo.

—Niño malcriado —susurró Cindy mirándolo, pero luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mirando a su madre frente a ella. Iba a ser su primera batalla contra su madre de forma oficial, estaba más que emocionada por aquella oportunidad.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

La batalla Pokémon en donde Thiago y Cindy enfrentarían a Ash y a Misty se llevó a cabo temprano en la mañana. Los niños emocionados, habían decidido cooperar entre ellos para derrotar a sus padres; Thiago había oído en sus viajes por las ciudades que componen la región Kanto, que aquellas personas a las que se enfrentarían eran un buen equipo, y por la química que se veía entre ellos aun del paso del tiempo, estaba más que seguro que serían un dúo difícil de derrotar. ¡Pero ellos podían ser mejor!

Los Pokémon de Ash y Misty ya estaban en la piscina del estadio. El Chinchou de Misty esperaba ansioso moviendo sus antenas, a su lado, estaba Buizel sentado a los pies de Ash cruzado de brazos.

Thiago lanzó la pokébola de Frogadier, mientras que Cindy lo acompañó con la pokébola de Squirtle. Ambos Pokémon saltaron frente a sus entrenadores en las plataformas flotantes de la piscina.

—¡Empecemos esto de una vez! —dijo Misty elevando su brazo.

—¡Squirtle usa rayo burbuja contra Chinchou! —la niña de cabellos castaños fue la primera en lanzar la orden interrumpiendo a su madre quien la veía con una sonrisa.

—Hija mía debía ser —las burbujas se acercaban a gran velocidad contra su Pokémon— ¡Rayo! —el potente ataque eléctrico no solo repelió las burbujas, sino que también golpeó al Pokémon tortuga.

—¡Squirtle! —Cindy lo llamó, aliviándose al ver que se levantaba sin problemas.

—Mi turno —Thiago adelantó un paso—, ¡Hidropulso! —su Pokémon rana giró en el aire lanzando la esfera de agua que se dirigía hacia el Pokémon de su padre.

—Buizel —Ash solo llamó a su Pokémon y éste inmediatamente repelió la esfera con su propio Hidropulso—, ahora usa Aqua Jet —la nutria ni dudo en cubrirse de agua para dirigirse a gran velocidad contra el Pokémon de Thiago.

—¡Frogadier usa pulso umbrío!

—Chinchou ayuda a Buizel con tu brillo mágico —el Pokémon de Misty obedeció repeliendo el ataque de Frogadier provocando una densa nube de polvo que se disipó con rapidez cuando Buizel continuó su camino contra su oponente.

—¡Frogadier usa…! —Thiago se vio interrumpido por el brazo de Cindy.

—Mi turno, somos equipo después de todo —la escena que Ash y Misty observaban -sin dudas- les sacó una sonrisa a ambos, Thiago asintió— ¡Squirtle cola de acero al agua! —el movimiento del Pokémon tortuga no solo bloqueó el Aqua jet golpeando a Buizel, sino que alcanzó a golpear a Chinchou— De nada — Cindy le sonrió a Thiago.

—Bien — Ash llamó a su Pokémon— ¡Usa puño hielo!

—¡Squirtle ayuda a Frogadier con cola de acero!

—No hija —intervino Misty— ¡Chinchou rayo contra Squirtle!

—¡Frogadier!

Buizel corría a toda velocidad contra Frogadier preparando su puño cuando éste saltó dándole paso al Pokémon tortuga de Cindy, quien logró aventar lejos al Pokémon nutria quedando a merced del rayo de Chinchou, pero el Pokémon rana de Thiago mostró gran velocidad sorprendiendo a su padre y a Misty repeliendo el rayo con un Hidropulso formando una densa nube de polvo.

—Excelente forma de unir fuerzas —Ash asentía sonriendo siendo seguido por Misty.

—¡Gracias! —ambos chicos asintieron felices.

—¡Sigamos! —Misty volvió a levantar su brazo— ¡Rayo!

—¡Buizel usa Hidropulso!

Ambos ataques se juntaron creando una enorme esfera de agua cubierta de electricidad.

—Cindy —Thiago llamó a su compañera.

—¿Si? —cuando observó al chico a su lado pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que llevaba— De acuerdo —asintió— ¡Squirtle gira dentro de tu caparazón!

—¡Frogadier usa tu Hidrobomba contra Squirtle y luego ataque rápido!

Las órdenes de los niños descolocaron un poco a ambos adultos, Squirtle había entrado en su caparazón y giraba a gran velocidad sobre su lugar hasta que la esfera de agua lo golpeó levantándolo por los aires mientras que Frogadier corría a gran velocidad logrando así esquivar ambos el ataque de sus padres.

—¡Rayo burbuja!

—¡Pulso umbrío!

Ambos ataques se unieron recorriendo el campo a gran velocidad.

—¡Chinchou usa ventisca!

—¡Buizel usa ataque rápido y luego Aqua jet!

—¡No lo harán! —ambos chicos movieron sus brazos ordenando nuevamente— ¡Squirtle más burbujas/hierba lazo, Frogadier!

Sorprendiendo aún más a sus padres, ambos niños utilizaron su velocidad para golpear a los Pokémon contrarios con fuerza, Chinchou había sido sorprendido por el ataque antes combinado que potenciado con las nuevas burbujas había apresurado su paso logrando herirlo un poco mientras que Buizel, aunque había podido esquivar el ataque de ambos Pokémon, no pudo evitar las hierbas que salieron del suelo aventándolo con fuerza sin posibilidad de completar las órdenes de su entrenador.

—¡Eso! —ambos chicos celebraron chocando sus puños.

—Oye Ash —Misty llamó a su pareja mientras veía a los niños frente a ellos.

—Dime.

—Creo que los subestimamos un poco, ¿No te parece?

—Creo que es hora de luchar en serio —él la observó ladeando su sonrisa— ¿Comenzamos? —Misty le asintió.

—¡Oigan! —Cindy los llamó.

—¿Qué ya se rinden? —Thiago reía junto a su amiga— ¡Pulso umbrío!

—Ya quisieran —Misty observó a su Pokémon— ¡Brillo mágico!

—¡Squirtle ayuda a Frogadier con burbujas!

—Lo siento Cindy —Ash movió su brazo— ¡Buizel!

El rápido movimiento del Pokémon nutria sorprendió a Cindy, quien vio cómo su Pokémon era golpeado con fuerza con el puño hielo de Buizel antes de atacar, lo que provocó que el brillo mágico de Chinchou no solo repeliera el pulso umbrío de Frogadier, sino que también lo golpeara aventándolo contra el suelo.

—¡Squirtle, Frogadier! —los chicos parecían asustados, sus Pokémon ya se veían algo débiles.

—Misty —Ash llamó a su compañera quien lo miró—, terminemos con esto.

—Adelante.

—¡Buizel usa Aqua jet! —el Pokémon anaranjado se cubrió rápidamente de agua.

—¡Frogadier levántate y usa hierba lazo! —Thiago llamaba a su Pokémon quien se levantó con un poco de dificultad obedeciendo la orden de su entrenador.

—¡Ventisca! —la orden de Misty sorprendió a los chicos quienes veían como el viento helado no solo eliminaba las hierbas, sino que comenzaba a congelar a Buizel.

—Pero si Buizel se congela… —Cindy vio a Thiago.

—Podemos ganar —completó Thiago y sonrió.

—¡Cola de hierro, Squirtle!

—¡Ataque rápido, Frogadier!

Ambos Pokémon se acercaron a gran velocidad cuando un rayo los sorprendió lanzándolos lejos.

—No subestimen mi Aqua jet de hielo, niños —Ash sonreía viendo como Buizel continuaba su camino— ¡Ahora Misty!

—¡Chinchou, Ventisca una vez más!

La orden de Misty sorprendió a los jóvenes entrenadores que trataban de alentar a sus Pokémon cuando la ventisca les prohibió moverse quedando en el suelo para ser golpeados por el proyectil de hielo quedando fuera de combate al instante.

—Parece que esto la ganamos nosotros —dijo Ash chocando la mano con la de Misty.

—Así parece… —tras mirarse con una sonrisa, cambiaron la mirada por una seria, y tras afirmar con la cabeza se acercaron a sus hijos, quienes tenían sus Pokémon en brazos.

—Perdí —susurró Cindy mientras abrazaba a su Squirtle.

—Estoy impresionado —comentó Ash, logrando que ambos niños lo observaran—, ¿Cómo lograron tan buena comunicación en batalla?

—Pues —Thiago acariciaba la cabeza de Frogadier que lo observaba apenado—, con los entrenamientos que Misty nos ha dado.

—Increíble —le dijo Ash extendiéndole la mano a su hijo para que se pudiera de pie.

—¡Que decir! —exclamó la pelirroja— Soy una buena maestra —y ante su risa y la de Ash, le extendió la mano a su hija.

—Yo quería ganar —protestó la niña tomándole la mano a Misty para ponerse de pie.

—¿Tenías muchas ganas de ir?

—Sí —afirmó Cindy sin mirar a su madre.

—¿Tu papá lo sabe?

—Mi papá dijo que lo que tu dijeras para él estaba bien.

—Típico de Gary —protestó la pelirroja frunciendo los labios— Thiago —el mencionado miró a la líder de gimnasio—, ¿prometes que estarán bien?

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa—, prometo cuidar a Dedenne bien.

—¿Cuidar? —Cindy miró a Thiago con odio— ¡Ni que fuera tu mascota!

—Que tierno —el joven de cabellos oscuros juntó las manos bajo su mejilla derecha—, ya ni te quejas de Dedenne… —Cindy no le dijo nada, pues volvió la mirada a su madre.

—Ya, vayan —le dijo la pelirroja cerrando los ojos—, acompaña a Thiago lo que falta de viaje.

—¿De verdad? —Misty afirmó ganándose inmediatamente un abrazo de su hija— ¡Lo haré bien mamá, ya lo verás!

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

 **Tiempo después…**

—Ya llegué —el hombre moreno de cabellos oscuros apareció frente al gimnasio celeste vistiendo una chaqueta negra, pantalón azul y una mochila a juego en su espalda donde estaba parado el roedor eléctrico que siempre lo acompañaba.

—Justo a tiempo Ash —le sonrió la mujer pelirroja que vestía un jean azul y una blusa de mangas largas color amarilla—. Estaba terminando de poner el cartel por la semana que estará cerrado. —le indicó mostrándole dicho letrero pegado a la puerta del recinto.

—No puedo creer que mi hijo ya esté en la liga Pokémon —exclamó Ash con orgullo en sus palabras.

—Thiago es un niño muy listo, nada que ver contigo a su edad —las palabras de Misty hicieron que Ash se cruzara de brazos molesto con su novia— Ay ya —se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

—A veces lo pondría en duda —gruñó aun con el ceño fruncido. Misty sonrió moviendo la cabeza, buscando su mirada.

—Ay Ash —pasó sus manos por el brazo derecho de éste para tomarse de él—, vamos, tú también me dices cosas que me molestan a mí a veces…

—Bueno, si tienes razón —relajó un poco los brazos para que la pelirroja pudiera tomarse mejor—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí —afirmó, pero antes se paró delante de Ash, aun tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Qué?

—Gracias Ash

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que has hecho estos meses, por la paciencia y todo el cariño que has estado entregándome todo este tiempo, por ayudarme a salir de ese caparazón en el que estaba sumergida —Ash se soltó del agarre de su pareja, y la tomó del rostro— ¿Ash?

—No es nada Misty, pero si vamos al caso, yo también debería agradecerte por todos los enredos que me ayudaste a desenredar, a superar… No pensé nunca terminar así… pero te amo Misty.

—Yo a ti Ash —le dijo, al momento que el moreno unía sus labios en un beso.

—¿Ahora si nos vamos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí Ash —le afirmó—, que nuestros hijos nos esperan.


	18. Un Año Después

**.**

 **Fic Ganador de la Encuesta en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua"**

 **.**

 **Primera Publicación: 3 de Octubre de 2016**

 **Resubida: 28 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **Enredos del Destino**

 **Epilogo**

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

 **Un año después.**

Cindy Oak se dirigía un tanto emocionada al gimnasio Celeste, detrás de ella venía un orgulloso profesor Oak que veía a su bisnieta dando saltos de la euforia que tenía por el carnet que portaba en sus manos; había recibido su licencia Pokémon. Ahora estaba calificada para competir en las ligas Pokémon autorizadas y eventos de ciudades. Ahora era una entrenadora Pokémon con todas las letras.

Cuando cruzó las puertas de cristal del recinto de combates, fue sorprendida por el confeti y las tiras de papel de colores que explotaron sobre su cabeza. Su madre, junto a Ash y Thiago le habían realizado una pequeña celebración por conseguir su ansiada licencia.

—Muchas felicitaciones hija —Misty apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de la joven frente a ella—, estoy muy orgullosa de tu logro.

—¡Bien hecho Cindy! —exclamó Ash enseñándole el pulgar derecho

—Gracias a todos —dijo la castaña, se separó de su madre para poder enseñarles su carnet de entrenadora—. Soy oficialmente entrenadora Pokémon.

—Y no es porque sea mi bisnieta —comentó el viejo Oak observando a la niña a su lado—, pero ha sacado el mejor puntaje de su generación.

—Soy la mejor —afirmó la joven de diez años.

—¿Entonces ya podemos ir a Kalos? —preguntó Thiago quien era el que lucía más emocionado por aquella noticia.

—¡Sí! —afirmó parándose al lado de su amigo, al quien ya alcanzaba en altura—. Mi papá dijo que iba a venir a despedirse, así que en cuanto lleguen, nos vamos.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Gary Oak tardó unos tres días en llegar a ciudad Celeste, tiempo en el que Cindy se dedicó a organizar todo lo que iban a realizar en el viaje. Había muchos puntos de Kalos que quería recorrer y visitar.

—Vamos a competir, no a jugar —le reclamó Thiago observándola desde el marco de su puerta.

—Ya lo sé —respondió guardando su guía Pokémon en su mochila rosada. Luego la dejó a un lado y apoyando las dos manos en el colchón de su cama, miró al joven frente a ella. Al contrario que Cindy, Thiago no había variado nada en su apariencia pese a tener doce años. Seguía tal cual, como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, mientras que ella había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Su cuerpo había empezado a estilizarse un poco y su cara ya no estaba tan redondeada como cuando tenía ocho años— Thiago…

—¿Sí? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Gracias…

—¿Por qué? —soltó bastante sorprendido quitándose del marco de la puerta.

—Por ser un amigo para mí durante todo este tiempo…

—Ah —el chico de ojos celestes, deslizó su dedo índice derecho por debajo de la nariz—, sí, de nada… Tú también has sido una buena compañera para mí.

Cindy se puso de pie y se acercó a Thiago con una sonrisa.

—Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en Kalos, ¿te parece?

—Me parece —dijo tomándole la mano que le extendía—, ganemos todo y luego nos veremos la cara en la final…

—Vas a perder Ketchum —respondió mirándolo desafiante.

—Eso lo veremos Oak…

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

El Aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría jóvenes entrenadores con destino al mismo sitio donde Thiago y Cindy se dirigían. Aunque Ash estaba tranquilo conversando con Gary y con Azul, quien había sido presentada ante el grupo para el cumpleaños número diez de Cindy, la pelirroja observaba al par de entrenadores con cara de espanto. Aunque Thiago y Cindy no paraban de mirarse de reojo, Misty estaba desesperada recordándoles mil y una cosa que tenían que hacer.

Cuando Thiago notó que Cindy iba a explotar, le tomó la mano a Misty y se la sacudió un poco.

—Tranquila Misty —le pidió—. Vamos a llegar a ciudad Lumiose, ahí me espera mi tía Bonnie y el tío Clemont.

—Sí, además Thiago tiene una casa en la ciudad —dijo Cindy como si fuera la gran cosa—, podemos pasar a ella, si necesitamos algo.

Tras dudarlo, Misty suspiró.

—Ok, está bien —se agachó un poco y los abrazó a los dos—. Voy a extrañarlos muchos —le dijo apretándolos sutilmente—, den lo mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí Mamá! —afirmó Cindy.

—¡Lo haremos Misty! —aseguró Thiago.

—¿Ya terminaste de llorar? —preguntó Gary con una sonrisa burlona observando a su exesposa.

—Payaso —gruñó la pelirroja y miró a Azul—. Es insoportable, ¿verdad?

La castaña que estaba al lado de Gary, lo miró como si le pidiera disculpas, antes de hacerle un gesto con los dedos a Misty.

—Un poquito —dijo la chica de ojos azules ganándose la mirada molesta de su actual pareja.

—¿Y te pones de su lado? —la única respuesta de Azul fue mover sus hombros, sin importancia— ¡Ash!

—Yo, ¿qué? —dijo observando a los tres adultos que parecían metidos en algo, mientras él estaba conversando con su hijo.

—¿Qué tal llevas la vida con este Gyarados? —preguntó Gary desafiando a Misty.

—Tranquila —respondió sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a la misma Misty—, mientras tenga helado cerca —susurró por lo bajo, causando que Gary riera a más no poder y la pelirroja lo mirara irritada mientras el pobre hombre ponía las manos en señal de disculpa.

—¡Hola! —saludó Cindy moviendo su mano derecha— ¡Papás y parejas, nos vamos!

—Sí —Thiago afirmó señalando el techo del aeropuerto con el dedo índice—. Acaban de confirmar nuestro vuelo.

—Ya —Ash fue el primero en pararse frente a su hijo, colocó las manos en sus hombros y con una sonrisa, le dijo—, has quedado entre los primeros ocho en tu primera competencia, estoy seguro que puede irte mucho mejor allá —también miró a Cindy—. Pónganle empeño y consigan todas las medallas.

—¡Si! —afirmaron los dos.

—Hija —Gary tomó las manos de su pequeña, no tan pequeña ahora—, cuídate mucho y trata de no meterte en situaciones peligrosas, los Ketchum son especialistas en eso.

—Es verdad —afirmó Misty cerrando los ojos.

—¡Oigan! —protestaron Thiago y Ash al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, solo me llamas, de acuerdo? —continuó el investigador.

—Sí papá —afirmó.

—Bueno —Azul adelantó un paso buscando en su cartera—, yo no me quería quedar atrás de esto, así que les traje un regalito para ambos —le dijo entregándoles un rectángulo de unos cinco centímetros de largo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Cindy, al momento que Thiago con curiosidad activa un haz de luz sobre el dispositivo que indica la proximidad del Pikachu que Ash tenía a sus pies.

—¿Es un Radar Pokémon?

—Sí —afirmó con una sonrisa la mujer de ojos azules—. Le será muy útil a la hora de buscar Pokémon, ya que te dice la habilidad y si tiene algún ataque raro sin necesidad de atraparlo primero.

—Wow —exclamaron los niños— ¡Gracias Azul!

—De nada, está en periodo de prueba, pero que mejor que ustedes lo prueben.

—Gracias —agradeció Ash tomando el dispositivo de la mano de su hijo— por pensar en mi hijo también.

—No hay problema Ash —dijo sonriendo.

—Entonces —Misty volvió a abrazar a los jovencitos antes de soltarlos para que tomaran la escalera mecánica—, ¡Cuídense!

—¡Sí! —dijo Thiago moviendo la mano derecha—. ¡Ah, y suerte papá!

—¡Verdad! —Cindy se veía de pronto emocionada en la mitad de la escalera— ¡Hazlo Bien Ash! ¡Mamá no lo arruines!

Misty miró a su hija hasta que esta desapareció, para luego mirar a su novio a su lado que parecía querer ser tragado por la tierra en ese momento.

—¿A que iban las palabras de los niños?

—Bueno, este —ante el nerviosismo de Ash, Gary intervino ganándose la mirada aliviada del moreno.

—Nosotros también ya nos vamos.

—¿Qué? —Misty frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos— Pensé que se quedarían a comer.

—Será en otra ocasión —intervinó Azul con una mueca—, nuestro bebé no puede quedarse solo tanto tiempo.

—¿Bebé? —preguntó Ash inclinando la cabeza, confundido.

—Es un Cranidos —agregó Gary rápidamente—, pero prácticamente nos ve como sus padres, si no nos encuentra, empieza a destruir todo a cabezazos.

—Espero que —Azul llevó su mano derecha al rostro con cara de preocupación— el profesor Juniper no esté muy herido cuando lleguemos.

—El profesor Cedric podrá con él —le comentó el castaño para relajarla un poco.

—Bueno, será en otra ocasión entonces —dijo Misty antes de darle un abrazo a Azul y luego uno a Gary, al cual le susurró—. Me alegra verte tan feliz.

Gary no dijo nada, solo le sonrió de lado, moviendo las cejas con esa pose tan egocéntrica que solo él poseía.

—Nos veremos pronto —afirmó Ash despidiéndose de la pareja que no tardó en girar sobres sus pies para tomar el transporte hacia la región Unova.

—¿Qué haremos nosotros? —le preguntó Misty al moreno, él se miró con Pikachu y luego tomó por la cintura a su novia.

—Tú y yo, tenemos que ir a un lugar —le informó entrecerrando los ojos, causando sin dudas, mucha incertidumbre en la pelirroja.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

Llegaron al décimo piso del Paradise Cerulean, ahí, Ash cubrió con ambas manos, los ojos de la pelirroja mientras avanzaban hasta el departamento del moreno.

—Cindy y Thiago me ayudaron con esto —le susurró al momento que le quitó las manos de la vista, permitiéndole ver a la mujer de cabellos anaranjadas todo el living cubierto de pétalos de rosa roja, y globos—, espero que te guste…

—Ash… —respondió emocionada mientras avanzaba dentro del departamento— ¿A esto se referían los niños? —Ash afirmó.

—He estado planeando este momento desde que Thiago cumplió los doce años, Misty —se acercó hasta la mesa de centro y tomó una caja, la líder de gimnasio se sorprendió al instante—, verás yo —abrió la cajita de color negro alargada dejando ver dos anillos de oro blanco con una delgada línea de oro en medio —, a mí… —corrió la mirada buscando fuerza y luego observó a su pareja decidido—, me gustaría mucho Misty, que intentaras compartir tu vida con la mía, de una forma más comprometida a la que llevamos.

Misty observó los anillos y después a Ash, podía notar claramente los nervios de aquel hombre frente a ella, sonrió de lado.

—¿Te crees en condiciones para soportarme el resto de mi vida?

Ante aquella pregunta, Ash se relajó completamente y afirmó decidido.

—Por supuesto, estoy más que seguro que puedo aceptar ese desafío.

—Entonces —Misty se acercó a Ash y se detuvo justo frente a él, casi a milímetros de éste—, arriesguémonos Ash, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

—¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó emocionado.

—Claro que es un sí, Ash —elevó ambas manos al rostro del moreno para acercar su rostro al de él—. Tomemos esta segunda oportunidad de ser felices sin complicaciones ni cargas en la espalda.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —emocionado, le dio besos por todo el rostro a la pelirroja—, prometo que la llevaremos bien.

—Eso espero —y sin más lo besó. Esperando de corazón que esta segunda vida que iniciarían juntos, fuera mucho más fácil que la que ya habían atravesado.

 **.—…—…—…—…—.**

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Cindy un tanto incomoda por aquel lugar, Thiago la llevaba de la mano, casi a la arrastra. Desde que bajaron del avión, Cindy solo alcanzó a saludar a Bonnie que había llegado a recibirlos, cuando el joven Ketchum la tomó de la mano para llevársela disculpándose con su tía. Y así estaban ahora, Thiago no la había soltado desde entonces, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había muchas fotos. Cindy se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

—Te traje para que conozcas a mi mamá —le dijo con una sonrisa enorme que descolocó a la joven Oak. Cindy se acercó hasta el cubículo que señalaba Thiago, ahí la foto de una mujer sonriéndole a un bebé de cabellos oscuros la hizo sentir un tanto incomoda— ¡Mamá! —saludó a la foto emocionado, y luego se paró tras Cindy colocándole las manos en el hombro— Te quiero presentar a una amiga, ella es Cindy Oak, es hija de la nueva pareja de papá —presentó aún sonriendo, Cindy lo veía sin poder quitarse la incomodidad—. Papá está en buenas manos, mamá —sonrió y luego se acercó hasta el vidrio y pegó una flor que traía en su bolsillo—. Y yo también, con ella —le susurró—, es muy buena guía y asesora. Aunque sea mi rival, estoy seguro que le ganaré.

—Thiago —gruñó entre dientes—, te estoy escuchando.

El muchacho de ojos celestes rio nervioso, y luego le hizo una reverencia a la tumba de Serena.

—Nos estamos viendo mamá —se despidió—, espero que veas desde arriba como esta vez si llego a la cima —y tras eso, salió rápidamente de ahí.

Cindy hizo una reverencia rápida y salió tras su amigo, cuando lo alcanzó, lo frenó del brazo.

—¡Thiago!

—¡Vamos Cindy! —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Hay una región que recorrer!

Confundida como estaba por toda aquella escena, solo atinó a afirmar.

—Bien, Ketchum, salgamos a ganar esta liga.


End file.
